Nature V Nurture
by Starfish81
Summary: Olivia and Fitz were once a married couple, young, happy and in love. They had the perfect life, except the one thing the two of them wanted most, a child. After two years apart, what happens when one night of passion leads to the child they both longed for. Will this bring them back together or force them farther apart?
1. Chapter One: A Baby Of My Own

**Nature vs. Nurture**

 **Chapter One: A Baby Of My Own**

 _Fitz sat in his living room, drinking his beer and waiting for his wife to come home. He was dreading the moment she did, because that meant no more hiding, and no more pretending that he was okay and that they were okay. He was gonna have to tell his wife the truth. He knew it would hurt her, even destroy her, but he still had to._

 _Fitz picked up the picture the agency sent of the baby they were supposed to be adopting. The mother had just given birth a few weeks ago, and decided to give the baby up for adoption. Fitz had been through this before, they both had. Her name was Haiven Kluwer, and Fitz and Olivia were supposed to adopt her son. They had been through interviews and home visits and more interviews, before Haiven finally decided that she was comfortable giving her baby to Fitz and Olivia. This all changed, when Haiven's mother visited them at the hospital. Fitz would never forget the sound of Olivia's crying and pleading as she begged Haiven to change her mind. Fitz hated having to see her like that, and here they were again about to go down the same road._

 _Fitz sighed, and took another swig of his beer. It was a cute kid, he would definitely break some hearts one day. But this wasn't what Fitz wanted. He wasn't what Fitz wanted._

 _The sound of the side door to the kitchen opening, made Fitz drop the picture. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, waiting for Olivia to come find him._

 _"Hey babe?" He heard her calling out his name, and the rustling of grocery bags. "Sweetheart you home?"_

 _"Living room." Fitz responded, and heard her heels change direction towards the living room._

 _"There you are. What are you doing in the dark?" Olivia flipped on the lights, unaware of her husband's weariness. "I'm sorry I'm late, I got held up with a patient, ended up having to put him on a 72 hour psych hold. I picked up dinner though, takeout from Luigi's, and while I was waiting I stopped by little store across the street and look what I found." Olivia pulled a little outfit out of the bag she had been wrestling with since she walked in. "Isn't it the cutest thing?"_

 _"Liv we need to talk."_

 _"Fitz?" Olivia questioned, finally noticing the uneasiness in his face. "What's wrong?"_

 _"I need to talk to you about this." Fitz said very vaguely._

 _"This? What is this?"_

 _"This Olivia! That!" Fitz shouted, making Olivia jump a little at the sudden outburst. "Him!" Fitz picked up the picture of the baby, and flipped it in Olivia's face._

 _"Him? Why are you talking like that? That's our son."_

 _"He is not our son."_

 _"Well maybe not now, but once the adoption goes through he will be."_

 _"He will never be our son." Fitz spoke in a menacing tone. He didn't mean to get upset, but when she kept going on and on about the baby and clothes, he lost it._

 _"Fitz how could you say that? Of course he will be our son."_

 _"No Olivia, I did not create that child, he didn't come from me and you."_

 _"That doesn't matter Fitz. Family is not only based on biology."_

 _"I don't want this child Olivia." Fitz said plainly._

 _"Fitz- How could you say something like that, when you have an adopted sister?"_

 _"That was my parents' choice to adopt her. Yes I love my sister and yes my parents love her dearly, but that doesn't mean I can do the same. My parents had a choice to adopt. They had a biological child and then they adopted my sister. But you, you're not even giving me the chance to have a child of my own before we even consider adoption."_

 _"I have tried to give you a child and you know it, and it didn't work. Now this is the only way we are going to have kids."_

 _"I want a child of my own."_

 _"But you know I can't give you that."_

 _"Yeah I know."_

 _Olivia was a little taken back by the harshness in his tone. Where was all this coming from? She thought he was thrilled about becoming a father. She knew how much he wanted kids, so she thought he would be thrilled about adopting. With the pause in the conversation, Olivia took the time to really check her surroundings. Her eyes set on a couple of packed bags by the living room entrance. She hadn't noticed them before. "What the hell is that?"_

 _"Olivia this isn't working for me."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"This isn't working. When we met Olivia all we talked about was the family we were gonna have. Our jobs and house and the kids you promised me."_

 _"Yes, and we will have all three."_

 _"No! We have two. We have the perfect jobs and the dream house, but now you're trying to pass someone else's kid off as ours."_

 _"Fitz it's not passing him off, he would be ours!" Olivia felt a single tear fall down her cheek. "Fitz if I could give you the child you always wanted, you know I would. I've been trying for eight years to give you a child. I'm sorry Fitz but I can't. I am incapable of birthing you children."_

 _"I wish you could."_

 _Olivia now had a stream of silent tears running down her face. Is this really happening? Is my husband really leaving me because I can't have kids? "How long have you felt this way?"_

 _"Ever since you lost the first one." Fitz said in an accusatory tone, as if it was all her fault that she miscarried. "Ever since the doctor told us there was something wrong with you."_

 _Olivia scoffed. "I'm not a defective toy Fitzgerald."_

 _"Basically."_

 _Olivia felt her emotions getting the best of her again, and she willed herself to calm down. "Why are you bags packed?" Fitz stared at her, not wanting to respond to her. "Why are you fucking bags packed Fitzgerald?!"_

 _"Olivia, I just can't do this anymore! I didn't sign up for this. I didn't sign up for infertility treatments and adoptions. I wanted kids with you, I want the kids you said we'd have."_

 _"What am I your fucking human incubator? What you married me just for my eggs? Because I married you because you were the love of my life." Olivia began crying again, but now they were angry tears. "Because I loved you and you made me happy and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you Fitz. So now ten years later you decide that you're just done, that you don't want to be with me anymore." Olivia paused, waiting for a response that never came. "So you're just gonna leave me because I can't have children?"_

 _"Olivia it's… its more than that."_

 _"Oh really? Great! Then enlighten me Fitz. Did you not like my cooking? Was I too much of a nag? Is the sex not what it used to be? Did you meet someone else, or did you suddenly just fall out of love with me? Help me understand Fitz, because right now it seems like you're leaving because I can't have kids. You're leaving me because of something that I cannot control, that neither of us can control. And that is not fair Fitz."_

 _"Liv-"_

 _"Did you ever think about if the situation was reversed? That maybe you were the one with the problem. How would you feel if the roles were switched and you were the one who came home to your wife with her bags packed? Here you are thinking your life and marriage is great and steady all the while your partner is plotting his escape."_

 _"Olivia I want a family."_

 _"You are my family Fitz! With or without kids, you are my family! I was supposed to be yours! Would you have even married me if you'd known that I couldn't give you kids?"_

 _Fitz didn't answer, just put his head down. It was hard to answer that question. Yes he loved Olivia, yes he wanted to be with her. But all his life all he wanted was a family. A wife and their perfect children. His love of children was the very reason for his profession of choice. And when they found out that Olivia might not ever carry a child to full term, his dreams quickly vanished._

 _"Wow." Olivia whispered more to herself, after Fitz didn't answer. "And here I thought you married me because you loved me."_

 _Fitz didn't say anything. He hung his head as he went to grab his suitcases never looking back to Olivia. "I'm sorry Olivia. But I just… I can't raise another man's child." Fitz took his other bag, and quietly walked out the door._

 _Only when Olivia heard his car door shut and drive away, did she fall to the floor in tears. How did this happen? How did her day start off so great, and end with her marriage falling apart. How could he just walk away after ten years and all that they had been through? For ten years she had loved him through the good and bad. Her love for him was unconditional. But know she knew, that maybe his love for her wasn't the same unconditional love she gave him._

 _Four weeks later, she was served with the divorce papers, and Olivia never did get that son that made her husband walk away._

 **Present, Two years later**

Olivia was in a daze, sitting in her white leather desk chair. She was absentmindedly moving the wooden stick around in the sand in her Zen garden on her desk. She had been sitting there day dreaming for the past… she didn't even know how long. She had come in this morning, rechecked her schedule prepped for all her appointments, and then sat down to wait for her first patient to come.

Olivia was the owner/ founder and one of the psychiatrists at Pope and Associates Medical Center. Four years of undergrad and medical school after paid off. Though sometimes she really wished she did something else for a living. But other times she couldn't dream of being anything more than the kick ass take no prisoner badass that she was.

But today was not one of those days. Today she was not a badass. No today she was the lonely divorced woman who sat around in her office thinking about her ex-husband, and just like every other time before, it was always the same daydream. The last time she spoke to him, the last time she spoke to him before he walked out her life. Their divorce wasn't messy, they both left with what they came in with and Olivia got the house. It was as amicable as divorces get. Olivia didn't want to go on and on and drown things out just to make a show. She was in no habit of keeping things that didn't want to be kept. Nor did she stay in relationships where her love was not being reciprocated. Fitz wanted out, so she let him out. She was done.

So why two years later, after her divorce has been finalized did she still sit in her office dreaming about him. Thinking about him. Missing him. She knew she could never stop loving him, but dammit could she at least get over him?

"Liv?"

Olivia almost jumped out of her seat, at someone calling her name. She hadn't even realized that someone had come in her office. "Oh Katie, you scared the hell out of me."

"You okay Liv?"

"Yeah yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because I've been standing here for like five minutes calling your name, and you just kept starring at that sand box."

"Zen garden." Olivia corrected. Olivia had two of them in her office. One on her desk and another on the coffee table in her office for her clients to use. She found them extremely relaxing and most of her clients did so as well. "I'm fine Kate really, just something on my mind."

"Okay, well I just wanted to come see what the holdup was. Jennifer Jones has been in the lobby for the past fifteen minutes waiting."

Olivia hoped out of her seat, she completely forgot about Jennifer. "Oh shit I forgot. Where the hell is Becky? I swear that lazy, good for nothing is fired. I will never get a temp from that agency again."

"Yeah well good luck, it looks like she took her boyfriend back and once again."

Olivia rolled her eyes. Jennifer was not one of her easy patients. Olivia was only treating her for mild depression, but Jennifer had this boyfriend that was no good. Olivia quickly discovered that she was just afraid of being alone and she had low self-esteem, which is why she kept going back to him time after time. Dennis was an emotional abuser, who preyed on the weak. He had never hit her before, but Olivia knew he would soon escalate from emotional to physical abuse. So obviously her boyfriend was not at all healthy for Jennifer's depression, so that just made Olivia's job that much harder. Thank you Dennis.

Olivia grabbed one of the mini Chick-o-sticks from the glass bowl on her desk, she was obsessed with Chick-o-sticks, and made sure to keep a bowl full of them on her desk at work and at home. She took the wrapper off, and popped it into her mouth, before walking out to the lobby.

 _"Doctor Grant, your twelve thirty is here."_

"Thank you Lauren." Fitz replied over his intercom. Fitzgerald Grant was one of the top five pediatric surgeons in the country. He spent most of his time at the hospital, but he also owned his own practice with several other doctors as well. Fitz was very proud of his accomplishments. He had exceeded in every aspect of his professional life. He just wished he had someone to share it with. Well he did, but he got rid of it two years ago and he had been paying for it ever since. When he left Olivia because he wanted kids, he thought they he would find someone else. Someone that could give him kids. Well finding that woman wasn't hard, but finding a woman just like Olivia was damn near impossible. He tried not to, but every woman Fitz met he found himself comparing her to Olivia. And in the end none of them could compare to Olivia. It didn't look like he would be getting a child without Olivia either.

"Vivian, hello how are you." Fitz greeted his next patient's mother.

"I'm doing just fine thank you."

"And how are you Caroline?" Fitz smiled at the three year old on the exam table. He had met Caroline three months ago, when her mother brought her to the hospital because her daughter had collapsed on the playground. The doctor ended up finding a golf ball sized tumor on her temporal lobe. Initially he told Vivian that the tumor was inoperable, but she got a second opinion. That was when Fitz met Vivian and Caroline. Fitz determined that her tumor was operable, but risky. Feeling confident in Fitz's ability to save her daughter, Vivian gave permission for the surgery. Ten hours in surgery, and Fitz had completely removed the tumor form Caroline. She gave them a couple of scares during surgery, but they were able to revive her. And now three months later, she was doing even better.

"She's doing great thanks to you. She's even beginning to talk again." Vivian said happily, she would forever be in debt to Doctor Grant. "She said daddy yesterday. You should've seen my husband, his face lit up like the fourth of July. He was so excited that he literally called out of work and spent the entire day trying to coax her to say it again."

"That's amazing, how's her physical therapy doing?" Fitz asked, as he began his examination. The little girl squirmed a little when Fitz checked her ears, but he gave her his stethoscope and she immediately calmed down, fascinated by the new shiny object.

"It's going well." The woman sighed. "It tires her out, and she sleeps for almost half the day afterwards. But she's making some great progress."

"Good good. She still having those headaches?"

"Yes, but they're not as frequent. And they're not as severe now."

"Great, and she's looking good. I don't see any major problems with her checkup. And I got the scans back from the lab and looked it over, and it looks like her tumor has not returned."

Vivian jumped and made a cute little squeal. "That's wonderful. You hear that monkey?" Vivian pinched Caroline's cheeks and the little girl laughed. This was why Fitz did what he did. Just so he could put that smile on his patient's faces. If her mother hadn't gotten a second opinion, her daughter wouldn't be here today. Fitz would work his job for free if it meant he could put that smile on Caroline's face again.

"Thank you so much Doctor Grant." Vivian hugged Fitz tight.

"You welcome, but no thanks needed. Just doing my job. So, I want to see you again in another two months. But in the meantime, I want you to set up an appointment with this man. He's a brain specialist and he specializes with children you'll love him." Fitz handed Vivian and piece of paper with the doctor's info on it. "Now I don't see anything, but I want you to double check with him to make sure that there's not any permanent damages done from either the tumor or the surgery. Alright, I'll see you two months."

"Fitz hey, wait up."

"Hey Stephen what's up?" Stephen was one of Fitz's doctors at the practice and his best friend. Fitz met Stephen in college, they were roommates and played football together. And since they were both premed, they had a lot of classes together. The two grew close very quickly, and their friendship continued on into their adult life after college as well. Stephen was even best man at Fitz wedding. And after Stephen moved back from Seattle, Fitz offered Stephen a job at his practice. Not because he was his friend, but because after Fitz, Stephen was the best.

"Hey look, Abby wanted to me to double check with all the grooms that they were ready for the wedding rehearsal tomorrow." Stephen rolled his eyes, because he had assured his bridezilla that everything was set and everyone had already confirmed they could make it. But Abby being Abby, just had to double and triple check everything.

Fitz laughed, knowing how much of a pain Abby could be. He loved Abby, he did, but she wasn't always a joy to be around. "Yes, you can tell your soon-to-be wife that I will be there. I am the best man after all."

"Yeah, and I told her that, but you know how she is. I would hate to see how she is when she's planning someone else's wedding, if this is how she does her own."

"You guys should've just hired a wedding planner."

"And you think that Abby would've gone along with that? Fitz that's what she does for a living, she plans weddings every day. Miss all mighty, would not have called someone else to do the job she gets paid to do."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Even if you had hired someone, Abby would still be running the show. They'd be butting heads constantly."

"Which is why I'm giving her anything she wants."

"Smart move."

Stephen shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "So… you know Olivia is gonna be there tomorrow right."

Fitz sat quiet for a moment. Yes he remembered. It was all he thought about since Stephen and Abby announced they were getting married. Stephen asked Fitz to be his best man and Fitz knew Abby would ask Olivia to be her maid of honor. They had been best friends since they were eight, of course she was gonna choose Olivia. But that also meant that for the first time in two years, Fitz was gonna be in the same space as his ex-wife. For the first time in two year, he was actually going to talk to her. He was nervous, how would she react seeing him? After all this time did she still hate him? Did she think about him as much as he's thought about her the past two years? Sure they had seen each other from time to time. They both had the same friends, so they were bound to run into each other eventually. But whenever they did, Olivia avoided him at all cost, or either she just left. She had left plenty of parties early, just because Fitz was there.

"Yeah, I know. It was kind of an obvious choice that Abby asked her to be her maid of honor."

"Yeah well I'm just reminding you. Mainly because Abby told me to tell you that if you do anything to upset Olivia, that she'll personally kick your ass." Fitz rolled his eyes. "Hey you know she loves you too, but Olivia is like a sister to her. Olivia would do anything for Abby, and Abby is the same."

"Yeah I know."

"Well I'm just asking you to not start anything with Olivia. I know you guys split amicably, but you haven't spoken to her in two years. Maybe there was a reason for that. Who knows what type of pent up resentment she has for you. All holy hell could break loose if she ever talks to you again."

"Stephen I will not ruin Abby's wedding rehearsal okay."

"That's all I needed to hear."

"Great! Now you can get out of my office and tell Abby to chill the hell out."

"Oh there she is." Abby said, as Olivia walked over to their table. She and her other brides mates Quinn and Erika, had been waiting for Olivia to show up to their weekly lunch. Erika was Fitz's adopted little sister, and overtime she and Olivia had bonded after Olivia and Fitz started dating, and their relationship stayed intact even after they divorced. Erika always thought of Olivia as the bigger sister she never had, they were practically twins, they looked so much alike. And Quinn they met through Huck. Huck, Fitz and Stephen have all been good friends for a very long time, and when Huck started dating Quinn, and later on married, she quickly became one of the group. They were about to celebrate their fifth wedding anniversary, and their four year old daughter was turning five in just a week and a half. It was a busy month, so many things happening for Liv's friends. So many events to attend. All of which, she would no doubt run into Fitz more than once.

"Hey Liv what took you so long." Abby asked, pulling Olivia from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Olivia apologized and quickly walked over to their table. She ignored the stares she got from the waiter as she walked by. It was the same every week, she ate at this restaurant frequently and he always seemed to admire her every time. This time he was enjoying the way her black, tight, knee length skirt clung to her like a second skin. The way her hips moved in rhythm as she moved, her stiletto clad feet clicking on the tile. He almost dropped his drink orders when she bent over to kiss and greet each of her friends. He had to force himself to not stare when she sat down and pulled off her suit jacket. She had on a halter top blouse, exposing her entire back. And when she crossed her legs he got a glimpse of her black stockings and a peak at the strap of her garter belt. Damn she was so sexy. Just the type of woman he wanted but knew he would never get. A classy business woman, that knew how to make a man go wild.

"Where you been Liv? We were about to send a search party."

"I'm sorry, I had a rather difficult patient today." Olivia pulled the pin out of her hair, and let her curls fall loose. "I need a drink." Olivia motioned to the waiter to come by. Not a second later, the boy was walking over to their table with a drink on his tray.

"One Manhattan straight up, no ice, for the lady." He sat the drink down in front of Olivia. He started making her drink the moment he saw her come in, he knew she would order one. She always did, every time she came in that was what she ordered, it never failed.

"Thank you Joshua. I knew there was a reason you were my favorite."

"No problem ma'am. Can I get you ladies anything else?"

"Yeah. We'll have a refill, and she'll have another ice tea." Erika said. She and Abby were both drinking cosmos, while Quinn was drinking ice tea because she was now almost seven months pregnant.

"So ladies as you all know, my wedding is in T minus eight weeks! And you all know the rehearsal is tomorrow. This was the only time the pastor could do the rehearsal, I guess he's gonna be busy for the next eight weeks. He's going on some mission trip to some foreign whatever, and he won't be back until the day before the wedding. I swear if he wasn't Stephen's family pastor."

"Just be glad he agreed to perform the wedding Abby." Erika said. "Not a lot of people would agree to officiate a wedding hours after getting off a red eye flight."

Abby rolled her eyes, "Anyway, tomorrow twelve sharp and you all had better be there and on time Liv."

"Abby I said I was coming, and I will try to not be that late." Olivia teased, but she was halfway truthful.

"Olivia!" Abby whined, and the other ladies all laughed at her. "Olivia I'm serous. You're always late, you better not be late to my wedding." Olivia laughed, and rolled her eyes. "And you better not have that baby before or during my wedding." She said to Quinn next. "I want all the attention for the next eight weeks, and on my wedding day."

Quinn laughed, her belly moving every time. "Abby I promise to not have this baby before or during your wedding."

"You can't have it when I'm on my honeymoon either. I want to be there when little Jackson gets here."

"Now that I can't promise, but I will certainly try."

"Good. Now back to business. Next Saturday, we have another fitting with the dress maker okay. And Olivia did you make sure the flowers were fixed."

"Yes, I went by the floral shop myself and made sure they took the chrysanthemums from the flower arrangement. And the ribbons on your bouquet are all white and burnt orange not orange and the bride mates are all white."

"And yours?"

"All burnt orange." Olivia smiled easing some of Abby's tension. Truth be told, she would be glad when this wedding was over so Abby could go back to planning other people's weddings. She was a lot less tense.

"Abby take a breath okay, everything will turn out perfect." Erika assured her.

"I know, but I just won't be able to calm down until I'm on a beach in South America." Abby thanked the waiter as he sat down her drink in front of her. Olivia hadn't even realized that she'd finished her drink, until Josh sat a fresh glass in front of her and took the empty one with him.

"You okay Liv?" Quinn asked, after Olivia took a big sip of her drink, drinking almost half of it.

"Yeah I'm fine." Olivia responded, hoping she'd drop it. But knowing her friends, even if she did drop it someone else would just bring it right back up.

"You sure?"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with you seeing Fitz tomorrow does it?" Abby asked, knowing that it was part of the reason if not all.

"No. Well not entirely, I mean it will be weird seeing him after all this time and not being able to run away. But I'm good about that. I forgave Fitz a long time ago. I still get sad from time to time thinking about him, but who wouldn't."

"So what's wrong? You've been a little distracted all week."

"I met with this lady from the adoption agency Monday." Olivia announced. She could tell her friends were shocked, as far as they knew, Olivia had put a break on trying to get a kid. They didn't know she had started back looking.

"I didn't know you had started back looking." Erika said.

"Yeah, a couple of months ago I got back in touch with them. I met with a couple of mothers already and it looks hopeful. My agent is hopeful that I may get a baby within the next couple months."

"Oh my God! Liv that's great!" Erika shouted. "I'm so happy for you, I know how long you've wanted this."

"Are you sure about this Liv?" Abby asked. She knew she was putting a damper on the happy mood, but she had to ask.

"Yes Abby I am."

"Because now you don't have Fitz. When you first started looking into adoption, you weren't planning on being a single mother."

"Yes Abby I know all of this, thank you so much for reminding me." Olivia spat. "And what does Fitz have anything to do with it? He didn't want a baby anyway. I don't need him or any man to raise a baby."

"I know Olivia, and I'm not trying to get you upset either. I'm happy for you I am, you know I am. But I just don't want you to get your hopes up and things don't turn out the way you had hoped." Everyone knew what she was referring to, she was just the only one who was willing to say something. "I just don't want to see you get hurt like with what happened with Haiven."

"Abby-" Olivia really didn't want to talk about this. All she wanted was a congratulations.

"I don't want to see you get your heart broken for a second time over this Liv. I'm only saying this because I love you Liv."

"I know Abby, but can we please not do this right now? I don't want to talk about that, nor anything that happened in the past. This is a good thing. I haven't even met any babies yet, so there is no one for me to fall in love with yet. Just please drop it. All I want is a congratulations." For a psychiatrist, Olivia didn't like talking about problems all that much.

"Okay." Abby agreed. "But just so you know, whenever you do get a baby I expect to be godmother to him or her, since Olivia and Erika already have the first two." Olivia laughed, dabbing the couple of unshed tears at her eyes.

"And you will never be a single mother Liv. Your kid is going to have four mommies, because you know we got your back." Quinn said, and Erika and Abby both agreed.

"Thank you guys." Olivia dabbed the last tears from her eyes, making sure to not ruin her makeup. "Okay enough of this mushy crap. Let's talk about talk about something more important like Erika's love life."

"Uh let's not." Erika's face grew three shades of red.

"Oh come on Erika, how are you and Harrison doing?" Abby asked, not completely interested in the woman's sex life. Harrison was one of Stephen's old co-workers, and they kept in touch even after Stephen took another job. The ladies had only met him a few times, but he seemed friendly enough.

"It's going."

"Going where? You know he's one of Stephen's groomsmen don't you."

"Yeah I know."

"Good, I'll make sure he's the one escorting you in."

"Awe look how she blushes." Quinn pinched Erika's cheeks and they all had a laugh on Erika's expense. They loved to tease her, it was harmless. She was just too easy to embarrass. She was the only shy one of the group.

"So now that we've effectively embarrassed Erika. Olivia."

Olivia looked at her friends confused. "Olivia what?"

"Oh don't play dumb now. I heard that that fine ass professor finally asked you out." Abby said.

"Yeah, and who told you that."

"Tanya from the gym. You know she tells everyone else's business, because she ain't got none of her own."

"Ooh Liv do tell." Erika said, glad the focus was off of her and on to Liv.

"Well as miss motor mouth over here said, a guy from the gym asked me out. We kept bumping into each other and he'd been flirting with me pretty shamelessly for about two months now, and he finally got up the courage to ask me out a few weeks ago. We've been on quite a few dates, and so far they've been really good."

"So what's his name?"

"Blair." Olivia smiled. "Blair Underwood." Saying it out loud, made her giggled just like she had the first time he told her his name.

Quinn was the first to say something. "Really? Blair Underwood? Like Blair Underwood the actor."

"I know." Olivia laughed again. "I know, I thought he was messing with me when he first told me his name. But no, Blair Underwood is his real name. And trust me baby it fits."

"Oh really, so what does Mr. Underwood look like?"

Olivia thought for a second, before leaning into the table. She spoke in a quiet tone. "A mash up of Michael Ealy and Boris Kodjoe, but with dark chocolate skin."

"God I hate you!" Quinn smacked Olivia on the arm as the rest of the ladies laughed.

"Quinn you have an entire husband at home! One who I'm pretty sure would not appreciate you drooling over men you don't even know."

"Whatever. I love my husband okay. But Huck is no Boris, and he certainly isn't Michael Ealy."

"So when are the two of you going out again Liv?"

"Uh tomorrow actually, which is why I'm gonna have to leave your rehearsal dinner a little early tomorrow Abby."

"Liv." Abby whined, not liking the sound of that at all.

"I know, but I won't have to leave until like right after the dinner or maybe before dessert."

Abby groaned, "Fine, I guess its okay for you to ditch me. Who am I to stand in the way of your love connection? Where's lover boy taking you anyway?"

"There's this great hole in the wall place downtown called Savoy. It's this lounge with live music, dancing and great food. I've been meaning to go there for a while."

"Well here's to Liv and her new growing romance." The ladies all held up their glasses and cheered Liv some luck. They sat and talked for about another hour, before they decided to head home.

"So Liv, about this new guy you've been dating. Does this mean you're over Fitz now?"

Olivia sighed into her phone as she ran her bath water. Abby had called her when she got home, because she remembered something about the wedding planning that she forgot to mention earlier.

"I don't know Abby. I mean in a way, I will never be over Fitz. He was the first man I ever truly loved you know. He and I shared a connection that I have never had with anyone before, and probably never will. And even though our marriage wasn't exactly ideal, I will always love him. But eventually I had to move on."

"So you finally forgave him then?"

"I forgave Fitz a long time ago. I was holding onto so much from the past, and I still am. But that is not one of them. I'm not gonna hold a grudge against him for being honest with me, no matter how much it hurt. I'm getting on with my life, taking the next step. And Blair is that next step." Olivia sprinkled some bath salt into her water, "Speaking of which, is it too late for me to add a plus one to my wedding invitation?"

"For you, I suppose it isn't."

"Great."

"So, since you guys seem to be getting a little serious. Are you gonna tell him about you trying to adopt a baby?"

"I kind of already did."

"What?!" Abby asked shockingly. She thought Olivia would've waited until much later to tell Blair. "What did he say?"

"He was a little put off at first, I could tell. But then he sort of just brushed it off, like maybe I wasn't sure of it myself or something. Or maybe he just thinks it'll be a while before I get a baby and not possibly in a few months. I don't know." Olivia shrugged, why was her life always so complicated? She had no problem helping others with their complications, but when it came to her own life she was stuck.

"It's gonna be pretty awkward if he comes over for a visit and finds you cradling a baby Liv."

"I know." Olivia sighed, "My life is not supposed to be this complicated." Olivia heard Stephen come into the house, and call out for Abby over the phone. "I'll talk to you later Abs. Tell Stephen I said hello."

"I will, bye Liv. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Take it all." Fitz demanded in a growl as the beautiful woman on her knees, swallowed him inch by inch. His thick and erect dick sliding smoothly into her awaiting mouth. His fingers wrapped in her thick locks, her caramel skin glowing with sweat under the moonlight seeping through the curtains.

"You like that?" The girl licked down his long shaft, sucking his balls into her mouth.

"Shut up." Fitz moved her mouth back over his dick, and thrust his hips. He could feel his release coming, "Olivia!" Fitz shouted, just as he was about to release into her awaiting mouth, she snapped up at the wrong name being called.

"Who the fuck is Olivia!" The girl shouted, angrily standing to her feet, pulling the top of her dress up as she went. "Are you fucking someone else you bastard!"

"The fuck do you care huh? I picked you up in a bar, we are not in a relationship."

"Fuck you you pig."

"Pig? It took me two minutes to convince you to come home with me and I'm the pig. Maybe you shouldn't be so loose next time." Fitz stood up from his couch.

"Just take me home, you bitch."

"Call a cab tramp."

"Asshole!" The girl picked up her heels and purse and stomped to the door. "Fuck you!"

"I already tried, it wasn't that great!" Fitz yelled before she slammed his apartment door behind her. _She couldn't suck dick anyway._ Fitz thought to himself. The only reason he took her home in the first place, was because she had an uncanny resemblance to Olivia. And after he and Stephen spent that little bit of time talking about her earlier, he had been missing her. He wished it was Olivia who was bent down on her knees, giving him pleasure. He knew why he didn't enjoy the girl was because he wished it was Olivia. Because the entire time she was on her knees, he was thinking about Olivia. The way she felt, the way she smelt, how it felt every time he slid in and out her mouth. How she moaned on his penis, making his toes curl. The look in her eye, as she sucked him deeper into her mouth. Goddamn he missed his woman.

Since he didn't get a chance to cum earlier and his dick was still painfully hard, Fitz made the short walk over to his room. He opened his bedside drawer and pulled out the silver framed picture he kept in there. It was of him and Olivia on their honeymoon. They were on the beach, enjoying the sun. Olivia was sitting between Fitz's open legs on the sand. They had stopped a couple passing by and asked if they could take their picture. Fitz had his face in Olivia's neck with a content smile on his lips and Olivia had a laughing smile to the camera. Fitz had never seen her so happy. So beautiful. It was one of his favorite pictures of them, which is why he made sure to take it when he moved out of him home.

Fitz stroked his penis, knowing it wouldn't be long before he released thinking about his wife. Ex-wife.

"Oh!" Olivia pumped her fingers faster and faster, pinching and pulling at her hard nipples. She hadn't planned on this when she made herself a bubble bath, but once she sunk down in the hot water all she could think about was her bubble bath with Fitz on their wedding night. Next thing she knew, she was screaming his name as she rubbed her clit.

"Oh shit." Olivia gripped the side of the tub, her knuckles turning white. Her fingers felt so good, as she imagined they were Fitz's. She imagined how his thick fingers stretched her in the most delicious way. How he would suck her clit in his mouth so hard. The pain and pleasure she got from it always had her raising off the bed. How he would still be pumping his finger even after she had cum, making her cum a second and third time all in one sitting. "Fuck. Fitz!" Olivia withdrew her fingers and her arm dropped lazily into the water with a splash. "Shit." She whispered.

She was dreading seeing him tomorrow. She had avoided him all this time, because she didn't know what she would do or say to him whenever she saw him again. She really didn't want to go tomorrow, but Abby was her best friend and she was maid of honor. She couldn't not go.

"I hate you Fitz."

 **Let me know what you think...**

 **P.S The first chapter to the Unconventional Love sequel will be what I post next. So be on the lookout for Unconditional Love chapter one.**

 **(^_^)**


	2. Chapter Two: We Meet Again

**So I got a mix of positive and negative reviews, which was expected. But I got more positive than negative so... yay. Most of the comments were the same, everyone was just pissed at Fitz, of course. It was kind of funny to see what you guys wrote about him. I was going to continue with this story no matter the reviews, but it's nice to know that the majority of you guys are enjoying it so far. Let's hope its stays that way... Last thing, I know I said the next thing I posted would be the first chapter in the Unconventional love sequel, but I seem to have hit a small wall with that story. I have the ideas in my head, but they keep changing, so the story keeps changing. So right now, it's a matter getting my thoughts together so I'll be able to write a the story. But there will be a sequel, that I know. Now enough of that, here's chapter two...**

 **Chapter Two: We Meet Again**

The smell of breakfast and the sound of music filled Olivia house early this morning. Olivia was busy scrambling her eggs, and flipping the liver mush in the pan; while she danced to En Vogue's Free your Mind.

Today was the day of Abby and Stephen's rehearsal dinner and also her date with Blair. Olivia wasn't nervous or anything, because this wasn't their first date. They had been on plenty of dates before, and they went well Olivia thought. Blair was smart and charming. He could hold a conversation without spacing out or shifting the attention back to him. He was cultured and had an appreciation for art. And the most important to Olivia, was that he wasn't intimidated by her success. She could count on two hands the number of men she went out on a date with who had a problem that she was a successful and independent black woman. She wasn't one to cower and sit in a corner or be told to stay in her lane. The last man that told her to stay in her lane earned himself a glass vase to the back.

So no, she wasn't nervous about seeing Blair. But she was nervous about seeing Fitz again. The two had barely spoken in the last two years, and now they were going to be around each other a lot more than usual. She could handle it, there was no doubt about that. But how would she feel seeing him again? Would she feel sad, because she no longer had him? Or would her anger she thought she dropped a year ago suddenly resurface. _Whatever_ She thought. It wasn't worth worrying about. _He_ wasn't worth worrying about.

Liv was platting her breakfast, when her doorbell rang. She had a pretty good idea who it was, because no one else bothered her this early in the morning.

"Hello." Olivia greeted, the unexpected visitor. Since she knew who it was, she didn't bother closing her short silk robe. "What did he do now?"

A guilty looking Abby stood at Olivia's front door, "I may have overreacted this time. Just a little." Her hair was wildly braided into a single French braid. She still had on her floor length fuzzy cotton robe, and a pair of black TOMS.

"Just a little huh? What'd you to fight about this time?"

"Nothing, it was something stupid and I don't even want to talk about it." Abby walked in the house, and straight for the kitchen. "I'll apologize when I go home."

"And when will that be?"

"I don't know, I just need a little time."

"You know Abby, you and Stephen need to have a serious talk. I mean you two already argue like cats and dogs over the dumbest and smallest things." Olivia followed her into the kitchen. "What are you going to do when you get married? Because trust me honey, there's going to be much bigger things you are going to disagree and fight over. And if you are already cracking over the little things now, then you're gonna break when those big problems come along. You don't want to be already cracking, before you even get married, because you won't make it."

"You know I hate when you psycho analyze me." Abby playfully rolled her eyes.

"I'm not analyzing you. And even if I was, I only do it because I care. But seriously, maybe you and Stephen can go to some couples therapy?"

"Ugh! Enough, I didn't come here so you could tell me the same thing he's been saying for the past two months okay. I came here to eat your food and to keep my mind from my problems."

Olivia laughed and got up to make Abby a plate. "I don't have pancakes, this morning." She sat the plate down in front of her, filled with liver mush, eggs, and buttery grits with tomato slices.

"You are so country Liv. No one I know eats like this, except you."

"And yet you come here almost every day to eat my food. You know the only person I would accept here every day would be Erika. Considering she only lives next door."

"She lives five houses down."

"Whatever." Olivia sat her own plate down, and poured them both some orange juice and French vanilla coffee. The only coffee Olivia drank.

"Don't you have any other coffee?"

"You know I only drink French vanilla. I don't buy any other kind, because it would go to waste."

Abby was reaching for the salt and pepper when Blue, Olivia's dog, jumped on her arm scaring her half to death. "Goddamn that stupid dog! I swear I gonna kick it one of these days."

Blue was Olivia's old, but very energetic French bulldog. She and Fitz had gotten her while they were still dating. A woman was giving away kittens and puppies at a street market and Olivia just happened to walk by. Blue was the only full grown dog among all the other puppies. And while most of the people wanted either a kitten or puppy, Olivia wanted the dog.

"Abby you kick my dog, and I'll kick your scrawny white ass." Olivia lifted the dog off the table and kissed its grey furry head, before putting her back on the ground. Olivia didn't know how, but Blue managed to always find some sort of object to jump onto, just so she could get to the table when people were eating. She was a little smaller than the average full grown French bulldog, but still no one wanted a dog sniffing around their cornflakes. Olivia was the only one who found it funny. It was mostly her fault too, since she kept giving Blue table food or scrapes, whenever she begged.

"Isn't that thing supposed to be dead?" Abby asked annoyed.

Olivia actually had no idea how old the dog was. The lady she got it from, said she just happened to wonder onto her porch one day. The dog didn't have a collar and looked like it had been wondering for a while. And since the lady knew what happened to most dogs in the pound or shelters, she kept her.

"You've had her for ten years Liv, and it's still moving around like it's a damn puppy. You need to give it away."

"I'll never give my dog up. She's gonna out live us all."

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Baby come over here, I want to get some fruit." Olivia was holding Fitz's hand, dragging him up and down the street market. They had already made three trips back to the car, because Olivia kept buying too much to carry._

 _"You know Livvie, we could've just went to the grocery store if you wanted fruit."_

 _"Where's the fun in that? Plus this stuff is fresh and naturally grown in someone's back yard." Olivia picked up a plump strawberry from one of the stands. "See, have you ever seen a strawberry that red." She bit into it, and held the rest out for Fitz. "You can't get that in a grocery store." Olivia bought a half pound of strawberries and some other fruit, before walking on to see what else she could find._

 _There were a couple of booths selling antiques and t-shirts. She was walking past the shirt booth, when she saw a bunch of kids hovering around a pin full of kittens and puppies. She couldn't help but stop, when she saw a full grown dog running around the pin with the puppies. It was the cutest thing she'd ever seen, the dog was acting more like a puppy than a dog. The kids weren't really paying attention to the dog, mainly just the cute puppies._

 _"How much for the dog?" Olivia asked, she could see Fitz face rise up in surprise. They were supposed to be window shopping to start with, now they had a trunk full of things. And now she wanted to get a dog. That definitely wasn't on the list._

 _"All the animals are free." The lady said. "My cat and my dog both gave birth a little while ago. Unfortunately, I just can't keep all of them."_

 _"It this your dog?"_

 _"Uh no actually. This one just happened to wonder on my doorstep. Now I might have kept her too, if she wasn't so energetic. I have no idea how old she is, but she moves like she's still a puppy."_

 _"Livvie we didn't come here for a dog."_

 _"I know, I never said I was getting it." Olivia said between laughs, as the dog snuggled up to her and licked he face. It was just so soft and fluffy. Olivia had the biggest smile on her face, as the dog rubbed up against her. Purring in appreciation to Olivia rubbing her belly. Its bright blue eyes just melted away at Olivia. Fitz knew by the look on Olivia's face, that they were not leaving this market without that dog._

 **Present**

"Olivia hello?" Abby snapped her fingers in Olivia's face for the third time, this time effectively knocking her from her thoughts. "Where the hell did you go?"

"I'm sorry, what'd you say?"

"I said what are you doing today besides the rehearsal?"

"Oh, well first I'm going to the salon. I need to get my hair trimmed or cut, I haven't decided yet. Then I'm getting my nails done for my date tonight and do a little window shopping before your rehearsal. You should come with me, maybe you'll find that blush rose color you were looking for your nails."

"No. I need to go home to my future husband. We were supposed to have brunch together anyway."

"Well then what the hell are you doing here eating my food then?"

"I don't know, avoiding the inevitable."

"Yea, and it's time to stop. You need to go take a shower and change into one of the many outfits you have in my hall closet. And go apologize and make up."

"I will. I'll probably just go suck his dick and call it a day." Olivia spit out the orange juice she had just drank, and almost choked on her laughter. "What? It always makes him forget about whatever he just said. Don't tell me you've never done that before. Not even with Fitz."

"Well with Fitz I didn't have to do all that, he got turned on by just about anything. All I had to do was bite on his ear a little, or take off my shirt and he'd be putty in my hands."

"So you've never…"

"Oh all the time. It was one of his favorite things. Not to say that I didn't enjoy myself as well. I loved having that power over him."

"I know what you mean. Nothing like bringing a man to his knees, and making him stutter."

"Stephen stutters?" Olivia laughed. "So does Fitz! Li-li-liv-vie!" Both the ladies cried out in laughter over their present and former lovers. "I had that man whipped." Just then, Olivia's cell phone began to ring and Abby picked it up off the table.

"Speaking of pussy whipped men, Mr. Blair is calling." Abby gave Olivia the still ringing phone.

"Not yet, I haven't given him any. Hello?" Olivia smiled, when Blair started talking. "No I haven't forgotten."

"Good, because I can't wait to see you tonight."

"Me either."

"So what are you going to do today, while you impatiently wait to see me?"

Olivia laughed, "Well isn't someone is full of himself this morning? If you must know, I am going to pamper myself today."

"Pamper I like the sound of that."

"Oh I'm sure you do."

"I just wanted to call to see how your day was going and to say good morning."

"Good morning to you too, but isn't that a little late in the conversation."

"Perhaps, but it's just polite. I'm a polite guy. But I have to cut our talk short, my class is about to start."

"Oh well, okay I'll see you tonight."

"I'll see you later beautiful."

"Bye."

 **X**

"Nine year old involved in a head on collision, wearing a seat belt. Trauma to the head and chest, possible collapsed lung, crashed twice on the bus." The young EMT rolled the gurney into the emergency room, carrying an unconscious nine year old boy. He was covered in blood, and his clothes were torn and ripped. He had on a neck and chest brace, and multiple IV and cord connected to his small body.

"What's his name?" Fitz asked.

"Uh his bead bracelet says Diego."

"Diego? Diego can you hear me buddy?" Fitz flashed his light in the boy's eyes, and got no response. "Alright I want a CT stat. He has a possible spine injury and the left leg has a compound fracture, contact ortho. Dr. Jackson I want you to take lead on this. Let's move people!" Fitz gave out the orders, and the people quickly scrambled. He was following behind the gurney, a woman ran up behind him in hysterical tears. "Can I help you ma'am?"

"That's my son!" She cried out on tears. "Is he okay? Where are they taking him?"

"What's your name ma'am?"

"Loren, Loren Rojas and that's my son Diego."

"Okay Loren, Diego has some pretty serious injuries right now, and he's going to need emergency surgery right away. You can't see him now, but you can wait in the waiting room, and I promise I will come update you as soon as I can."

The woman nodded her head, "What- What about my husband? My husband was taking him to a birthday party. Where's my husband."

Fitz didn't have any knowledge of her husband. He had only been notified of the son, so he pointed her in the direction of the front desk. If the father was brought to the hospital they could tell her where he was. The nurse told them that Mr. Rojas was brought in, but that he had died on the scene. Mr. Rojas wasn't wearing a seat-belt and was thrown from the car on impact and died instantly.

"No!" Loren collapsed into Fitz arms. Her son was in surgery with a low chance of survival and she was just informed that her husband was dead. This was not how this beautiful Saturday morning was supposed to start.

 **X**

"Dammit." Fitz spilled his soda over on his desk, soaking the papers he was reading. "Shit." It was almost 11:20, which meant he needed to be leaving soon if he wanted to be at the rehearsal on time. He did not want to make Abby upset, especially after already having a shitty day.

"Knock knock." Amanda, and nurse in the pediatric department, walked into Fitz's office. "Doctor Grant?" Fitz hadn't looked up yet.

"Nurse Tanner, hey." Fitz finally looked up to see who was at the door, and he saw Amanda holding some files. "Sorry, I'm just a little distracted at the moment."

"It's okay, I totally get it. I was actually here to give you this patient files. Chief wants you to look over them and tell him what you think. This kid has a tumor the size of a tennis ball. The parents wanted a second opinion after they were told it was inoperable." Amanda put the files on the desk, but made no attempt to leave. It was obvious to everyone, but Fitz, that Amanda had a crush on Fitz. But he would never give her the time of day.

"I'll get to these tonight, I actually have to get going though."

"Oh off so soon?" She sounded disappointed, "I thought you don't go back to the practice until later."

"Yes, but I have a previous engagement to get to." Fitz gathered his papers to gather, putting them into his briefcase. "Was there something else you needed?"

"Oh no sorry. I'll just leave." Amanda smiled one last time, before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

Fitz personal phone started ringing in his pocket, and he answered on the fourth ring. "Hello?"

"Fitz man its Stephen."

Fitz rolled his eyes, knowing exactly why he was calling. "Stephen I'm leaving the hospital now. I'll be there in like thirty minutes." Fitz hung up the phone, before Stephen could say anything else. And he thought Abby was a bridezilla. Stephen was turning into a groomzilla.

 **X**

"Was that Liv?" Quinn asked a frantic looking Abby, pacing back and forth on the small bridge. Abby's wedding location was at one of her favorite places she use to come to with Stephen. It was a very public park, but there was a secluded place with just a field of wild flowers. The place they were getting married was near this bridge with a calming stream of water, a nice quiet place. Perfect for the simple and intimate wedding Abby wanted.

Abby hung up her phone, "Yeah that was her. There was a big wreck or something, and she got detoured. She said she's only a few minutes away though. So we're okay." She didn't sound very convinced. Every else had already arrived, the groomsmen and bridesmaids, the ring bearer and flower girl, who were Quinn and Huck's seven year old son Javier and their four year old daughter Isabella.

"Abby calm down honey, this is not the wedding day. It's only the rehearsal. Just relax." Erika gave her a bottle water. "You can't stress this hard over the rehearsal honey. How are you gonna be on the actual day? You have to save some of the crazy."

"I don't want to think about that right now."

"Olivia!" Quinn spotted her walking over with a box in her hand. "Thank God, Abby she's here."

"Olivia!"

"I am so sorry! I left the salon on time, but that freaking wreck had traffic backed up so bad. Then I had to take a detour, and it took me in the opposite direction before it took me back. But I'm here now. And I have the bouquets." Abby wanted some mock bouquets for the rehearsal, so she could see what they were gonna look like.

"Liv you cut your hair!" Abby said, eyeing the now short cut bob Olivia was rocking.

"What? I told you I might cut my hair this morning. Do you not like it?" Olivia subconsciously brought a hand up to her hair. She was a little apprehensive at first to cut her hair. She'd had long hair since she was fifteen, and she'd never had it this short.

"No I love it."

"Really? I wasn't gonna go this short at first, but Anita had this picture of Taraji P. Henson on her mirror, from think like a man. And I just thought what the hell."

"And what is this dress about?"

"What?" Olivia asked innocently. She knew what she was doing, but she had to look good for her date right? Her dress was a burnt orange color that made her caramel skin glow. It was an sleeveless dress that connected around her neck, with a thin single strap going down her spine of her bare back, stopping dangerously low, for the warm weather. She had on a pair of open toe, two strap gold high heels. Gold chandelier earrings and a few small gold bangles on her wrist.

"Don't what me. Don't you know you're not supposed to upstage the bride?"

"Whatever Abby. Here guys take your bouquets." Everyone grabbed their bouquets and went to stand at their spots. "Oh and Abby I found that nail color you were looking for. I went to like three different nail shops, but I finally found it."

Abby gasped in excitement, when Olivia showed her the bottle of polish. "Thank you thank you! This is the exact color. That last color that trick put on my nails looked like someone puked Pepto-Bismol all over my hands."

"Guys Olivia's here now, we can start!"

 **X**

Fitz was standing with the guys, the groom and the groomsmen, when he heard someone say Olivia's name. As if on cue, Fitz whipped around in that direction to see Olivia smiling and walking down with the women across the bridge. Was it possible that she looked even more beautiful as time went on? Fitz didn't feel like he was looking at his old Olivia. Not only had she cut her hair shorter than she'd ever worn it with him. But there was just something about her that was different. Her presence. He didn't know if it was a bad thing yet, that she had changed. He did feel a little pang of something that she had maybe changed for the better without him though.

Fitz continued to watch her, as she walked closer. He noticed that she was awfully dressed up for a wedding rehearsal. The dress she had on was for more than a simple rehearsal outfit. Fitz knew that Olivia loved to dress up and look good for anything she did, but this was a little over the top. It stopped conservatively below the knees, but the missing back was just sinful. Her bare caramel covered shoulders glowing under the sunlight and her short hair only displayed them more. Fitz just wanted to bite her she looked so good. How the hell did she still have this effect on him? He hadn't seen her truly in over two years, nor had he spoken to her in those two years. _Well you were married to her for ten years._

"Fitz man you alright? You've been stuck for like two minutes." Stephen pat Fitz on the back, breaking him from his gaze on Olivia. Well sort of.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good."

Huck looked in the direction Fitz was stuck on and saw he was staring at the women, but more specifically Olivia. "Oh please don't tell me you are still stuck on Olivia."

"What?" Fitz finally looked away from her. "No, of course not. I just haven't seen her in a while. She looks good."

"Yeah she does, and none of it is for you." Stephen smacked Fitz's shoulder. "Eyes back in your head."

"Fellas Liv's here, someone go get the pastor." Abby shouted. Huck volunteered, and went off to find the pastor. "Ladies you remember Harrison, Harrison you remember the girls right?"

"Of course. A man could never forget so many beautiful faces."

"You do realize that I'm marrying one of those beautiful faces you're flirting with don't you." Stephen said.

"And what a lucky man you are." Harrison greeted each of the ladies, saving Erika for last. "Hello again."

"Hi." Erika said shyly, blush rising on her cheeks. Luckily Huck saved her, by coming back with the pastor before Harrison could say anything. Fitz and Olivia had yet to say one word to each other. And Olivia was actively avoiding just looking in his direction. Fitz was about to greet her, but his attention was pulled away when Huck came back with the pastor.

Abby, wanted to introduce Liv to the pastor. "Pastor Dodgers this is the Olivia I was telling you about. This is my best friend and maid of honor."

"It's nice to meet you Olivia. Abby and your father have told me so much about you."

"I hope it wasn't all bad. My dad has a tendency to tell people all about my horrible days. And believe me, he likes to embellish." Liv said, making him laugh.

"Oh don't worry baby girl, I think I left a great impression." Curtis Olivia's dad said, as he joined the group. Curtis was there because he was going to walk Abby down the aisle. Curtis had known Abby since she was eight years old, when he first moved his family to California. Their families were neighbors and had children around the same age, and grew close instantly. When Abby was fourteen, her father had his last battle with cancer, and passed away shortly after her birthday. After his death, Curtis became a second father figure to Abby, and he loved her like a daughter. It only made sense to her for him to walk her down the aisle.

"Hey daddy." Olivia gave him a side hug, and he kissed her forehead. All the while she could feel Fitz's eyes on her but she chose to ignore it.

"Where's momma Adelle?" Abby asked. Ever since they were little girls, Abby and Olivia both had gotten into the habit of calling each other's mothers _momma_.

"She was having another one of her migraines again, she's gonna sit this one out." Curtis answered.

"When did you talk to momma?" Olivia asked. Her parents had been divorced since she was seventeen but they never acted like it. Yes their divorce was amicable, and they were still friends after the divorce, but Olivia felt like they never divorced in the first place. Her father never seemed to be at his own home, and was always at her mother's or vice versa. And although she moved out before Olivia went off to college. They were constantly going to dinner together, or just having a lazy day inside.

"Last night, she called and asked for ice cream." Curtis explained.

"She calls you for ice cream?" Olivia asked with a suspicious raised eyebrow.

"And what's wrong with that?" Curtis asked, and Olivia decided not to answer. Instead turning her attention to the pastor.

"Alright so first, the groomsmen and bridesmaids should pair up with each other. Do you already have that figured out?"

"Yes." Abby answered. "Erika is with Harrison. Huck and Quinn, and Olivia and Fitzgerald." _Fitzgerald? Since when did she start calling me Fitzgerald?_ Fitz thought. "So you all would come in from across the bridge. But the men enter from the right and the women from the left, you meet in the middle and then walk down the path."

"Great." The pastor said. "Then the ring bearer and your flower girl would walk down, followed by the bride and the father of the bride." Abby smiled over at Curtis, and he kissed her forehead, just as he'd done Olivia. It made Olivia happy, that her father could be here for Abby since her real father was unable to. "Then when you walk down, I will ask who gives the bride to this man, and you will then say 'I do' then take your seat and the ceremony will start. Sounds simple right? Let's do a run through now huh?"

After being given their directions, everyone went to their perspective places to start. Fitz ended up walking next to Olivia, but the both of them were silent. And when he finally did get the nerve to say something to her, they were splitting on their sides of the bridge. It seemed as if the universe didn't want him to talk to Olivia, considering he was interrupted every time he tried.

The pastor started the music, the song was gonna be sung by one of Abby's cousin on the actual day. Erika and Harrison walked out first.

"You look lovely today Erika." Harrison spoke in a hushed tone, so no one could hear him talking down the aisle.

"Thank you." Erika said just as quietly, but hung her head in embarrassment.

"You are a shy one aren't you. I guess I'm just gonna have to turn my charm up to break through that shy barrier of yours."

"I'm not shy, I'm just quiet."

"Well what if I were to take you somewhere, where it would be just you and I and a nice dinner. Would you be more inclined to talk to me then?"

"I might."

"What about Dilly's Italian restaurant? Tomorrow night, you and me a corner booth, low light, some candles and really great wine."

"I'd love to."

"Perfect." They stopped at the altar, and both went to the bottom of the steps on their side. Abby and Stephen were getting married under the gazebo.

Huck and Quinn were next to come down the aisle. "Did you remember to close the garage when we left?" Quinn asked, the though just popped into her head. Now that they were married, these were the type of conversations they had with one another.

"Yes, Quinn I shut the garage."

"I'm just asking, because last time you forgot to shut the garage all those damn dogs from the neighborhood got in the garage. They got in the paint and left footprints everywhere."

"Paw prints, and yes Quinnie I shut the garage okay." They reached the gazebo, and Huck helped Quinn up one step up from Erika, and did the same on his side.

Fitz and Olivia were the last ones to walk down the aisle. They had met in the middle as they were told, and locked arms. Fitz was trying to make this an awkward less as possible, but Olivia was being difficult. She was determined to ignore Fitz at all cost, and make this sort of a strict business arrangement. But it was a fairly lengthy walk across the bridge and to the alter, and Fitz was determined to get Olivia to talk to him. This time she wasn't going to be able to run away.

"So Olivia how have you been?" Fitz asked.

 _Why is he so determined to talk to me? Can't he see this entire situation is making me uncomfortable?_ "I'm fine." Fitz gave her a look, expecting her to say more. "Um okay, just busy work and… work stuff you know." She said awkwardly.

"That's great. I feel like I haven't talked to you in years."

"Because you haven't Fitz." Olivia had a little attitude in her voice. "That's sort of the point when people get divorced. They don't see each other anymore."

"Yeah, but it doesn't have to be that way. I mean look at your parents."

"So what Fitz, you want to be like my parents? You want me to come over for movie dates? Want me to call you for ice cream and go to dinner three times a week, and pretend we're still friends?"

"We are friends." Fitz insisted.

"No Fitz we're not. Why do you think I haven't spoken to you in two years?

"Olivia why are we being like this? Why are we acting like we weren't married for ten years? We are not strangers."

"Because it's easier." Olivia answered. "It's easier to forget or pretend to forget, it's easier. For me at least. This way I don't have to rehash and un-bury the past, along with old feelings. So I don't become some emotional mess in front of you." Olivia paused. "So I don't remember I use to hate you."

Fitz stopped in his tracks, and few steps away from the alter. He stared at Olivia with pain and confusion. Olivia kept her head straight forward avoiding his stare. _Hate? She hates me?_

"Olivia? Fitzgerald you guys can't just stop!" Abby yelled from the bridge after a minute past and Fitz had yet to move. "Fitzgerald!"

Fitz cleared his throat, and continued walking with Olivia, who still hadn't looked at him, nor said another word. He walked her up the next step up from Quinn and took his spot in front of Huck. Just as they stood on their spot, the pastor changed the song on the CD, and Javi started walking, before Bella got to the top of the bridge, carrying the rings clipped to the little pillow he was carrying. They weren't using the real rings today, just some costume jewelry Olivia brought with her. Bella walked down next, with her white flower basket. It was cute and funny how she just walked down the aisle, not caring to stay on beat with the song. She was just happy to be the flower girl. Quinn would have to help her with her walk later. Once Javi and Bella were at the altar standing on their perspective aisle, Pastor Dodgers made the motion for the nonexistent crowd in the audience to stand, and Abby and Curtis made their way down the aisle.

"Thank you again for doing this for me."

"You don't have to that me Abby. You know you're like a third daughter to me, so you don't even have to ask." Curtis said.

"I just-"

"I know. You wish your father was here. But he is here with you, and has been your whole life. Watching over you, he's never left. He may not be here with you physically, but he will never leave your heart. Remember that okay." Abby put her head on his shoulder, and continued walking down the aisle trying to hold her smile.

 **X**

"Alright guys that was a great rehearsal, but we can and will do better. Just in the future, no talking going down the aisle, and absolutely no stopping before you reach the altar. That's number one. But anyway this is supposed to be a toast. So here's to all of you, my family and _friend_..." Fitz knew just who the _friend_ was. "… I just want to thank you all for being here to share in the special moment between Stephen and I. All your love and support is what led us here. Cheers."

Everyone at the table clinked their glasses together, and took a sip of their champagne. Well all except Olivia who drained her glass, motioning the waiter for another

"You okay?" Abby asked. They had been at the restaurant for all of five minutes, and Olivia was already on her second glass.

"Yeah, I'm good." Olivia was glad to not be sitting anywhere near Fitz right now. She was sitting near the head of the table with Abby at the end, Quinn was in front of her, and Erika was beside her. Stephen was at the other end, with Fitz, Huck and Harrison. Curtis and Elizabeth went home, and Elizabeth took Javi and Bella with her. Quinn didn't want them out too late.

"You sure?"

"Yes Abby, why do you keep asking me that?"

"Because you've been acting strange since the rehearsal." Quinn answered for Abby.

"I'm fine guys really. Never been better. Now changing the subject, I need one of you guys to drive my car home. Blair is coming to get me, and I don't want to leave my car in this parking lot."

"I'll drive it home." Erika volunteered. "I rode with Fitz anyway." It really made sense since she only live five houses down from Olivia, she could just walk home. The walk also gave her a chance to clear her head.

"Thanks." Olivia gave her the keys, and saw she had a missed call from Blair and a text message. "Oh wait, Blair just called I'm gonna go call him back. I'll be right back."

 **X**

"Fitz dude really, stop staring at her." Huck said for the fifth time that night. But Fitz couldn't help himself. And it wasn't just that she looked so beautiful tonight, but the fact that she told him she hated him. Did she really mean that? _How could she hate me?_

"I can't. You know she told me she hated me. How could she hate me?" Fitz said.

"How could she not hate you?" Huck answered, to be honest, Huck was upset with Fitz as well about how he handled his marriage. Olivia, Abby and Erika were like sisters to Huck and he protected them with a fierceness. And when he saw how Fitz broke Olivia's heart all those years ago, he wanted to kill him. It took him a while to let it go. "You left her after ten years because she couldn't have kids. Something she had no control over. That was a dick move man. Shit I hated your ass for a little while too."

"Huck enough alright, I know what I did."

"No seriously man." Stephen said. "You never saw the aftermath. The night you left, she came to my house and cried hard on Abby's shoulder, until she cried herself to sleep. She couldn't even tell us what happened, because she was so hysterical. You broke her man."

"What is this fucking piss on Fitz day? I know what I did, I don't need you giving me a fucking play by play. I've tried to apologize to her, but she won't give me the time of day. For the past two years all she's done is duck and dodge me every chance she gets."

"Can you blame her?" Huck said.

"Fuck you." Fitz said, just as Olivia came back to the table. He couldn't tell what she was saying, but he could see she was getting her stuff together to leave.

"What do you care anyway? You're dating that red head chick Jenna or something."

"Jeanine, and we're just friends." Fitz corrected.

"Well maybe you should let her know that you're just friends."

 **X**

"He's a little early, so I'll see you later." Olivia bent and kissed Abby's cheek.

"He's here? Where I want to see him." Abby asked.

"By the front entrance." Olivia discretely pointed to the front door. "Don't be so obvious Abby damn." Abby tried to discretely look at the door, but she could never be discrete.

"Damn Liv who you dating Denzel, and why didn't you tell me he had a bald head?" Quinn said rather loudly.

"Jesus Quinn you think you're loud enough?"

"What are they all looking at over there?" Harrison asked, back at the end of the table. All the guys turned their heads towards the ladies, and then towards the door. They saw a rather tall man dress in a black suit, a crisp grey button up shirt holding a bouquet of white roses.

"Who the hell is that?" Fitz asked, getting angry when he saw Olivia leave the table and go over to the man at the door. And his anger on intensified, when he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her in front of the entire restaurant. It was like he knew Fitz was there and just wanted to piss him off.

"Who the fuck was that?"

"How the hell should I know?" Stephen said, "She doesn't tell me all her business. You have to ask Abby that."

"Suit wearing asshole." Fitz growled. "She doesn't even like roses, her favorite flower is tiger lilies."

"Fitz calm the hell down okay. You two are not married anymore, she can do whatever she wants."

"I know that, you think I don't know that?"

"The way you're reacting, no I don't. You're getting all worked up over a kiss and some flowers, calm down."

"I am calm." Fitz drunk the last of his drink.

 **X**

"Thanks for coming guys." Abby waved to Quinn and Huck as they left. It was around ten o'clock and they had finally decided to call it a night. Erika had already left in Olivia's car, and Harrison left shortly after her. Stephen was pulling the car around.

"Nice night Red." Fitz walked up beside her.

"Yeah, _Fitzgerald_ nice." She responded back in a clipped tone.

Fitz sighed, "Abby what's wrong? You use to love me. Now you're calling me Fitzgerald, referring to me as your friend."

"I still love you, I'm just upset with you right now."

"What did I do to you?"

"Not to me, to Liv. My best friend." Abby turned to him with her arms crossed. "You broke her heart Fitz."

"Yeah, I know."

"You know?! That's all you have to say for yourself 'I know'?"

"What do you want me to say Abby? What do you want me to do? I know what I did, and I can't go back and change the past."

"If you could would you?"

"What?"

"If you could go back to that night, that night you left your wife crying on the living room floor. Would you have stayed, knowing that two years later, you still wouldn't have the perfect kid that you left Olivia for?"

Fitz thought for a moment. No one asked him that before. Would he decide to stay knowing what he knows now? He still wanted a child of his own, but he only wanted that child with Olivia. To him, no other woman was the right one to birth his children. But could he have stayed, knowing she couldn't have kids. Raising a child that wasn't his biologically? He knew that there was adopted children out there, being loved by their parents. But could he be one of those parents?

"You're not even going to answer huh?" Abby dry chuckled. "You know what Fitz it doesn't even matter, because I know the only reason you came over here was to ask me about Olivia. And more specifically the guy she left here with, because you're jealous and have no right to be."

"Who was he?"

"You know what, I shouldn't tell you a damn thing, but I'm enjoying the pained look on your face. That was Blair; Olivia's boyfriend."

 _Boyfriend? When the hell did she get a boyfriend? And why am I the last to know about it?_ "Why did I not know she had a boyfriend?"

"You don't get it do you? Because you two are not married anymore Fitz. Olivia is a grown woman and she can do whatever the hell she wants, and you no longer have a say so over it. Just leave her the hell alone Fitz. She's finally over you, and she's happy. Let her be." Just then, Stephen came around with the car. He hoped out and opened the door for Abby, and she walked away without another word to Fitz.

 **X**

"Mmm. This is so good." Olivia put the last stuffed mushroom in her mouth. She and Blair were still at _Savoy_ and neither knew when they were going to leave. Neither of them were really hungry for a meal, so instead they kept ordering glasses of wine, and different appetizers, just trying them all.

"I told you. Now try this one." Blair picked another mushroom off the platter. "This one is spicy, they put every pepper you can think of in this thing, plus a few extras. Then they topped it all off with cheese and bacon, which of course is a huge plus." Blair held it to her mouth, and Olivia obliged and opened her mouth for the mushroom.

She kept her eyes on him, as he put the mushroom in her mouth. He slowly slid his finger out her mouth, and she sucked on it lightly until he pulled it all the way out.

"Good?" He asked, trying to calm himself.

"Amazing." She took a sip of her wine, to calm some of the spiciness of the mushroom.

"You want to dance again?" Blair asked, with his hand outstretched.

Olivia cleared her throat. Something she did, whenever she was about to talk about something serious. "I would love to, but can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure. But your face is telling me that this won't be just chitchat. You look like you have something specific in mind."

"Yeah, I do actually. I'm not trying got put a damper on the mood or anything, but we really need to talk about this."

"What's wrong Olivia?"

"Do you remember what I told you about, when we first started dating?" Blair nodded, knowing just what she was referring to. "Look, I can tell that this is a little uncomfortable for you, but it needs to be addressed before we go any further with this, and our relationship. I'm not asking you to assume responsibilities for this child okay, the child would be mine. And I'm not asking you to be daddy either. I just need to know if you are okay with dating a woman with a child. Most men would not fine my situation ideal, and I need to know before this goes any further. Because I am doing this, I'm adopting a child and that's not going to change for anyone."

"I'll be honest with you Olivia I was a little taken back by what you said. That was not at all what I thought you were going to say. I didn't really respond right away, because I didn't want to say the wrong thing and upset you." Blair reached out and held Olivia's hand on top of the table. "I'm not gonna lie, it's not going to be easy for me. I've never dated a woman with kids before, I've never really had that much interaction with kids besides my nephews and they live in Boston. So even though this will be a new challenge for me, I'm willing to try to make it work for you. I want to make it work." He kissed the hand he was holding.

He felt good about this, he knew he was doing the right thing. Like he said, this was going to be a hard adjustment for him, but for Olivia he was willing to do it. Because even though they had only known each other for a few months, he was already falling for her. She was a special kind of woman and he was willing to do just about anything for her.

He was saying all the right things she wanted to hear. She wanted to believe him she really did, but she felt she wouldn't be satisfied, until he was face to face with the problem. When there was an actual baby involved, would he be singing the same tune?

"Can I have that dance now?"

Olivia shook her head, "No." She whispered and leaned in, kissing him on the lips. "Take me home."

 **(^_^)**


	3. Chapter Three: Problems and Issues

**Chapter Three: Problems and Issues**

"So, how'd last night go?" Abby sipped on her iced tea, before taking a bite of her salad. She had promised herself she was going to eat lighter, leading up to the wedding. She wasn't on a full diet, but just enough to not gain too much weight between now and her wedding day.

It was the day after her wedding rehearsal, and she and the ladies; Olivia, Quinn, Erika, were having lunch at this bistro Quinn recommended.

"Yeah, did you finally bag that man of yours?" Quinn added to Abby's earlier question.

"Oh she bagged him alright. I saw him walking out her door early this morning." Erika chimed in.

"Were you spying on me Erika?" Olivia asked shocked. She hadn't noticed anyone in the street this morning. She specifically chose to kick Blair out early this morning, because she had nosey neighbors and didn't want to give them something else to gossip about.

"Of course not. I saw him on my morning run."

"So now that we know you've done the do, how was it?" Abby leaned into her chair, waiting to hear all the glory details.

"Abby why are you always asking me about my sex life? Have I just now noticed, or have you always been this horny?" The ladies laughed at Abby's miserable expense.

"Yes I'm horny! Stephen and I haven't had sex in like three weeks! He wants to wait until our honeymoon like we were virgins when we met."

"Aww I think that's sweet." Erika said, the only one at the table with a smile on her face.

"You would think that, because you haven't enjoyed the pleasures of sex that much to miss it." Abby patronizingly rubbed Erika's shoulder. "Besides, I wouldn't have that big a problem with it if our wedding was this weekend. But our wedding is in eight weeks! How does he expect me to last that long?"

"Well Abs, looks like you're going to have to."

"No." Abby shook her head. "No, I will just seduce him and he will give in to me. Now, we're not here to talk about my sexless love life. We're talking about Liv's sex filled one."

"Well it's not really sex filled, more like occasional sex."

"Yeah yeah yeah, back on subject. Blair."

"I don't really know how to rate last night. I mean it was fine, but it wasn't what I wanted or even what I like. I guess it was okay, but it was just… slow and uninspired. The same old boring missionary position type of sex. That's the way Erika would have sex. No offense." Liv quickly added.

"None taken. There's nothing wrong with making love."

"No there isn't. There's nothing wrong with missionary either, but I just don't want it every time. I don't have sex that way. I want passionate, head thrashing, screaming at the top of my lungs sex. With Blair, it's just a few thrust and a few kisses and he rolls over tired like he just put in work." The ladies couldn't hold their laughter. "I'm serious!" Olivia tried, but she was laughing as well. "It was nothing passionate and it wasn't what I want. I want…"

"You want what you had with Fitz." Abby finished for her.

"Is that so wrong? Fitz was the only man who understood me sexually. He knew when to take it slow and when I needed him to break the bed. He was my equal, and I fucking hate him. That bastard ruined me for all other men."

"Or maybe you just miss your husband." Erika suggested hopefully.

"Ex-husband." Olivia corrected. "And no I do not. I miss his penis, that's it."

"So what are you gonna do?" Quinn asked. "About Blair I mean, not the penis."

Olivia shrugged, downing the last of her drink. She should probably pace herself a little bit. "I don't know. I'm not going to break up with a man just because he doesn't fuck me right."

Erika coughs and nearly chokes on her food, while the other ladies all get a great laugh at her expense.

"I had this same problem with a man I dated before Fitz. Although I tried to teach him, he never learned, though he was awfully close."

"You know Olivia, you're like an onion. You have so many layers that I never knew about." Abby joked.

"Well look at this. The sex crazed red head is trying to psycho analyze the psychiatrist.

"I am not, I'm simply making a point. And I'm not sex crazed, I'm just sex deprived. Stevie won't even go down on me-"

"Oh, and that's another thing!" Olivia just remembered this crucial piece of information. "Blair doesn't dine on southern cuisine."

Abby dropped her fork loudly against her plate. "Oh hell no, Liv break up with his ass now." She demanded.

"Well hold on Abby-" Quinn tried to speak, but Abby cut her off.

"No, there is no hold on. Not dining on southern cuisine is a deal breaker, Olivia dump him now."

"Wait I don't get it. Just because he doesn't eat southern food is a deal breaker?" Erika was so innocent and cute.

"Aww." Everyone said simultaneously. Erika's innocence was really refreshing.

"We're not talking about food honey." Olivia gestured downward with her eyes a couple of times, before Erika finally caught on.

"Oh. Oh! Eww. That's gross, but still I don't think that's a deal breaker."

"And to reiterate my earlier statement, that's only because you've never enjoyed the pleasures of sex enough my dear sweet friend." Abby said.

Olivia's phone began to ring, and she answered it, still laughing at her friends at the table. "What?" She answered, not looking at the caller id.

"Um, hello may I speak with Olivia Pope please?"

"This is she."

"Ms. Pope, this is Officer Ballard. I'm here with a young man by the name of Peter Walters, he had your business card in his book bag."

 _Shit, what's he done now?_ "Yes, I know Peter, is something wrong?"

"Is he one of your patients' ma'am?"

"Is there a problem?" Olivia asked, instead of answering his question.

"A clerk called 911 half an hour ago, because a man had locked himself in her store bathroom and refuse to come out. She noted he was talking to himself and later noticed a small amount of blood by the bathroom door. Now we can break the door down ourselves, but we thought it best if you could come down as well. We don't know his exact mental state, and thought you could calm him. We'd just like to get this resolved as peacefully as possible." Officer Ballard told Olivia the store name and location.

"Yes yes, I'll be right there." Olivia hung up the phone, and got her things together. "Guys, I have to cut this a lunch short."

"Something wrong?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I think one of my patients has gone off his medication again and has locked himself in a store bathroom. So I have to go talk him down, before the cops break the door down and make things worse."

 **X**

"Did you get a hold of her yet?" One of the officers asked Jake. They were standing outside the convenient store, waiting on Olivia to show up.

"Yeah I did, she's on her way."

"Why don't we just break the door down and tackle this idiot?"

"Because we don't know how mental unstable this guy is. I don't want to bust in there, not knowing what to expect. And just think about the headlines tomorrow morning if we end up shooting and possibly killing a mentally unstable man. We don't need that kind of media attention right now."

"Well where the hell is she? I'm telling you, if she's not here in the next five minutes, I'm giving the guys the OK to knock the door down." Just as the officer finished his sentence, an all-white Jaguar convertible F-type pulled into the parking lot in front of them. They watched amazed, as the door opened and a pale pink, two strap high heel shoe touched the pavement. The men followed with their eyes, as the woman stepped out the car, her all white dress blowing freely in the wind. Jake had to pull himself together, before Olivia walked up to the two of them with their mouth hanging open.

"Hi, are either one of you Officer Ballard?" Olivia pulled her Ray-Bans from her face and put them in her pale pink Fendi bag, matching her shoes. "Hello?"

"Yeah, yes. Me, I'm Officer Ballard. You must be Ms. Pope." Jake held his hand out, and Olivia shook it, before walking past him to the store. Leaving Jake and the other Officer to scramble behind her.

"Has anyone tried to talk to him yet?" Olivia asked, bypassing the officers at the door.

"Uh yes, several times, but he hasn't responded." Jake answered, trying to get in front of Olivia so he could lead her and not the other way around.

As Olivia walked to the back of the store, towards the restrooms, she noticed a trail of small blood spots. "I thought you said it was just a small pool at the door. How bad is he hurt? Is this even his blood?"

"Um we're not quite sure at this time, but we believe it to be his. The owner let us take a look at the security cams, and it shows Mr. Walters walking into the store by himself. No one was following him, and no one came in with him."

Olivia walked over to the door, and knocked once. She could hear Peter mumbling to himself and pacing the small bathroom. Olivia knocked again, and got no response. "Hold this. Do not drop it." Olivia put her bag in Jake's hands without asking. "Peter? Peter can you hear me, it's Olivia." Olivia still got no response. "Peter can you answer me please? I just want to make sure you're okay."

"They want to kill me Olivia. They've been tracking me, they sent their spies to kill me."

Olivia sighed, she knew then for sure, that he had stopped taking his pills. "Peter why did you stop taking your pills?" Olivia spoke with him through the door.

"I have to keep my mind clear! I have to stay alert, because they're tracking me and watching me. No one is safe!"

"What the hell is this guy talking about?"

"Shh!" Olivia harshly shushed one of the officers, standing by Jake.

"I have to find it. I have to find it." Peter kept on rambling.

"What do you have to find Peter?"

"The chip, the chip. They stuck a chip in me and I have to find it. I have to find it."

Olivia saw her chance to get Peter to open the door. "If you open the door Peter, I can help you look."

"No no I can't do that. Can't do that."

"Please Peter, you can trust me. I'm one of the good guys, we're friends remember."

"They're not gonna kill me?"

"No Peter I won't let them get to you. Okay I promise. Can you open the door for me?" Olivia heard him shuffling around, and told the officers to step back so they would spook him. Peter opened the door, just enough for his eyes to be seen. He looked around for a moment, before he felt comfortable enough to open it fully.

"I wanna go home now. I wanna go home now."

"It's okay. I'm gonna take you home." Olivia gently grabbed his hand, but several officers rushed the door when Peter opened and she was pushed out of the way. They were yelling for him to get on the ground and to stop resisting.

"Stop! Don't hurt him, he can't help it!" Olivia was just about to grab one of the officers by the arm, when Officer Ballard pulled her away and out of the store.

 **X**

"Nurse Tanner here is going to give you some medicine, and make you feel a lot better alright." Fitz ruffled the toddler's hair, making him laugh.

"Thank you so much Dr. Grant. I know it wasn't big but I didn't want to risk anything." The mother kissed her son's head, thankful that he was going to be okay.

"It's good that you did. Sometimes it's the smallest things that cause the most problems. Nurse Tanner when you get done here, find me and give me the discharge papers." Fitz pulled the curtain back from the room and walked over to the nurse's station. He was filling out some paper work, when he heard someone yelling. He looked, and saw a man being wheeled in on a gurney by the ambulance.

The man was yelling and kicking as hard as he could, being strapped to the gurney. The nurses and doctor was trying to get him to calm down, so they could get an IV in him. They needed to sedate him, so they could stitch his cut up, because it was clear he wasn't going to calm down enough. After they had wheeled the bed into a room, Fitz turned back to his paper work. That wasn't his patient, and they looked like they had it under control.

"Peter please calm down." Olivia tried to speak calmly to him, hoping to bring him back to reality. But Peter was too far gone. She knew that the doctors weren't hurting him, and were I fact trying to help him. But she didn't like seeing him struggle with the restraints and fight with the nurses trying to get an IV in him. "Peter please, they're not going to hurt you."

Somehow Peter had broken free from one of his restraints. He had ripped out the IV they had managed to get in his other arm, and was swinging the needle around. "Get back!"

"Peter calm down!" Olivia stepped forward towards the bed, which was a bad idea because she hadn't expected Peter to swing his arm back at full force. When he did so, he accidentally knocked Olivia back against a piece of equipment before hitting the ground.

As soon as she fell, she felt a pair of arms circling around her, and helping her back to her feet. "Fitz?" She hadn't even seen his face yet, but she knew that cologne smell anywhere.

"Livvie are you okay?" Fitz had turned his attention back to his paperwork, but the minute he heard a female voice in the room, he knew that was Olivia. He had gotten to the room just in time to see Olivia falling to the ground.

"Yeah, I'm good." Liv reached behind her, and felt a small cut on her shoulder. "He needs to be admitted for an emergency psych hold. He's a schizophrenic with an acute personality disorder, and I suspect he's been off his meds for at least a few months now." The doctor nodded their understanding, and began to wheel Peter down the hall and to the elevators.

"Olivia you okay?" Fitz made sure to change the name he called her from before. He wasn't sure if she had caught that he called her _Livvie_ earlier. He hadn't called her that in years.

"I'm fine. He didn't meant to." Olivia bent down and got her purse she dropped, while Fitz picked up the things that fell. "Is there anything on my dress? Please don't say there's blood on my dress, I'll probably cry."

Fitz rolled his eyes. He knew how much Olivia loved to shop and how much she loved her clothes. Her shoes were like her babies, taking up over half the space in their closet. Olivia was fancy and didn't care to hide it. "No your majesty, your dress is not ruined. But you do have a little cut on your shoulder."

"Do I need stitches?"

"Well it's a barely there cut so no. I can just glue it-"

"You're gonna put glue on my arm?!"

"It's a medical adhesive relax, it's not like it's crazy glue Olivia."

"Well how about you just say that next time."

"And how about you just don't overreact about everything, like you always do."

"Why are you trying to pick a fight with me right now?"

Fitz ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I am not fighting with you Olivia. I'm just saying-"

"What are you saying Fitz?"

"Jesus fuck Olivia! Why do you always have to have to last words? Why does everything that comes out of your mouth have to be some snide and snarky comment?"

"Dr. Grant?" Neither of them saw Amanda pull back the curtain to the room. Amanda was shocked to see Olivia standing there, she was for sure they had divorced. "Mrs. Grant."

"Ms. Pope." Olivia corrected. She had never cared for Amanda, even before she married Fitz. Because it was obviously clear to her, and everyone else, that Amanda was smitten with Fitz and had more than an innocent crush on him. Olivia saw the way Amanda looked at her husband, or how Amanda tried to assert herself in any case Fitz was handling just to have an excuse to be near him. Olivia saw right through the fake smiles and the seemingly friendly hellos and goodbyes.

"Amanda could you find someone who can patch up Olivia's-"

Olivia scoffed at the thought of Amanda doing anything for her. "I'm fine. Thanks." Olivia walked out the room, bumping shoulders with Amanda as she walked out.

"I didn't mean to offend her." Amanda said innocently.

"It's fine, just get back to work."

 **X**

Olivia knocked on his door with three loud bangs. She had driven straight here from the hospital. Olivia knew for sure she was going to regret this later on, but for the moment she was gonna enjoy what she was about to do.

The door suddenly swung open, "Olivia?" Blair held the door open, not expecting to see Olivia. He had just left her house that morning, he wasn't expecting to see her so soon. Not that he was complaining. "What are-"

Blair didn't get to finish his sentence, when Olivia grabbed the back of his head and brought his lips down to hers. It didn't take Blair long, to respond and pull her body against his. Liv closed the door with her foot, and blindly led them to the living room. She was taking charge, and didn't have a problem with it. When she felt the back of her legs hit the couch, she spun the around and forcibly pushed Blair down on the couch.

"Liv, what's going on?"

"Shh." Liv shushed him, and straddle his lap. "I don't want to talk." She sucked his ear lobe into her mouth, pulling at the buttons on his shirt, before ripping it free.

"Woah, Liv baby slow down." Blair jumped when Liv's hands unbuckled his belt and found their way into his pants.

"I don't want to." Olivia continued to stroke him in his jeans, while trailing kisses down his neck.

"Olivia wait."

"What are you busy or something? It's Sunday, you don't have class."

"No, but I have a ton of reports to grade."

Olivia looked up at him. She had this _Are you serious_ look on her face. Olivia got off his lap, and stood in front of him with her arms folded across her chest. "Are you seriously passing up sex, to grade some papers?" She reached behind her, and pulled the zipper to her dress down. She let it fall into a pool on the floor, revealing her white all lace see through bra and matching panties. "You sure about that?"

Blair took one long look at her and quickly replied, "No." He damned himself for almost passing up sex with the beautiful half naked woman standing in front of him.

"Good." Olivia pushed him back against the chair, and straddled his lap again, connecting their mouths before he could say anything else.

Olivia knew what she was doing, she was using him. And although she felt bad for doing it, she didn't feel bad enough to stop. Olivia used sex as a weapon. And what a powerful weapon it was. She had done this plenty of times before, when she was still married to Fitz. Whenever they would argue, or he would just frustrate her, she'd jump him right there on the spot. Sometimes it was because she wanted to shut him up or end the conversation, and other times, she was just turned on. She didn't know why, but to her, an angry Fitz was the sexiest Fitz. Was it a healthy obsession, absolutely not, but she couldn't help the way she felt. And now, since she couldn't jump on Fitz at the hospital, Blair was her only choice for her to take out her frustration on.

Blair on the other hand had no idea what was going on, but he was beginning enjoy it. This was a change from last time, where he had been in charge and took things slowly. Now Olivia was the obvious one in charge, and she wasn't taking anything slowly. This wasn't the way Blair would normally have sex nor was he use to giving up control to his partner, but Olivia wasn't letting up.

Blair hissed, as he felt the sting of Olivia's nails dragging down his chest. He wasn't normally one for rough sex, but he was learning to like the feeling of Olivia's teeth sinking into the side of his neck. "Liv."

"Shh." Olivia shushed him again, and unclasped the front hook on her bra. She moaned, when Blair immediately started kissing her chest, working his way down to her breast. "Take off your pants. Now." Olivia commanded. She lifted up, holding onto the back of the couch, so he could push his pants down to his knees. She put the condom on him that she got out her purse. Without warning, she sank down on his erection, taking him all in. He wasn't as blessed as Fitz, but she sis have to adjust to his size once again.

"Shit Olivia." Blair groaned, gripping her hips, to try and set the pace but Olivia moved his hands. She knew she was going too fast for him, but right then she didn't care. This was for her not him. She rode him hard and fast, before finding release and doing it all over again.

 **X**

 **One Week Later…**

"Auntie Liv!" Isabella ran over to her favorite aunt and godmother with full speed. Her princess dress blowing in the wind as she ran over. Bella loved her aunt Olivia just as much as she loved her parents, if not a little bit more, and Olivia felt the same. Bella was like the daughter Olivia never had, and might not get the chance to have. She had doted on the little girl ever since she was born. It was actually Olivia who had driven Quinn to the hospital the night she went into labor with Bella. Huck was on an undercover assignment with the FBI, and he was out of town when Quinn went into labor. It was Olivia who held Quinn's hand during her forty eight hours of labor, screaming and yelling in pain. It was Olivia who coached her through her breathing techniques during her contractions. And it was Olivia who cut the cord, when Isabella Amelia Munoz finally came into this world.

Today was her fifth birthday, and she was having a princess dress-up party at her parent's home. Complete with two princess bouncy castles and pony rides. It was safe to say that Miss Isabella was spoiled rotten, most of it being Olivia's fault. Olivia was always taking Bella on shopping trips, getting her the cutest and latest fashion for girls. She would take her to the park, the movies, skating and really anywhere else Bella thought was fun. But Bella's favorite thing to do with her auntie was to have a sleepover. She and Olivia would play dress up eat popcorn and junk food, and Olivia would let her help make dinner, which most of the time was pizza. They would do each other's nails, and watch movies all night, until they passed out from exhaustion. Yes, Bella loved all her aunts and uncles. But it was clear to everyone who her favorite was.

"There she is! Hey Isaboo." Olivia held out he arms, and swung Bella up in her arms when she was finally in reach. Bella laughed and squealed as Olivia twirled her around. Her laughter was infectious and just adorable. Just as Bella in all. Anyone who met Bella was immediately entranced by her big hazel eyes, her wide and bright smile and her thick jet black hair. "You look so pretty princess."

"Thank you! Mommy did my hair!" Bella had her hair curled, and pinned in a bun on her head, finished off with a sparkling tiara. "Hi Auntie Erika." Bella waved, and gave her a hug around her neck, while still in Olivia's arms. Erika didn't get the same enthusiastic greeting Olivia had just gotten. But they all had learned they were always gonna be second fiddle to Auntie Liv. "Mommy look its auntie Liv!"

"Thank God you're here." Quinn walked, or more like waddled over, to where Olivia and Bella were.

"What? I'm only like ten minutes late."

"Yes, but to a hyperactive five year old on a sugar rush, that's like an hour."

"Yeah, well I'm here now. So the party can begin."

 **X**

Fitz was in the backyard drinking soda with other men, all of them wishing they had something a little stronger than punch and soda. Especially with all the five and six year old girls and boys running around and screaming their heads off. Maybe two cakes, plus cupcakes and candy wasn't a good idea after all. Especially since they were also giving out party bags when they left. And they were guaranteed to get more candy and another sugar rush.

Fitz had to force himself to get out of bed and get dressed for the party. It wasn't that he didn't love his goddaughter, he did, and she was really the only reason he came. As it should be. Olivia was the real reason he didn't want to come. It was petty and childish yes, but he really didn't want to see his ex-wife. Especially since he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her, no matter how much she angered him. And that alone frustrated him. The fact that Olivia could get under his skin in the special way she does, and have him still panting after her. It didn't help that she was physically incapable of having a bad day, of not looking put together. She had come to the party dressed in a pair of dark, navy blue, lace shorts and a white thin strap loose blouse. And a pair of grey Louboutin flats. Fitz was sure she had a matching grey purse somewhere. She hadn't even put in that much effort, and to him she was breathtakingly beautiful.

He had taken it upon himself, to stay away from Olivia. The last time they had seen each other didn't go over so well. And he didn't want their next argument to be at their goddaughter's birthday party. But just because he was making himself stay away from her, didn't mean he wouldn't allow himself to look. And that's what he did, for half the party, just looking at Olivia. Right now, she was standing on the other side of the yard with a few other ladies, watching Bella and her friends ride the two ponies. Fitz felt a twitch in his pants, watching Olivia suck her blow pop sucker. Oh he had it bad.

"Fitz? Man why the hell do you keep spacing out?"

Fitz tore his eyes away from Olivia, and back over to the group of men he was talking to. "Sorry. I just got a lot on my mind."

"Yeah I bet. I wouldn't have anything to do with Olivia and those little lace shorts she's got on does it." Stephen teased. He knew very well what Fitz's ailment was.

"And what's so wrong with that? She looks good, I can't look?"

"Man hell no. You divorced her, you're supposed to be looking at other women." One of the dads', Todd, said. "I mean, you were and idiot to ever let that go though. I just might have to see if she's dating yet." Fitz never did like Todd, but Todd's daughter and Bella were good friends.

"How about you just shut the fuck up okay?"

"What? She's not your wife anymore. She's a single woman now fair game." Todd chuckled, with this slimy smirk on his face.

"You must really want me to hit." Fitz took a half step towards the man, before Huck put his arm out to stop him.

"Gentlemen, let's not start a fight at my daughter's birthday party please."

"Uncle Fitz!" Everyone turned their attention to Bella, who was walking over to them, pulling Olivia behind her.

Fitz quickly sobered, and put a smile on his face in front of Bella. "Hey Kiddo."

"Uncle Fitz will you take a picture with me and Auntie Liv?" Fitz shot a look to Olivia. She held his gaze for only a few seconds, before looking down at the ground. "Please _unckey_ please?" She use to call him that when she was a toddler. She now knew whenever she called him that, that he was just putty in her hands.

"Sure kiddo."

"Yes!" Bella pumped her little fist in the air. "But first I have to go potty." Bella scurried off the house.

"Hello Olivia." Todd waved, and gave Olivia his best bedroom eyes.

Olivia scoffed. "Todd." She never liked that green eyed, slimy SOB. "Fitz, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Uh, yeah sure."

Olivia motioned for them to walk over to the photo booth, while they waited for Bela to come back. Olivia sighed heavily, before she started talking. "Look Fitz, you know I'm not good at apologies nor do I like to admit when I'm wrong. But… I was wrong the other day, at the hospital. I was just upset with and at my patient about what was going on with him. And I took it out on you, and overreacted on you. And for that I'm…"

"Sorry?" Fitz said with a smile.

"I was getting to that." Olivia said playfully, making Fitz laugh. "I'm sorry okay you big idiot."

"Ouch." Fitz put his hand over his heart. "An apology followed by an insult. This is the best apology ever."

"Shut up." Oliva playfully shoved his in the side. "Are you gonna accept my apology or not."

"Of course. As long as you accept mine for yelling at you."

Olivia nodded, "Accepted."

"Okay! No more pee!" Fitz and Olivia laughed at Bella, skipping their way. "Let's go." She grabbed both of them by their hands, and led them over to the photo booth. Fitz stepped in first, then Bella and lastly Olivia. The fit in the booth was so tight and small, that Bella and Liv ended up sitting on Fitz's lap. Both of them on a leg each.

They posed for one set of pictures. When they were finished, Olivia reached out the curtain and grabbed the pictures. "Fitz what is that face?" She showed him the pictures. In all of them, he was just sitting there awkwardly. "You have to smile."

"Yeah, you have to smile." Bella seconded, and pushed the button to take some more pictures. "Smile this time Uncle Fitz."

This time around, Fitz smiled, and made goofy faces along with Liv and Bella. He sat there listening to their giggles, thinking this could be his family. Wishing that could've been his family.

 **X**

"Okay babe, this one is from Auntie Liv. And you've got one more from Aunt Liv." Quinn said, but Huck had to give Bella the box, because she couldn't lift it.

"Geez Liv, what'd you put in that box?" Abby asked. She was standing next to Liv, watching Bella open all her presents. The party had been going on for a while now, and was starting to wind down a little so Quinn opted eat cake and open presents.

"Ooh it's so pretty!" Bella pulled out a gold dress with a glittered tutu skirt. It was everything Bella liked all in one. Tutu's, shiny, glittered and bedazzled. Bella was the only five year old her parents knew, that got more excited about clothes than toys for a present. "Look mommy! It's a purse like Auntie Liv's!" It was a small over the shoulder designer silver bag, with a rhinestone button. "Thank you!"

"Really Liv?" It was Fitz turn to ask.

"What? She saw it in the store a week ago, and begged me for it. I knew I had to get it for her birthday. Besides look at that face, she's so happy." Olivia said, pointing to Bella putting on her new purse with the biggest smile on her face. Bella opened the rest of her gifts from Olivia, which was a new Barbie house and car complete with the Barbie's.

"What's next?!" Bella shouted excitedly, making everyone else laugh. Quinn handed her the next box from Fitz, which was only a little smaller than the two Olivia gave her. Bella opened it, and squealed at the new dress up clothes and baby doll. He remembered dress up was her favorite thing to do with Olivia when she had sleepovers. She would put on some of Olivia's dresses and shoes and would model around the living room, while Olivia filmed it to shoe Huck and Quinn. "Thank you Uncle Fitz."

"You're welcome Kiddo."

Bella opened the rest of her things, getting more clothes from her parents and plenty more toys. And hour and a half later, the party had ended. The only people left behind, were Abby, Stephen, Erika and Liv and Fitz. They were helping Quinn and Huck clean the backyard.

"Ugh! Why didn't you just hire cleaners?!" Abby complained yet again, in the past five minutes. "I feel like we've been at this for hours, and this back yard is still dirty!"

"Abby we've only been cleaning for ten minutes."

"Well it feels like sixty."

"Jesus, I swear she's worse than you." Olivia said to Fitz, who was helping her take the streamers down from the deck roof. He was standing up on a ladder, so he had to look down to see her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fitz asked, handing her another wad of streamers.

"Oh come one Fitz, you hate cleaning. I had to twist your arm to get you to clean the house. And even after, all you did was complain and purposely do it wrong, because you knew I couldn't stand it and would end up doing it for you."

"It's not my fault you have to have all the mugs sitting one way. And all the labels on the food and cans have to be showing."

"It's just easier and it's neater."

"Yeah yeah." Fitz said, and tossed another wad of streamers at her, hitting her in the face.

"Hey!" Olivia laughed.

"Oops."

"You're the worst." Olivia laughed, picking the paper off her face and out of her hair.

"Hey Liv, I'm gonna go ahead and go. You have a ride right." Erika asked, getting her things ready to go.

"Yeah I do, thanks again for the ride." Olivia thanked her, and they all said their goodbyes.

"You didn't drive? Something wrong with the Jag?" Fitz asked.

"No, you know that car is my baby. I take better care of it then I do myself sometimes."

"So do you need a ride or…"

"No no, I have someone coming to get me."

"Oh? Who?"

"Um… Uh-" Before Olivia could answer him, a white Camry pulled up in front of the house, and Blair got out.

"Liv." Blair called out to her, as he walked up the driveway. He hadn't planned on getting out, until he pulled up to the house and saw Olivia talking to another man. "Hi sweetheart." Blair went in to kiss Olivia, but she dodged him and he got her cheek instead.

"Hi, you're a little earlier than I expected."

"Yeah, I know. I finished with my papers a lot quicker than I thought."

"Oh I'm sorry. Blair this is Fitz, Fitz this is my friend Blair." The two men shook hands, both wondering who the other was, beyond their name. "Okay well, I just need to grab my purse and say my goodbyes."

"Take your time." As soon as Olivia left them alone, the two men began sizing the other up. Trying to find out as much about them as they could, without a Q&A. Blair was the first one to break the silence. "I'm not just her _friend_ by the way. We've been dating for a while now, I'm basically her boyfriend. In case you were wondering."

"I wasn't." Fitz replied.

"Huh. And you, are you and Olivia old friends?"

"Her ex-husband."

"She- She was married before?"

"That's what husband means doesn't it."

Before Blair could say anything else, Olivia came out of the house. "Okay, took longer than I thought. Bella didn't want me to leave. I had to promise her a sleepover next week to get her to let go of my leg." Olivia rambled on, not noticing the tension between Fitz and Blair. "So I'll see you later Fitz."

"Yeah, later." Fitz agreed. He was a little shocked when Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. It only took a second for the initial shock to wear off, before he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. It was amazing, that after all these years, she still felt the same. Still smelt the same, expensive and peachy, but not overbearing. Her scent was permanently programmed in his memory. The two hadn't noticed, they'd been hugging so long until they pulled apart.

"Bye Fitz." Olivia smiled, and walked away with Blair to his car. She grabbed the strap on her purse, to avoid Blair holding her hand. She didn't know why she was avoiding his touch, like she was doing something wrong. She and Fitz were divorced, she could get a kiss from another man and hold another man's hand. So why was she feeling so guilty?

Fitz watched them drive off, enraged that another man was driving off with his wife. _Ex-wife._ Even after all these years, he was still the same jealous man he always was. When it came to Olivia, Fitz would always be jealous of other men. Whether they were married or not.

When their car was no longer in view, Fitz walked back in the house in search of his sister. She hadn't left yet, because her car was still parked at the curb. She must've lost her purse, like she always does. Fitz walked around, until he found her on her hands and knees looking under the couch.

"Have you seen my purse? I can't believe I lost that thing again." Erika spoke without looking up, just crawled to the next couch to look under it. "I swear I put it on that coffee table."

"E I need to talk to you." Fitz said seriously. And Erika must have picked up on it, because she stopped looking for her purse and gave him her attention.

"You okay? You have that look in your eye."

"Who was that dude?"

Erika looked at his confusingly, "What dude?"

"The one that came to get Olivia. The one she left with in that white Camry."

"Oh, that was Blair."

"I know his name, why didn't you tell me about him?"

"It's not my business to tell Fitz. If Olivia wanted you to know, she would've told you."

"Well you knew she wasn't going to, so you should have."

Erika sighed, and got up from the floor. She knew her brother was probably just sadden to see Olivia moving on from him, so she tried to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Fitz it wasn't my business. I don't have to tell you everything she does-"

"Yes you do, she's my wife-" Fitz spoke with an edge in his voice. The vein in his neck was beginning to bulge, and anyone who knew Fitz, knew that meant he was getting angry. He wasn't necessarily getting angry at Erika, but more so thinking about what Olivia was doing with Blair right now.

"She's your ex-wife Fitz. And you're just upset and jealous to see her with another man. But you don't have the right to be upset. You divorced her remember."

"Yes I remember." Fitz said sarcastically, "I had my reasons for-"

"Oh we all know your reasons, no need to repeat." Erika said, feeling her emotions rise herself. "You know I always wanted to ask you how you could do that. How you could leave your wife because she couldn't give you kids. Because you didn't want an adopted kid, when you have an adopted sister."

"Erika-"

"Do you not love me Fitz?"

"Of course I love you Erika. Why would you even ask me that?"

"Then how come you couldn't love an adopted child with Liv?"

"It's not the same thing E."

"It is. Mom and dad love me just as much as they do you, despite me not being their biological daughter. And you love me, despite me not being your blood sister. So why is it so hard for you to love a non-biological kid?"

Fitz let out a frustrated sigh, thinking about what Erika just said. Yes she was right to a degree, but it still wasn't the same as him loving her and then an adopted child. His only reasoning was that he wanted a child with Olivia. Was that so wrong to want the perfect kid with his wife? Maybe he went about ending his marriage the wrong way, but he thought it was for the best. If he had stayed and adopted a child with Olivia, he couldn't guarantee that he would've loved that child. And that would've been unfair to not only Olivia, but to the child, who deserved to grow up in a home with two loving and dedicated parents.

"You're quiet, so I guess that means you have nothing to say." Fitz stayed quiet, not acknowledging she said something. "Alright well if you're gonna play the quiet game, I'm gonna go ahead and go." Erika remembered she put her purse on the foyer table, so she grabbed her bag and walked out the door, not saying bye to Fitz.

"Shit." Fitz whispered to himself. He had no idea Erika felt this passionately about his situations with Olivia. He knew they were close, close like sisters even, but she'd never expressed her feelings about him divorcing Olivia until now. He certainly didn't know she was doubting his love for her. How could she not know he loved her, she was his baby sister. Of course he loved and cared for her. What happened between he and Olivia had nothing to do with his sister, nor did it change his love for his little sister. He'd go by her house and talk to her tomorrow, and make sure she knew the truth. Because he wouldn't have his baby sister thinking she wasn't loved.

 **X**

"Whose house did you say this was again?" Olivia asked, as she checked her make-up in her little compact mirror. She was standing next to Blair, on the front porch of a big white house. He told her they were going to a BBQ at one of his professor friend's house. That's what he told her a week ago.

"I have a little confession to make." Blair said quietly. Olivia looked over at him alarmed by what he was about to say.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I sort of told you a little white lie. This isn't a friend's house, it's my parents' house." Blair said with a wide smile on his face, that Olivia quickly wiped off.

"Are you shit'n me?!" Olivia practically yelled at him. She was sure that if that if the music in the backyard wasn't so loud, everyone would've been able to hear her yelling. "That is not a little white lie! Why the hell did you bring me here?!"

"I want you to meet my family Liv." Blair said in a pleading voice.

"What the fuck for? We've only been dating for three weeks!"

"Oh come on Liv, it's more like four. That's relationship status."

"Oh for fucks sake, I barely know you. I don't want to meet your parents." Olivia started to walk away from the door, but Blair stepped out in front of her.

"Please Olivia, I've already told them I was bringing you by. Please don't make me have to go in there and explain what happened. It's not just my parents in there, my entire family is here."

"Your entire family?! What the hell is wrong with you? You do not just spring this on a person!"

"Liv I'm sorry okay. Just please stay. We don't even have to stay long, just let me introduce you and say a few hellos." Blair pushed the doorbell, hoping someone would come soon. "Please Liv, my grandmother's in there. I really want you to meet her, she-"

"Oh don't you even dare think about guilt tripping me with some sick old lady."

"Please baby."

"Don't you fucking baby me." Olivia heard someone getting closer to the door, and rolled her eyes. "Don't touch me." Olivia said, smacking Blair's hand away when he tried to put it around her waist.

"Blair!" A young woman, shorter than Olivia opened the door. She looked just like Blair, just with hazel eyes instead of brown. She had a short curly afro, and a freckled face. She looked like she was around eighteen or nineteen, college girl. She was wearing a loose jean material dress, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbow. A thick brown belt around her waist and some beige flats. "And you must be Olivia."

"Yeah." Olivia said, none of the enthusiasm the girl had. She tried, but she really wasn't felling it. She didn't want to be here, and she wasn't going to pretend she did, that just wasn't one of her talents right now.

"I'm Brandy, Blair's little sister. He's told us so much about you." Olivia only smiled in response, because she felt the next thing that came out her mouth wasn't going to be nice. "Well come on in, Momma's been waiting for you guys. Momma, Blair and Olivia are here!" Brandy yelled out into the house, leaving the door open.

Blair had to give Olivia a little nudge, to get her to walk in the door. There weren't many people I the house, the majority of them were outside in the backyard. But the few people that were in the house, mostly the older people, were making Olivia uncomfortable. She could feel them staring at her, following her with their eyes as she walked past them.

"Momma must be outside." Olivia knew Blair was talking to her, but she wasn't really paying him any attention. "Come on, let's go find her." Once again, Blair had to nudge Liv a little to get her to move towards the back doors. As soon as she crossed the threshold to the backyard, she was immediately bombarded with what felt like fifty people with one hundred questions each. Olivia just smiled tightly, to all the people crowding her. She looked over to Blair for help, but just had this stupid smile on her face that pissed her off even more. She just wanted to slap that grin right off his face.

"Alright guys, come on don't crowd her." Blair chuckled, he really was enjoying this. Everyone was acting like she was the queen or something. Like they'd never seen a woman before. Another five minutes of nameless faces crowding her, and they finally dispersed to whatever they were doing before. "Well now that that's done, come on my mom's in the kitchen." Blair grabbed her hand, but she didn't walk when he tugged.

"No. You did that on purpose didn't you, you knew she was in the kitchen the entire time."

Blair didn't answer. "Liv please, we're already here now. You have to meet my mother."

"No, I'm uncomfortable being here, and I won't pretend to enjoy it just because you decided you wanted to lie to me." Olivia didn't bother lowering her voice for the people around. Lucky for Blair, they were too wrapped up in what they were doing to pay any attention to the two of them now. "I want to go home. Take me home Blair, now."

"Olivia-"

"Blair! There's my baby!" Olivia's attention turned to a woman walking down the hallway. She was wearing a peach colored dress with a white apron wrapped around her waist. She looked to be in her early fifties. She had sort thin black hair, with a little grey around the edges. Olivia had only a second to mentally prepare herself, before the woman wrapped her tight in a hug. If Olivia was uncomfortable when she walked in, it was magnified by ten now.

"Oh my goodness, look at you. Aren't you a pretty little thing." The woman pulled back, so she could get a look at Olivia. "I'm Judith, Blair's momma. But everyone calls me Judy or momma Jud."

"It's nice to meet you Judith." Olivia could tell Judy was a little upset she didn't call her momma Jud. But to be honest, Olivia didn't care. If she had had warning she was meeting Blair's parents, or she would have been properly asked, Olivia would've had a better attitude today. She would have been sweet and hospitable, especially since Blair's family seemed nice enough. They were a little too clingy to strangers for Olivia's liking, but they seemed nice. But since Liv hadn't had warning or properly asked, Blair's family was getting the bare minimum of Olivia's charm. And they were only gonna get it for about ten more minutes, before Olivia decided it was time to leave.

"Are you hungry?" Judith asked.

"Uh no, thank you."

"I'm sorry if we all seem a little over excited right now. You're just the first girl Blair's brought home in three years."

All Olivia heard was three years. "That explains the welcome wagon."

"Yes, and you must be something serous if he brought you home to meet us." His mother gushed. Olivia was about to correct her, but Blair spoke before she could.

"She is something special. I think I'm gonna marry this girl." Blair wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist, while she just looked at him with confusion written all over her face. _Marriage? What the hell was he talking about?_ Olivia hadn't realized that a few of his family members had joined them, and were now standing behind Judy with teary eyes and a few ' _awing'_. _What the hell are they crying about?_

"I hope I hear wedding bells soon. Then I want to hear the little pitter patter feet of my grand-babies."

"Well let me get this one down the aisle first before I start knocking this one up."

Olivia looked at Blair like he had three heads. _Knocking this one up? This fool is crazy._ Before she could even think about it, Olivia turned around and walked straight out the door. She had to get out of there, she felt like the walls were quickly closing in on her. Had she missed something? How could he be already thinking about marriage and babies after only three weeks of dating?

She was already three houses down, by time Blair pulled up beside her in his car. Since it was clear she wasn't going to stop, Blair pulled over and hoped out the car.

"Olivia wait up." Blair jogged over to Liv, but she kept walking. "Baby stop."

"I can't do this." Was all she said.

"Okay, and I get it now. You weren't ready to meet my family, and I shouldn't have ambushed you into meeting them. I know they can be a little overbearing at times but-"

"It wasn't only them Blair. It was you." Olivia stopped walking, so she could look him in the face.

"What'd I do?"

"What the hell was all that marriage talk about? And babies? How do we go from just three weeks of dating to marriage?"

"Liv-"

"Did I miss something? Because obviously I did."

"Olivia I was just being honest. I know we've haven't been together that long-"

"We haven't even known each other that long!"

"I know, but I…I lo-"

"No." Olivia quickly cut him off. "No you do not get to say whatever it is you were about to say, because I have a feeling you're just going to make matters worse."

"Is what I said so bad?"

"Yes it is! You do not talk marriage after three weeks, hypothetical or not, you just don't do it. You're moving too fast for me Blair. And you are freaking me out."

"I just… I have some deep feelings for you, and I thought you felt the same."

"I don't." Olivia was brutally honest, a trait she found helpful about herself sometimes. And other times she just felt cruel, this wasn't one of those times. Blair needed for her to be brutally honest, for him to understand.

"Ouch." Blair humorlessly chuckled.

"I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just an honest person and I say what's on my mind. And Blair I do like you okay, but that's it. I don't have some deep feelings for you, I do not love you. In the future… yeah maybe I will…" _I won't._ "But for right now, I don't love you."

"No need to repeat it twice." Blair smiled weakly, his pride more hurt than his feelings.

"I'm sorry." Okay, she felt a little bad. "I just need you to slow down okay? I like the pace we're at right now, we don't need to go any faster."

He nodded, "I can do that." He couldn't even look at her.

"Listen, I can call a cab. I don't want things to be weird. You can go back to your family."

"Don't be silly Olivia, I'll take you home." Blair finally looked at her, and smiled again. It was still sad and weak, but better than the first. He held out his hand, and Olivia slowly accepted it, walking back to his car. The ride back to Olivia's house was quiet and awkward. Liv was so glad, when he finally pulled up in her driveway.

"I'll call you later okay." Olivia said.

"Okay."

Olivia reached over, pecking his lips once, before getting out the car. That night she took a nice long shower, just letting the hot water beat down on her back. When she got out, she lotioned her body and put her scarf on her head and slid in between her silk sheets naked. Her favorite way to sleep.

Only one thought went through her head that night. What the hell was she gonna do about Blair. It was obvious he was feeling something for her that she hadn't felt, nor did she think she was gonna feel in the future. It wasn't fair for her to string the guy along, knowing she would never feel the same way about him as he already felt for her. Olivia liked Blair, sure, but she wasn't sure that her like for him would last. Yes he was handsome and smart and polite, he had a good job and was a decent man. But Olivia couldn't honestly see herself with him in the future. She knew what she had to do, but that would mean going back to her sexless life until she found another outlet. And although the sex wasn't that good, she still needed release from something other than her hand or her battery operated friends. It was selfish she knew, and completely cruel. She wanted to be selfish for once in her life, it wasn't as if he wouldn't be getting anything out of it.

 **X**

 **So I know Olivia was kind of a bitch to Blair in this chapter, but that's how i wanted it to be. I know Fitz is the sort of 'villain' of this story, but i wanted to show that Olivia isn't perfect either. No one is. Comment let me know what you think...**

 **(^_^)**


	4. Chapter Four: Jazmine

**Okay so I read a message and the person wrote that they were confused about the direction the story was going. Although I don't see how, I think it's laid out pretty clear. Anyway, this particular anonymous guest was upset because apparently he/she thought Olivia and Fitz were going to sleep together on the first chapter. And that's just not the case. If you've read any of my other two stories, you'd know that I like to incorporate other characters besides Olivia and Fitz into my stories. I also like to build my stories up. So it may feel like the story is moving along slowly, but that's just how I write. I think in the end, it makes for a better story to build up the plot. So obviously we know that Olivia and Fitz are going to sleep together at some point, but as far as a relationship goes, I have no idea how many chapters I will write before that happens. So to that one anonymous guest, you're just going to have to be patience. Alrighty then, chapter four...**

 **Chapter Four: Jazmine**

The next morning Fitz woke up earlier than he had initially planned. He wasn't on call at the hospital, and he didn't have any appointments at the practice until late afternoon. He planned on staying in bed and catching up on some much needed sleep. But he changed his plans yesterday, after his little argument with Erika. There was no way he could leave things the way they were between them.

So instead of his morning in bed, he got up early showered and got dressed. He had on a pair of dark colored jeans, a tan long sleeved shirt and a pair of brown loafers. He grabbed an apple form the fruit bowl on his counter top and headed out the door.

It took him a little less than twenty minutes to get to his sisters houses, passing Olivia's house along the way. He tried to look for a sign that she was home and awake, but saw none. The lights were still off, and the curtains were still closed. He knew she liked to open them in the mornings to let in the sunlight, although Olivia was a low key nudist, and liked to walk around the house butt ass naked whenever she could. Fitz would always have to warn her, whenever she would walk around in her birthday suit, that people could possibly see her if she insisted on having the curtains open. Fitz smiled, thinking about how comfortable Olivia was with her body. And how bold and carefree she was, that he could wake up in the morning to find her cooking breakfast in nothing but an apron.

When he pulled into his sister's driveway, he shut off his engine and got out. As he was walking to the door, he heard someone calling his name from behind him. He looked, and saw his sister running up to the house in her workout clothes. He'd forgotten that she liked to run early in the morning. It also reminded him of how much he hated that. She would sometimes go running before the sun even came up, and the fact that she ran alone, worried Fitz even more.

"What are you doing here?" Erika asked. Fitz could hear in her voice that she was still a little upset with him, although she was trying to hide it.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" Fitz met up with her at the stone path to the front door. "I upset you yesterday. This is me apologizing."

"Really? I haven't heard an apology yet."

"I apologize."

"For?" Erika asked, smirking.

"Milking it to the end I see." Fitz laughed along with her. "Alright, I'm sorry for upsetting you. And especially for giving you just the slightest thought that I didn't love you. You're my baby sister and I love you."

"I might've been a little overly emotional."

"No, it's on me. I was just a little-"

"Jealous of Blair." Erika teased.

"I don't want to talk about that. You forgive me or not." Fitz asked, holding out his arms.

"Yeah, I guess." Erika smiled, and walked into her brothers arms. He had forgotten that she'd just come from a run, and was more than likely sweaty. But as soon as she made contact with him, he felt her slick, hot skin.

"Eww, you're sweaty."

"Well I did just come from a run you big dummy." Erika stepped out of his arms, as he pretended to wipe her sweat off him. "You wanna come in, or do you wanna stand outside the rest of the day." Erika didn't wait for him to respond, just walked to her front door, knowing he would follow.

"What are doing up so early? I'd thought you would be sleeping in, if you didn't have to work." Erika walked in the house, and sat her keys and IPod on the foyer table. She went into the kitchen to grab a Gatorade.

"That was the plan, but plans change." Fitz sat at the bar, across from Erika.

"You hungry? I could cook." Erika asked, after she drank almost all the Gatorade in one gulp.

"Not if you're gonna make some of that nasty health crap you eat." Fitz complained. Erika wasn't a big health nut, but she liked to try and eat healthy foods. While she thought her foods were great, everyone else thought it taste bland and just plain old nasty.

"Pancakes? What about pancakes, does that suffice to you your highness?"

"As long as they taste like mom's."

Erika rolled her eyes. "Ugh, momma's boy." She turned to the cabinets and the fridge to get the ingredients to make the pancakes, when she discovered she didn't have any eggs. Since Fitz didn't want to go to the store right now, she made him walk over to Olivia's house to borrow some eggs.

 **X**

Olivia had woke earlier than usual this morning. She had a restless night, tossing and turning most of the time. She had several things on her mind. One being Blair, and the other being the call she got from Ms. Hannigan, from the adoption agency. She had called Olivia shortly after she went to sleep. It was a little late, but Olivia still answered the phone. Ms. Hannigan informed her that a pregnant mother had taken interest in Olivia's profile that she left with the adoption agency.

For a couple of months, Olivia had been meeting with Ms. Hannigan, and she would setup appointments for Olivia to meet with expectant mothers who were giving up their baby for adoption. The mothers would look over Olivia's and several other family's profile and if they wanted to, a meeting would be set up. It was really so the mother could get to know the family beyond their profile. They all just wanted to make sure that the child they were giving up, was going to a loving home. And would have parents that could take care of them, and not in just the financial sense.

Olivia had already met with two other women, not counting the ones she met with when she was with Fitz. But the two women ended up choosing another family. They both had loved Olivia, but in the other families, there was a husband and wife, as opposed to a single mother.

So last night, when Ms. Hannigan called about another mother, Olivia was both excited and nervous. She wanted to make a good impression, but didn't want to come off as trying too hard, or fake. She knew to just be herself, and answer the questions the girl might have. But all last night, all Olivia could think about was the meeting she would have with the girl the next morning. It was short notice, but the girl was already eight months pregnant. She had turned down a few other mothers and even a few couples already and time was running out for her to find another family.

Ms. Hannigan had emailed the girl's profile to Olivia after they had hung up. So the next morning, Olivia was looking over it, on her surface pro, as she ate her breakfast. The girl's name was Jazmine Foresmith. She was a seventeen year old senior in high school, and eight and a half months pregnant with her first child. There wasn't much info about her other than her health background and a few pieces of detail about her. The father of her child was listed as unknown, but there was several pictures of Jazmine in the email. She was a beautiful girl. She had kinky, thick, jet black hair, which just barely reached her shoulders. She had bright hazel eyes, with just a hint of green in the middle. And light brown fair skin. Most of the pictures were just head shots, but there was one and it was the most recent. It was a picture of Jazmine standing next to an older woman. She had on a long pink sundress that highlighted her large baby bump well.

Olivia's heart swelled, as she looked at the picture of a pregnant Jazmine and what might possibly be her unborn child. She knew not to get too excited, but she just couldn't help herself. How could she not get excited?

She was distracted from the email, when Blue started barking at the door. She only did that, when someone was at the door. And since Olivia didn't have her curtains opened, she couldn't see anyone. She normally had them opened to let in the sun, but she wasn't dressed at all. And after years of Fitz scolding her for walking in front of the windows naked, she had finally learned her lesson when the mail lady saw her in her birthday suit. Olivia wasn't all that worried about it, she was comfortable in her own skin. It was only breast, what was the big deal. But apparently the woman delivering her mail had a few things to say. More than a few things in the four page letter she left in Olivia's mailbox the next morning.

Olivia went back upstairs to quickly grab her robe, and by the time she came back downstairs, someone was knocking on the door. She still had her scarf on her head, but didn't care enough to take it off before she answered the door. It was too early, and she didn't feel like taking her hair down if she wasn't going anywhere. Blue was still barking at the door, as Olivia unlocked it. When she finally opened it, Blue rushed out, Olivia was about to call her back before she saw who was outside.

"Fitz?" Olivia questioned. Watching Fitz pick Blue up off the ground and rubbing her belly.

"I can't believe this old fart is still alive." Fitz said, still rubbing Stormy's belly. "Isn't she supposed to be dead?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I keep telling you she's gonna outlive us all."

Fitz finally looked up at Olivia with a smile on his face, which quickly disappeared the moment he laid eyes on her. She was standing there in nothing but her short silk robe, loosely tied at her waist. His eyes traveled from her face, down to her chest and further to her bare legs. The robe she had on, barely covered her thighs, leaving her legs almost completely bare. He had to hold onto Blue a little tighter to keep himself from reaching out to touch her. His smile turned into a smirk, when Olivia tightened her robe, glancing down shyly at the ground.

"Hello Olivia."

"Hey." She replied quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"Eggs." Fitz said, gaining a confused expression from Liv.

"You drove all the way over here from you apartment for eggs?"

"No, I was over at E's house. I needed to talk to her this morning-"

"To apologize I presume." Olivia said.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I'm one of her best friends Fitz, I'm like a big sister to her. She tells me everything. Including all you business." Olivia walked away from the door, heading back to the kitchen. Fitz followed behind her, shutting and locking the door behind him. He knew how skittish Olivia was with unlocked doors and windows. "So why do you need my eggs?"

"Erika's making breakfast, and she doesn't have any eggs."

"You're going to eat Erika's cooking?" Olivia asked astonished. Everyone knew she couldn't cook, and knew to stay clear away from her food.

"Well I was, but now that I'm here." Fitz picked up Olivia's plate off the table, and started eating it.

"Hey!" Olivia tried to get the plate back, but he moved it out of her reach. "I could've just made you a plate had you asked."

Fitz shrugged, "This one was already fixed." He spoke with a mouth full of salmon patties, rice and eggs. He loved Olivia's cooking. She was from the south and her cooking certainly showed. He'd never eaten some of the foods Olivia cooked, and he'd never eaten as much as he had when he was with Olivia.

Olivia sat in the seat across from Fitz, with Blue on her lap. She could remember sitting at the table like this with Fitz on the very few days she had a slow morning before work. She use to find herself just staring at Fitz, when she should be doing other things. Even if he would just be doing the most mundane and normal things, she just couldn't help but stare at him.

"What?" Fitz asked mid bite, when he noticed her staring at him.

"You're greedy." Olivia decided to say, instead of the real reason she was staring at him. It was only then, that she remembered she still had her scarf on her head. Fitz had seen her with it on many of times, they'd even had sex with her scarf still on her head. Which was why she had no idea why she was suddenly feeling self-conscious. With one quick motion, Olivia pulled the scarf off her head and finger combed her hair a few times while he was still looking away from her.

"You redecorated." Fitz commented, noting the new wall colors and entirely different décor in all the rooms. It still looked like Olivia's taste. Expensive and classy, but still had a homey feel to it. "It looks good. Doesn't even look like the same house."

"It's not supposed to." Olivia said rather quickly. "It was hard enough living in the house after we divorced, but this is the house I wanted to raise my children in. I love this house. So instead of buying a different house, I redecorated."

"Olivia." Fitz sighed, putting his fork down. "I, I don't think I ever really apologized for the way things ended between us-"

"No need."

"No really. I'm sorry, truly. Everything was just moving too fast with the adoption agency, and the baby. I wasn't over losing our unborn children, and then the surrogacy didn't happen. And then we were gonna adopt this baby that we knew nothing about. I was scared, I admit that. And I felt that we were replacing our kids with this baby, and I didn't like that."

"Why didn't you come to me and say that?" Olivia asked. "Fitz we could've slowed down. Yes I really wanted a child, but if you weren't ready, we could've waited a while. If you needed time to mourn for our children, why didn't you just say that?"

"I didn't want- I didn't know how to tell you."

"You simply say 'Olivia, I'm not ready to adopt a child right now. Can we wait a while?' You don't divorce me instead Fitz. It was a pretty stupid and fucked up thing to do."

"You were so ready to have a child Liv."

"Yeah, and you weren't, I get that now. I get that you wanted to have a kid of your own. And I get that you left me because I couldn't give you that. But…"

"But what?"

"Was is worth it Fitz?" Olivia asked, her eyes filling with tears. No matter how hard she tried to hold them in, they kept falling. "Two years later and you're in the same position. You don't have anyone, and you don't have that perfect child you left me for. So was it worth giving up on us? On me? Was it worth losing me?"

Fitz could tell the exact moment when she went from being sad to angry. She was no longer crying sad tears, those were angry tears running down her cheeks. He could tell it in her voice, and her body language. Before she was slightly slouched in her seat avoiding his eye contact. Now she sat straight up, glaring into his eyes. She had also been softly rubbing Blue's fur, but now she had one fist clenched onto the doggy poncho he had on. She had her other hand resting on the table, and he reached for it. He was surprised when she didn't pull her hand from his.

He leaned into the table and spoke, while staring her in the eyes. "No. It wasn't worth it. I've missed you every day that we've been apart. Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about you, and regretted what I did."

Olivia contemplated what he just said, while giving her a little time to think about what she was going to say next. "What?"

Olivia didn't know what to say. She hadn't talk to him in two years, and over the past few days since they reconnected. Things had been tense at first. But yesterday, at the birthday party she felt things were somewhat better. They had been able to have a conversation with each other without yelling or arguing or insult. They just genuinely enjoyed being in the others company. Now he was telling her how much he missed her. How he thought about her every day and how he regretted what he did. Did he wanted her back? What was she supposed to say to that? Did he expect her to just forget about everything he's put her through? To just forgive him and pretend nothing happen, so that things could go back to the way they were? How could things every go back to the way they are.

When Fitz came over to Olivia's house this morning, he had no intention of saying any of this to her. He only intended to ask for the eggs and go back to his sister's house. He didn't plan on anything else, because he hadn't expected Olivia to even invite him in. Yet alone sitting down for breakfast.

He sat in his chair, whit his eyes glued to Olivia and vice versa. He didn't know what he expected her to say, but the deafening silence was killing him. He just basically bared his heart to her right now, and it had rendered her silent. He thought hell would've frozen over, before Olivia Pope ran out of words.

"Liv say something." Fitz spoke softly, after he couldn't handle the silence anymore.

"I… I don't know what you want me to say Fitz-"

"Liv I know I messed up okay, and I'm sorry about that I truly am. But I know now what I want now-"

"Fitz you don't want to adopt a baby with me, you still want a kid I can't give you. I would've been willing to put an adoption on hold two years ago, but now I'm not. I'm adopting a baby with or without you. And I can't ask you to be a part of that, knowing you can't guarantee you'll give it one hundred percent. A child deserves two dedicated parents in its life."

"Liv-"

"No Fitz, it wouldn't be right to him or her, to bring him into… whatever dysfunctional shit we are. It's not what you want, and I'm not going to force it on you."

"I know what I want Olivia."

"No you don't. You're just emotional right now, and you're just talking before you even think about what you're saying and-"

Before Olivia could finish her sentence, Fitz had stood up from his chair. He grabbed her by her arms and swiftly lifted her off her chair and onto the kitchen table. Poor Stormy had to shoot off Olivia's lap, before she got smashed between Olivia and Fitz.

Fitz was moving off instinct and moved so quickly, that he couldn't think about what he was doing, before he felt Olivia's soft plump lips meet his in a searing kiss. As soon as his lips touched hers, he heard a deep moan escape from her. He felt her small hands run up his chest and find their way into his hair. Instinctively his own hands found their way to her waist, pulling her to the edge of the table. At the same time pulling her sex closer to his.

The kiss began in a sweet and gentle way. But when Olivia simultaneously locked her legs around him, and used her hand to pull him closer by his ass, Fitz lost all control. He plunged his tongue in her mouth, bringing his hands up from her waist, to hold onto her face. He sucked on her tongue and groaned, when she bite his lip in return. All that could be heard in that quiet house, was Olivia and Fitz moans and the sounds of wet kisses. Fitz was just about to lay Olivia back onto the table, when someone rang the doorbell.

Only then did Olivia come back to reality, and pushed Fitz off of her. They both stood silently starring at each other. Breathing heavy, chests heaving trying to catch their breaths. The doorbell rang again, and Olivia got off the table. She went to the kitchen and grabbed the entire carton of eggs, shoving it in Fitz's arms. She pushed him back through the house and to the door. The entire time, while Olivia had a look of horror and confusion on her face. Fitz wore a stupid cheesy smile on his face. He was enjoying this, he truly was. Seeing Olivia riled up like this, over his kiss was simply entertaining.

He wore that smile on his face the entire time Olivia pushed him to the door. His smile changed when they got to the door, and it turned into a devilish smirk when he saw who the person was standing at the door, ringing the doorbell for the past two minutes.

"Blair?" Olivia was shocked to see him at her doorstep, holding a dozen red roses. She subconsciously pulled her robe closer together and tightened the straps. "What are you doing here?" Olivia asked. Blair didn't answer her right away, because he was too busy staring at a smirking Fitz, standing too close to Olivia for his liking.

"I uh, I was going to take you to breakfast. But if you're busy-"

Fitz raised his eyebrows to the man in astonishment. _Was he really going to leave me here alone with Olivia?_ Fitz knew if he had caught another man, not to mention an ex-husband, around Olivia he would never leave the two of them alone. No matter how much he trusted Olivia, he would never trust a man to not get tempted by her.

"No no, Fitz was just leaving." Without giving him a chance to talk, Olivia subtly pushed Fitz out her door.

"Nice roses." Fitz commented to Blair, a Liv pushed him out. Olivia rolled her eyes, knowing why he made that comment. Everyone knew she hated roses; everyone except Blair. "See you later Liv." Fitz waved at her, a smile spreading on his face, as he walked away.

"You coming in?" Olivia asked, stepping away from the door so he could walk in.

"You look nice." Blair said, eyeing her short silk robe. He was trying to hide the fact that it bothered him that she walked around the house like that. Especially when she had company, not to mention the company was her ex.

Olivia caught the underlying tone in his voice, but chose to ignore it.

"These are for you." Blair gave her the roses, and Olivia plastered the best fake smile she could muster up, offering a less than enthusiastic 'thanks'. "What's wrong? You don't like them?"

"No, they're nice. I just don't really like roses. Tiger lilies are my favorite."

"Oh. How come you didn't tell me before? I could've gotten you lilies."

"Tiger lilies, and you've been to my house before. There isn't one single rose in my house, there's only tiger lilies. Besides I told you I didn't like roses, after you sent two dozen to my office."

"No actually you yelled at me for sending roses to your job."

"I did not yell. " Olivia corrected him. "I just told you that it was a bit much. You sent two big ass bouquets of flowers to my job. I didn't even have anywhere to put them. You know what, it doesn't matter. Thank you for the flowers, they're gorgeous." She pecked him on the cheek once, before going to find a vase for the flowers.

She walked back down the hall towards the kitchen, and he followed behind her. "So what was you ex doing here?"

"What?" She pretended no to hear him, as she put the roses in a vase.

"Your ex, Fitz. What was he doing here? It's a little too early for visits isn't it?"

"Oh, he wasn't really visiting me. He just came over to borrow some eggs."

"He lives in this neighborhood?"

"No, his sister does. She's fixing breakfast and needed eggs." Olivia moved around the kitchen, doing anything to keep her attention from him. She started picking up her plate from the table. Dumping the uneaten food in the trash before putting the plate in the dish washer. Blair watched her as she moved around. He noticed that she looked uneasy and nervous. She was moving around at the speed of light, avoiding eye contact with him at all cost.

He watched as she put the juice pitcher back into the fridge, and something on the door caught his attention. It was a picture and the only picture on the fridge, since Olivia didn't like things on her fridge. She only had it there, until she could find somewhere else to put it.

Blair pulled the pictures of Olivia, Fitz and Isabelle down off the fridge. It was the pictures they took at the birthday party in the photo booth. He noticed that Olivia looked as if she was sitting on his lap. He felt his jealousy bloom instantly.

"What's this?"

Olivia turned around, to see him holding the birthday pictures up. She reached out and took it, putting it back on the fridge before she answered him. "That was from Bella's party. She wanted to take a picture with us in the photo booth.

"You're sitting on his lap." Blair pointed out the obvious.

Olivia shrugged. "It was a tight fit. That was the only way we could all get in the booth." She had her back turned to him scrubbing the counter top, so she couldn't see his reaction. She didn't turn back around, until after a few moments of silence and she could feel him staring at her. "What?" She asked.

"What's going on between you two?"

"Excuse me?"

"You and you're ex. You planning on getting back together or something?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"I don't know. It's just, every time I see you two together, you're always alone. Talking and laughing. He's always looking at you like- like…" Blair couldn't find his words, so he pointed to one of the pictures on the fridge. Olivia and Bella were both looking at the camera smiling, while Fitz was staring at Olivia. The look in his eyes was one that no one could miss. "Like that, like he still has something for you. Which, I can't really blame him for. You two were married, so I guess you'll always feel something for each other. But I need to know that it's in the past, that you don't plan on rekindling things with him. I need to know before- I just need to know."

Olivia put her scrub sponge on the counter and walked to him. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and kissed him softly. "You're right. We were married, and I will always feel something special for him. But that is the past and I don't plan on rekindling it anytime soon." She kissed his lips quickly again, giving him a small smile.

It seemed to do the trick. "Good. So I guess you don't want to get breakfast, since you've already eaten. I probably should've called first. I didn't have any morning classes today and remember you saying you weren't going in to work today, so I just thought we could spend the morning together."

"Well we still can. I'm expected a phone call today for a meeting, but we can just chill until then." Olivia was feeling guilty about what she and Fitz had just done. They had only kissed, but she felt that was just as bad as having sex with him. Right now she would give Blair anything he wanted, to clear her conscious.

 **X**

"Good afternoon Mr. Grant." The receptionist at Fitz's job greeted Fitz with a warm smile, and Fitz tried to reciprocate. "Here's your mail and you have a few messages." Lauren gave him a small stack of papers. "Also you're twelve thirty called to reschedule. So you're free for the next hour."

"Thank you Lauren." Fitz was going over the sticky notes that Lauren had written his messages on. He was throwing the unimportant ones away in the waste basket, when Stephen came up beside him.

"Good morning Mr. Finch." Lauren greeted him with the same smile she gave Fitz. She handed him his mail, and the two men walked away from the desk.

"What's different about you today?" Stephen asked, noticing Fitz's sullen mood. His shoulders were slumped, he was dragging his feet as he walked, and he had this scared expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" Fitz asked, looking straight ahead. Not being his normally upbeat and happy mood.

"You look like someone died. What's wrong man?" Stephen asked, honestly concerned about his friend.

Fitz stopped walking for a moment, he nodded in the direction of his office. Stephen got the hint, and changed his steps to Fitz's office instead of his own. Fitz walked in first, sitting behind his desk, while Stephen sat in a chair in front of it. "I did something this mornings."

"Okay… something bad?"

"I don't know yet. And I, I don't know if it was a mistake or not. When it happened, I felt good, I felt high. But now, I've been sitting in my apartment alone, and thinking about it, and I think it might've been a mistake."

"Well what did you do?"

"I kissed Olivia this morning." Fitz confessed.

"What? I really wasn't expecting that. How exactly did this come about? Last time I checked, Olivia couldn't stand you." Fitz went on to tell Stephen all about this morning and what he said to Olivia, which led to him kissing her. "You said that to her?"

"Yeah, and a little bit more."

"What'd she say? How'd she react?"

"She was just as confused as I was when I said it. It was like I was having an outer body experience or something. I could hear the words, but I couldn't confirm that it was my voice."

"Did you mean it?"

Fitz thought for a moment, before nodding his head yes. "I've been feeling this way for some time now, but I never acted on it. Before the wedding rehearsal, Olivia had avoided being in my life as best she could. So I didn't have time to confront my feelings. But in the short time that we've reconnected…" Fitz sighed running his hand over his face. "I feel like a woman talking to her girlfriend." Fitz said, making Stephen laugh out loud, before he sobered up.

"Listen man, I'm shocked but not that shocked. I mean anyone with eyes can see you still have some feelings for Olivia. Personally I always thought you two would get back together. I was actually rooting for you two. But all I'll say, is that you need to be careful. You need to make sure this is what you want before you further act on it."

 **X**

It was one o'clock on the dot, and Olivia was just pulling up a fairly small apartment complex. About an hour ago, Ms. Hannigan called to relocate her meeting with Jazmine. It was originally supposed to be at the adoption agency, but Ms. Hannigan moved it to the girls' home instead.

The entire time Olivia was getting dressed, her nerves were on overdrive. She was nervous and excited. She was worrying about saying the right things and making Jazmine like her, without trying too hard for her approval. She changed her outfit four times, trying to find the right thing. She didn't want to be too _business serious_ , and she didn't want to be too _Friday night sexy_ either. And to be honest, most of her clothes were a little too Friday night sexy. She settled on an all black wrap dress. It was quarter length sleeved, and it stopped just above her knees. It clung to her body up top, and was slightly loose fitting around her hips. It was sexy, but not overly sexy. She paired it with simple black pumps, diamond stud earrings, and her black and white hound's-tooth thin coat. It wasn't cold outside, but there was a chilled breeze.

Olivia walked up the one flight upstairs to the second floor. She looked down at the piece of paper in her hand to double check the apartment number. When she found the door, she knocked, and waited for what felt like an hour, before the door opened revealing an older woman. She looked to be in her late fifties early sixties. She had on a cotton, floral, zip-up night gown and pink slippers. Her salt and pepper hair was held back in a single braid resting on her back.

Olivia could tell by the look on the woman's face that she had no idea who she was, or why she was standing on her doorstep. Olivia cleared her throat and smiled politely at the woman.

"Hello. My name is Olivia, Olivia Pope. I'm supposed to be meeting Jazmine Foresmith at this address." The woman just stared at Olivia with a blank face. "Foresmith, Jazmine Foresmith. Does she live here?" Olivia got a smile this time, but she highly doubted that the woman understood her. She was hesitant to follow, when the woman grabbed her arm and ushered her into the house. When she walked in, she heard voices coming from the other room, and relaxed when she recognized one of them as Ms. Hannigan.

The woman had left Olivia behind, going down a different hallway. Liv followed the sound of the voices, until she got to what she assumed was the living room or den. Ms. Hannigan and Jazmine were both sitting on the couch drinking pink lemonade and chatting. Ms. Hannigan saw Olivia first, since she was seated that way. Jazmine was facing her, with her back to the door.

"Olivia you made it." Ms. Hannigan stood up to greet her.

"Of course." Liv replied. "Your grandmother, I believe, let me in." She said to Jazmine.

"Well I would like for you to meet someone. This Is Jazmine, Jazmine this is the Olivia I was talking about." Ms. Hannigan introduced the two, and helped Jazmine up off the couch.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Jazmine held out her hand for Olivia to shake. She looked different than from her pictures Olivia saw. She looked much younger, and Olivia had to remind herself that this was just a child. She was a teenager, still in high school. She shouldn't be meeting with potential mothers to adopt her baby. She should be thinking about college and hanging out with her friends. But Liv also had to remind herself, that not everyone's reality is the same.

"Thanks so much for meeting me here. I know we were supposed to meet at Ms. Hannigan's office, but I was put on bed rest for a week. My blood pressure spiked like way up, I guess was doing too much." Jazmine slowly sat back down on the couch, and Olivia sat in the single chair across form her. Ms. Hannigan had gone off somewhere, to give them privacy to talk. "Do you want something to drink? All we really have is Kool-Aid and tap water though."

"No thank you, I'm fine." Olivia declined. She needed something stronger than Kool-Aid. As many times as she had met with expecting mothers, it never got any easier for her. No matter the woman's age.

"So I guess I should start. Well you already know my name is Jazmine. I'm seventeen, senior in high school. I'm actually graduating this year, and I'll be going to UCLA next spring. Um, there's not really much else I can think of. Other than the basketball under my shirt."

"It's okay."

"You wanna know how I got in this situation don't you? How I got pregnant."

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to. I don't wanna make you uncomfortable."

"No, it's okay. I've told this story like a bazillion times. If I can survive telling my parents, I can survive telling anyone." Jazmine brought her legs up on the couch, folding them Indian style. Olivia was shocked to see she could still do that, with her belly siting in her lap. "Well it happened when I went with a few of my friends on a road trip. We were driving to UCLA for the weekend to tour the campus. Everything was fine, until our last night there. A frat house was having this huge party, insanity everywhere, and of course we couldn't not go. But anyway, we went and for lack of a better word, I got drunk. Like sloppy, can't walk, can't stand up straight, tongue down everyone's throat drunk. I had never drank that much before, I really don't know what came over me. I don't really remember everything that happened that night. But I do remember going upstairs to someone's room, I can't even remember his name. Though I highly doubt that he told me anyway." Jazmine put her head down slightly in embarrassment.

"So anyway, the next morning, my friends and I left. And about six weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. I hadn't been feeling like myself for weeks before, and after days and days of waking up with my head in the toilet, I took a pregnancy test. And here we are."

"How did your parents take it?"

"Um, I'm living here with my grandmother now. So that should pretty much tell you how they took it." Jazmine chuckled. "It's safe to say they didn't take it well. One of the first things they asked me was did he force me. And of course I told them no, that he was just as drunk as I was; if not more. The look… the look on their faces when I told them I wasn't forced. They were disappointed that I hadn't been raped." Jazmine shook her head, and let out a humorless laugh.

"I don't think-"

"No really, they were. If I had been raped, if I had been forced against my will into this situation. Into getting pregnant, then they could have dealt with that. They would have had to, because it wasn't my fault, it wasn't decision. But because it was my own stupid decision, they can put all the blame on me. They don't have to deal with it, and they didn't. I made one mistake and they turned their backs on me. My dad threw me out on my ass on the front porch. The neighbors watched as I cried on the ground, while he dropped a handful of clothes by my feet. It was the only things he let me take with me. My mom just stood and watch him, she didn't try to help me once. If it wasn't for my grandmother, I don't know where I would've gone."

"I'm sorry. That… that should have never happened to you." Olivia couldn't believe what Jazmine's parents did to her. Liv could never imagine her parents ever treating her that way. "Have you spoke to your parents since?"

"Nope." Jazmine shrugged, adding extra emphasis on the 'P'. "I called them for like three weeks straight after. But they eventually changed their number and I haven't tried to call or see them since."

"What about the baby's father?"

"I have no idea where he is. I tried to find him a few months back. I was originally going to get an abortion, but I couldn't go through with it. I don't want the kid, but I couldn't kill it either. I made like four different appointments and at the last minute I would walk out. So after I decided to not abort it, I went back to UCLA to find the guy. But all I had was a small memory of what he looked like and the frat house where the party was. I described the guy to everyone at the house, but no one knew who he was. Turns out he wasn't a part of that fraternity, maybe didn't even go to the school. The point is he's gone. So you don't have to worry, he's not gonna come back and try to get the kid."

"I didn't mean-"

"No, you did. But it's okay. I would want to know too, if I were you."

"Why did you decide to give the baby up for adoption?"

Jazmine let out a huff, before answering. "Because I'm a kid myself. I don't know what to do with a baby, I've never even held one before. I'm not supposed to have to deal with this right now. I'm only seventeen, I should be thinking about college and going to the mall with my friends. Instead, I'm living with my sick grandmother, working one job to help her pay the bills because her disability only does so much. And working a second job to pay for college, because financial aid doesn't cover everything. My grandma's eighty-two, with a bad hip, and most days she doesn't even know where she is. I can't take care of her and a baby." Jazmine paused and rubbed some soothing circles on her belly. "And I also know that I could never give this baby a life it deserves. If I give it up, then maybe it'll have a chance. Maybe if I'm not there to influence it, it won't become such a disappointment like me."

"You're not a disappointment Jazmine."

Jazmine laughed again, "Yeah tell that to my parents."

Olivia watched to broken look on her face, and it was breaking her heart. She was only a child and she had been through so much in the last year of her life, than Olivia had in her lifetime. Olivia was blessed to have never had a hard day in her life. Her parents always made sure she and her siblings had the best and never wanted for anything.

"Well now that I've put a damper on things. Why don't you tell me about you."

Olivia went on to tell Jazmine about her job and her family. Her dad was originally from California, but his previous job caused him to travel quite often. It was during one of his business trips to North Carolina that he met Olivia's mother, Adelle. She was an up and coming writer, from Charlotte. The two hit it off, and Curtis stayed in North Carolina. They dated for two years, before they had their first child, Althea. Two years later they had a second child, Curtis Jr. And one year after he was born, they had their third and last child Olivia.

Curtis and Adelle had been dating and living together for almost six years, before they decided to get married, neither of them in a big rush. It wasn't until Olivia was eight that Curtis's mother had fallen ill and was given a terminal diagnosis. Wanting to be closer to his mother in her last few months, Curtis and Althea moved the family to California. Althea continued her writing career, and eventually became very successful. And Curtis took over his father's winery business.

"So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a psychiatrist."

Jazmine barely stifled her laugh. "Really?"

"Yeah. I know it's not the most glamorous job out there, but it is interesting. I took a bunch of psychology classes in high school and loved it. So when I got to college I majored in psychology with a minor in biology. Then I went to med school, and got my medical license and became a psychiatrist."

"So why do you want to adopt a baby?" Jazmine asked, changing the subject. "You look like you're still young. I'm sure you could have a kid of your own. Most of the women who meet with me are like old and in their forties."

 _Since when was forty old?_ Olivia said to herself, not that she was forty. "I uh, I was married before, and we did try to have a biological child. But I wasn't- I'm not able to carry a child full term."

"Oh." Jazmine felt bad now for bringing it up, and in poor taste. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Have you tried adoption before?"

"Yes, but I was turned down. They said that I worked too much, and it didn't help that I was a single woman. As if, there aren't plenty of successful single mothers in the world."

"Why'd you and your husband split?"

"He wanted kids of his own."

"Seems like an asshole."

"Yeah. He wasn't when I married him, he kind of just grew into an asshole."

Jazmine chuckled, "I like you. You're cool. Most of the women I met with before are all stuffy, and boring. You're not at all like I thought you would be. When I first saw you, looking all fancy and polished, I thought you were gonna be a real bore."

This time, Olivia laughed. "I'm sorry to disappoint."

"So what were you hoping for a girl or a boy?" Olivia was about to answer, when Jazmine cut her off. "And please don't give me the generic 'I just want a healthy baby.'"

"I want a girl." Olivia answered without hesitation. "When I was with my husband, I wanted a boy, mainly because that's what he wanted. Not saying I wouldn't love my son, but I do want a girl first."

"I wish I could tell you it was a girl, but I don't know yet. I didn't want the sex to be revealed, until I knew who was gonna adopt the baby. I thought it might be more special that way. After we get to know each other a little better, maybe you can come to an ultrasound with me."

"I would love that."

They spent the next forty minutes just talking getting to know one another, with Jazmine asking most of the questions. She asked about her family life, what her friends were like, basically anyone who would ever come in contact with the baby. When they were just about to wrap things up, Jazmine asked if she could tag along when Ms. Hannigan made her home visit. Olivia had no problem with it, and the two exchanged numbers to keep in contact, before their next meeting.

Ms. Hannigan set up a date and time for her to do a home visit at Olivia's, and they all said their goodbyes. Olivia walked out the home feeling a lot better than when she first arrived. She was so nervous before, but now she just thought she was being silly. She had nothing to worry about or be nervous about. She and Jazmine hit it off really well, and she was hopeful that Jazmine would think she was the right person to adopt her baby.

No if only she could get her latest conversation with Fitz and the memory of his kiss out her head, she'd be having a good day.

 **(^_^)**


	5. Chapter Five: Reunion (Part one)

**Chapter Five: Reunion Part One**

Olivia was walking back to her car, when her cell phone started ringing in her purse. Thinking it could be a work emergency, she hurriedly pulled it out of her black Michael Kors bag. She read the caller ID, and smiled as she answered the phone.

"Hi mommy." Olivia still called her mother 'mommy and her father daddy'. She was a momma's girl through and through. She was the baby of the family, and she'd never break from it. Especially since she's been spoiled since the day she was born; although she'd never admit to it.

"Hi baby. I hope this isn't a bad time. I wanted to see how the meeting went." Olivia had called her mother the night she got the email. She was freaking out, and only her mother's soothing voice could calm her down.

"I was fine, great actually. I'm leaving there now." She put her top down on her jag, and she stopped at a red light. "She's such a sweet and smart girl. I keep forgetting that she's only a baby. It's sad that she's going through all this, especially without the support of her family."

"Not everyone is fortunate as others Olivia."

"Yeah I know. Listen when is Junior coming back to town?" Olivia asked of her big brother Curtis. "Is he still coming for Quinn and Huck's anniversary?"

"Yes he is, he should be flying back in tomorrow. I think he's even thinking about staying longer this time. He might be quitting his job at that advertising firm to come run the family business. You're father's been grooming him to take over one day. And not that you asked, but your sister is flying in soon."

"Oh is she?" Olivia said with a faux excitement.

"Olivia." Adelle warned in her stern motherly voice. Olivia and her older sister Althea had a love-hate relationship. They were sisters, and they loved each other of course, but they could never get along for more than a day. They were constantly bickering or arguing over the smallest things. It's been that way ever since they were children. Olivia would say Althea was just jealous that she took her spot as the baby girl in the family. And Althea accused Olivia of being a spoiled brat, who always got her way. The two could go back and forth for days, without either giving up.

"I know you two don't always get along, but she is still your sister Olivia."

"I know that. When is her flight getting in? I want to see my nieces and my nephew."

"Well that's actually the second reason I'm calling. She decided to come down a few days earlier so I could spend more time with my grand babies. Her flight lands in about an hour, and I need you to be there to pick her up."

"Oh come on mommy. Today? And all I get is an hour notice. Can't she catch a cab?"

"Now Olivia you wouldn't have your nieces and nephew waiting in that long line to catch a cab would you."

"No." Olivia sighed. Her mother really knew all her weaknesses and her nieces and nephew were one of them.

"That's my girl. Now remember her flight gets in within the hour. Don't be late."

"Yes ma'am."

 **X**

Olivia was sitting on a bench in the airport, waiting for her sister and her family's plane to land. She had gone home to switch her cars, because she was driving her Jag, and her family obviously couldn't fit into a two seater. She traded her Jag for her SUV and quickly drove to the airport. She was excited to see her nieces and nephew. Since her sister lived in DC, Olivia didn't get to see them as often as she would like. Her sister came down to visit, but it was mostly for holidays, special occasions and the summer. She was an elementary school teacher, so she was free to come down for the summer.

Olivia hadn't seen them in person in a little over two months. She was supposed to fly up to DC with her mother and father last month, but she got held up at work at the last minute. Since then, she was limited to only face-timing with the kids.

She was checking her emails, when she heard commotion coming from one of the gates. A plane had just landed and she was sure it was her sisters. She tried to spot her through the flood of people coming through the gate. She finally spotted Althea's husband near the end of the crowd. Althea was short, just like Olivia and their mother, so spotting her in the crowd would be a challenge.

Liv waved her arms, and called out Jason's name, Althea's husband. He was a lot easier to spot, standing over six feet tall. He was a handsome man, with caramel colored skin, strong facial features, with jet black hair and small specks of grey around his ears. He was a lawyer in DC, and hoped one day to be district attorney. He and Althea met while he was vacationing in California. They dated for just a short while, before they got married at the Pope's Napa valley home. And after they married, Althea moved to DC to live with him.

"Hey Liv." Jason shouted back, as he held the two oldest kids' hands and Althea carried their nine month old. Jason Jr was their oldest, he was eight. Alecia was the middle child, she was six. And their newest addition, Hannah, turned nine months old two weeks ago.

"Hey Jase." Liv gave him a quick hug, before turning her attention to her niece and nephew. They had grown since the last time she saw them. They were clearly taking their height from their father. Alecia almost reached her chest, and JJ was almost as tall as she was. "Good lord, you two are so big! Next time I see you, you're gonna be towering over me."

"Yeah, their growing like weeds." Althea said, rocking a fidgety Hannah in her arms. She was sleepy, but she refused to go to sleep and was cranky the entire flight. "Hey Liv."

"Hey Thea." Olivia gave her sister a hug, smashing Hannah between the two of them. She broke apart, when Hannah started patting Olivia's cheek with her little chubby hand, "And hello to you too miss Hannah banana." That's what Olivia called her, since she loved bananas so much, plus it was just a cute name. "She looks just like you did when you were a baby Thea."

"Yeah, mom said the same thing when she and dad came down last month."

Olivia sighed, hearing the underlying tone in Thea's voice. "Thea I was coming, I just got caught up at work at the last minute."

"How busy were you Olivia that you couldn't-"

"Apparently very busy Althea. Junior wasn't there either, how come you're not giving him the third degree."

"I will, as soon as I see him. I'm just saying. You barely get to see the kids as it is, and they ask me about you all the time."

"Well no one told you to move to DC Thea. And I call and FaceTime the kids all the time."

"I moved to DC, because that's where my husband was Olivia."

Olivia rolled her eyes, preparing to say something back, but Jason stopped her before she could. "Okay ladies, let's put a pin in the conversation. The middle of a busy airport isn't the right place to hash out family drama."

"Fine, the baggage claim is that way Liv."

"What are you telling me for?" Olivia asked with an attitude. "What do I look like a bellhop? No, I don't get bags. But I will get miss butterball over here." Olivia took Hannah, who was currently chewing on her mother's pearl necklace, out her arms. "And the kids and I will bring the car around."

"Thanks for all the help Liv." Althea said, with sarcasm dripping from her lips.

"Easy with the attitude Thea, before I make you give me gas money." Olivia responded, with just as much sarcasm and a grin, before walking off to get the car.

 **X**

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"No no no, shit." Olivia groaned in frustration, as she pulled over onto the side of the rode. She was on her way to her parents' home, when she felt one of her tires go out. She knew how to change a tire, her father made sure both she and her sister knew how. But the fact that it was dark, and she was on a back road, with no other cars in sight made her a little uneasy._

 _Then after she opened her trunk to get the spare tire out, she realized her spare was flat. She had no idea how that happened, considering this is the first flat she's had and she hadn't messed with the tire before. Then to just add to the growing problem, her phone was dead, so she couldn't call road side assistance. She sat in her car sulking for the next ten minutes, thinking she would have to walk the rest of the way to her parents' house._

 _She got out of the car, thankful that she had a flashlight in her car. She locked the doors on her car and started on her walk. She was only about five minutes into her walk, when a big pick-up truck passed her, then pulled up in front of her on the side of the road. She stopped walking, a little nervous when the driver's door opened. She was started searching for her pepper spray in her purse, when a tall figure started walking towards her._

 _"Excuse me ma'am. You need a lift?" The figure shouted._

 _"What?"_

 _"I said do you need a lift?" The figure came closer, and Olivia immediately got lost in his bright blue eyes. It was just about the only thing she could see in the dark. "That must be your car a little ways back."_

 _"Um yeah, it is. I blew a tire, and somehow my spare is flat."_

 _"I can give you a lift to wherever you're going."_

 _"Um, no offense, but no thank you. I don't really make it a habit of getting in cars with strangers."_

 _"Well how about this." The man stuck his hand out for a shake. "My name's Fitz." He gave her a bright smile._

 _"Olivia." She hesitantly shook his hand._

 _"See, now we're not strangers." He gave her that panty dropping smile again, and she was half tempted to get in his car. "I just don't like the idea of you, or anyone, walking this late at night by themselves."_

 _"You could be a serial killer for all I know."_

 _Fitz laughed, "I promise you I am not a serial killer. My sister is in the car with me, and trust me she is not a serial killer either. She doesn't even like to kill the bugs that get in the house. You're not a serial killer are you?"_

 _This time, Olivia laughed and his smile got brighter. "No, I'm not."_

 _"Good, so I'm not gonna kill you and you're not gonna kill me. Now that that's settled you gonna let me give you a ride?"_

 _"You promise to just take me home."_

 _"I'll take you wherever you want to go." Fitz held his hand out for her to take. She hesitated for only a moment, before placing her hand in his. He walked her to the truck, and introduced her to his sister in the front seat. Erika said a polite hello, before moving to the backseat, so Olivia could sit in the front._

 _"So where to?" Fitz asked, after he got back in the driver's seat._

 _"My parents' home is that way, not too far from here."_

 _Olivia spent the short car ride mostly quiet, listening to the brother and sister bicker about the radio station, and Fitz's slow driving. They reminded Olivia of herself and her own siblings. When they got to Olivia's house, Fitz got out the truck to open her door. She thanked him again for the ride and went in the house._

 _She hadn't realized she'd left her flashlight in his truck, until he rang her parents' doorbell the next day. He had come back all that way to ask her out on a date. The flashlight was just a backup plan for why he was standing at her door._

 **Present**

Fitz was supposed to be working, but instead he spent the past thirty minutes just thinking f Olivia. He was sitting at his desk, papers scattered in front of him, pen in hand but he just could stay out of his head. His daydreams were taking all his attention away. He hadn't spoken to Olivia since he left her house earlier that morning. He tried calling her twice, but she wasn't taking his calls. He left a voicemail for her to call him, but he wasn't going to hold his breath, waiting on that call.

Lauren buzzing him on the intercom, finally took him from his thoughts. "Yes Lauren." He answered.

"Mr. Grant, Ms. Locke is here to see you."

"That's fine Lauren, send her back. Thanks."

Fitz straightened up the papers on his desk, when he heard a small knock on his door. "Come on in."

"Hey Fitz."

"Jeanine hey, what're you doing here?"

"We're supposed to have lunch remember?" Jeanine said, walking into the office. She put her purse on in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Did you forget?"

In all honesty he had. He hadn't thought about anything else that day, besides Olivia. "No no, of course not. My day is just a little upside down, but I didn't forget."

"Good, because I was to go by this boutique as well. I need to pick up my dress for the party."

"Party?" Fitz was talking, as he gathered his paperwork in his briefcase to take home.

"Your friend's anniversary party. Jesus Fitz, where's your brain today?"

"Uh scattered." Fitz had completely forgot that he'd asked Jeanine to be his plus one for Huck and Quinn's anniversary party. He didn't wasn't to be rude and tell her that he changed his mind about wanting her to come. But he didn't know how it would look to Olivia, if he brought a date to the party after telling her he wanted to get back together. He was serious when he told her that, and he didn't want her to think that otherwise. Or not take him seriously, because he showed up with another woman. They were just friends, but apparently to everyone else they were more.

 **X**

"Momma why are you crying again?"

"I'm just happy to have all my babies under the same roof again." Adelle said, wiping the happy tears in her eyes. It had only been months since all her kids and grandkids were in the same place at once. But to Adelle that was a year. He son, Junior, lived out of town, although he came back often. And Althea lived in DC, the only one who still lived in California was Olivia. And even then, she didn't come by as often as she used to.

"Well technically, we won't all be here until junior gets here." Olivia was walking in the room, with Hannah on her hip. They were all sitting in one of the many family rooms in the house. Her dad was grilling steaks outside with Jason, while the kids were playing and the women were inside watching TV.

"Olivia put her down. You can't keep holding her, that's how she gets spoiled." Althea said. She had put Hannah in her little activity center that she kept at her grandparents. But every time she'd let out a little whimper Olivia would take her out. She wasn't crying, but Olivia didn't like seeing her upset.

"So what? Babies are supposed to be spoiled."

"No they're not. That's how you end up with brats."

"She doesn't like it in that thing anyway."

"She does like it, she just knows that if she makes a little noise her auntie will come and pick her up."

"Don't you two start, I don't feel like hearing it." Adelle quickly stopped all the bickering. Adelle was a small and petite woman, which is where her daughters got it from. She had medium length brown hair, the just barely touched her shoulders. She was still the same size she was before she had kids. All her years of exercising and eating right over the years were really paying off. The only change about her was he bra size and she now had child baring hips. Her skin still glowed, her smile was still bright, Adelle just refused to not age gracefully.

"I swear you two are worse than these kids. I don't know what's wrong with you." Adelle started playing with Hannah's feet, making her giggle. She took her from Olivia and started blowing raspberries on her belly, before the men came back in from the deck.

"Alright, who's ready to eat?" Curtis asked enthusiastically, carrying a platter of sizzling steaks. Jason followed behind him with the grilled potatoes and corn on the cob. "Liv hon go and get a bottle from the cellar."

"Why does Liv always get to pick the wine?"

"Because your choices suck, and you don't know how to pair a wine with the right meat."

"It's not rocket science Olivia."

"Then why do you have such a hard time?" Olivia replied, walking down the hall to the stairs that led to the wine cellar.

"Thea sweetheart you don't even drink wine." Adelle said, getting up from the couch to go to the kitchen.

"Can I have wine grandma?" Alecia asked, smiling up at her grandma with her toothless grin. She'd lost both of her upper two front teeth just last week.

"You can have grape juice, and pretend its wine. I'll even put it in a fancy glass."

"Okay." Alecia ran off to the kitchen behind her grandma and father.

"Momma please don't turn my child into a wine-o like the rest of you."

"Oh lighten up Thea."

 **X**

"Liv you never told us how it went with Jazmine this morning." Curtis said. Olivia had gotten back with a nice bottle of wine from the cellar, and they all sat down for dinner of steaks, while grilled potatoes, corn on the cob and a side salad.

"Who's Jazmine? A new client?" Althea asked. She wasn't privy to the information about her sister and her plans to adopt again.

"No, I don't share information about clients with anyone. Jazmine's a mother from the adoption agency. I'm trying to adopt her baby."

"Wow." Althea was the first to comment Liv that's great. "I had no idea you were trying again."

"Yeah, I know. I initially wasn't going to tell any of you, or anyone for that matter. I was gonna keep it to myself, until I actually had a baby. But I soon realized how absurd that was and I told mom and dad. Besides the lady facilitating all this is going to have to meet you guys soon."

"Why didn't you want us to know? This is a good thing."

"I know. But with everything that happened last time… I had told everyone I knew that I was adopting a baby and then when it fell through and I had to tell everyone what happened… I didn't want to go through that again in case the same thing happens."

"That won't happen this time around." Her father affectionately squeezed her hand over the table.

"When is Jr coming home?" Olivia asked, changing the subject.

"Early tomorrow morning. He sent a text message, but didn't give a time." Adelle answered. "I told him you would pick him up from the airport, and I told him to call you in the morning when his flight lands."

"How early in the morning?" Olivia groaned.

"Well I don't know, he didn't tell us the time."

"I'm not a morning person."

"Yes I know. You're not a morning person and you're not a night person, you're an afternoon person. But unfortunately for you darling he lands in the early morning." Adelle said, popping a piece of meat in her mouth. "And turn the volume up on your phone. I know you sometimes sleep through your alarm and phone calls."

"Don't worry mother, I will make sure your precious baby boy gets picked up from the airport."

"Good. And honestly Olivia, you have to break out of this not a morning person attitude. Because guess who is a morning person, babies. And they're not gonna care if you are sleepy, when they wake up in the middle of the night and early in the morning."

"I know that. I'm not gonna ignore the kid."

"Oh trust me, you couldn't even if you tried." Althea said. "When Hannah was a newborn, it was like she had a megaphone taped to her mouth. One, two o'clock in the morning she would wake up wailing and screaming for a bottle." As if she knew they were talking about her, Hannah banged her little fist on her highchair, gaining the attention in the room.

"Auntie Liv." Alecia called Olivia's attention away from the giggling nine month old.

"Yeah babe."

"Where's Uncle Fitz?" Alecia asked. She was very fond of her uncle Fitz, as all of Althea's kids were. They were very close to their aunt, and adored their uncle as well. And when Fitz and Olivia split, they didn't really understand it; Alecia more than JJ. She didn't understand why her uncle wasn't around as much as he used to be, why he wasn't at family events with Olivia like he normally would be. She would ask about him all the time, and Olivia or her parents or whoever would explain to her once again why he wasn't around. But it never stuck. Every time her parents came back to California to visit the family, she would ask about Fitz once again, this time being no different.

"He's working." Olivia answered, not having the energy to explain to the girl once again why her uncle wasn't there.

"Is he coming later?"

"Alecia. Sweetheart eat your food." Her dad said, and Olivia gave him an appreciative smile, and continued eating her food.

The conversation flowed freely, as everyone finished their meals. Adelle was the one who brought up the wedding plans.

"It's going great. Abby is turning into a real bridezilla though." Olivia said.

Althea scoffed, "Oh please, like you weren't a bridezilla when you got married."

"I was not. I just had a vision for my wedding, I knew what I wanted and how it was supposed to be."

"And when it didn't look how you wanted, you had a temper tantrum."

"Whatever. Next subject."

"Well my gown came in yesterday, for Quinn and Huck's anniversary party." Adelle changed the subject again.

Olivia gasped, eyes wide open. The mention of Quinn's party and gowns, got her thinking about the gown she bought for the party. "It is the most gorgeous thing I own, besides my dog. Best piece of clothing I have. I fell in love." Olivia pulled her phone out of purse, and handed it her mother.

"It looks expensive."

"Of course it's expensive. It's me."

"How much did you pay for this dress Liv?" Althea asked, after her mother gave her Olivia's phone, to look at the dress.

"None of your business, just know I look good in it." Althea was about to respond, but the sound of the front door opening caught everyone by surprise. Everyone that Curtis was expecting was at the table, and he wasn't expecting anyone else.

"Hola mi familia!"

"Junior!" Olivia was the first one out of her seat, and ran over to Junior who picked her up and spun her around. "You idiot, what are you doing here? I thought I was picking you up tomorrow."

"Well I wanted to surprise you guys, so I came out earlier."

"How'd you get here, I would've picked you up."

"Well that would have ruined the surprise. Besides, I called a service no big deal. Hey ma." Junior hugged his mother, and father then Althea. He picked both of the kids up, hanging them upside down in his arms, almost giving Althea a coronary.

"Jesus Christ Thea, what the hell are you feeding this kid?" he said, after picking up the baby, who was currently laughing at her uncle and playing with his new beard.

"She likes potatoes, they go straight to her thighs. And don't say hell."

 **X**

"And that is why I quit my job, and why I've come running back home." Junior had just got done, telling his parents and nosy sisters why he quit his job and was moving back home. Well at least back to his home town, he had no intentions of staying at his parent's house- _dad's house_. He was planning on getting an apartment or town house close by.

"So now you're gonna run the business for daddy?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. That is if he still wants me to."

"You know I do Jr. You know I want to keep the business in the family. And since your sisters want nothing to do with it-"

Althea and Olivia both groaned loudly, _here we go again_. "Daddy we never said we didn't want anything to do with it. We just didn't want to run it. Thea doesn't even drink, and I drink too much."

"Olivia." Adelle warned.

"I'm just saying, Junior's the best you're gonna get."

"She's right, now if you'll excuse me, it's getting late and I'm tired." Junior stood, gathering his bags and suitcases.

"You're not staying here with your father?" Adelle asked. "Thea, Jason and the kids are staying. It'll be fun, having a full house again." She was speaking as if she was gonna be here to enjoy the full house.

"As much fun as that sounds mother, I think I'm just going to crash with Liv for a while. That is until I find a place to stay."

"Where are you planning on buying a house? Because I think it just makes sense that you stay in the Napa home." The Napa Home was where the Pope's vineyard was. And they have a rather large house there that they use for vacation mostly now. Curtis goes up there every other month, to check in with the business and whenever there's an emergency and he's needed.

"If you're gonna run the business don't you think you should stay there? The vineyard is right behind the house. That's where all the employees are, and you can learn the business faster."

"I'm not running it now mother, I'm being groomed to run it. Besides, Dad has no problem running the business from here, and neither will I. I'll get an apartment close to home, if it makes you feel better. Besides, I can't very well bring a woman home to my parents' house now can I?"

"No you cannot." Curtis answered. "I had enough of that when you were a teenager, you and your sister both. Sneaking girls and boys into your room." Everyone knew he was talking about Liv, and not Althea. Junior and Olivia had been the problem children when they were younger. They were the ones to sneak off the parties and sneaking their friends back into the house at night. Althea, however, was the more responsible one and the snitch.

"So any who, I will be staying at Liv's until I find me a spot to stay. Love you all, and catch you later."

 **X**

Olivia and Junior were almost at her house, they were listening to Olivia's mix CD's, when one of her favorite songs came on next, Big Poppa. She turned to volume up almost to the max, and started rapping the song rapping the song in between eating a large fried from McDonalds.

"…the back of the club sipping Moet is where you find me. The back of the club making hoes my crew behind me… Music blasting but I just can't quit, cause one of these honey's Biggie got to creep with…Believe me sweetie I got enough to feed the needy…I love it when you call me Big Poppa. Throw your hands in the air if you a true playa."

Olivia dipped another one of her fries into her ice-cream sundae and ate it in one bite. Junior grimaced beside her, dipping his fries in ketchup like a normal person. Ever since she was a little girl she'd always dip her fries in her ice-cream. But she'd only do it with McDonalds fries and ice-cream. She'd order the same thing a sundae, fries and a large sprite. Either her mother or father would make her get a burger or chicken nuggets, but she'd just pick over it so she could eat the ice-cream and fries.

"Really Liv?" Junior yelled over the music. He grabbed her CD case and started looking for another CD. Most of the CD's she had were rap CD's and old school music. "Don't you have any music in here that won't scare this white ass neighborhood?"

Olivia shrugged, "I've got Adele."

Junior rolled his eyes, and kept flipping through her music. "NWA Liv, really? Where'd you even find an NWA CD?"

"I've had that since we were little, and it's Ice Cube not NWA. It's after he went solo."

"You are so black Liv." Junior joked.

"Yeah, last time I checked I was still brown."

"You know if I didn't know you, I would find it so fucking weird that a woman like you would be listening to NWA."

"Again, it's Ice Cube A.K.A my future baby daddy. And what do you mean a woman like me?"

"Come on Liv, you know what I'm talking about. Look at you, look at your car, oh sorry _cars_. Look at the neighborhood you live in and the house you live in. You're fancy and low-key bougie, you're supposed to be listening to some classical shit, with a symphony or something. Speaking of which, turn this down, you're scaring all these old ass white people." A woman, pruning her flowers, was watching them as Olivia's car passed. Junior turned the radio down.

"Hey! Don't touch my radio. I pay my payments just like everyone else." Olivia smacked his hand away and turned it back up and rapped the next song.

Shortly after, Olivia pulled into her driveway and saw Blair leaning against his car by the curb. She opened the garage, and parked her car, closing the garage door behind her.

"Who's the dude in the car?" Junior asked, while Olivia helped his with his bags.

"Blair."

"And who is Blair?" Junior asked with disdain.

"A guy."

"What kind of guy?"

"Ugh, just a guy Junior." Olivia sighed, he wasn't going to let this go. "A guy I'm seeing."

"Dating? I never thought you'd get over the white boy."

"His name is Fitz."

"Shit it ain't Devon."

"Do you really have a problem with me dating white guys?" Olivia unlocked the garage door, leading into the house. She dropped her bags and went to open the door for Blair with junior following close behind her.

"I just don't like that particular white boy."

"You use to."

"I use to like a lot of things, but not after they dogged my baby sister."

"Fitz didn't dog me, we just got divorced." Olivia opened the door, with Junior right behind her.

"Hey babe."

"Blair what are you doing here?"

"I just came over to see you." Blair was speaking to Olivia, but he couldn't seem to look away from the tall man standing behind her. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Tyrone bitch, who the fuck are you?" Junior said, and fought hard to keep his laughter in. Olivia rolled her eyes. _Lord, Tyrone is back._ Junior had done this before, with Olivia's previous boyfriends, to scare them off. Junior had always been a big man, tall, muscular, deep voice and just intimidating. You didn't know until you squeezed, that he was a big teddy bear.

"Tyrone? Liv… what's going on?"

"Liv? What you talking to my girl for?" Junior stepped in front of Olivia, making Blair take a few steps back.

"Your girl?"

"Junior stop it." Olivia stepped back in front of Junior, and pushed him back in the house. Amusement on her face. "Blair this is my big brother CJ."

"Brother?" The relief quickly washed over Blair's face, and he found the humor in the situation. "Man, you had me going for a minute there." Blair held his hand out to shake. "Nice to meet you CJ."

"Nah, you call me Curtis." Junior said, while ignoring Blair's outstretched hand. "Night Liv, I'll take the room downstairs." Junior walked away, and off to his room.

"Did I do something?"

"No, he's just protective. So what are you doing here?"

"I told you, I just came to see you baby. Maybe grab some dinner."

"I already ate Blair, and I'm tired so can we just talk tomorrow?"

"You're not going to invite me in?"

"I haven't seen my brother in a while, I kind of just want to spend the night in with him. But I'll see you tomorrow after you get done at your mothers." Liv quickly kissed his cheek, before shutting the door on him.

 **X**

The next day, Fitz was walking out of his office building after a grueling day. He was more busy than usual at the office, even his patients were being more difficult. He was fortunately wasn't on call for the hospital, so he had the rest of the day to himself. He had planned on just having a quiet evening at home. He didn't have any plans for the evening that he knew of, so he was free to just relax. Maybe pick up some dinner on the way home. Maybe even work out a little, something he hadn't done in a while. He had just reached his parked truck in the employee parking lot, when his phone started ringing. Fitz juggling the things in his hands, to fished his phone out of his briefcase. Without checking the caller ID, he answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Fitz."

"Jeanine, what's up?" Fitz pushed the button on his car fob to unlock the doors. He threw his stuff in the passenger seat and climbed into the truck, balancing the phone on his shoulder.

"I just came back from a little shopping, I was just calling to see what time you were coming to pick me up."

 _Pick you up? We have plans?_ "Um…" Fitz was now confused.

"You forgot didn't you? I swear Fitz you have to worst memory in the world."

"Yeah, I've been told." Olivia use to tell him all the time, how forgetful he was. "So anyway, what was I picking you up for?"

"The beach? Your friend's little get together? You asked me a while ago if I wanted to go with you, and I said yes. I can finally meet your friends now."

 _Oh right._ Stephen and Abby planned a little beach get together a while ago. He had forgotten all about it, to be honest he really didn't want to go. Mainly because he knew Olivia was going to be there, and now that he knew she was dating, he assumed she would be bringing her now boyfriend. The way he was feeling right now, he was liable to drown Blair in the ocean.

"Fitz you there?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I forgot all about it. I can be by to pick you up in an hour or so. I just got off from work, so I need to get home and change."

"Cool, see you in an hour." Jeanine hung up the phone, and Fitz tossed his on the seat beside him. He really wasn't looking forward to this. And especially since he hand seen nor talked to Olivia since the last time he saw her. Since he kissed her. Things would already be awkward between them, had he not kissed her. Now they were going to be even more awkward, because her boyfriend would be there. And on top of that, he was bringing Jeanine. They were only friends, but still.

 **X**

An hour and a half later, Fitz was pulling up in front of Jeanine's apartment building. He had already been home, showered and changed into a pair of light blue swim trunks and a plain white t-shirt. He hadn't bothered to gel of style his hair, since it would only get messed up once he got into the water anyway. So his curls were wildly spread on his head, some of them falling onto his face. He now noticed just how much his hair had grown recently. Fitz's pushed back his aviator glassed, and climbed the two flight of steps to get to Jeanine's door.

He knocked, and not a second later Jeanine was opening the door, smiling brightly up at him. She was wearing an incredibly short pair of cutoff shorts. They had a few rips in them and were faded. Fitz could see her bikini strings peeking out at the top. She had on a see through white sleeveless top that hung down below her shorts. She was wearing a pair of flip flops, not her usual heels, so she had to stand on her tip toes to kiss Fitz's cheek.

"Hey."

"Hey to you. I'm sorry it took me longer than I said."

"It's alright, I had to get ready anyway." She gave Fitz her beach bag, and Fitz graciously grabbed it and carried it down the two flight of steps for her.

"Jesus Jeanie what do you have in this bag." Fitz said, lifting it to put it in the bed of his pick-up truck, beside his bag and surfboard.

Jeanine shrugged, "Just the essentials. Suntan lotion, water, change of clothes, my tablet, extra battery for my phone and my beach towel. Everything I'm going to need." She smiled at him and got in the truck. "So all of your friends are going to be there right? And their kids?" She asked, after he had gotten in and pulled away from her apartment.

"Most of them yes. And only Huck and Quinn have kids. Well if Olivia's sister and her husband are going to be there, them that's three more kids." Fitz remembered seeing pictures on Althea's Facebook of her being home yesterday.

"Olivia's sister? So does that mean your ex-wife will be there?"

Fitz shrugged. "We have the same friends, so yes. More than likely she'll be there. Why?"

Jeanine shrugged this time. "I don't know. I guess I'm just a little nervous about meeting your friends."

"What are you nervous for? They're just my friends Jeanie, they're cool people."

"I guess I just want them to like me. I've already met Stephen, but I haven't met any of your other friends. Do you think it'll be weird between me and your ex?"

"Why so you ask?"

"Well because she's your ex-wife, you two use to be married and now you're not. And now here I am, and she sees us together."

 _Together?_ _Does she mean as friends together? Of as a couple together? Was everyone right, does she think we're a couple? I never gave her any reason to think that we were more than just friends, so why would she think we were?_ Fitz nervously scratched his hair, then turned the radio down. This was going to be an awkward conversation, but he had to know if Jeanine thought they were a couple. And if so, he had to set her straight before it got too far.

Just as he was about to speak, Abby called to remind him that he was to bring water and drinks for the kids when he came. He was more than shocked at how cordial and nice she was being to him. Fitz had been walking on thin ice around her for months, now it seemed she was finally coming around to him again. By the time he got off the phone with Abby, he had forgotten all about the talk he was supposed to be having with Jeanine.

 **X**

"Fitz, hey you made it." Stephen and Huck came over to greet Fitz, and help him with the bags he was carrying. He had his board under her arm, and the bags in his hands.

"Well to be honest, I sort of forgot."

"I knew you would." Stephen laughed. "I was going to tell you at work today, but by time I got to your office you had already left."

"Well anyway, glad you made it and you brought the drinks." Huck said, "Now are you going to introduce us?"

 _Oh!_ Fitz had forgotten about Jeanine. "Right, fellas this is Jeanine. Jeanine you've already met Stephen, and this is Huck."

"Nice to meet you." Jeanine shook his hand.

"You as well, come on the ladies are down on the beach under the tent." The four of them walked down to the beach. Stephen and Huck had set up the tent, and the ladies were laying out the blankets and putting the food in the coolers and getting the toys out for the kids.

Quinn was the first to notice the guys coming back with Fitz and his friend. "Hey Fitz." She greeted, giving him and quick side hug since her belly prevented her from giving him a full hug. It was comical how she had squeezed herself into her maternity one piece bathing suit. It was a simple black bathing suit, and she had a white cover-up on.

"Jeanine this is Quinn, Huck's wife. And this is Abby, Stephen's fiancé."

"Nice to meet you both. And Congrats on your engagement Abby."

"Thank you. Have you met Althea and her husband?" Abby took Jeanine's hand and led her to a spot under the tent. Fitz hadn't noticed her before, but Althea was sitting in a lounge chair, rubbing sunblock on Hannah's skin where her bathing suit didn't cover.

"Hey Thea." Fitz said tentatively. He hadn't seen Althea since he and Olivia split. He hadn't seen any of her family really, expect when he ran into her parents a few times around town. When they did meet, they were cordial with one another. The only one who was hostile with him, was Olivia's brother Junior. He didn't really know what to expect from Althea.

"Hey Fitz." She said in a clipped tone.

"Is this the new addition?"

A smile came on Thea's face at the mention of her baby girl. "Yes, this is Hannah."

"She's your twin."

"Yeah, I know. It was the least the lord could do, since he made the first two look just like their father."

"Uncle Fitz!" Fitz had only a second, to turn and catch the wet little girl jumping into his arms.

"Whoa, Alecia is that you? You've gotten so big." Alecia clung to Fitz, her arms wrapped tight around Fitz's neck. Her daddy had just taken all the kids for a dip in the water and now they were all hungry already.

"Hey Uncle Fitz." JJ Came up to hug him next, he was always the calmer one, compared to his sister. Just like Javi and Belle.

"Hey kid."

"Where's Auntie Liv?" Alecia asked, from her spot on Fitz's hip. "She said she would teach me how to surf."

"Alecia I told you at grandpa's that Auntie Liv was coming later-" Before she could finish her sentence, Bella came out of nowhere and ran off the beach.

"Auntie Liv!" She had spotted a black truck that looked like her Grandpa Pope's truck. And when it parked, she saw her Aunt Liv and Uncle Jay get out. Before anyone else could spot them, her little legs were running as fast as they could to get to Olivia.

Fitz's attention whipped around to parking lot, and he spotted Olivia and CJ getting out their truck. It was as if time had slowed and the world was moving in slow motion. He watched intently, as Olivia got out of the truck, in a one piece bathing suit that should really be classified as a two piece. Olivia had seen Sophia Vergara wearing it in an episode of _Modern Family_ , and ordered it the next day online. It was bright pink, green and purple. The sides were cut out in diamond shapes, from her front to her back. She looked beautiful, with her pink wrap around her waist and her newly cut hair flowing gracefully in the wind. It was like a scene from a movie.

"That's your ex-wife?" Jeanine asked, now standing beside Fitz, watching Olivia twirl Bella's little body around.

"Um…" Fitz nervously cleared his throat. "Yeah, that's her."

"She's pretty." Jeanine watched him expectantly, with a close eye, waiting for his next words.

"She's really pretty." Instead of Fitz speaking, Alecia spoke up before wiggling out Fitz's arms to be with Olivia and Bella.

 _This is going to be a long day…_ Fitz thought.

 **X**

 **(^_^)**


	6. Chapter Six: Reunion (Part Two)

**Chapter Six: Reunion (Part Two)**

"So Jeanine, what do you do for a living?" Abby asked. The ladies were all enjoying the limited sun under the tent, while the guys were all in the water with boys. Alecia and Bella decided they wanted to make sand castles, and Hannah was sitting on Olivia's lap, chewing on her wrap.

"Um, I'm actually in between jobs at the moment." Jeanine replied, which translated in everyone's head to _unemployed._ But surprisingly it was Erika who actually said it.

"So unemployed."

"Um…"

"So uh… Jeanine how'd you and Fitz meet?" Abby asked, saving Jeanine from answering Erika.

"We met at the gym I work out at." Jeanine smiled awkwardly. She was so uncomfortable right now. She knew Erika didn't like her, but damn. "I got a cramp in my leg on the elliptical, and Fitz helped me work it out." Jeanine's smile turned into a devious smirk.

"So you two are dating now?"

"Well…" Jeanine got a huge smile on her face, she was being coy.

"Well what?" Erika said, surprising everyone again. Her tone was what mostly caught everyone off guard. Erika was normally the peace maker in the group, and was never one to stir things up. "Fitz told me you two were just friends. In fact that's what he tells everyone."

"Um, well…" Jeanine nervously finger combed through her hair. To say she was embarrassed was an understatement. "We're taking things slow for now."

"I'll say, seems to me like you're at a road block." Erika said, "Say why hasn't Fitz brought you around sooner if you two have been dating this entire time?"

"Well-"

"And back to my previous question, why does Fitz tell everyone you're just friends? And why-"

"Erika, let's go get Hannah's feet wet in the water." Olivia said, stopping Erika's little attack on Jeanine. She didn't know why she was saving the girl who claimed to be 'dating' her ex-husband. But she just hated seeing Erika upset, and right now Erika was upset.

Reluctantly Erika got up from her seat, and she and Olivia started walking along the shore with baby Hannah. "Okay, so what the hell was that?"

"I don't like her."

Olivia chuckled, "Well I gathered that much honey. Mind telling me why."

Erika stopped walking, and sat down in the sand, away from the shoreline. Olivia sat down next to her, with Hannah between them, playing in the sand.

"I went over Fitz's apartment one time, it was a while ago, and she was there. All three of us sat down and started talking, and I was already getting a bad vibe from her. But then Fitz got a call from the office, and he stepped out to take it. Shortly after Fitz left, Jeanine's phone started ringing, and she stepped out to take it. I wasn't ease dropping, but when I went to the kitchen for a water I heard her on the phone with someone. She was talking about how loaded Fitz was, and talking about the apartment and how expensive it looked. She said something like she was going to have fun dating this one, and a bunch of other stuff. And it just got me thinking-"

"That she's only dating Fitz for his money." Olivia said.

"Yeah. And I know that it's not exactly proof, but until I know that truth, I hate her which means you don't like her either."

"Well its a little high school, but okay." Olivia said, while swiping the sand from Hannah's hand before she could put it into her mouth.

"Oh come on Olivia, how could you not hate her anyway. She's dating your ex-husband."

"Well according to you and Fitz, they're just friends. And besides, we're divorced, I don't care who Fitz dates or sleeps with." Olivia lied straight through her teeth. Of course she cared. In her eyes, she would always have a claim to Fitzgerald Grant, and he would always have a claim to her.

"Whatever."

"Look Erika, Fitz is a big boy. And I know you're worried about him being taken advantage of, but he can take care of himself. He's not stupid, and he can tell when a person isn't being honest and genuine with him."

"I know but-"

"Trust me Erika, that relationship is nonexistent, nothing is going on between the two of them. She may be into him, but he's not into her."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know Fitz. And for starters, I know how possessive and jealous he is. I can't tell you how many arguments and fights that man has gotten into, because some man looked my way."

"Aww."

"Don't start E." Olivia rolled her eyes. "The guy in the yellow board shorts has been eyeballing Jeanine since she got here. Fitz saw him, and hasn't said one word. Hasn't even batted an eye."

"I just don't want my brother to be taken advantage of."

"He'll be fine Erika."

"Ladies what are you doing way over here?" Neither had noticed Fitz come out of the water and walk their way. Olivia had to suppress her moan, watching the water droplets pool off Fitz's perfectly sculpted chest and abs. After all the years they'd been married and divorced he was still the same chiseled man he was when they got married. Time had only improved on his looks.

"We uh, we were just about to head back." Olivia said, after she got her voice back.

"Say Liv, did you bring your board? Stephen and I were about to hit the waves."

"Yeah sure." Liv and Erika got up from the sand. Hannah put up a little fight, not liking being taken away from the little sand pile she was making. Just as they began to walk away, a man in bright green swim trunks came over to them.

"Hey ladies." He flashed a pearly white smile.

"Hi." Olivia and Erika spoke in unison.

"My friends and I were about to play a game of volley ball, you ladies wanna join?" He was asking both Olivia and Erika, but his eyes never left Olivia.

"Sorry, I'm here with my friends and we were about to go surf." Olivia said, she could practically feel the tension radiating off Fitz's body. "Thanks though."

"Aww come on, I promise it'll be fun. I'll even make sure you're on my team."

"She said no buddy, back the hell off." Fitz growled, taking a step towards the man. Olivia stopped him, by subtly putting herself between him and the guy.

"Alright, see you around beautiful." The guy wink, before jogging back over to his friends.

"Asshole." Fitz muttered, walking back to the tent, ahead of the girls, to get his board. On the walk back, Olivia winked at Erika and gave her a knowing smile.

 **X**

"Back off Fitz this the next one's mine! You already took the last two!" Olivia shouted to Fitz. She was floating on her board in the water. Fitz was a next to her, floating on his own board. They had been in the water for a while now, and Olivia and Fitz had turned it into a competition. Every time a wave would come, Fitz and Olivia fought to get to it first, Stephen had long since given up.

But Fitz was stronger and faster than Olivia in the water, he had been the one who taught her how to surf. She managed to take the first wave, but Fitz beat her to the one after. Now she was just getting frustrated. After washing out twice before, she was bone tired, but she refused to give up until she got one more wave.

"Oh relax sweetheart, I let you have the first one, you should be thankful."

"You didn't let me have anything. I beat you to that wave fair and square."

"Whatever sweetheart."

Olivia growled, "Stop calling me sweetheart!" She shoved Fitz's arm, making him fall off his board. She hadn't meant for him to fall, but she could help but laugh at his arms flailing around, and the high pitch scream he let out just before he hit the water.

"That shits not funny!" Fitz yelled, after he reemerged from the water. He grabbed his board and got back on it, all the while scowling at a still laughing Olivia. "That was petty of you Ms. Olivia."

Olivia shrugged with a smirk on her face, "Whatever." Olivia was surprised how relatively 'normal' they were being with each other. She was sure things would be weird between them, since the last time they saw each other, they were making out like a bunch of horny teenagers. But he didn't mention it, and Olivia certainly wasn't going to. So as long as he was pretending it didn't happen, she was gonna play along.

They sat floating in the water, waiting for the next wave. Olivia was just about to paddle back to shore, when she got a feeling. She started paddling out, at the calm waters.

Fitz looked out, but had no idea what Olivia saw. "Where you going? There's nothing out there."

Olivia ignored him and kept paddling. Suddenly, a wave appeared, headed their way. Olivia smiled, she was way ahead of Fitz, and knew there was no way he'd make it to the wave before she did. She got ready, and at the right precise time she stood up and rode the wave.

"Fuck." Fitz said to himself, "How the hell did she see that?" He watched in awe and jealousy as Olivia effortlessly rode the wave with precision. She was a lot better than when he first taught her. She couldn't even stand up on the board when she first started. Fitz would have to keep her at the shore, and hold her waist, until she got her balance.

Fitz watch Olivia jump off her board when she was done. But he had been watching her so intently, that he didn't realize how close the wave was getting to him. By the time he realized, though, it was too late.

"Shit!" he cursed just as the wave hit him, and sent him flying off his board. He knew not to panic, and just let it run its course, but it was kind of hard when his body was being thrown left and right under the water. Then all of a sudden, his head banged against a hard object, turned out to be his surf board.

Soon after, the water calmed and he was able to swim back to the surface, gasping for air. He was sure he had swallowed enough salt water, to fill a sand bucket. His stomach turned, as he coughed hard.

"Fitz!" Olivia was paddling towards him, worry etched on her face. "Fitz are you okay?" She slid off her board, and swam the rest of the short way over to him. "Oh you're bleeding." She touched the small cut above his left eyebrow.

"I'm fine." Fitz said, he sound like he had a frog stuck in his throat. He was still coughing and choking up the water he had swallowed.

"You sure? That was a pretty big hit."

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Okay, well let's paddle back so we can put something on your head."

The paddle back was relatively quick, and when they did, everyone asked Fitz was he alright. They had saw him get wiped out, and they all just knew it was much worse than what it really was. Fitz insisted that he was alright, and just needed to sit for a while. He head was hurting pretty bad.

"Do you still keep that first-aid kit in your truck?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, in the chest." Fitz answered, and Olivia walked off towards his truck to get the first-aid kit. "I'll come with you."

"No sit." Olivia insisted.

Fitz ignored her, "No, I'll come." Fitz just really wanted to get away from everyone asking him was he alright, and poking at his head.

When Liv got to his truck, she stepped on his back tire, and climbed in the bed of the truck. She opened the silver chest and searched through the blanket and tools, to get to the first-aid kit. "Got it."

"Good, there should be some antiseptic spray and gauze in it." Fitz opened the passenger door, and sat in the seat. "Maybe I should get Stephen to do it."

"For what? I went to medical school too." Olivia sat the kit in his lap, and opened it. "Besides, it's not like I'm performing surgery. Spray, wipe, and put a Band-Aid on it. It's not rocket science."

"I didn't say it was, Stephen is just gentler than you are. Ow!" Fitz shouted, when Olivia pressed the gauze to his cut. Instead of softly dabbing at the cut, she was purposely pressing down hard on his head.

"Shut up, you big ass baby. I have to stop the bleeding."

"It'll stop, you don't have to press your finger into my skull to make it happen though."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Such a baby. I swear, doctors make the worst patients." She sprayed some of the antiseptic on the cut, and Fitz winced at the sting. She wiped the area around his cut, and put the small Band-Aid on. "There, all set."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So are we finally gonna talk?" Fitz got out the car, as she put the kit back.

"We are talking."

"You know what I mean Olivia. About yesterday. You're acting like nothing ever happened."

"Yeah I am, but only because you were. You're the one who kissed me. And then the very next day, you stroll over here with that Barbie doll girlfriend hanging on your arm."

Fitz ran a frustrated hand down in face, sighing. He was really getting tired of everyone saying that. "Jeanine is not my girlfriend, and why does everyone keep saying that."

"Because apparently she thinks you two are dating. At least that's what she's telling everyone. So was all of that crap you were talking yesterday nothing but bullshit? Just your way of shutting me up?"

Fitz smirked, "Well I could try it again." He grabbed her waist, and pulled her to him. The way his truck was parked, their friends couldn't see them from their spot on the beach.

"Fitz stop, this isn't funny."

"Am I laughing?"

"Fitz I'm serious." She managed to pushed him away, just enough to put some space between them. "We can't keep doing this, you can't keep kissing me."

"You didn't seem to mind last time. You kissed me back."

"Yes, I kissed you back. But I didn't initiate it."

"So what? What's the problem?"

"What do you mean what's the problem? There's an entire list of problems. I mean what do you think is gonna happen now? Where the hell do you see this going?"

Without answering her, Fitz gripped her face with both hands, bringing her to him and kissing her. Just like yesterday, Olivia didn't hesitate to kiss him back. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she brought his wet body closer to hers. She didn't care that they were on a public family beach, and she didn't care that their friends were just feet away. She wanted this, and she wanted him. And she hated herself for it. She hated her body for responding to him. She hated that he knew her body so well, and could control her body so well.

She felt him shifting them, and felt him pushing her up against the open passenger door of his truck. He moved his hands from her face, running them down her body, squeezing and kneading her breast. _Dammit, why do I have on this wet suit?_ Olivia thought. As if he was reading her mind, Fitz pulled on the front zipper of her suit. He pulled it all the way down to her belly button, and snaked his hands inside. She was still wearing her bathing suit underneath, but she didn't care. It had been far too long since he's touched her like this. Far too long since anyone touched her like this. No one could ignite this kind of fire in her. No one knew her nobody the way Fitz did, only he could find this passion in her.

Olivia's arms were now wrapped around his neck, and she was pulling on his wet curls. She brought left leg up, and wrapped it around his hips. She started grinding her hips into him, rolling her breast against him, and Fitz's dick instantly got harder.

The clearing of a throat finally brought them out of their lust induced high. Olivia quickly removed her leg from around Fitz, and pushed him back.

Junior was leaning against the truck, arms folded and a smirk on his face. "Food's ready."

Olivia zipped up her wet suit, and walked past Fitz. "Not a word Curtis Pope." She warned junior, as she walked past him.

When Fitz finally turned around to face Junior, Junior only smirked again, and shook his head and walked away. "Tsk tsk tsk."

Fitz sighed, "Fucking hell."

 **X**

"So that was fun. I never knew you could surf."

"Yeah, my dad taught me when I was little. We use to go to the beach all the time, it was my favorite thing to do." The get together at the beach had ended, and everyone said their goodbyes, until the next event that would bring them together; Huck and Quinn's anniversary party. Fitz had pulled up to Jeanine's apartment building, but they were still standing outside her door. To be honest, Jeanine was hoping Fitz would come inside.

"So I guess I'll just see you later than."

"Yeah, but before you go I think we need to talk."

"What's wrong?"

Fitz nervously scratched at his neck. "So um, we're friends right."

"Yeah."

"Meaning that's all we are, is just friends. I mean, you're a great girl, you're funny and pretty, but I am not looking to be in a relationship right now."

Jeanine had to mentally pick up her jaw from the floor. "Yeah sure, I get it."

"Things aren't going to get weird are they?"

"No, of course not. We're friends. Just good old fashion friends."

"Well I guess I should get going now."

"Yeah, see you later _friend_." Jeanine finally unlocked her door, and went inside.

Fitz stood at her closed door for a moment, before walking off. "Things are certainly getting weird."

 **X**

Later that night, Olivia was sitting alone in her bedroom, snuggled under her silk sheets and duvet; drinking wine out of one of her favorite large glasses. She had her hair in rollers, and had on one of her many silk night gowns. The ones that went all the way to her ankles. She only wore them when she had company staying over. Mainly because she always got thirsty during the night, and would often go to the kitchen for a drink of water. And after her nephew walked in on her in one of her barely there nightgowns, she started wearing the long ones around company.

Olivia drank another sip of her wine, letting it settle on her tongue before she swallowed. She was thinking. This is what she always did when she had a problem, and needed to think of a solution. It wasn't a very healthy problem solving method, nor was it helpful but it certainly made her feel better.

Olivia grabbed the wine bottle off her nightstand, and refilled her glass, again. With the problem she was having, she wouldn't be surprised if she didn't finish off the bottle. It has happened before. And tonight, it looked like it wouldn't be any different. She had to decide what she was going to do about Fitz and his lips. It seemed that every time they saw each other Fitz couldn't keep his hands to himself.

Olivia could place all the blame on Fitz, however. Because each time he kissed her, she willingly accepted and returned the kiss. She didn't feel bad about it while it was going on, but she definitely felt bad afterwards. She and Blair weren't in a particularly serious relationship, but they were still in a relationship and she respected that. Or so she thought. If she really respected what she had with Blair, she would have never let the first kiss with Fitz happen, and she certainly wouldn't have let the second happen.

And not only did she have Fitz to deal with, but now her brother Junior to deal with. He had caught them dry humping against his car at the beach. She felt like a teenager getting caught with a boy in her room. It was both humiliating and embarrassing. Lucky for her though, junior had respected her space the rest of the time at the beach, and remained silent on the drive back. Knowing junior, she knew he would have something childish and immature to say about the situation, and at that moment she couldn't handle it. And when they got home, it wasn't any different. She told him she was tired and was going to shower and take a nap. He let her be, and she as thankful although she knew it wasn't going to last. She had expected him to come sooner than this, but she figured he was giving her a little more time to herself.

Not even a second later after her thought, there was a soft knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in Junior." Olivia said, and the door slowly opened. Junior poked his head in and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Hey pudgy." Junior said, walking in the room and climbing in bed beside Olivia. He had given Olivia that nickname when they were little. Olivia was a bit of a chubby kid, before she got into sports and started growing.

"I thought I told you if you ever called me that again, I was going to throat punch you."

"You say a lot of things Liv, but I don't necessarily listen to them all." Junior took Olivia's wine glass out her hand, and took a sip. "So drowning our problems in alcohol are we? At least you picked a great wine. Although I would say that you have got to be the most dysfunctional psychologist I have ever known."

"I'm a psychiatrist, there's a difference. I went to med school."

"Yeah whatever. Don't you preach all that talking crap to your patients, and yet here you are drowning your problems in red wine. It's a bit hypocritical and very cliché of you sis."

Olivia shrugged, "Yeah I know, but I hate talking about my problems, you know that. It's a lot easier for me to help other people with their issues. But when it comes to my own, I just sort of shut down."

"Well how about this time, we change things up." Junior put the glass down on the night stand on his side of the bed, and out of Olivia's reach. He opened his arms, and pulled Olivia into his side. "Come on, talk to big brother."

"You know you're only older than me by a couple months, it barely counts."

"It's a year, not a couple of months so it definitely counts. Now stop trying to change the subject."

"Which is?"

"Why I caught you swapping spit with your ex-husband." Junior snickered.

"Really Junior?"

"What do you prefer sucking face, because I can use that too. Or even dry humping."

"Stop please."

"Explain."

Olivia sighed, "I don't know why it keeps happening-"

"Keeps happening?"

 _Dammit_ Olivia thought, she couldn't believe she just told on herself. "It happened once before, and I don't know why it happened that time either. He just gets under my skin in the most irritating way, then again he brings out so much passion in me and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, I didn't ask you all that okay. Save that for the hen house, when you and your loud ass friend get together to bitch."

"We do not bitch, and we are not that loud."

"If you say so."

"You know what, you have been of no help tonight. It's none of your business anyway." Olivia sat up out of juniors arms. "Give me back my wine, this talking bullshit doesn't work for me."

"I didn't say it was effective, I said it was better."

"Well it's not, and neither are you, so give me back my wine and get out." Olivia pushed Junior, until he got out of her bed.

"Well isn't someone testy when she doesn't get laid."

Moving quickly, Olivia grabbed one of the pillows from her bed and hurled it at Junior's head, but he ducked just in time. "Get out!"

"I'm going, but I'm taking this bottle with me, you're not drinking this entire thing tonight." Junior took the bottle off the nightstand, but left Olivia her wine glass. "You need to be thinking about how you're going to avoid sleeping with Fitzgerald the next time you see him."

 _Shit, he's right_ Olivia though, once Junior had shut the door. How was she going to avoid the inevitable with Fitz? The next time they would definitely see each other would be at Huck and Quinn's anniversary party. _And at the rate we're going, we're gonna end up having a quickie in an electrical closet._

 **X**

The next morning, Olivia got up when her alarm went off at seven. She use to get up at six, but that proved to not improve on her inevitable bad mood in the mornings. Everyone who knew Olivia, knew she wasn't a morning person until after her shower and a good cup of coffee. She checked her phone for messages, and was pleased that she got one from her assistant, Daniel. Ashley was the receptionist for the entire office, but Daniel was only Olivia's assistant. And Becky has been filling in for him for the past week or so. Daniel had been gone with a nasty and very contagious bug, and stomach virus. Olivia was a bit of a hypochondriac, and couldn't stand being around anyone who was sick and contagious. So whenever any of her employees got just a little bit sick, Olivia made them take paid time off until they weren't sick anymore. But today, Ty was coming back to work, and Olivia couldn't be more grateful. She was this close to snapping Becky's neck.

After washing her face and brushing her teeth, Liv did her make up and picked out her clothes. She chose a pair of red dress pants that fit her perfectly, with a plain white tank. And she completed her outfit with a white blazer, with a colorful floral design. She wore gold pearl earrings and gold watch, with grabbed her nude red bottom pumps. She kept her hair in the rollers, keeping them in until she was about to go out the door. She was running a little behind schedule, so she was going to make a quick breakfast before heading out the door.

She put some croissants in the oven to bake, and took out some fruit to cut up for a fruit salad. She put her iPod in the home speaker and put it on Pandora.

Junior walked into the kitchen a while later, and stood and watched Olivia dancing and singing to a song on her iPod, while she made breakfast. She hadn't noticed him yet, so stood by the entrance and quietly watched.

 _"Each morning I get up I die a little, can barely stand on my feet. Take a look in the mirror and cry, Lord what you doing to me. I spin on my heels and believe in you, but I just can't get no release Lord, somebody, oh somebody. Can anybody find me somebody to love?"_

"Well that's depressing." Junior said, finally announcing his presence.

"It's not depressing, I like that song. Anyway, shouldn't you be gone already? Daddy said he wanted you at the vineyard today."

"I am, but can I eat first?"

"I didn't cook today, other than these croissants and they're from a can, enjoy. I have to go, I'm late." Olivia put two croissants drizzled with honey and some fruit in a plastic Tupperware container.

"When are you never late for something?"

Olivia smacked the back of junior's head, as she put on her shoes and took out the last of her curler from her hair. She was going for a short wavy bob look.

"Love you!" Olivia said, as she walked towards the door that led to the garage.

"Well if you love me so much how about letting me dive one of your cars today?"

"That's funny junior, you better stick to daddy's pick up or get your own car. Because you will never drive any of my cars ever again." Junior had and accident in one of Olivia's cars a year ago. He was pulling out of a parking spot, and thought the car was in drive but it was in reverse. He ran right into a pole, and just ruined the entire back exterior of her car. Liv still doesn't get how he caused so much damage with such a little distance. So still the day, she still wouldn't let him drive any of her cars. Especially not his favorite, which she happened to be driving today, her jaguar c-x 16. It was custom dark leaf green, with custom beige leather interior.

 **X**

"Mr. Grant, you're next appointment is here." Lauren, the receptionist, poked her head in Fitz's door. He had been burying himself in his work all morning to keep his mind from wondering off. All day, a million thoughts had been running through his mind, and he could barely focus on anything. "Mr. Grant?" Lauren said, when Fitz didn't answer, he didn't even look up from his paperwork.

"Yes, thank you Lauren. Please show her back to um… the uh, next available exam room please."

Lauren smiled, "Yes sir."

"Lauren before you go, what's the patients name?"

"Jazmine Foresmith sir, I'll put her in room two."

"Thank you Lauren." Fitz took a sip of his water, and took a moment to himself before he went to Ms. Foresmith's exam room.

"Knock knock." Fitz said, before he walked into the exam room. "Hello Ms. Foresmith, I'm doctor Grant." He was taken back by the kid sitting on his exam table. He hadn't really looked at her age on the chart, but he was assuming she was an adult. The girl laying on her back with her feet propped up on the table reading a Seventeen Magazine, popping her chewing gum was not what he expected.

"Hey, what's up doc? And you can just call me Jazmine, I hate Foresmith. I got called foreskin for two years straight in middle school. That is until Dick Johnson transferred to our school. After that I was pretty much in the clear."

Fitz chuckled, "Jazmine it is." Fitz went to the sink to quickly wash his hands, before he set up the machine for an ultrasound.

"I've seen you in your TV commercials for this place. First off, this place looks super fancy and I have no idea how my insurance is paying for this. And secondly, I thought you were like a kid surgeon or something."

"I am a pediatric surgeon yes, but I am also certified as an OB/GYN."

Jazmine shrugged, "Cool."

"So I see you were recommended to me by your doctor?"

"Yeah, apparently she saw something on my last ultrasound and referred me to you for a second opinion."

Fitz found her calm demeanor a little odd yet refreshing. Normally if he had a mother in here, and he told her he found something on her ultrasound, she'd be beside herself in worry. He was glad she wasn't freaking out on him though, because it was most likely nothing, and she didn't need to worry over nothing.

"So I see your due date is coming up pretty soon." Fitz put the chart down, and had Jazmine pull her shirt up.

"Yes it is, and I swear I can't wait to pop this kid out."

"You say that now, but you won't believe how many mothers have said that to me. Then when the baby gets here and they have to wake up for those two o'clock feedings wish they could put the baby right back in their uterus." Fitz squeezed some gel on her stomach, and put the wand onto her belly.

"You don't have to worry about me saying that. I'm giving this one up for adoption, so the feedings will not be my problem."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No it's cool, it doesn't bother me. This kid is gonna have a better life than I could even dream about giving to it. This lady is loaded, like filthy rich. But she's not like stuck up and snobby about it, like most rich people are. I mean she has her moments, like you should have seen the way she was looking at my grandma's floral couch. But I'll give her that one, because that thing is a real eyesore." Jazmine shifted a little, the baby had started to move, as Fitz moved the wand around her stomach.

"Anyway, I googled her, and she's this doctor but like a psycho doctor for the crazies which I think is totally cool now. Because if I get to have her shoes and closet on a crazy doctor salary, then sign me up pronto." Fitz just let her keep rambling on, as he looked at the screen. She made him laugh, she reminded him of a lot of his teenage female patients. "She also has like a share in her dad's business and he has this big house in the valley, it's insane. I want her to adopt me too, it is so unfair."

When Jazmine finally stopped Talking, Fitz spoke. He hadn't been listening to her rambling, but caught bits and pieces. "So I'm happy to inform you that there is nothing life threatening on your ultrasound. Your baby is just breech."

"Is that like when the butt comes first?"

"Yes, your baby has turned around in the womb. It's manageable and not something to get overly concerned about, but it's not ideal. It's just safer and best that the baby be delivered head first."

"But I can still push it out right?"

"Yes you can, which is why I think your doctor recommended you to me. I've had a good success delivering breech kids vaginally. And while most doctors would schedule a cesarean, I won't unless it is absolutely necessary."

"I don't want a cesar or whatever you just said. I want to push it out."

"I understand that, and I am willing to help you achieve that, up to a certain point. If you start to have complications as a result from this I will schedule a cesarean. If the baby goes into distress I will schedule a cesarean. And if you go past your due date, I will schedule a cesarean."

"Isn't there like some weird yoga positions or like some exercise positions I can do to turn the baby back around."

Fitz laughed, he thought all that crap was hocus pocus bullshit. "There are some articles online that offer alternative methods. I don't recommend it to my patients, but you are more than welcome to try it on your own. But there is always the possibility that the baby will just shift and correct itself, we just have to wait and see."

"Cool beans. So I'm good to go now?"

"One last thing. I need you to take it easy. You're due date is practically around the corner, but your blood pressure is still too high. Now it's not only a concern for you, but it could put the baby in distress. So if you don't think you can settle down, and I need to put you on strict bed rest tell me now."

"I'll take it easy I promise."

 **X**

"Ms. Pope." Ashley stood up from her desk, the minute to elevator dinged and Olivia got off. However, Olivia didn't stop when Ashley called her name. She just kept walking to her office, while scrolling through her messages on her phone. Ashley had to leave her desk and follow Olivia down the hall. "There was a man who came to see you not too long ago but he didn't have an appointment."

"Well I hope you sent him away and told him to make an appointment. I don't do walk-ins you know that, I'm far too busy."

"Yes ma'am I tried, but he was very persistent. Then he showed me his badge."

Olivia stopped walking. "A cop? You let a cop into my office?"

"No ma'am, I put him in your waiting area with Daniel." All of the offices were together, except for Olivia's. Her office was down a separate hall, with its own waiting room. Her clients preferred it that way. And so did Olivia, especially since her cases were a lot more sensitive than the other doctors.

As soon as Olivia opened the door to her waiting area, two men stood to their feet. One was in an all black suit. He had a fresh clean shave and his hair was perfectly gelled. Olivia would find the man handsome, if it weren't for his lizard green eyes making her uncomfortable. She didn't know what it was, but something was off with him. Anyway, she figured he was the Officer compared to the other guy, plus she vaguely remembered him from somewhere.

Before the Officer could speak, however, the other man in the waiting room stood and spoke. He was the complete opposite of the guy in the suit. This man was wearing flip flops, dirty jeans with holes at the knees, and a shirt that read **_F_** _emale_ _ **B**_ _ody_ _ **I**_ _nspector_. His shoulder length hair was greasy, as if it hadn't been washed in weeks maybe months. He certainly wasn't the Officer of the two.

"Are you Ms. Pope?" The man asked.

Olivia looked him up and down, her eyes still hidden behind her dark shades. "Who's asking?"

"Dennis Macintosh, and you're the cunt who told my fiancé, Jennifer, to leave me."

 _Fiancé? She got engaged to this asshole? What the hell is she thinking? Wait, hold on, did he just call me a cunt?_

"Daniel call security and have Mr. Macintosh shown to the door."

"Yes ma'am." Daniel responded, and picked up his desk phone. Olivia was about to walk back into her office, when Dennis grabbed her arm.

Olivia quickly snatched her arm from his grasp. From the corner of her eye, she could see the Officer walking towards them. She put up her hand, to keep him away. "Do you have a problem Mr. Macintosh?"

"Yes, I want you to stay away from Jennifer. Every time she comes here, she starts talking crazy. And you keep putting in in her head that I'm abusing her. You keep telling her I'm a bad, guy and you keep making her leave me."

"I haven't made her do anything sir, nor have I put anything in her head. You are an abuser-"

"I have never touched her!" Dennis walked up on her, and this time Officer Ballard didn't stay put. He walked over to the two, and put himself between Olivia and Dennis.

"You need to calm down buddy." Just then security walked in the waiting room. Two big, burly men in black suits and ear pieces.

"You're late." Olivia said in an icy tone. "That time needs to be cut in half. Please escort Mr. Macintosh out of my building."

"Yes ma'am." They replied in unison and bother gripped one of Dennis's arms. "Time to go pal."

"This isn't over." Dennis grumbled before the two security men took him out of the room.

"Daniel I don't want him on the sidewalk yet alone in this building."

"Yes ma'am I will alert security."

"And tell Ashley not to let anyone else back here without an appointment, including law enforcement. Which means you." She pointed to the officer. "What do you want?"

Jake was taken back. He wasn't use to people, civilians, talking to him like this. Normally his badge got him instant respect. "I'm Officer Ballard-"

"Yeah, I got that what do you want?" Olivia walked off into her office, leaving the door opened for Jake to come in. "And please don't flash me your badge, because honestly I couldn't care less about it right now. It's a badge not an appointment slip, which means you are currently wasting my time and that is something I do not appreciate."

"I'm sorry for showing up unannounced."

"You have five minutes Officer Ballard, then I need you to leave my office." Jake raised his eyebrows at her. "I'm not having a very good morning."

"I understand that Ms. Pope." Jake sat down in the sliver and white plush desk chair in front of Olivia. I just need a few moments of you time to talk about Peter Walters."

"What about Mr. Walters?" Olivia opened one of the Chick-o-sticks on her desk and popped it in her mouth.

"He is a client of yours correct." Jake opened the notepad he had in his breast pocket.

"I'll confirm that Mr. Walters is a client of mine, but beyond that I'm afraid is privileged information."

"What exactly were you treating Mr. Walters for?"

"Again Officer that is privilege information. I'm sure you understand, that I took an oath to protect my patient's privacy."

"This is an investigation ma'am."

"What exactly are you investigating? Peter was just scared and frightened when he locked himself into that bathroom. It was a public bathroom, so he wasn't trespassing nor did he harm anyone. So what is there to investigate?"

"The blood that was on Mr. Walters's hands and clothes; really everywhere. It was tested and came back positive for human blood and Mr. Walters was not that human." Jake pulled a picture from his jacket pocket. "Do you know this man?"

Olivia took the picture. It was a mugshot of an older man maybe in his late thirties, early forties. He had black shaggy hair, a large beard and the coldest dark eyes Olivia had ever seen. "No, should I?"

"That man is Geoffrey Owen two years ago." Jake pulled out another picture. "This is Mr. Owen now." It was a crime scene photo of Geoffrey all blooded and bruised with his head bashed in. "His body was found by a homeless man behind a Denny's building in the dumpster. He was beaten with a blunt object, stripped naked and left in that dumpster. We found his belongings about a block away, clothes ripped and torn, ID was still in his wallet but his money and credit cards were all missing."

"You can't possibly think Peter had anything to do with this?"

"Right now all I do is follow the facts, and right now the facts are leading me right to Mr. Walters." Jake said smugly, leaning back in his chair. "Owen's blood was all over this guy, you can't say that is just a coincidence. Maybe he just fell into a pool of random blood."

"Peter has never been violent before. He doesn't even leave his apartment, he's too paranoid. Peter thinks that everyone is the enemy, that everyone is out to get him. He thinks the FBI and CIA have spies all over, and their part of some conspiracy to take over everyone's minds using radioactive waves from space. He doesn't even have a phone or a TV, only a battery operated radio."

"Sounds like a real nut job." Jake laughed.

"Watch it. He's sick, he has a mental disorder and he can't help it."

"Well mental disorder or not, he's still a suspect in this murder investigation."

"That dumpster where you found that guy is half an hour from where Peter lives. He would have never ventured that far away from his apartment. He only leaves his apartment on Saturday mornings for doughnut holes."

"Doughnut holes?"

"Peter loves them, and every Saturday Mr. Hamid makes a fresh batch of cinnamon doughnut holes just for Peter. That is the only time he leaves. His mother has a service deliver his groceries and she pays all his bills for him."

"Well that was all interesting to know, but that still doesn't explain how he got Geoffrey Owen's blood was all over him."

"I don't know."

"Of course not, because I'm the Officer here. And it's my job to find out, so I need his files."

"Well you're not getting them and I think its time you leave." Olivia stood up from her desk and opened her office door.

"I can get a court order for those patient files." Jake said, as he came to stand next to her by the door.

"Do your best Officer Ballard. Daniel, please show Officer Ballard to the door."

"I can see myself out. See you around Olivia."

After Officer Ballard left, Olivia went back and slumped into her desk chair. This day was really starting off with a horrible morning.

"Boss lady." Daniel said, coming into her office. He saw her slumped in her chair, with a nasty look on her face. "Oh honey, how can you be so glum in that outfit?"

"Please Danny, we all know I look good. Stop kissing up."

"With your ass, I don't mind."

Olivia smiled for the first time since walking into the building. "I missed you Danny boy. I was one more day from strangling that Becky twit. That is the very last time I use that temp agency, and I will be writing a strongly worded letter to the company."

"That bad?" Daniel asked, going around Olivia office and tiding up. He put away her purse, organized her mail and papers on her desk.

"The absolute worse. You are to never leave me again." Olivia clapped her hands together. "Alright, now to work. What's my day looking like?"

"Well your morning meeting with the other doctors has been postponed since you were running late."

"Shit, I forgot all about that." Olivia got up from her desk and headed out the door.

"Also a Ms. Hannigan called for you while you were meeting with that cop. She asked for you to call her at your convenience."

"From now on make sure to put all her calls through to me as long as I'm not with a patient. And I need you to get Ms. Walters on the phone, tell her I need to speak with her regarding her son, and I prefer to do it in _person_. Then have everyone meet me in the conference room in five."

"I'll call her, and I already notified the other doctors you have come in. Your meeting can only last about twenty minutes, because your first appointment is scheduled for a half hour from now with the patient over in the psych ward at the hospital."

"Thank you Danny, I am so glad you're back." Olivia was just about to walk into the conference room when Danny stopped her.

"There's one more thing."

"What?"

"Your ex-husband keeps calling the office."

Olivia froze. "What?"

"Fitz keeps calling my desk number, he doesn't know your extension number since you changed it. So he just keeps calling my desk. He even called before office hours, thinking you might already be here."

"So what does he want?"

"He wouldn't tell me. He just said that he needed to speak with you and to have you call him back."

She had a pretty good idea of what he wanted. She knew exactly what Fitz wanted. She had spent the entire night up, thinking about it. Their kiss, or kisses she should say. She hadn't missed the phone calls he made to her phone, or the many text messages he sent her asking for her to call him. She actively ignored them, and ignored him all together. She wasn't ready to talk to him, what would she even say? What does one say in a situation such as this one? Olivia was conflicted and frustrated, with herself, the situation, and her inability to solve her own problems. This is what she did for a living, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out her own shit.

"Danny please tell him I'm either in a meeting or I'm with a patient the next time he calls." _I am not prepared for this today._

 **X**

 **(^_^)**


	7. Chapter Seven: Breaking All the Rules

**Chapter Seven: Breaking All the Rules**

"I'm sorry Mr. Grant, Ms. Pope is with a patient right now."

Fitz sighed into his phone. This was the third time he had called, and every time Daniel answered, Olivia would always be busy. Either she was with a patient or on a phone call, or in a conference. How many conferences does one person have in one business day? Fitz knew Daniel was lying. And he also knew Daniel was only lying because Olivia told him to.

"Daniel I just need to speak with her."

"I understand that Mr. Grant, but she's with a patient. I'm not allowed to interrupt her when she's with a patient unless it's an emergency."

"Daniel why are you acting as if you don't know me? It's me." Fitz had met Daniel three years ago, when Olivia first hired him as her assistant. At first, he didn't like Daniel nor the idea of his wife having a male assistant. His animosity only calmed, when he discovered Daniel was gay. "Just put me through, you know she's not going to fire you, patch me through."

"Fitz she really is with a patient this time. She's not even in the office, she's at the psychiatric ward at the hospital. I'm sorry Fitz, really."

Fitz hung up the phone in defeat. Once again, he had called Olivia office only to be turned away. He felt like an idiot, calling her office nonstop hoping Olivia would take his call. Or at least call him back. But he just couldn't stop himself from calling her office in hopes that the next time, she would take his call.

He understood why she was ignoring him, but she was beginning to anger him. Why couldn't she just answer the phone? All he wanted to do was talk to her. He didn't know what was happening between them either, he was just as confused as she was.

All she had to do was answer the damn phone, and they could talk about this like two adults.

 _"Mr. Grant, there's a Curtis Pope here to see you."_ Lauren's voice came over the intercom system on Fitz, desk.

 _What the hell was he doing here? Olivia can't answer any of his calls? But her brother just up and shows up at his office unannounced._ Curtis had caught himself and Olivia kissing against his car. So Fitz was fairly confident as to why Curtis had shown up unannounced.

"Uh, please show him back Lauren."

 _"Yes sir."_ A moment later there was a knock at the door. "Mr. Pope, sir." Lauren announced.

"Curtis. What a surprise."

"I wouldn't really call it a surprise would you? I mean considering what I walked in on yesterday. You know, you and my sister tongue wrestling and all."

"So what can I help you with Curtis?" Fitz asked, changing the subject.

"Well Fitzgerald…" Curtis calmly sat in one of the chairs in front of Fitz's desk, folding his right leg over his left. "More than anything, I would just like to know why I caught you and my sister making out like teenagers on a public beach."

Fitz cleared his throat. This was a lot more awkward than he had anticipated, and Curtis's calm demeanor wasn't helping any. Fitz would feel better if Curtis head come in yelling and cursing at him. Fitz could have handled that, he was use to Curtis's outburst of emotion. He had displayed that same emotion, when Olivia and Fitz announced their divorce and the reason behind it.

"Listen Curtis, I don't think… This is really something that's between Olivia and myself."

"It's no longer between the two of you, since you both decided you wanted to air you dirty little secrets out in public."

"Neither of us planned on that happening, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. And again, it's between Olivia and I."

"And again I'll say, that the matter is no longer just between the two of you. And you might think I'm overstepping my bounds here, but I don't give a damn. That is my little sister, and I will protect her from anything and _anyone_ for as long as I live." Curtis unfolded his legs, and leaned into his chair. "And you, you piece of shit, you are part of the anyone. You broke my sister's heart two years ago, and now you're back and trying to act as if nothing happened."

"Curtis you have no idea what went on between Olivia and I, and-"

"I know enough!" Curtis raised his voice, startling the people walking outside the office door. "I know what my sister told me. And I also know that you're an asshole for leaving your wife for something she can't control."

Fitz hung his head. No matter how out of line Curtis was right now, Fitz couldn't ignore the truth behind his words. "I know that now."

Curtis scoffed. "Now? It took you two years to figure out you're an asshole."

"Look Curtis, I know you only came here as a concerned brother. But honestly this is none of your business. You have no right to come here, to my place of employment of all places, and cause a scene. If you want some answers, you need to get them from you sister herself." Fitz stood, buttoning his suit jacket. "Now I think its time you leave."

Curtis nods his head, "Yeah I'll leave. Right after I punch you square in the face I'll leave."

 **X**

"Henry loves me, he does! He saved me and the others from our bastard parents. He gave us a home, a family."

Olivia internally sighed in frustration for the fifth time in under half an hour. Savannah Wilcox was one of Olivia's newest patients. Before three weeks ago, Savannah Wilcox had been missing for the past eighteen years. She was abducted when she was eight years old from her school playground. She had been the eighth girl abducted from a school playground in only three years' time.

It had been later discovered that she was abducted by a man named Henry Allen the second. He was a convicted felon from Tennessee, convicted of molesting his seven year old niece. He had been in and out of jail ever since, for various accounts of assault, DWI, parole violation, and violating a court order. He fled to California pending arrest for a sexual assault charge, the abductions began only two years after. Henry had managed to abduct eight girls, ranging in age from five to eight, all in broad daylight. In front of numerous other children and teachers on the playground. No one knew just how he managed to abduct the girls without alarming anyone. The officers on this case worked day and night to try and find the girls. The only proof the cops had that the girls were still alive, were the pictures and videos of the girls on various child pornography websites. But Henry covered his tracks, and the cops were unable to trace his signal. Eventually the case went cold as the years passed.

That was until three weeks ago, when a young girl was found unconscious in a ditch on the side of the road. She was transported to the hospital, and was later identified as Melissa Riley. She was eight years old now, but she was only six when Henry abducted her from her school playground.

Melissa woke at the hospital, and after some time passed was eventually able to lead the cops to the house where Henry had kept her captive for the past two years. Henry was arrested, trying to flee the house, and the girls were rescued, though most of them were just barely just clinging to their life. During a search of the house, videos and pictures were discovered of missing girls from various states. And in the backyard, several graves were discovered, all with decaying bones in black trash bags.

All the other girls were glad to be saved, and more than glad for the bittersweet reunion with their families. All except for Savannah. Savannah was a special case. All the girls had come from a one parent household. All except for Savannah, whose was born to a mother and father who didn't give a damn about her. They abused and mistreated Savannah since the day she was born. So when she was abducted by Henry, he brainwashed and convinced her that he loved her and he was her family now; and Savannah believed him.

Over the eighteen years that Henry held her captive, Savannah developed Stockholm's syndrome. She became attached to her captured, and developed feelings from him. She was convinced that Henry loved her and the other girls, and he was only saving them from their parents.

"No Savannah he doesn't." Olivia said calmly. "Henry abducted you when you were only six years old-"

"He was saving me! You don't understand. My parents were awful, they were cruel. My dad use to beat me for laughs and my mother treated me like a slave."

"Do you honestly think what Henry put you through was any better? Henry forced you and those other girls to not only have sex with him, but other men as well. He kept them chained and gaged in a dog cage in a basement."

"That was only when they misbehaved! He would only chain them to the wall when we were good."

"Savannah you were clinging to your life when the officers found you. You were severely malnourished, and dehydrated."

"He kept you in a basement Savannah."

"That's because he had to protect me. He had to keep me there so my parents couldn't find me."

"But he kept me around. When I got too old for him, he didn't take me to the woods like he did the other girls, he kept me around. Why would he do that is he didn't love me?"

"Because he needed someone he could manipulate to do his dirty work."

Savannah shook her head. "No."

"He was getting old. He wasn't as young and strong as he used to be-"

"No."

"He couldn't take those girls anymore, so he needed you to do it for him." After the girls were rescued, they all revealed, that it was Savannah who had in fact abducted them from their school. Henry was an old man now, he couldn't do it himself so he forced Savannah to do it. The abducted became the abductor. It was sad really.

"I didn't want to do it." Savannah whispered in a small voice, tears clogging her throat. She was now curled up in a corner, by the two way mirror, her knees raised up to her chest. She looked like the scared eight year old girl she use to be.

"I was twelve I think, it was hard to keep up with the days. Henry said I was getting too old for him. I was scared he was going to take me to the woods. But he took me upstairs to the house instead. He said that because I was being so good, and I didn't cause him any problems that I was gonna be his little helper." Savannah smiled and her tears slowly stopped.

"At first it was just making his meals, cleaning the house. He didn't make me sleep in his bed anymore, and he didn't make me do things to the other men either."

Savannah's eyes suddenly got dark, and her eyes locked in on a crack in the white wall. "Then one day after he came back from the woods, he said he needed another girl. A blonde. And he said I had to get her for him. I didn't want to, but he said he'd take me back to my parents if I didn't. I didn't want to go back to them. Henry taught me how to drive so I could drive his white van. So I drove far far away, to a school. Her mom was walking her to school, and her dad was behind them but he wasn't paying attention. He was too busy on his phone, then her mom let go of her hand and let her walk the rest of the way." Savannah paused, remembering that day like it was yesterday. "I waited until school was over. Then I told her I was a friend of her mothers and that she was hurt. She started crying, and I told her I was taking her to her mom. And then she came with me."

"Savannah why didn't you go to the police? You were miles away from Henry, you could've told someone and saved those other girls."

"I wanted to make him happy. I wanted to stay with him, he was going to take me home. Besides, I was saving her."

"How were you saving her Savannah, you brought her to Henry and let him hurt her." Savannah knew she was going tough on Savannah. She normally wouldn't blame a victim for anything, but she needed to Savannah over the edge in order for her to come back to reality. "You kidnapped those girls, just so Henry could hurt them."

"No, I was saving them. Their parents didn't care about them, they didn't have time for their own kids." Savannah covered her face with her hands, chuckling dryly. "I brought them to a home. Henry was our father now."

"A father doesn't keep his children locked up in a cage Savannah." Olivia was going in for the kill. "He doesn't make his children perform sexual acts on other men and take pictures and videos of their naked bodies for money-"

"Shut up, you shut your mouth right now." Savannah warned, but Olivia kept going. The only way to get through to Savannah was to break her first.

Savannah was rocking herself back and forth, she was close to exploding and that was what Olivia wanted. She had to break through Savannah's wall of denial. Only then could she overcome the Stockholm and realize that Henry never loved her. When she broke through, Savannah could really think about what she had done. What Henry had made her do.

"He doesn't force his children into his bed at night. That is not how a father shows his love. And he for damn sure doesn't drag his kids kicking and screaming into to the woods where he murders that child and buries her in a shallow grave." Savannah was rocking back and forth in the corner, mumbling to herself. "Did you help him with that too? Did you help him bury those poor girls after he'd killed them? Or did you snap their neck yourself?"

"NO!" Savannah cried out, before she burst into tears. Olivia felt bad, but she was only doing this to help Savannah. The district attorney wanted to put Savannah on trial for her part in the abductions. "I would never do that to them! I only wanted to help. I was good to them, I was, I swear I was." Olivia kneeled down to Savannah's level in the corner. "I made sure they were fed. Whenever Henry would leave, I would give them sandwiches and carrots and chips. And at night, I would bring them water."

"You took care of them."

"Yes. I would clean their cuts." Savannah rubbed the deep scar around her wrist. "The chains. They cut into the skin after a while, because they're so tight. And it only makes it worse if you struggle. They were always getting cut, so I had to clean it for them." Savannah tears began to trickle down her face once again. "I was only helping them. I only wanted to help them." Savannah began to cry into hysterics. Olivia wrapped her arms around Savannah, wanting to just take all her pain away. Orderlies had to eventually come in to sedate Savannah, because she was getting to hysterical.

"What the hell was that?" A short, balding man in a white coat and thick glasses walked up to Olivia. He was one of the doctors on staff on the psych ward at the hospital. He had been watching Olivia and Savannah through the double mirror in the room.

"Dr. Goupta I know what I'm doing."

"Do you? Because you just broke one of the main rules in there, you never berate a patient like that."

"Like I said, I know what I am doing. Savannah is clearly suffering from Stockholm syndrome, and she actually thinks what she was doing was helping those girls. In order for me to help her, I need her to first understand that what she was doing was wrong. That it was not okay, and that that bastard doesn't give two shits about her."

"That was not the way we agreed to go. You berated that girl in there, your entire plan could've back fired on you. She can shut down completely, and then we will never get anywhere with her."

"The district attorney is trying to indict her on multiple charges of kidnapping and accessory to murder charges, if they don't just go ahead and indict her for first degree murder. Savannah needs help, she needs to be put in a psychiatric hospital, not jail. And if she gets put on the stand now as she is, and starts talking the way she just did with me, thinking she did nothing wrong and she is so in love with Henry Allen. I guarantee you that every single one of those jurors will think of their own daughters, or nieces, or goddaughters. They won't care that she herself was kidnapped as well. I promise you they will find her guilty of whatever charges are brought up against her."

"Or they will see a woman who is clearly suffering from a psychotic episode, and I will testify to the fact."

Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes at the man, "You're clearly not listening to me. You referred me to this case, because you and I both know I am the best in the business. That's not arrogance, its facts. So you just need to shut up and let me do my job, but since I can see that is not going to happen. If you don't like my methods, you can call someone else. And I tell you what, why don't you give me a call when you're done handing her with kid gloves, I have to go."

Olivia walked off, towards the front desk. The man buzzed her through and she gathered her coat and purse from the man behind the gate. She checked her phone, and saw another missed call from Fitz, she swiped the notice from the screen. She also saw she had a missed text from Abby, reminding her about the late early lunch she was currently late for.

"Dammit, why am I always late?"

 **X**

"This is so beautiful, thank you Erika."

"You're welcome Mrs. Ray. I hope Mr. Ray enjoys them." Erika slid the large vase of flowers across the counter to the elderly woman. Erika was in business for herself, she owned a small, but very profitable floral shop. She was mainly successful, because the people like her. She was sweet and kind to anyone who came into her store. And the customers, especially the old ones, loved to talk to her. It wasn't what she had always seen herself doing in the future, but she loved it. And it was the perfect job for someone like Erika. Whenever you looked at Erika, she just screamed flowers and sunshine, corny, but very true.

"Oh I'm sure he will. He's been a little down lately, being in the hospital these last couple of days. I know these will brighten him right up." The woman attempted to pick the vase up herself, but she quickly discovered she couldn't.

"Tony, can you carry this vase out to Mrs. Ray's car?" Erika asked one of her employees. Erika was cleaning the fallen flower pedals from the front counter, when the door bells chimed, alerting her of her next customer. "Hi, welcome to Elaine's." She as still wiping the flower pedals from the counter, so she hadn't looked up.

"Hello again."

Erika paused, as a tingle ran up her spine at the deep, familiar baritone voice. Harrison Wright was standing in her floral shop, sporting a deep gray suit, with purple dress shirt and a devastatingly handsome smile. She hadn't seen him since their first date, but they had talked on the phone every night since then. He would call her during the day to see about her day and how she was doing. He had asked her out on a second date, actually before their first was even over, but she hadn't given him a definite answer yet.

Harrison was a nice guy, he was sweet and charming and oh so handsome. It wasn't that she didn't like him, she did, she was just nervous. All this was new to her, she never really dated anyone before and she didn't know how to do it. The only boyfriend she ever had was Colby Jackson, and they were in the sixth grade so it really doesn't count. She as focused on her work in high school, and when she got to college she felt like the odd one out. She only went to her classes and straight back to her single dorm room. And in her adult life it wasn't any different. She had her friends, but no one special.

"Harrison, hi." Erika cleared the nerves from her throat. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was walking by on my way to a business lunch, and I walked by the shop and decided to say hi." Harrison leaned on the counter. "Hi."

"Hi." Erika responded shyly. "That all you come to say?"

"Well no, actually I came to talk to you about that second date."

"Second date?"

"Yes, I've been trying to get you to join me for dinner or maybe even lunch since our first date."

"I know, and I'm sorry I haven't responded yet it's just-"

"Hey Erika, since we're a little slow n service right now can I take my break a little earlier?" Erika was interrupted by one of her employees.

"Yeah, sure that's fine." Erika answered, and turned her attention back to Harrison. "Um listen, I sorry for being a little… I don't really know what word to use. But I'm just not use to… this."

"This?"

"Yeah, this. You… well really men in general. I don't really date."

"Well I find that hard to believe. A beautiful woman such as yourself should have been swept off your feet a long time ago. I guess it's just lucky for me then huh?" Erika smiled shyly, biting the inside of her cheek. "So I was thinking, that if you didn't have a date already, that we could go to Huck and Quinn's anniversary party together."

"Um, sure." Erika surprised herself with how fast she answered.

"Great."

"Hey Erika, Abby is on the line. She said you're not answering your phone." One of Erika's female workers popped her head out from the hallway.

"Crap." Erika whispered. She dug in the pocket of the apron she had on, and fished out her phone. She had forgotten she turned her ringer off, and she also forgot she was supposed to have lunch with the girls. She should've been the first to arrive, since the restaurant was only a block down from where she worked. She checked her phone, and had a missed call from both Abby and Olivia. She knew if the queen of being late was already there, then she must've been late. She quickly pulled off her apron, and went back to her office to get her purse out of her desk. When she came back, Harrison was still standing by the counter.

"I'm sorry Harry, I was supposed to meet my girlfriends for lunch at the Ivy."

"Really? I'm having lunch next door, at the bistro. I'll walk with you."

"Okay."

"By the way, I think I like it better when you call me Harry." Erika smiled, she hadn't noticed, when she called him that earlier.

 **X**

"So guys I need to talk to you, and I need to do it before Erika gets here." Olivia said. She, Abby, Quinn and Althea were all sitting at their table by the back deck, waiting for Erika to arrive.

Quinn saw the anguished look on Liv's face, and new something was bothering her. "Hon what's wrong?"

"Yeah, and why do you have to say it before Erika gets here?"

"Because it's about Fitz, and you know how she gets when I talk about him and I. She still hopes that one day Fitz and I will get back together, and I don't want to get her hopes up over nothing."

"Over nothing? Oh please don't tell me you and Fitz slept together." Thea said, not hiding the disgust in her voice.

Olivia sipped her scotch before she answered. "No, not exactly. We just kissed, but it's already happened more than once."

Abby and Quinn both gasped, Althea just sighed and sipped her lemonade.

"What the hell Liv, are you two getting back together?"

"Jesus Abby no. It was one kiss… Okay maybe two hot and heavy make out sessions, but we are not back together. I'm only telling you guys, because I'm confused and seriously conflicted about this and I need some advice."

"What are you conflicted about?" Thea asked.

"Not about the back together part. But the why it happened part. And why I feel the way I do about it. And why I keep waiting for it to happen again." Olivia squirmed in her seat.

"You skanky bitch you just got wet."

"Abby! I did not."

"The hell. You were thinking about Fitz bending you over something, and you couldn't keep your legs together."

Quinn was the next one to say something, "Liv what about Blair?"

"Yes, what about him." Thea chimed in. "I thought you really liked him? He's a good guy Liv."

"I didn't say he wasn't, and I don't think I've ever said I really like him." Olivia drunk the last of her drink, then ordered another.

"Well that doesn't matter Liv, you're still dating him. What are you gonna do now, break up with him?"

"No, why would I do that"

"Because you're back together with your ex."

"I am not back with him."

"So what are-"

"Look guys, I didn't tell you this, so you could start interrogating me. I told you, so you could give me advice."

"Well we can't give you advice, until we know the entire story."

"No, no you have enough of the story. Now all I need you to do is tell me to stay away from Fitz. I need you to tell me not to be alone with Fitz. Tell me not to let him touch me. Tell me to not allow his lips to touch mine. And I definitely need you to tell me not to have sex with Fitzgerald Grant, because I feel if I am cornered again. That is exactly what I am going to do."

"Seems like you have it all figured out for yourself." Thea said. "Why can't you just listen to yourself?"

"Because I never listen to myself. Help please." Olivia whined. Quinn laughed, and put her hands on top of the table palms up.

Olivia placed her hands in his, and Quinn spoke. "Olivia do not be alone with Fitz. Do not let Fitz touch you. Do not let Fitz's lips touch yours. And definitely do not have sex with Fitzgerald Grant."

Olivia breathed in deeply and sighed. "Okay. And neither of you ladies could do that?" Abby and Thea both rolled their eyes. Liv's phone beeped with a message a minute later. Daniel emailed her about an emergency at the office.

"Sorry guys, but I have to go." Olivia started gathering her things.

"What we haven't even ordered yet. All you had was a scotch."

"Yeah, I know but there's an emergency at work, and I need to get going." She got up, bumping into Erika on her way. "Sorry hon, and also sorry that I can't stay. I'll see you later."

"Okay." Erika said, watching Olivia zip past her in a blur. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine." Quinn answered. "I on the other hand will not be, if I don't feed this baby sometime soon."

 **X**

Stephen knocked on Fitz office door, after hearing a rumor that Fitz was now sporting a black eye. He hadn't seen Fitz all day, because he as busy with his own patients, so he decided to check it out for himself.

"Hey Fitz, you busy?" Stephen poked his head through the door.

"No, come on in."

"Damn, so it is true." Stephen said, when Fitz lifted his head, shoeing the now slightly red bruise under Fitz's left eye. It wasn't as bad as everyone in the office was making it out to be, not even close. But it was clear that someone had punched him. "What happened to your face?"

"Junior is what happened." Fitz answered, closing the files on his desk.

"Liv's brother?" Fitz nodded. "Well I know he's been waiting to do that for two years now. Looks like he barely hit you. That's gonna clear up before the workday is over with. I was expecting something more dramatic."

"Oh he was definitely dramatic, without the punching."

Stephen sat down in one of the nearby couches. "So what'd you do to finally make him snap?"

"What makes you think I did something?"

"Because Junior has a small semblance of self-control, up to a point. That's why he's been able to hold off on hitting you for two years. But I know how protective he is of his sisters, so what did you do?"

"Nothing really. He just caught Olivia and I kissing, and he lost his damn mind."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Don't start Stephen." Fitz warned.

"I haven't started, because you haven't told me anything. What's going on between you and Liv, and why am I only hearing about it now?"

"That's the thing, I have no fucking clue. We kissed twice, and each time, she's acted like it didn't happen. And now, instead of being an adult, she's being childish and ignoring me. She acts as if it's all my fault, but I didn't force myself on her. Okay, she was a willing participant."

"So what does junior have to do with all this?"

"Exactly. Apparently, since he's her brother, he also has a say so in who kisses his sister. He came here, high on his pedestal, asking me all these fucking questions. And I told him it was none of his business."

"Well he's just being protective Fitz."

"He's being overbearing, and overstepping his bounds. Olivia is a grown ass woman, and I am a grown ass man. We don't need his permission to do anything."

Stephen nodded his head, as if he was listening. "Honestly, I'm just still reeling over the fact that you and Liv are a thing again."

"Grown up Stephen, and we are not a thing."

"Whatever, the both of you need to get your shit together. Because the both of you are acting immature."

"I'm immature?" Fitz said astonished _._

"Yes, the both of you." Stephen answered.

"Have you not been listening to anything I've said? She's the one being immature, ignoring my calls. Having her assistant lie to me about her being in meetings or with patients, instead of talking to me like a mature adult."

Stephen sighed. "I need you to get your shit together Fitz, the both of you. And preferably before my wedding. And don't you dare sleep with Olivia."

"Stephen, I am my own man. You don't control me or my dick. Hell, half the time I barely control my dick."

"Well today my friend I do. If you fuck Olivia, you're just going to make things worse and even more tense and awkward. And I can't have you two arguing the day of my wedding. Because if anything is not perfect, you know Abigail Whelan is going to have a fit."

"Calm down Stephen, don't get you panties in a bunch."

"Do not sleep with Olivia Fitz, I mean it."

Fitz held up two fingers. "Stephen I will not have sex with Olivia."

 **X**

"Curtis?" Adelle called out to her ex-husband, as she walked out to the garage. It wasn't unusual for her to be at the home she use to share with Curtis. They had been divorced for over fourteen years, but they never acted as so. Adelle would often find herself at the family home, that he kept in the divorce. Since he was really the one who ran the wine business, it made since that he stay at the home in the valley. But Adelle didn't go too far, she got a nice home in the valley, because she loved the quiet and peacefulness of the valley. As opposed to the hustle and bustle of the city.

After the divorce, Curtis and Adelle remained friends. They were certain that they were better friends than married. And in the end, they proved to be right. Their relationship was a lot more stable now. They still had their little petty arguments and disagreements, but nothing like the huge blowouts they use to have.

"Here Curt." Adelle gave him the glass of cold lemonade she had in her hand.

"Thanks." Curtis wiped the black smudge off his hands with a towel, before he took he glass. He had been working all day in the garage, fixing up a car her bought in an auction. Curtis had a love and passion for cars, which is where Olivia got her love of cars from. He had a pretty nice collection of cars, worth over a million dollars. He even had a few in an airplane hangar, because his garage was full. Some of the cars, he bought only to fix up and then resale. But the majority of them, he wouldn't dream of selling. Like the one he was fixing up now, he planned to give to Junior for his 32th birthday. Junior's love for cars wasn't as big as Olivia's. But Curtis knew Junior would love this car.

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I'm fixing up this car. Then I'm gonna give to Junior for his birthday."

"Junior?" Adelle was surprised, she expected him to give it to Olivia. "Libby is gonna be upset." She teased.

"I gave Libby a car for her birthday last year, she will be alright." Curtis took a swig of his lemonade. "This is a 1964 Shelby 289 Cobra. It was sold with a factory hardtop and wire wheels, plus a set of lightweight, racing-type Halibrand magnesium wheels." Adelle didn't know a word of what he was talking about. "This is one of 453."

"How much did you pay for this car?" Adelle asked.

Curtis shrugged, "A little over nine hundred thousand."

"You spent nine hundred thousand dollars on a car?"

"Sweetheart it's a classic. Plus, I got a good price for it. Nine hundred thousand is just the low end of its estimate."

Adelle rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I will never understand you nor Olivia's love for overpriced cars. Just stick me in a Camry, and I'm a happy girl."

Curtis smiled over at Adelle, she got more beautiful every day. "Have you thought any about what I asked?"

"Yeah, I'm still thinking on it."

"Addie."

Adelle saw the look of hurt on his face. She raised her hand to caress his cheek. "It's not a no Curt. It's just not a yes, yet."

"Okay." Curt conceded, he'd bring it up later.

"Okay." Adelle smiled, at the light back in his eyes. "Now come on, I made chili for lunch, and its getting cold."

 **X**

Later that evening, around 5:40, Olivia was driving faster than usual to get home. After a long day at work, including a patient attacking another doctor, and more than a fair share of difficult clients, and one afternoon appointment running long. Olivia was finally on her way home, though she was running late. She had called Ms. Hannigan back, and schedule a home visit. This seemed like good news to Olivia, because she had never gotten his far into the adoption process before. Though she was nervous, she also knew this was a good thing.

Olivia pulled into her driveway about ten minutes later, and saw a black Honda Civic parked on the curb. She assumed it was Ms. Hannigan. Instead of parking her car in the garage, as she normally would, she parked in the driveway so she could walk them in the front door. Ms. Hannigan was already walking up the driveway.

"Hi, I am so sorry I'm late. My last patient session ran over."

"It's quite alright, I haven't been waiting for long." Ms. Hannigan shook Olivia's hand. "This is a beautiful house you have here."

"Thank you." Olivia said proudly. "Shall we?"

Ms. Hannigan followed behind Olivia to the front door.

"This is really beautiful Ms. Pope."

"Thank you. This is the very first house I ever bought, and I'm very proud of it. And please, call me Olivia." Olivia put her purse and keys on the foyer table. Show Ms. Hannigan to the living room and offered her a drink, but she declined.

"So Olivia, this is just a preliminary house visit. I just want to make sure the home is safe and is a good living environment for a child." Ms. Hannigan took a seat on the very plush, and very comfortable couch, and took out a clipboard and pen from her bag. "I do have a few questions about the house. Do you have any fire arms in the home?"

"No."

"Any weapons of any kind?"

"Um, I have tribal weapons. Does that count? I got them in a little shop in Nigeria. But its art, and they're hung high up on the walls. I can't even get to them without a ladder. But they're gone if I need to."

Ms. Hannigan smiled. "It's quite alright. Is the home child proof? Locks on cabinets, drawers, electrical socket protectors."

"Yes it is actually. My goddaughter and her older brother spend nights and weekends with me sometimes. And when she was a toddler, I had to get the entire house baby proofed, because she was just so messy and got into everything."

"Do you spend much time with other children? Not that this is a contest, but adoption agencies love to see you with other children. And the mothers love it as well."

"Well my nieces and nephew live out of state, so I don't really see them as often as I would like to. But Javi and Bella visit me all the time, Bella more so than Javi though. He was a lot closer to my ex-husband. This is actually a picture of them." Olivia took a silver framed picture off an end table. It was of her, Javi and Bella at the beach. "This is from seven months ago. Their parents spent a couple of days up in Napa to reconnect, and I kept Bella and Javi for a week."

"They're very beautiful."

"Yeah, they are."

After Ms. Hannigan asked all her questions, Olivia took her on a tour of the house. She started with the first floor, showing her the living room, den, the guest rooms downstairs, dining room and kitchen before taking her outside through the sliding patio door. Her back yard wasn't the biggest, but it was large enough for a pool and Olivia's vegetable garden. Olivia loved it out here, she loved the quiet and peacefulness of her back yard. She would do her yoga out here, work in her garden, or just float in the pool for hours.

"Do you always keep the pool covered?"

"Yes." Olivia answered, thankful that she had bought the pool cover, she didn't always have one. "A squirrel managed to drown itself one day, and I bought the pool cover after that. It was actually kind of disgusting, I wouldn't get back in it until after I had it drained, cleaned and refilled." Olivia rambled. "Now it's only uncovered unless someone's using it."

Ms. Hannigan nodded, making several notes in her report. "Oh, you have a garden?" She said, noticing the fairly large vegetable garden growing along the back of the yard, along the fence.

"Yes I do. For some reason, people are always so shocked when they find out." Olivia was quite proud of her garden. She had several rows of tomatoes, cabbage, onions, carrots, potatoes, green beans and really anything else she felt like planting. She was even thinking about planting a few fruit trees to make her back yard a little fuller.

"Back in North Carolina, that's where I'm from, my sister, brother and I used to go to my grandparents' house every day after school. And my grandmother would teach me and my sister how to plant the vegetables and how to keep up a garden. She hated going to the stores to buy her food, when she could just grow it in her back yard. And she was a bit of a health freak, and thought that everything in the store was chemically grown and injected with all types of things to make them bigger. And after she passed, I started back gardening as a way to feel closer to her again. I don't know why, but I can't grow flowers to save my life. But I can keep a vegetable garden."

After the quick tour of the backyard, Olivia took Ms. Hannigan back inside, and showed her the second floor of the house. She started with the guest bedrooms, the guest bathrooms and then showed her the master bedroom. All the rooms were neat, bed made, pillows nice and fluffed and the carpet was vacuumed and cleaned.

"This is really a beautiful home Olivia."

"Thank you. I did a little redecorating about two years ago, and brightened up the place." Olivia closed the door to her bedroom, and was walking back down the steps when Ms. Hannigan stopped her.

"Uh, what's in this room?" Olivia turned to see which room Ms. Hannigan was referring to. Her heart stopped, once Olivia's saw which door she was pointing to. Olivia hadn't even noticed she had skipped that room on the tour. It had been so long since she had been inside, that she barely even noticed there was a room there anymore.

Ms. Hannigan tried to turn the knob on the door, but the door was locked. "Do you always keep this door locked?"

"Yes." Olivia whispered.

"Any reason why?" Olivia didn't answer her, she just nervously twist at her fingers. "You mind opening the door?" Olivia still didn't answer. "Olivia you don't have to show me what's in this room, but I will have to put that on my report. And it won't look good that you're hiding whatever's behind this door."

"I'll get the key." Olivia said sadly, once she finally found her voice. She backtracked back to her room, and opened the top drawer on her nightstand. She reached in the very back, and pulled out a small, black, velvet jewelry bag. Her hand shook a little as she opened the bag and took out the key to the room. After she got the key, she went back to the hallway, where Ms. Hannigan was still standing in front of the door. Ms. Hannigan moved to the side once she saw Olivia, so she could opened the door.

With shaky hands, and a single tear streaking down her cheek. Olivia unlocked the door. She didn't dare go inside, only pushed the door open for Ms. Hannigan to go inside.

Ms. Hannigan didn't know what she expected to find in the room. But she wasn't expecting something as simple as a nursery. The room had soft yellow walls, with big and small white dots. Stuffed animals on the floor and on shelves, next to baby books and pictures of Olivia and Fitz. There was a white crib on the wall by the window. Above the crib, was six framed pictures of letters spelling out CONNOR.

"We went a little crazy when we found out I was pregnant. I wasn't even two months along, when we decorated this nursery." Ms. Hannigan turned around. Olivia was standing in the doorway. She had made herself look into the room, but she just could bring herself to go inside. She hadn't been in this room for years. After she and Fitz lost their first baby, she spent months in this room crying at what they lost, and what could have been. After three months, she knew it was unhealthy so she put a lock on the door and hadn't been back inside since.

"We were gonna name the baby Connor whether it was a boy or girl."

Ms. Hannigan felt awful now for making Olivia open the door. But she had to know what was in this room, or else it would have on Olivia's file. "Is this where you would put the child?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. I plan on clearing out one of the guest bedrooms and turning it into a nursery. _If_ I get a baby." Olivia wiped the last tear from her cheek, and was determined to not let anymore fall.

"I think that's enough for today. I have all the information I need. And I'm gonna be honest, it looks good for you. The fact that you're a single mother doesn't hurt you at all. You've got a great job and you can obviously provide for a child."

"Thank you Ms. Hannigan."

"I'll be in touch." Olivia showed Ms. Hannigan back downstairs and to the door. Once she had left, Olivia went back up the steps and went back to the nursery. She had left the door opened and needed to close and lock it back. When she reached the door, without warning, she broke down again. She slumped to the floor, gasping for her breath. She didn't think it would be this hard when she finally opened this door again. But as she sat slumped on the floor, she realized that she had never properly grieved for what she and Fitz had lost.

She sat on the floor for about an hour, long after she had stopped crying. She just sat, starring off into the room. Wishing there was a child occupying this room. She finally got the strength to get up and lock the door back, putting the key back in its hiding spot. She then went back downstairs for a drink.

 **X**

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Olivia sat motionless and almost lifeless in the hard, grey office chair. She didn't want to be here, she had barely enough energy to get out of the bed this morning. She didn't even try with clothes, only putting on a pair of baggy jeans and an oversized sweatshirt. Not bothering to comb her hair or put on makeup. Fitz sat beside her, in his own hard, grey chair. He tried to hold her hand, but she just kept staring down and her hands, twisting her fingers; silent._

 _They were sitting in Dr. Rousey's office, he was head of obstetrics at the hospital, after being referred to him by their own doctor. A week ago from today, Olivia had had her third miscarriage. The morning she had woken up with the worst cramps of her life. She pulled back the covers, and slowly made her way to the bathroom, where she locked the door behind her. She knew what was happening without having been told. But this time was different. It was more violent, more aggressive, and the pool of blood on the bathroom floor was much larger than the first two times. She sunk to the floor, in too much pain to hold herself up anymore. She didn't remember much after that, because she had blacked out on the bathroom floor._

 _Fitz had only woken up, after he rolled over in his sleep and felt something wet on the sheets. He woke up, and first noticed the blood then noticed Olivia wasn't in the bed, and lastly noticed the bathroom light on. He called her name three two times, before trying the knob, only to find the door locked. When he finally managed to break the door down, Olivia has lying on her side, on the bathroom floor unconscious. Blood flowing from between her legs. Fitz wasted no time scoping her up into his arms, and carrying her down the steps to the garage. He was only in his plaid pajama bottoms, and she was only in her nightgown, but he had to get her to the hospital._

 _When they got to the hospital, and Olivia had finally regained consciousness. The doctor informed them of the news they already knew. Olivia had suffered another miscarriage._

 _"Hello folks. Sorry to keep you both waiting." Only Fitz acknowledged the man. Olivia kept staring down at her hands, as if the man hadn't even walked in. "I'm Doctor Rousey, you're doctor referred to me, because he found something in Mrs. Grant's lab work the last time you were in the hospital."_

 _"Dr. Simon has already told us this. Why couldn't he just tell us what the hell was going on? Why do you have to be the one to tell us?"_

 _"Doctor Simon thought that I would be best to explain things to you."_

 _"He's a doctor just as you are."_

 _"Correct. But- How about I just explain why the two of you are here."_

 _"About time someone fucking did." Fitz said._

 _Doctor Rousey was used to dealing with hostile patients. But normally it was the women who were the aggressive ones. But Mrs. Grant looked anything but aggressive. She didn't even look like she was completely there with them in the room._

 _"Mrs. Grant, you are suffering from something called an incompetent cervix or weakened cervix." Olivia didn't look up, or even react to what Dr. Rousey had just said. "Mrs. Grant-"_

 _"What is that, what does that mean?" Fitz asked. Fitz was a doctor himself, but he hadn't heard of this condition before. You learned a new thing every day being a doctor._

 _"During pregnancy, as the baby grows and gets heavier it presses on the cervix. This pressure on the cervix, can cause the cervix to start to open before the baby is ready to be born. This condition is what's caused your miscarriages in the past. Incompetent cervix happens in only about 1 out of 100 pregnancies. It's rare, but it can happen." That's why Fitz had never heard of it before, it was so freaking rare._

 _"Why the hell hasn't this been caught before? She's miscarried three times before and you are only finding this now?! Why hasn't it been caught before this?"_

 _"Incompetent cervix is not routinely checked for during a pregnancy and therefore is not usually diagnosed until after a second or third trimester miscarriage has occurred. Women can be evaluated before pregnancy, or in early pregnancy by ultrasound, if they have any of the factors that are potential causes of incompetent cervix."_

 _"Well how did she get it?"_

 _"This condition can be caused by a number of things Mr. Grant. Previous surgery on the cervix, damage during a difficult birth, any sort of previous damage to the cervix or a termination of a pregnancy. And since Mrs. Hasn't had any of these, it is more than likely that she has a malformed cervix or uterus from a birth defect."_

 _Fitz ran a frustrated hand through his hair, smoothing it back. He was having a hard time wrapping his head around this, and understanding all the doctor was saying. He looked over to Liv, and she looked as if she hadn't heard a word said yet._

 _"So- so what does this mean? Is there not a way to fix this? Is there not a way she ca carry a baby to full term?"_

 _"Usually between week 14 to 16 of the woman's pregnancy a procedure called a cerclage is performed. That's where a doctor goes in, and he sews the cervix closed to reinforce the weak cervix. The sutures are later removed around the 36_ _th_ _to 38_ _th_ _week of the pregnancy."_

 _"And why wasn't she given this cerclage? Why didn't our doctor even bring up a cerclage? What the hell kind of incompetent doctors so you have working at this hospital?!"_

 _Doctor Rousey didn't have much to say to the man, only to offer an apology. Fitz was right, Olivia's condition should have been discovered before now. "Mr. Grant, you are absolutely right, and Dr. Simon is having disciplinary action brought against him. But as I said before, this condition is not regularly checked in a regular exam, unless there are reason to believe it will be a problem. Such as if it runs in the family, and in Mrs. Grant's case, it doesn't. And as far as the cerclage goes, Mrs. Grant only made it to her 14_ _th_ _week, in her first pregnancy. In her other two, she didn't make it past week 12."_

 _"So you're saying I will never be able to carry a child to term?" Both the men in the room were shocked to hear Olivia's small voice. She was still slumped in her chair twisting her fingers, but she had lift her head to speak._

 _"I can't say for sure that you can't. Only that you will have a better chance, if you make it to week 14 to perform a cerclage. And even then, nothing is a sure thing."_

 _Olivia wiped her tear away, and rose up from her seat. "Thank you Doctor Rousey."_

 _"Livvie-" Fitz tried to catch her hand before she walked away, but she pulled away from him._

 _They never did get the chance to try for that cerclage in Olivia's last pregnancy._

 **X**

Present

Fitz raised his hand for the second time to knock on Olivia's door, before lowering it again. He had gotten off of work, and came straight to Olivia's house. He didn't know why he was driving to her house at first, thinking she wouldn't even open the door for him. And as he got closer, he still didn't know what he was doing here. Olivia was ignoring and dodging him for a reason she didn't want to see him. And now here he was, standing on her doorstep to afraid to just knock on her door.

"What the hell am I doing?" Fitz asked himself, as he finally got up the nerve to knock on Olivia's door. He was only standing there for a few short moments, before he heard Olivia unlocking the door. He figured she was in the living room, since it wasn't that far from the door.

The minute she opened the door, Fitz could tell something was wrong with her. She was almost pale in the face, and her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying.

"Olivia what's wrong?" She let out a strangled cry, before falling into his arms. She lay her head on his chest, arms wrapped around his waist, while he held her firmly against him. Swaying them side to side. "Liv, hon what's wrong?"

"I went in the nursery." That was all she had to say, and Fitz completely understood why Olivia looked as she had been crying for hours. After a while, Fitz picked Olivia up and carried her into the house, closing the door with his foot.

 **X**

"I hadn't been in that nursery since we lost the baby. I thought I would be fine." Olivia left out the part about Ms. Hannigan being the reason for her going into the nursery. She wasn't ready to tell him about Ms. Hannigan or Jazmine.

"I'm sorry Liv."

"What are you sorry for?" Olivia asked, refilling her stemless wine glass. She had already drunk the rest of the bottle from last night, before Fitz showed up. Now they were sitting on the couch in the den, sharing another bottle while the TV played quietly in the background.

"For back then. You never really got the chance to grieve. And I didn't make it easy for you to grieve either."

"We all have our way of grieving."

"That's the psychologist in you speaking." Fitz smirked, knowing that she was going to correct him. He loved to annoy her.

"Psychiatrist. We've been through this plenty of times." Olivia said, smiling because she knew he didn't it on purpose. He loved to annoy her, and most of the time it was to make her laugh and distract her. Sometimes it was in the middle of a fight, or trying to change a subject, or he was just trying to make her happy again. Just like now.

Olivia shifted on the couch, bringing her legs up on the couch. She was still in her clothes from work this morning, and she was getting a little cold. Fitz saw her shiver, and pulled the blanket from the back of the chair and wrapped it around her shoulders, though he didn't move away, once the blanket was around her shoulders.

Olivia shivered again, but not from the chill, but from Fitz cologne. He could always drive her wild just by his scent. So far she had already broken rule one and two. She was alone with Fitz, and he was definitely touching her. Now she needed to put a stop to this before she broke rule three and four.

"You know I got a visit from your brother today." Fitz said.

"Junior? I told him to mind his business." Olivia said, not even asking why Junior was in Fitz's office.

"Well mind his business he did not." Fitz chuckled.

"What'd he say?"

He shrugged. "Nothing much really. Just kept asking me what I was doing with you. And really just to curse me out about how we ended. Then he punched me." Fitz said so casually as if he had just said he shook my hand.

"What?! He hit you?" Fitz pointed to his eye, and only then did Olivia notice the slightly red and puffy bump underneath Fitz's left eye. Olivia reached out and softly rubbed his small bump. "I can't believe he hit you. Although it doesn't look that bad." She was now propped up on her knees, turned towards Fitz as she looked at his eye.

"Yeah, I know. He must've let me off easy or was having an off day."

"Do you want some ice or something?" Olivia asked, still poking at his eye.

"It's still a little tender, but it doesn't really hurt. That is until you started poking at it." Fitz chuckled, and pulled Olivia's hand away from his eye.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay." Fitz still had Olivia's small hadn't trapped in his large on and she was still kneeling on her knees beside him. "You know I only came over here today because you've been ignoring me."

Olivia sighed, "Well you can understand why."

"I understand it, doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Fitz-" Olivia tried to take her hand back and move away from Fitz, but he tightened his grip and brought her closer. Almost sitting on his lap.

"All I wanted to do was talk Olivia."

"I can't talk to you right now."

"Why not?" Fitz tugged on Olivia's hand, and made her fall into him.

"Because… Because I can't think straight when I'm around you." She was breathing harder now that she was so close to his.

"Why not?" Fitz asked, pulling her left thigh over his lap, so that she was straddling him. Olivia's brain became even more scrambled as she fought the urge to crash her lips into Fitz. He was intoxicating. His voice, that deep baritone whispering sweet nothing but sin in her ear. His hands roaming her body, rubbing and caressing every inch of her skin that his hands could reach.

"Fitz we can't." Olivia said, trying to be the responsible on. Even as Fitz's lips were now kissing and softly nipping at her collar bone. He knew what that did to her. It had almost the affect as when he bite on her ears.

"Why not?" Fitz moved his hands down to her waist, pushing her down, so she was sitting on his erection. "Why not Olivia?" Fitz asked again, when she didn't answer him. He cupped her cheek in his hand, and brought her face up to meet his eyes. "Why not?"

Olivia was already shaking her head, before he stopped talking. "I don't know." Olivia whispered, before finally crashing her lips onto his. Moaning instantly as Fitz took over the kiss, flipping them on the couch so she was lying on her back with him on top of her. And there went Rule three.

"Fitz we can't." Olivia said, prying her face from Fitz hold. "This is wrong."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is. We're divorced. We're not supposed to be doing this."

Fitz stopped, and rose above her. Resting on his elbows, still trapping her underneath him. "Olivia we are both grown adults. We can do anything we want." Fitz replaced his lips on her neck, softly sucking on her neck between his words. "Anything…we…want."

"Fitz." Olivia moaned, her finger winding in his hair.

"What do you want baby?"

"Shut up." Her grip on his hair tightened, and she pulled his lips down on hers. She bit his bottom lip, and smirked when he groaned in pain.

In the blink of an eye, Fitz was on his feet with Olivia thrown over his shoulders. When they first got together, Olivia discovered how much of a caveman Fitz really was in the bedroom. And she had learned just how much she liked being a little rough handed.

Fitz carried Olivia up the steps, and to her bedroom, formally their bedroom, and dropped her hard on the bed. Olivia ran her hands down his back, digging her nails in with every bite he gave her lip. This was what she'd been wanting since the first time he kissed her, although she told herself it wasn't so. But deep down she had been hoping that this is where the night would end up. With her in his arms. And of course, she would never tell Fitz that. His ego couldn't would surely burst.

Olivia broke the kiss, to pull Fitz's shirt over his head. Then made her way this belt, but Fitz grabbed her hands to stop her.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Because once I start Olivia, I don't think I'll be able to stop."

Olivia pulled his head down to her mouth, licking his ear before whispering, "Take off your clothes." Olivia then wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled his lips down onto her. This time Fitz didn't stop her when she reached down to unbuckle his pants. He stood up from the bed so he could shed la his clothes. Olivia just lay on the bed biting her lip and watching as Fitz slowly took off his clothes.

"Hurry up." Olivia rushed him, and sat up on her knees taking off her undershirt and unbuttoning her pants.

"Well you haven't changed one bit."

"And I don't plan to either." Olivia grabbed his ears and pulled him back down on the bed and back on top of her. She couldn't explain how great this felt after two years of being deprived of his touch. Two years of aching for the feel of his lips on her skin as he unhooked her bra and pulled her panties down. Wishing every time that her fingers were his that was making her moan and scream out in pleasure. Wet dreams had nothing on the real thing. She knew she would regret this in the morning, but right now she didn't care.

"Fitz." Olivia moaned, as Fitz slowly slid inside of her. She wrapped her arms under his shoulders and her legs around his waist. _And here goes rule four._

 **X**

 **(^_^)**


	8. Chapter Eight:We Are Done

**Just a heads up, a few of you are going to be upset with the ending of this chapter. Anyway, happy reading ;)**

 **Chapter Eight: We Are Done**

The next morning, Olivia woke up hanging off the edge of her bed. Her left arm and leg were dangling off the side, while her head wasn't too far away. Her silk sheets were wrapped around her lower body, tangling her legs in the sheets. Her hair was falling everywhere, and matted down on one side of her head where she slept. She smack herself for forgetting to wrap her hair last night. She had a headache, but not too bad, and she felt an aching pain between her legs as she shifted in the bed. _That was one vivid dream_ , she thought. Last night, she had had another dream about Fitz. And just like the other dreams he had rocked her world all night long. She could remember clawing and scratching at his back, as he plunged deep inside of her. She remembered calling out his name, while he whispered _My Sweet baby_ into her ear.

But unlike the other dreams, this one was wildly vivid. She'd never felt the effects of a dream this hard, the next morning. She normally woke up the next morning with an aching sensation. She didn't wake with an actual painful pain whenever she moved her legs.

Olivia stretched her arms out, and jumped when her hand touched what felt like a head of hair. Olivia paused, her hand still in place. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer to the lord. Praying that Fitzgerald Grant was not lying beside her in her bed. Slowly she turned her head, and there he was. Naked, lying on his stomach with his bare ass out for all to see because Olivia had all the covers.

She saw the scratches on his back, "What the fuck?" She whispered. "It wasn't a dream."

"No it wasn't." Fitz said, in a groggy voice as he turned his head towards her, his eyes still closed. "But it's nice to know you have wet dreams about me Livvie."

"Fitz what the hell are you doing in my bed?!" Olivia shouted, a little too loud for Fitz and herself for the matter.

"What does it look like? I'm sleeping."

"What? No, no, no. Get up!" Olivia slid out of the bed, with the sheets still wrapped around her. She was up and at attention. How could she have let this happen? Literally how? She couldn't remember anything from last night. All she remembers are flashes, and she'd thought they were a dream until she saw Fitz lying in her bed. "Fitz get up!" Olivia smacked his bare back, when he only growled at her and put a pillow over his head.

"What is your problem?"

"What is my problem?! You mean besides the fact that I just woke up to my ex-husband's white, pale ass in my bed?"

"It's not that pale anymore, it's actually starting to even out."

"Fitz this isn't funny

"No, it isn't. Your yelling is not!" good for my hangover headache."

"Fitz you need to leave."

"Why?"

"Do you really have to ask that question?"

"So we had sex so what?"

"We are two divorced people, we don't have sex with each other. And it's obvious that you took advantage of a vulnerable woman last night."

"Excuse me?" Fitz flipped over, and sat up against the headboard. Olivia had to force herself to look away from his morning hard-on. "I took advantage of you?"

"Yes you did. I was upset last night, I was crying. And you took advantage." last night was coming back to her now, but she was smudging the truth.

"Oh you must be still drunk form last night." Fitz chuckled, "Because I did no such thing. All I wanted to do was talk to you and possibly yell at you for ignoring me. And yeah I kissed you first, but you were all for it."

"I told you to stop Fitz."

"You never once told me to stop. I asked you what you wanted, and what did you say? You told me to shut up and then you kissed me again. Then when we got upstairs, you were the one all over me. I asked you again if this was what you wanted and what did you say?" Olivia didn't answer him, because she didn't like the answer. "You said and I quote 'Take off your clothes'. Now I do recall you yelling stop later on that night, but it was in a drastically different context and followed after the word 'don't'."

"You know what Fitz arguing is beyond the point-"

"Oh, and what is the point?"

"The point is you just need to get out of my house."

"You know this use to be my house too."

"Three key words there, use. to. be."

"Well if I leave, how are you gonna get this good loving?" Fitz smirked, and shimmied his hips on the bed. He could tell Olivia was fighting her smirking face.

"Fitz stop. This can never happen again."

"Why not?" Fitz pouted.

"Stop it! You have a girlfriend!"

"She is not my girlfriend."

"Whatever she is, I don't care. I have a… A…" Was Blair her boyfriend? She had never called him that out loud before. She always introduced him as _'my friend Blair'_. She didn't consider them a couple, since neither of them had said they wanted to be exclusive. But all that aside, she still felt bad for sleeping with Fitz. And even though she didn't consider them a couple, she felt like she had just cheated on Blair. She was just one big contradiction.

"Boyfriend? Is that the word you were looking for? Because if I remember correctly, you introduced him to me as your friend. Besides, if you ask me he doesn't look like your type anyway. Doesn't look like one who can handle you in bed."

"That is none of your business. And Erika has a big mouth." Olivia knew it had to have been Erika who told him. Abby wasn't really speaking to him at the moment, and Quinn was immune to Fitz's charms.

"I didn't need E to tell me. I could just tell by the way you act around him."

"Okay just chill out, you've seen us together once maybe twice. Don't go assuming you know everything about us."

"Whatever." Fitz reclines back on the bed, closing his eyes once again.

"No!" Olivia smacked Fitz hard on the chest, leaving a nice red semi-hand print on his pecks.

"Ow! What the hell is your problem?"

"You, you're my problem. Get out of my house and we will never speak of this day again. Because it will never happen again."

Fitz got out of the bed, and started walking around the room, gathering his clothes and getting dressed. "We'll see about that."

"I'm serious Fitz. I have Blair."

"Oh please like I care about that bald headed grandpa."

"He is not a grandpa, and he could kick your ass." _No he couldn't_ , Olivia thought. She was lying and knew it, and Fitz knew it too. Fitz kept himself in top physical shape, and boxing was one of his many hobbies.

"I'd like to see him try." Fitz laughed as he buttoned his jeans. He walked over to Olivia, who was now standing by the bedroom door. "I'm leaving, but I think we still need to talk about last night. An actual conversation where you aren't yelling at me and or accusing me of taking advantage." He kissed her cheek, dangerously close to her lips. "Talk to you later baby." And then he was gone.

 **X**

"Morning Ms. Pope."

"Morning." Olivia walked passed Ashley's desk and back to her office. It was around nine o'clock in the morning when Olivia showed up for work. After she kicked Fitz out of her house, she quickly showered, dressed and grabbed a muffin for breakfast before she headed out the door. She was still confused about how last night happened. She wasn't so drunk that she didn't remember, she just honestly didn't know what had gotten into her. She'd told herself over and over again that she wouldn't sleep with Fitz. And yet here she was, with bite marks on her neck and an ache between her legs.

"Morning boss lady." Daniel, his regular chipper self, greeted Olivia as she walked in. He was holding her French vanilla coffee and her messages in his hands.

"Morning. I miss anything?"

"No, your first appointment isn't until ten. But Ms. Walters is in your office and she seemed upset about something."

Olivia took her coffee and messages from Daniel and walked in her office. She saw Diane sitting on couch, wiping her running nose with a Kleenex. She did seem upset, her eyes were slightly puffy and red. And she looked like she'd just rolled out of bed.

"Diane." Diane looked up, at Olivia voice. She hadn't known she was in the room until then.

"Ms. Pope. Hello."

"I thought I told you to call me Olivia." Olivia took off her jacket, and hung it and her purse in her closet. Once she was done, she went and sat beside Diane on the couch.

"You called me here about Peter right."

Olivia nodded. "He's off his meds again. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I haven't spoken to Daniel in weeks. Not directly. I caught some kind of bug or something from the kids at the school. I've been on bed rest, so I couldn't go see him like I regularly do. But I asked his neighbors to check on him, they said he was fine." Diane wiped her nose again, and gave Olivia a card she had been holding.

"Then this morning, I got a visit from some Detective Ballard. He said Peter was the suspect in a murder investigation."

Olivia sighed. "Peter locked himself in a gas station bathroom. When the cops found him, he was covered in blood. Then they found a body in a dumpster about half an hour away from Peter's apartment. It was his blood."

"Half an hour? Peter would never go that far out by himself. He's never been violent before, only when he's provoked. How could they think he did this?"

"Right now they're only going by how things look and the physical evidence. And the only physical evidence they have now is the blood all over Peter."

"You don't think he did this do you?"

"No I don't. I saw a picture of the dead guy, and he looked at least 250. Peter's smaller than me, there's no way he could've overpowered a man that size."

"Is Peter still at the hospital? When can he come home?"

"I extended his stay at the hospital." Olivia regretfully said. "He can't come home right now Diane. He's a danger to himself and others right now, and I want to keep him out of trouble."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do Olivia. He can't go to jail, it'll kill him, he won't last. He's not a killer Olivia you know that. I can't go through what I did with his father. I can't bury my husband and my son."

Olivia felt so bad for the woman. She couldn't even imagine what she was going through. "It's going to be okay Diane. Peter is not going to jail." Olivia got up and walked to the decanter she had on the other side of the room. She only had water in the decanter for her patients, but she kept a bottle of bourbon in the cabinet for herself. She fixed bother herself and Diane a glass, despite it being nine o'clock in the morning.

"I know a great lawyer, he can help you with Peter and the cops. I'll have them call you."

"I can't afford some fancy lawyer Olivia."

"Don't worry about it." Olivia gave Diane her glass, and the two just sat and drank, thinking about all their problems.

 **X**

Jazmine walked into Pope and Associates, and the first thing she noticed was the smell. It smelled of coconut and potpourri. It was weird at first, but instantly grew on her. The second thing she notice, was how fancy the place looked. This wasn't like a doctor's office she would find in her part of town. She was a little intimidated when she walked to the front desk.

"Excuse me."

Ashley looked away from her computer, and turned towards Jazmine. "Hi can I help you?"

"Yeah, I need to see Olivia, um Ms. Pope."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Um no but-"

"Then I'm sorry, but Ms. Pope doesn't take walk-ins. I can set up an appointment or I can refer you to another one of our doctors if you'd like. Is this an emergency?"

"No. I'm not here to see a doctor. I'm sort of a friend of Olivia's I just need to talk to her."

"She's in a meeting right now can I take a message?"

Just then, Jazmine heard Olivia's laughter, as she walked down the hall with some other woman. Jazmine admired her cream pants suit and cheetah print blouse. It was very feminine and business like.

"Olivia." Jazmine called out, getting her attention.

"Jazmine? Hi, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just came to ask you something. But if this is a bad time…"

"No. It's fine. I was actually just on my way to lunch, you're welcome to join."

"Actually I have a doctor's appointment. And I was gonna ask if you'd like to go with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But again if it's a bad time."

"No really it's fine. I would love to go." This was a good thing, this was good news Olivia thought. She knew Jazmine had never invited another couple to go with her to a doctor's appointment. This was good news.

Olivia quickly went to her office to grab her purse and suit jacket. Since Jazmine came here in a cab, Olivia offered to drive to the appointment and then back to her house. They took the elevator down, and walked a little ways down the street, to a parking lot.

"Nice car." Jazmine said, after she had slid into Olivia's car. She was driving her convertible today.

"Thanks." Olivia put the top down, it was a nice day outside.

Olivia drove them to her doctor's appointment. When they got there, Jazmine signed in and they waited for her name to be called. They didn't have to wait long, because the waiting room was partly empty. Olivia could feel her nerves getting the better of her as they waited for the doctor. This wasn't even her appointment, and she was nervous. She was nervous because she could feel herself getting attached. In her mind, Jazmine's baby was already hers. And she didn't want to have her heart broken again, if Jazmine decided not to give Olivia her baby.

There was a knock on the door, and a short woman in glasses walked into the room.

"Hello. How are you today Jazmine?"

"I'm good. I've been taking it easy like that other doctor told me."

"Good. I'm sorry, we haven't met yet Dr. Carla Jones."

"Olivia Pope."

"She's adopting the baby." Jazmine said and Olivia gasped. There it was, she said it. _She chose me. She's letting me adopt her baby._ "I brought her, so she could see whether the baby was boy or girl." Jazmine kept talking, but Olivia had zoned out.

"Olivia are you okay?"

"You're really letting me adopt your baby?"

"Yeah why not? You're nice, pretty cool. You've got a good job, nice home. Ms. Hannigan showed me the pictures. I know a lot of people want couples, but there are a lot of single mothers and fathers in the world. And I know you'll take care of this baby and give it a happy life."

Olivia nodded, happy tears falling from her eyes. "I will. I promise." Olivia dabbed at her eyes with the tissue Carla gave her.

"Shall we start the ultrasound now?"

"Yeah, let's get it over with. Olivia promised me lunch after this, and I'm starving."

Carla chuckled, and turned on the ultrasound. She squirted the gel on Jazmine's stomach, and moved her wand around a little.

"Okay, there's an arm. Looks like it's sucking its thumb. Here's a foot, and another foot." Carla had to keep moving around, because the baby kept shifting.

"And there, you see that. That's your little girl."

 **X**

 **Fast-forward to Huck and Quinn's Anniversary Party**

It was finally the night of Huck and Quinn's engagement party. Olivia had been home and gotten dressed, and Blair picked her up at eight o'clock sharp. He was dressed in a black tux and grey tie and she was dressed in her silver shimmery dress. It was form fitting, thin strapped, with a scoop neck line and floor length. She had her hair in an old Hollywood curly hair style, at least that's what her beautician called it. It was Hollywood waves and pinwheel hair style. Olivia was nervous when she said Hollywood waves, she didn't want some old hairstyle, but she loved the end result. She had on a pair of chandelier diamonds earrings and a tennis bracelet, with her silver two strap heels.

Olivia hadn't really seen much of Blair lately, partly because she was working but mostly because she was blowing him off. Ever since she found out she was adopting Jazmine's baby, she had been home preparing for her little girl. She was trying not to get too excited, but she just couldn't help herself. She did, however, only tell her parents about the baby. She didn't tell her siblings or her friends, and she made her parents promise not to tell anyone either. They had met Jazmine once over lunch, Jazmine's idea. She wanted to meet the baby's future grandparents. Jazmine instantly liked them, just as she had with Olivia. Her parents, although no longer together, were sweet and kind. She could tell that they were loving parents and would only be loving to their grandbaby.

Ever since that lunch, Olivia had spent every moment getting the nursery together. She had some movers come and clean out one of her spare bedrooms upstairs. She donated most of the stuff to goodwill, mostly things she didn't need. Once the room was clear, Olivia repainted the walls a soft shade of grey. She built some bookshelves herself and hung them all over the room, much like in the other nursery. She hung up soft pink colored curtains on both windows. She ordered all her furniture, and paid extra for same day or next day delivery.

She bought a canopy Venetian iron crib. Olivia fell in love with the vintage and elegant feel of it. She bought a changing table, but it wasn't the right shade of pink, so she painted it herself. Then stenciled grey elephants on all the sides. She decided that elephants were going to be the theme of the room. She bought a pink cushioned rocking chair and ottoman. And other little miscellaneous things to make to room look a little fuller. She bought stuffed animals, books to fill the shelves she'd built, and pictures to hang up. She even framed one of Jazmine's ultrasound pictures. It was from the doctor's appointment Olivia went with her to. The baby was sucking her thumb, and Carla managed to get a quick ultrasound photo of it. She had it sitting on a shelf with some other photos, and she also had one on her nightstand. She loved to just stare at it at night when she couldn't sleep.

And even with all this going on, she still hadn't told Blair. Which was another reason she was avoiding him. She was planning on breaking things off with him, but didn't know how or when to do it. She didn't want to do it before Huck and Quinn's party, due all to her shellfish reason of not wanting to go alone. But she figured that once she told him about the baby, that he would run screaming anyway and save her the trouble of breaking it off with him.

They were now pulling up to the building, it was a hotel. Quinn had fallen in love with their ballroom, and thought it was perfect for their anniversary party. Blair pulled his car to the door, and hoped out. He gave his keys to the valet and opened Olivia's door. He helped her out, and they both walked in, following the anniversary party signs. They heard the music before they got to the door. When the doors opened, Olivia was taken away. It was so beautiful. She knew Quinn and Abby had spent weeks working on the décor and looking at their work now, knew it was worth it for them.

It looked like something for royalty, yet Olivia knew Quinn managed to stay within her budget. The tables were decorated beautifully with her purple and champagne colors, purple being her favorite color. There was a rather large dancing floor, which some people were already dancing on. She spotted Quinn talking to some of her guest, and pulled Blair in that direction.

"Olivia you made it! And you look so beautiful."

"Thank you. You look great yourself miss."

"Oh please, I look like a hippo wrapped in a purple tarp." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Hello Blair, nice to see you again." To be honest, Quinn was shocked to see Blair here with Olivia. And so was Abby and Erika. Last they heard, Olivia was planning on breaking up with Blair.

"You as well. Congrats on your anniversary."

"Thank you. Huck and the guys are around here somewhere. I think by the bar."

Blair laughed. "I'll take the hint. I'll go get you a drink." Blair kissed the side of Olivia's head before walking away.

"What are you doing Olivia, I thought you said you were breaking up with him?" Abby asked before anyone else could.

"I am."

"Then what is he doing here?" Quinn asked.

Then Abby added, "You're sending all types of mixed signals."

"I had already invited him, and it would be rude to dis-invite him."

"Oh that is a load of bull and you know it. You heard that Fitz was bringing Jeanine, and you didn't want to come alone."

"I'm not thinking about Fitz okay, I couldn't care less who he's spending his time with." That was a lie and she knew it. There was no way she was going to let Fitz show up here with a woman on his arm, and she be dateless. Though she couldn't tell the girls that, because she also hadn't told them about what happened between her and Fitz.

"And speak of the handsome devil."

They all turned towards the bar, when they heard Fitz laughing along with the other guys. They were all standing next to the bar drinking beers and having a good time. While everyone was watching the guys, Olivia eyes had shifted to something else.

"Oh hell to the no." She spotted Jeanine coming out of a hallway, wearing a shimmery grey dress similar to the one Olivia had on. "I know this bitch does not have on my dress."

"Olivia calm down honey. It looks like your dress, but it's not the same." Quinn said, trying to calm Olivia down.

"Oh someone get me some tomato juice right now. I'm gonna pour it all over that fucki- Carol hello!" Olivia quickly stopped herself, when Fitz's mother and father walked over towards them. Olivia stayed close to her in-laws after she and Fitz divorced. She didn't even think Fitz knew she was still in contact with his family. She regularly talked to them on the phone. She still sent them birthday and Christmas gifts. She even went over for dinner sometimes, whenever Fitz wasn't there of course. She kept in contact with Fitz's grandmother, Verna, the most.

"Olivia honey you look stunning as usual." Carol gave Olivia a hug.

"Thank you Carol, you look gorgeous as well." Olivia hugged Carol back, before hugging her husband. "Nice to see you Big Gerry."

"How are you dear?"

"I'm great, busy but great."

"How are your parents?"

"They're great. My sister and her family are in town, so my mother is happy she gets to spoil her grandkids. She's having fun fattening them up with her cooking as well. They're around here somewhere I'm sure."

"They're talking to the Henderson's." Fitz said, as he joined the group with Jeanine by his side. Olivia had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "Your dad is talking their head off about his cars."

"That sounds like Curtis." Carol laughed. "Well listen Liv, you have to come by the house sometime. We haven't seen you in a while."

"You have dinner with my parents?" Fitz asked, before Olivia had a chance to answer.

"Well of course she does. She comes to dinner more than you do. And grandma's been asking about you by the way. Just because you were dumb enough to divorce your wife doesn't mean we did." Fitz rolled his eyes. It was no secret that Carol and Big Gerry didn't agree with their son's decision to end his marriage.

"Olivia come by the house soon okay? Grandma wants to see you."

"I'll be by soon, promise." Carol hugged Olivia one last time, before she and Big Gerry walked away.

"You still talk to my parents?" Fitz asked.

Olivia shrugged, "Yeah so?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I didn't think I had to keep you abreast of who I eat my meals with."

"When it's my family, yeah you do."

"Why?"

"Because we're divorced. You're not supposed to still be having dinner with my family. It's weird."

"How is it weird? I happen to love your family, and I can't help that they love me too. You still talk to my family."

"Yeah in passing at the grocery store. Your father hates me! I don't sit down at his dinner table."

"Guys." Abby said, but the two just kept going as if they didn't have an audience.

"Well you know what Fitz, I can't help that you're an asshole and it shows."

"Oli-" Abby tried again.

"Maybe if you weren't such a dick, my father would like you. Hell, maybe anyone from my family would like you!"

"Oh that's real mature Liv, name calling. What would the good doctor say?"

Olivia scoffed, "Fuck you." Olivia snatched Abby's half empty glass from her hands, and walked off. She could still hear Fitz behind her as she went.

"That was rich Olivia. People actually pay you to hear that mouth?"

Olivia stuck up her middle finger behind her, and kept walking. Fitz was about to follow her, but Abby caught his arm.

"Fitz let her go, don't get her started please. Just leave her alone." The girls walked off and left Fitz with Jeanine.

"What?" Fitz asked, once he looked down at Jeanine.

"Something going on with you two?"

"Excuse me?"

"With Olivia. You seem real wound up."

"Were you not standing there a minute ago, of course I'm wound up. I'm going to get some air."

 **X**

"Bourbon please."

Olivia took her drink from the bartender, and down half of it. She was pissed. It was barely and argument, and already Fitz was under her skin. And it didn't help, that all she wanted to do was jump his bones in the middle of the dance floor. He was looking extra fine in his tuxedo tonight. She loved when he dressed up, and the familiar tingle in her groin was back.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you." Blair came up from behind Olivia.

"Yeah, I stepped outside for a moment."

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure? You've been quiet all night. And not to mention, this if the first time I've seen you in days. You haven't called, and you won't take my calls."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Blair I told you I've just been busy."

"Yeah me too. But I've still made the effort to try and see you."

"What do you want a fucking award for using a phone?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"I'm annoyed right now okay. And I really don't have the patience for whatever…" Olivia waved her hand in front of her. "…this is right now."

"What are you so annoyed about? We haven't been here that long for you to already be upset." Olivia rolled her eyes again, finishing off her drink. "You know, you're changing. You're not the woman I use to know-"

"Oh please Blair." Olivia scoffed. "You've known me a hot second okay, don't stand there and act like you know my whole life's story."

"Maybe you need to step outside and get some more air. Because obviously the first time wasn't enough." Blair walked away. And if Olivia wasn't so annoyed with Fitz, she probably would've gone and apologized to Blair. She'll do it later. Maybe.

 **X**

Later on that night, Fitz was standing by the food table, getting his ear talked off by some couple. Jeanine was by his side, as she had been all night. Fitz was beginning to feel a little smothered. He understood that she didn't know most of the people here tonight, but he just wanted her to stop following him around for a little while.

The couple kept talking about their kids and whatever else, but honestly Fitz couldn't tell you if you asked. He wasn't paying them any attention. He was too busy stalking Olivia from across the room. She was currently sitting at her table, talking to Blair. It looked like he was upset at something or her, because she was talking to the back of his head since he wouldn't turn around. _She's pissed off two men tonight._ Fitz thought to himself. _What'd she seen in that grandpa anyway? She can't replace me with a guy who looks Mr. Clean._ _What the fuck do I care anyway? I don't. I can find me another woman, one with a lot less mouth._

Fitz smirked, but it quickly fell, when he saw Olivia kiss Blair. _What the fuck?_ Fitz knew he had no right to be mad, but he was. How can she be kissing him, knowing he in the room and can see the? How can she kiss him at all, after the night they spent together? Fitz watched as a now smiling Blair let Olivia drag him on the dance floor. Fitz's gritted his teeth when Olivia wrapped her arms around Blair's neck and his hands went directly to her ass.

"Son of a bitch." Fitz thought he said to himself, but he hadn't.

"Fitz?"

"What?" Fitz looked down to Jeanine, who had a scowl on her face. Then he noticed the couple they were talking to had gone. "Where'd they go?"

"They left a while ago, and I've been trying to get your attention since then. But all you can focus on is your ex-wife."

"What's your problem?"

"My problem is that you've not paid me one bit of attention since we got here, and you keep blowing me off."

Fitz looked at her like she had two heads. "How the hell could I blow you off, when you've been attached to my hip all night."

"What's going on between you and your ex?" Jeanine asked instead.

"That none of your business Jeanine."

"The hell it isn't, we came here together."

"Yeah as friends. Jeanine I told you I wasn't interested in being anything more than just your friend."

"Are you serious?"

"Very much so yes."

"Why have you been leading me on then?"

"I've never led you on Jeanine. I told you day one that I wasn't looking for a relationship."

"That's what everyone says when their wanting a relationship."

"Well I don't know what kind of backwards people you've been dealing with. But it wasn't opposite day for me, I meant it."

"She was right, you are an asshole." Jeanine pushed past Fitz and he didn't make any attempt to stop her. He figured she was going home, and he wasn't gonna stop her. He looked back to the dance floor, and was pleased that Olivia was no longer dancing with Blair anymore. Instead she was dancing with his father.

 **X**

"So how is Grandma V really doing?" Olivia asked Brig Gerry, just before he twirled her. Verna was Fitz's grandmother on his mother's side. She was the sweetest, nicest, and funniest woman you would ever meet. Just as long as you stay on her good side. She was now staying with her daughter, Carol, and her husband ever since she fell a few months back. Carol had wanted to move her mother in with her for a while, since he mother was getting up there in age but Verna refused. It wasn't until Verna was walking and her legs just gave out. She fell hard on her tile floor, and broke her hip. After that, Carol didn't take no for an answer and moved all her mother's things into her home while Verna was still in the hospital. She had to have hip surgery to replace her hip, and she has been living with Carol and Gerry ever since. A few months back, Verna was diagnosed with early onset Alzheimer's. Verna still had more better days than bad, but she still got confused from time to time. Her long-term memory was more intake than her short-term.

"Last time I spoke to her, she said she was fine. And she did sound fine, but it took her a moment to remember who I was."

"Yeah I know, Verna is stubborn as a mule. And Carol wonders where she gets it from. Anyway, Verna isn't doing so well."

"What? Why?"

"Her heart is giving out on her."

"But she had surgery last year. I thought that was supposed to fix her or it."

"Well according to the doctor, her surgery only put a Band-Aid on it. She was always going to need a second surgery. But now, she's too weak to have it. Her heart just can't take another surgery. She'll die without the second surgery. But the surgery will kill her if she has it, she's just not strong enough."

"So, so what are they doing? Did you get a second opinion?"

"Second and third. They all said the same thing."

"Why didn't she tell me this?"

"You know how she is. She doesn't like to be made a fuss over. She's doing well though, better than the doctors anticipated."

"I wish she would have told me sooner. I'll make sure to go see her soon."

"Doors always open."

The song ended, and everyone on the dance flow stopped and clapped for the band on the small stage.

"Sorry Liv, but it's my turn to dance with the best dancer here." Adelle said, just as another song was starting. Olivia was left on the dance floor by herself, until she felt someone tap her shoulder.

She turned around with a smile on her face. That is until she turned around and realized it was Fitz who tapped her.

"What do you want Fitz?"

"A dance."

"I don't think so."

"Why not? You hate me that much, that I can't get one little dance."

"Well I'm not too fond of you right now, so I guess not."

Fitz ignored her, and wrapped his right hand around her waist and taking her hand in the other. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm not too fond of you right now either."

"Well I just feel so much better."

"Glad I could help."

Olivia laughed despite herself. Fitz always had the ability to make her laugh in any situation. No matter how upset she was at something or him, he could always make her smile.

"I haven't seen you."

"I've been busy."

"I've been busy too, however I'm not ducking a dodging calls in an attempt to avoid you."

"I've been busy."

"Olivia, we need to talk."

"About what Fitz? I feel like we've spent a little too much time together. And stop looking at me."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, look away."

"You're being extra paranoid tonight. But this isn't what I want to talk about."

"Then what is it?"

"You know." Fitz smirked, and lowered his hand on Olivia's hips. "Or do I need to remind you?"

"Fitz stop it." Olivia snatched his hand back up to her back. The safe zone. "Why are you such an ass, why do you have to keep bringing that up? It was a one-time thing, it won't happen again. It shouldn't have even happened in the first place."

"Why are you being so uptight about this? We had fun, we made each other feel better, what is so wrong with that? There isn't a law that says two divorced people can't have sex with each other."

"Yeah well there should be. Because all it does is make things awkward."

"It wouldn't be so awkward if you would just chill out and stop being so weird about it."

"Well excuse me for not knowing the correct etiquette for a one night stand that won't go away."

Fitz smirked, "One night stand? No, that's not what this was. As a matter of fact, you should come over tonight so we can-"

"Are you serious right now? Fitz I am not going to your house for some late night booty call."

"Why not, it'll be fun. You know it will. If we ever did anything right, it was in the bedroom."

"Okay. Clearly you're horny and you must be drunk. So I'm just gonna walk away and pretend this conversation never happened." Olivia tried to walk away, but Fitz tightened his grip on her.

"The song's not over yet sweetheart. Besides, don't you want to know what you're gonna miss."

"Fitz-"

"I'm in a giving mood tonight." Fitz leaned his mouth closer to Olivia's ear. "First, I'd take off all your clothes. I wouldn't kiss you, not yet. I'd make you wait for that. Then once I had you naked, I'd spread you out on my bed so I could see you. Every inch of you."

Olivia knew she should walk away. She knew she should've done a lot of things. But she couldn't. It wasn't even the tight hold Fitz had on her that kept her still. It was her own body, not willing itself to move. The combination of his hot breath in the ear, his warm slightly calloused hands rubbing on her bare body. And not to mention what he was whispering in her ear, with people inches away from them. She was getting hotter and more bothered by the second.

"And then I'd start at the bottom, and work my way up. Slowly. Deliberately. So you fully understood the choice in front of you. So you fully realized just what you've been missing. And then once you were begging, because I wouldn't stop until you were begging. I'd finally kiss you. On the mouth. So you could taste yourself. And then…"

Olivia's head fell forward onto Fitz chest. She was gripping his suit jacket in her hands, her eyes shut tight. "And then what?"

Fitz smirked, hearing Olivia's breathing change. He knew he got to her, and his ego shot to the roof. He still had an effect on her. "You'll have to come over tonight and find out."

Olivia broke out of her haze, and pushed past Fitz. She walked off the dance floor and down the hall were the bathrooms were.

At first, Olivia didn't notice Fitz following behind her, but someone else in the crowd sure noticed. Olivia started to feel someone following her, and knew it was Fitz. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone? Couldn't he understand she needed to regroup? She started walking faster, hoping she could make it to the ladies room, before he caught up with her. Because she knew what would happened if he caught up to her before she could make it to the ladies room.

Fitz sped up his pace, and caught up to Olivia. He gripped her left arm and pulled her into the first open door he found. It happened to be some sort of electrical closet. He quickly swung Olivia inside and slammed the door shut behind him.

Without thinking twice, Fitz hungrily kissed Olivia. He pushed her up against the wall, slightly banging her head as he deepening his kiss. He took advantage of her moan, and slipped his tongue past her lips. He pushed his knee between her legs, and felt her grinding on his leg for a moment.

Suddenly, Olivia pushed Fitz off of her, slapping his face. They stood starring at each other, their heavy breathing the only sound in the closet. _What the fuck?_ Olivia thought. _What the hell am I doing?_ Olivia had every intention on cursing Fitz to hell, and maybe slapping him once more before she stormed out the closet. That's what she planned. But one look at his bulging erection, and she found herself jumping right back into his arms. She kissed him harder and deeper than before.

Nothing else matter in this moment. Not the fact that she was about to fuck her ex-husband in some dingy electrical closet. Or the seventy or so people just outside the door. No, nothing matter to her, other than scratching this aching itch she had. She'd worry about her regrets later on.

Fitz put Olivia back on the floor, spinning her around to the wall. He kissed and bit down on her neck, making sure not to leave any marks. He started pulling her dress up to her hips, while Olivia unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned pants from behind her back. Neither one spoke a word, as Fitz pulled Olivia's panties down her legs, and pushed her forward. Olivia braced herself on one of the shelves in front of her, holding back her groan when Fitz pushed through her folds filling her up completely.

Without missing a beat, Fitz pumped into Olivia like he was on a mission. He knew they wouldn't have long, before someone came to look for one of them. And he was determined to finish before someone could interrupt them.

Olivia pushed her hips back against Fitz, loving the sound of their slapping skin. She leaned up, and kissed Fitz from behind to muffle his groans. It only slightly helped. She could tell he was close, he had _that_ look on his face. Fitz picked up his speed thrusting into Olivia faster and harder. Olivia's feet were starting to lift off the ground with each of his trust. She gripped harder on the shelf, her knuckles turning white from her grip.

A few thrust later, and she felt Fitz's hot seed pouring in her. His calling her name as he came, made her dam finally burst. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from yelling out. Fitz pulled out, and stumbled back into the opposite wall. They both took a moment to calm their rapidly beating hearts.

Fitz buttoned and buckled his pants back, and Olivia pulled her dress back down. She folded her panties into her small clutch. And blindly smooth her dress and hair back into place. She hoped she didn't look too bad, since she didn't have a mirror to check. Hopefully when she walked out, she didn't look like she just got fucked in a closet.

"I made a mistake." Olivia whispered. She was a having a time trying to find her voice.

"Was it not as good as I thought? Seriously Olivia don't start this again."

"I'm serious Fitz, this was a mistake. This can't happen again, I mean it this time." Olivia spoke a little louder now. "You can't do this to me. We're divorced, you don't get to divorce me, and then one day wake up and decide you want to continue fucking me."

"That's not what this is Olivia and you know that."

"No, it's exactly what this is. You don't want to be married to me, but you still want to screw me from time to time. You said it yourself, I annoy you, I anger you, I get under your skin too much. But you also know that there is no one else out there who can fuck you the way I do."

Fitz clenched his jaw tighter. She had him on that one.

"You know there is no one else who can ride you the way I do. No one who will have you stuttering when they go down on you-"

"Olivia-"

"That's all you want from me and you know it. But I refuse to let you use me anymore. You can't just treat me like some whore you got off the street. That little seduction game you just played on me out there, it won't work again I can promise you that. We are done. You may not be able to control your erections around me, but that is no longer my problem. Nor does it mean I want you back. We are done."

 **X**

 **Can i just say that i love how bitchy both Olivia and Fitz are in this story. They're both just honest individuals and tell you like it is. There is no tongue holding for these two, how inspirational... haha. Anyway, let me know what you think about this chapter, or how much you hated it. That'll sure be fun to read. *enter side eye emoji***

 **(^_^)**


	9. Chapter Nine: Last Nights of Freedom

**Chapter Nine: Last Nights of Freedom**

"Hey mom." Fitz greeted his mother, just as he quietly stepped out of his grandmother's room. She had taken one of her pills and they made her drowsy, so he left to let her rest. He had come by early this morning since he didn't have to be at the office until late. Fitz hadn't been by in a while to see his grandmother, and he knew she would enjoy his visit. He sat and talked with her for a while, she got lost and confused a few times but Fitz helped her back. He's keep correcting her whenever she was wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to correct her on one thing. Verna seems to think Olivia and Fitz are still married. He tried once before to tell her that they were divorced, but she got upset. So from then on, he just let her think they were still married. He didn't think there was any harm, since she wouldn't remember the conversation the next day anyway.

Verna spent almost an hour just talking about Fitz and Olivia. How she couldn't wait for them to give her some great-grandbabies. She knew how much Olivia and Fitz were in love with each other and how much they both wanted kids. Seems like that part of her memory was just fine. It was the years that followed, that she had a problem with. But with the big grin on her face at the thought of great-grandkids, Fitz couldn't tell her the truth. What's wrong with making her happy for now?

"Hey baby. Your grandmother sleeping?"

"Yeah, she just took her pills."

"They seem to be making her more drowsy than usual." Carol walked into the kitchen, where Gerry was already sipping his coffee and reading the paper.

"Has she been back to the doctor recently?" Fitz asked his mother, as they both joined Gerry at the table for breakfast.

"Yeah, but they're all still saying the same thing."

"Which is?"

"To make her comfortable and enjoy the days with her." Gerry answered for Carol, who was already getting a little emotional. Carol was trying to make peace with her mother dying, but it was difficult as it would be for any daughter.

"That's it? There's nothing they can do?"

"We told you about your grandmother's condition son." Gerry said. "Her heart is just giving out on her."

"Does grandma know what's going on?"

"She knows she's sick, but I don't know if she fully understands. On some days she understands, but on her bad days… she doesn't understand much of anything."

"I'm uh, going to make another pot of coffee." Carol said, before standing and leaving.

"Maybe we should table this conversation until later Fitz."

"Yeah, sorry. Has Olivia been by here?" Fitz asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, she was here just yesterday before she and the girls left."

"Left?"

"She and the girls are driving down to the Vegas for a couple of days. The bachelorette party."

"Vegas? Olivia and Las Vegas are not a good mix." Fitz laughed, remembering their vacation to Las Vegas.

He could only imagine what she would be like in Vegas as a single woman. They had decided to have the bachelor and bachelorette parties a few days before the wedding instead of the day before. This way they could do it all, and not have to worry about being hung over at their wedding. No one wants to see an entire wedding party hungover.

"Vegas. I bet they're staying at Caesar's palace. It's her favorite hotel in Vegas. Best views from the rooms. She certainly is an overachiever."

"Yeah, they rode down in some party bus. And they're flying back on Friday before the wedding."

"Today's Wednesday. Do you know how much mess they're going to get into with Olivia as the maid of honor."

"Oh please, not with Olivia she's a doll." Carol said, coming back into the room with a fresh pot of coffee and a clean face. She had a small smile on her face as she sat back in her seat.

"You don't know Olivia like I do." Fitz said.

"So what are you doing for the bachelor party Fitzgerald?" Carol asked.

"Um…" Fitz cleared his throat. The itinerary for the bachelor party was not something he wanted to go over with his mother. "Um, dinner…steak dinner. Maybe hit a few clubs, some drinks, a few Cubans."

"Cigars or women?" Fitz's mom asked.

Fitz nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. He scowled at his father, who couldn't seem to hide his amusement. "Cigars mother."

"That's it?"

"Well not everything is planned right now, but uh so far that's about it."

"Well you just make sure Stevie has fun, but not too much fun. Same thing I told Olivia about Abby."

"I will keep that in mind mother."

"Speaking of Olivia, have you spoken to her recently?"

"Uh no, why?"

"She was just acting a little weird yesterday."

"She was probably hoping not to run into me."

"Oh well I know that. But there was something else off about her."

"I wouldn't know anything about that." Fitz said, stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Hm. You know, your grandmother doesn't seem to remember your divorce. She thinks you all are still together."

"Yeah I know. She spent like an hour just talking about Olivia."

"Olivia was like a granddaughter to her." Gerry said. "Your mother and I didn't get a chance to give her anymore grandkids, so she lived through you two."

Fitz changed the subject once again. He didn't want to talk about Olivia or listen to talk about Olivia. Especially not after everything that's happened between the two of them. He hadn't spoken or tried to speak to her after Huck and Quinn's anniversary party. He knew she was angry, when she said what she did in that closet. But still, angry words or not, they got to him and he got the message. He was gonna back off and leave her alone. She wanted to move on with her life, and he was going to try his hardest to do the same.

 **X**

"I can't figure out which one I want to wear." Abby groaned, looking down at the bathing suits on her bed. She'd brought plenty of bathing suits with her, now she couldn't decide between two bikini's to wear.

This was day two of their mini vacation in Vegas. Quinn was the only one not in attendance, since she was pregnant. She wouldn't be able to partake in most of what Olivia had planned anyway. Besides, there was no way Huck was going to let Quinn go to Vegas at seven months pregnant.

They'd spent their first night low-key. After spending hours in a bus on the road, they wanted to relax. They ate dinner at a swanky hotel and went back to the room for massages and a girl's night in. They were staying in at Caesar's Palace in the Constantine Villa, curtesy of Olivia. Abby knew Olivia only stayed in the best places but damn, this place was nice. Abby would've been happy with a regular room, but she knew her best friend could be eccentric at times. Abby wasn't complaining though.

Olivia, Erika, and Althea all walked through Abby's door laughing with a cocktail in their hands. They were all dresses in their bikini's and ready to hit the pool.

"Abby, what the hell are you doing?" Olivia asked. "Our cabana is ready and we're missing the sun."

"I can't decide. Which one." Abby held up two bikinis, one neon yellow and the other white.

"Neon." Everyone answered at the same time. Abby smiled, and flung the white one back on the bed before going to the bathroom to change.

"And hurry up." Olivia yelled after her, checking herself in the bedroom mirror. She was wearing a demi cup, multi-colored geo Aztec print bikini with matching bottoms. She had a on a white off the shoulder cover up. Erika shocked her with a scandalous little bikini of her own. Olivia was sure she would have on a one piece with her clothes over it. Instead, she had on a flounce bandeau top with matching bottoms. And Althea wore a triangle baby blue top with a high waist strappy bottom.

"Olivia do you have to look at yourself every time you see a mirror?" Althea asked.

"Well I don't have too, but I choose too." Olivia retorted, tearing her gaze off the mirror and checking her watch.

"And why do you keep checking your watch?"

"Abby's next surprise is waiting downstairs, and she's getting antsy."

"She?"

"Okay I'm ready. Let's go." Abby came out the bathroom dresses, with her sunglasses and hat just as everyone else had.

"Great, let's go."

 **X**

Olivia heard her name being called, and she pushed past the line of people waiting outside the pool.

"Ms. Pope?" The man at the podium called again.

"Right here." Olivia slid past a group of particularly muscular men and to the front. "Hi." Olivia crooned to the six foot Adonis standing in front of her. Tall, tanned and muscular just like she liked them.

"Good afternoon ladies, I'm Liam. Welcome to Venus pool we have your cabana all ready for you."

"I'm following you."

"Right this way ladies." Liam turned towards the pool and the ladies followed after him. The music wasn't too loud, the sun was shining bright and the drinks were flowing. Perfect way to spend the afternoon in Vegas. Now when the sun went down, that was a different story.

"Olivia is this a topless pool?" Erika asked, as two blondes strolled past them in nothing but their bathing suit bottoms.

"Of course it is Erika. Why do you think the line was so long?"

"I love you Olivia!" Abby squealed. "This reminds me of that nude beach we went to in Cancun."

"Yeah, only it wasn't a nude beach, we were just nude." Olivia laughed. "Why do you think we got that citation from that cop."

"It's not like there was anyone else on the beach, it was like two in the morning. And it was Charlie's dare. I miss her, I really wish she could've made it to the wedding."

Charlie was Abby and Olivia's friend from college. They stayed in the same three bedroom suit on campus. The best room in their hall, Curtis would have it no other way. Charlie was a lot like Olivia, only multiplied by three. Charlie was a free spirit, she did what she wanted and she said what she wanted. She was boisterous, loud, funny, charming and it was just a good time whenever she was around. She was currently backpacking through Europe, having the time of her life. Charlie had gotten Olivia and Abby into a lot of sticky situations over the years. They had some stories to tell.

"Here we are ladies. I hope this meets your satisfaction."

"It's exceeded, thank you Liam."

"No problem, enjoy your day ladies." Liam winked once at Olivia, before turning to go back to his post by the entrance.

"Can I get you some drinks?" A voice behind them asked.

"Oh yes, can I get a mojito plea- Charlie!" Abby shrieked, seeing her second best friend standing in front of her. Abby hugged her very excitedly, gaining some annoyed stares from people around them. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Europe."

"Well I couldn't make it down when you first asked me to come. But you didn't actually think I would miss your wedding did you?"

"I'm so glad you're here, now my wedding party is finally complete!"

"Hey Charlie, sorry we're late. But miss thing here couldn't decide what to wear." Olivia said as she hugged Charlie.

"It's quite fine. I kept myself busy with this hunk of a man in red speedo, which oddly enough works for him. Alright ladies you all need some drinks! We are going to get completely shit faced and not care about it." Charlie ordered a bunch of drinks from the bar for all of them.

"Abby are you really going to take your top off?" Althea asked, once Abby started pulling at the strings of her bikini top.

"Yes she is. Why not? We don't know any of these people, we're never going to see them again. Abby is going to enjoy her bachelorette weekend. Besides, this is one of her bridesmaids dares; topless at a pool." Olivia said, marking this one off her list.

"Abby you're an engaged woman, you're getting married in less than a week." Althea tried again.

"Oh please, Fitz and Huck are planning Stephen's bachelor party. I'm sure he's gonna have about three different asses in his face by tonight." Abby said.

"And knowing them, they probably won't even wait until tonight. He probably has a fat ass in his face now." Olivia laughed. "And you know it's a fat one, because Stephen is an ass man. Which is why I am so confused about him and Abby. You must have an awesome personality, because you sure as hell ain't got nothing back there."

"Olivia!" Abby playfully smacked her arm. "Did you get a head start on the drinking?"

"I did actually, because this weekend I am not a psychiatrist, you are not the woman about to get married, Erika you're not the shy one And Thea, you're not a mother. Okay we're just women of a certain age having a good time."

"That's right!" Charlie second, "Now we're going to drink these shots, ditch the tops and go play some volleyball with those guys. I'll lead by example." Charlie said. She took a shot before pulling off her top and jumping in the water yelling 'Vegas bitches!' with the crowd cheering her on.

Abby was next. She took a shot, giving one to Erika as well. And when she jumped in the water, she pulled Erika with her.

"Come on Thea. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. I promise when the weekend is over you can go back to being Susie homemaker okay. You don't even have to take your top off, just don't be a Debbie downer this weekend." Olivia took her shot and pulled off her top and jumped in the pool. She needed this time in Vegas for herself, before she had to go back to being a responsible adult.

"I am not a Debbie downer." Althea said to herself. She took her shot, and then another. Why does everyone think she's such a prude? Just because she has kids doesn't mean she can't have fun. She could have fun. Althea pulled her suit top over her head, thankful that her one perky breast hadn't turned to complete to complete shit after having three kids. She certainly didn't look like a mother of three. She was going to prove to everyone that Olivia wasn't the only fun Pope daughter.

 **X**

"And of curse gentlemen, we are here to celebrate Stephen's last couple of nights as free man, before his balls are on lockdown." The men in the room laughed. "So without further ado gentlemen, please raise your beers and Jansen you raise your water to that sad sap over there. Stephen your player card has officially been revoked. To Stephen!"

"Stephen!" The room full of men all cheered, while Fitz chained a black ball to his ankle. On the side, 'Abby' was written in all caps. Stephen had done the same thing to Fitz at his bachelor party.

Stephen laughed, "Really Fitz?"

"Payback man."

It was almost ten o'clock at night now, and the night was just beginning for Stephen and the boys. They had started light; steak dinner, hit a few clubs, a little gambling, just as Fitz had told his mother. Now they were at strip club in a private room. One of the better strip clubs L.A had to offer. It wasn't anything trashy, all the girls were top grade and no one had to worry about sitting in a chair and catching an STD.

Fitz had planned a long night out with the boys, just what Stephen wanted. He wanted one last blow out, before he got married. He knew Abby was definitely going to see some strippers in Las Vegas, so it was only fair he got to see some too. It was expected of him.

All night long, he had been served by half dressed women in bikinis and skimpy outfits. Stephen felt like royalty, being served his drinks and food, he didn't have to lift a finger if he didn't want to. He had gotten more lap dances and seen more women strip than he could count. And the night wasn't close to being over.

"Alright gentlemen, if I could get the groom on center stage please." The DJ said. Stephen looked over to Fitz who had a devilish grin on his face.

"What'd you do?"

"Why don't you get up on stage and find out."

The lights dimmed, and a spotlight flashed on Stephen sitting in a chair on the stage. "Gentlemen the Starlight lounge is proud to present of our most hidden treasures. I'm talking about the sexy and beautiful Bubbles."

The curtains opened, and out came a woman covered in balloons. She had clear balloons filled with silver glitter and confetti connected to her body some kind of way. Stephen knew he'd figure out sooner or later. This night was turning out to be better than he expected. But come Saturday morning, none of this would matter to him.

"Fitz! You tell Abby I looked, but didn't touch." Stephen yelled, just before Bubbles popped one of her balloons, and some confetti burst on his pants.

"Copy that."

"Should I keep going handsome?"

"Hell yeah."

The guys cheered on, throwing their money on the stage as Bubbles popped a few more balloons. From her waist down was visible. She had on this scanty little white thing, and a pair of extremely high heels. She sat in Stephen's lap the last two balloons on her breast rubbing against his chest.

"Do you mind?" She held out the little pin she was using to pop the balloons. Stephen didn't waste any time taking the pin and popping the last two balloons. Her breast, now covered in glitter, were resting against his chest.

"Shit." Stephen sighed.

"Congratulations Mr. Groom.

Bubbles danced for a little while longer, picking up as much cash as she could before she left the stage. After Stephen got off the stage, Huck and another guy grabbed Fitz. They made him take off his suit jacket and shirt, so he was only in his pants sitting on the stage.

"Alright gentlemen. That was something fun and flirty. Now for something sweet and sugary, please welcome Candy!"

Cameo's 'Candy' started playing, and the curtains opened once again. This time a girl about 5'5, light brown skin and curly hair came out. The men all howled, because she was wearing a white thong, but her breast were covered with whipped cream and two carefully placed cherries.

"Hello blue eyes." She sauntered over to over to Fitz, sucking on a cherry sucker. Fitz tried to pay attention to the woman as she dance in front of him, but all he could think about was a similar moment he had with Olivia on their first wedding anniversary.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Fitz sat in a wooden chair in the bedroom. His eyes blindfolded and his hand cuffed behind his back. Tonight was his first anniversary with Olivia. One year of marriage had sure gone by quick. He had treated Olivia with reservations to one of the best restaurants in LA, he had to book the reservations months in advance. He wined and dined her all night long, giving her a tennis bracelet and matching necklace at the end of the night. Olivia gave him an engraved watch, and courtside tickets to the Heat game. His favorite team at the time, he since then has jumped on the Golden State Warriors bandwagon._

 _After their dinner, they headed back home where Olivia said she had her final surprise for him. When they got in the house, Olivia made him strip down to his boxers. She handcuffed him to the chair and blindfolded him._

 _"Don't go anywhere." She teasingly whispered in his ear before walking off to the bathroom. He heard the bathroom door closing behind her. Fitz sat patiently for a while, until the minutes started to tick by. He was getting restless and anxious waiting for Olivia to come back._

 _"Livvie." Fitz whined. "Baby what are you doing?"_

 _Just then, the lights dimmed and he heard a song began to play. Cameo's 'Candy' started playing through the speakers._

 _"Don't open your eyes until I say." Olivia said, before she took off the blindfold. It was a second later, that she told him to open his eyes. Fitz obediently opened his eyes, and his mouth involuntarily fell open._

 _"Happy anniversary baby." Olivia stood before him almost nude, with nothing but what looked like cake frosting and sprinkles covering her breast and below her waist._

 _"You like?" Olivia gave him a complete spin around, in her incredibly high stiletto pumps. "This…" She pointed to her breast. "…Is strawberry frosting." She sauntered over to his chair. "And this…" She swiped a finger between her legs. "…Is your favorite cherry infused chocolate frosting." She spread the chocolate from her finger on his lips. Fitz caught her finger between his teeth, before she pulled back._

 _"Before I uncuff you, there's something I want to tell you." She slowly and languidly kissed his lips, licking the icing off his lips. She kissed from his mouth to his ear, as she straddled his lap. Fitz was puling against the cuffs on his wrist, wishing like hell he was loose so he could touch her, hold her._

 _"Livvie uncuff me." Fitz demanded._

 _Olivia rolled her hips in his lap, as she whispered in his ear. "I've been eating pineapples all day long."_

 _"Shit…."_

 ** _X_**

Present

"Oh Disney World my ass, this is the happiest place on earth!" Abby shouted from the sunroof of their limo as they traveled down the Vegas blocks. They had just left a club, where they all dance and drank everything that was sent to them by admirers. Olivia was glad Althea and Erika were loosening up more and having fun. This weekend wasn't just about Abby, and she wanted them to have fun as well. She knew that sometime she, Abby and Charlie could be like the three stooges in their own click, and she didn't want them to feel left out. Especially Erika, she was surprising everyone by how loose she was being. She was the one who jumped on the bar and started dancing, everyone else was just following her lead. Olivia was sure it was from all the liquid courage she had consumed tonight.

It wasn't hard for them to get buzzed, with their drinks hanging around their necks. Olivia shopped online for the party favors and other things they could use for Abby's bachelorette party. She was scrolling through the same site she got Abby's tiara, when she came across these small penis shaped bottles. They had beads connected to them, so they could be worn as a necklace. Olivia knew she had to get some. She ordered one for each of the girls, and got Abby's customized. She bejeweled it with 'Mrs. Finch'. Abby thought it was hilarious, she vowed to always keep it.

"Stephen and I should honeymoon here instead." Abby said, when she dropped back in the limo. Her hair going in five different directions.

"You don't honeymoon in Vegas Abby." Althea said. "I don't think sin city is where you want to start off your marriage." Thea joked.

"Yeah."

"Where are you two going anyway?" Charlie asked.

"Ooh Honolulu. I cannot wait. Two weeks soaking up the sun, it's going to be heaven."

"Jason and I went the colder route and headed to Aspen. It's so beautiful in the winter time." Althea said.

Charlie vowed she was never getting married, while Erika shared where she hoped to go on her honeymoon. All this honeymoon talk was making Olivia think about her honeymoon with Fitz to Italy. The two weeks they spent there were amazing. They made love constantly, swam daily and Olivia dragged Fitz to every shop she could find. The food was so good, Olivia didn't want to come home after their two weeks.

She hadn't thought about their honeymoon in years.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"And over here of course is the ocean. We have the best Villa on the beach. Nothing's too much for my new bride." Fitz turned the camera back over to Olivia who was lying in a bed, with the white sheets wrapped around her. The breeze from outside, brushing the curtains on the windows and French double doors. She looked angelic in make-up free face, curly wild bed head and a lazy smile on her face. The diamond bracelet he bought her earlier that day at a little shop, shining bright as it caught the light in the room._

 _"Baby how much longer are you gonna be playing with that camera?"_

 _"I'm not playing sweetheart, we have to document this honeymoon, so we can show our kids how much we love each other." Fitz focused the camera on her. He had bought the camera specifically for their honeymoon. He had barely put it down since they got off the plane. He was determined to document every moment of their honeymoon, everything. Even the non PG moments._

 _"Fitz we are not showing our kids this video."_

 _"Why not?" Fitz asked behind the camera._

 _"Baby during this entire video, either your ass is showing or mine, or both of our asses are shown. Hell I'm naked now. Our kids do not need to know what I do to you in the bedroom."_

 _Fitz laughed, "There are some kid friendly things in this video. What about the hike to that waterfall we went on. That was PG." It was barely PG, since Fitz kept focusing on her ass as she hiked up the hill in front of him. He couldn't help it with the little shorts she was wearing._

 _"Oh you mean the waterfall we had sex in?"_

 _"Well we'll just fast forward through that. Now do you have anything to say to your husband of three days?"_

 _"Hmm, let's see. I want to say that I am so happy right now. Happier than I've ever been in my entire life…"_

 _"That's a lot of happy baby."_

 _Olivia giggled, and continued. "…And that I love you so much and I can't wait to build my family with you, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Fitz." She blows a kiss to the Camera, and Fitz pretends to catch it._

 _"I love you more Livvie."_

 _"You better. Now come make love to your new wife again."_

 _"With pleasure."_

 **X**

Present

"Liv?" Abby tapped Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia hadn't realized they were talking to her, she was still lost in thought. Her fingers playing with the bracelet on her wrist. It had just occurred to her, that this was the same bracelet Fitz bought her on their honeymoon. She hadn't realized it until now, she didn't know how considering this was her favorite bracelet until Fitz gave her this beautiful sapphire and diamond bracelet for her birthday.

Come to think of it, over half the jewelry in her jewelry was a gift from Fitz. Some anniversary and birthday presents, others just because gifts and some were apology gifts. Fitz loved to shower her with gifts from jewelry, to a single rose on her pillow when she woke. It was one of the things she loved most about him, his generosity to other people.

"Hey, where'd you go? You've been zoned out for like five minutes."

"Nothing, just thinking about something. Now you miss missy, need to fix your hair because we are almost at out next destination." Just as she spoke, Charlie started cheering at the billboard sign that was coming up.

"Oh Lord." Erika said, making everyone laugh.

"Alright bride to be, for your last dare of the night."

"Anything is better than taking a shot off that guy's abs."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Oh please you loved it and you know you did."

"You loved it, that's why you and Charlie did it twice."

"Hey I didn't say I didn't, and he wasn't complaining. Now, for your dare which really shouldn't be a dare because you've done it before. But anyway, you have to get a lap dance from a big, hunky and oily stripper!"

"Yes! I accept"

Twenty minutes later, the girls were sitting at their table, one of the best tables in the building. Enjoying the show. There was currently one sexy Santa on the stage and one of his little helpers giving Erika a lap dance. She was being shy at first, then the guy grabbed her hand and rubbed it down his abs and down to his crotch. Erika got excited then and after one more shot, she became giddy. This was a whole new side of her.

"Alright ladies do we have any bachelorettes in the building?" The announcer on the stage asked. He was wearing a particularly low pair of leather pants with a nice chiseled chest. The room exploded with women screaming, all of them wanting to be pulled on stage for a lap dance. "We're gonna pick three lucky women up for a lap dance." He pulled a folded piece pf paper from his back pocket and read the first name.

There was a high pitched scream from the back of the room and a woman in a barely there dress came running to the stage. Olivia could tell she had probably had one too many drinks tonight. But it was still hilarious how she fawned over the man that came on stage to give her a lap dance. She was grabbing as his ass, his chest and any other part she could get to.

When the first girl was finished, the second name was called. This time it was a shy woman, her friends had to push her to the stage, before two men carried her to the stage. The guy tried to coax her to play along, but she was too shy to even look at him.

When it was time to call the last girl's name, Olivia looked at Abby with this silly grin on her face. "Abby, can we get Abby up on the stage."

It was no surprise to Olivia, since she had called the club ahead of time and planned this.

"I love you Olivia!" Abby said as she made her way to the stage. She was sat in the same chair as the other two women. The first two men were sexy doctors and policemen. Abby's guy was a sexy fireman, she always did have a thing for men in uniform. Abby was far from shy as the guy dance for her. She participated a little too much if it was possible.

When she was finished, she said to Olivia. "If Stephen ask, I looked but didn't touch."

"Roger that."

 **X**

Later that night, well early morning since they didn't get back to the hotel until four that morning, Abby and Olivia lay on the couch in the living room. They were in their hotel complementary white robes watching reruns of law and order: SVU, the ones with Stabler were their favorite, and eating chips and candy. Olivia always got the munchies whenever she drank. Everyone else had passed out the minute they got back to the room. Charlie didn't even bother with her clothes before she crashed in her bed.

"Thanks Liv."

"For what?" Olivia asked, eating flaming hot Cheetos.

"For this weekend obviously. I've had a blast, and we're only on day two. I can't imagine what you have planned for the rest of the week."

"Well tomorrow morning, or in a couple of hours I should say, I don't think we're going to be doing much. I don't think those light weights can take it." Olivia joked and Abby laughed because it was too true. She didn't remember Charlie being such a light weight. "And you're welcome, you have to enjoy your last days of freedom. Thea didn't have a bachelorette party, so you're the only sister I'll have the chance to do this for."

"Aww Liv." Abby hugged her around her neck.

"Oh come on now, don't start. I know how emotional you get when you drink or just in general."

"Yeah, well that'll be Stephen's problem come Saturday." Abby said. "I don't think I'll make it past the vows before I start crying."

"You won't even make it to the vows, you'll be crying coming down the aisle." Abby laughed. "You were crying at the rehearsal. You're just overly emotional. I pray for Stephen, the day he gets you pregnant."

Abby laughed out loud again, still a little buzzed from the previous hours. "I can't wait to get married Liv."

"And I know that Stephen can't wait to marry you."

"You think?"

"I know so. He's a lucky man and he knows it."

Abby smiled. "I love you Liv."

"I love you too."

 **Did anyone else catch that scene from Private Practice? I loved that show, and you may or may not see a few more scenes from Private Practice in future chapters.**

 **(^_^)**


	10. Chapter Ten: Are You Ready

**Chapter Ten: Are You Ready?**

"Abby I just need you to calm down okay. You are fine, everything is fine. This is your big day, and nothing is going to go wrong." Olivia tried to calm down an almost hysterical Abby. They were in a small tent, getting Abby ready to walk down the aisle. She was dressed in her gown, her makeup was flawless. And she had her something old, new, borrowed and blue. She had a pair of new diamond earrings from Stephen, her mother's borrowed diamond necklace around her neck, her grandmother's old handkerchief in her bra and a lace blue garter on her thigh. Her garter was actually something Olivia had given her. She'd asked Abby's mom for one of her late husband's ties and had it made into Abby's garter belt. That way she'd have her something blue, and in a way it would be like Abby's dad was walking down the aisle with her. Abby was ready for her big day, but her nerves were getting the best of her.

Olivia, Quinn, and Erika were all dressed in their dresses. All their dresses were yellow, floor length with a soft, flowy material with a high split. Quinn and Erika's dresses were one strap off the shoulder, while Olivia's was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The men were all wearing tan suit pants, white button down shirts and tan vest. Steven was already at the altar and Fitz, Huck and Harrison were all waiting on the women.

"I'm fine, I'm just freaking out a little."

"It's just wedding day jitters honey, it's natural."

"But aren't I suppose to be happy? I'm not supposed to have jitters."

"Abby if you weren't happy you wouldn't be here standing in this gown. You wouldn't have sat through three hours of hair and makeup. You wouldn't have been running around all day making sure everything was perfect."

"But my stomach's been bubbling all day Liv."

"Abby I will not let you ruin the best thing that's ever happened to you, just because you're a little gassy." Olivia said, making Abby laugh. "You love him Abby and I know Stephen loves you. And I know you both want to be married."

Abby smiled, with teary eyes. "I do."

"I know you do, but you're saying that to the wrong person." Abby smiled. "Now suck up the tears until after the I do's. We don't have time for a touch-up, I was supposed to have you down that aisle ten minutes ago. We wait any longer, and your mother is going to explode."

Abby laughed again, thankful for her friend talking her off the ledge. She stood up, turning so Olivia could put her vail on her head and over her face. She turned back around and smiled,

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Let's go get married."

 **X**

"Ladies and gentlemen please clap for the newlyweds Mr. And Mrs. Steven Finch!" The MC, one of Steven's cousins, announced as Steven and Abby walked into the reception hall. Abby had originally wanted the reception to be outside as well, the weather didn't quite work out. It was a beautiful day, but it was hot. Her guest were already baking from being outside for the ceremony, she didn't want to make them sweat anymore. Besides, she wanted to be comfortable when she ate and while everyone danced and the air conditioned building was a way better climate.

The ceremony was sort and sweet. Abby and Steven had written their own vows, and there wasn't a dry eye in the audience. But no one cried harder than Jennifer, Abby's mother, her eyes were bloodshot by time the ceremony was over. She had happy tears for her daughter getting married, but she also had some sad tears because Abby's father wasn't here to see their baby girl getting married.

The entire ceremony, Olivia tried not to look in Fitz's direction. When they walked down the aisle, she could still feel their spark as they locked arms. She figured they'd always have that connection between them, she couldn't fight it, but she couldn't react to it. Things between them ended pretty badly, at Huck and Quinn's anniversary party. Olivia didn't mean to blow up on him the way she did, but she let her emotions get the best of her. Something she rarely did, except when it involved Fitz in some way. She certainly didn't look like Dr. Olivia Pope having sex with her ex, then shouting at him after. How was she supposed to advise others on their life, when she couldn't even get her own together?

Olivia was sitting at the bridesmaids table, beside the head table with Quinn and Erika. They were all watching Abby and Steven dancing their first dance. All had smiles on their face, happy for the new couple. You could just tell they were both madly in love with each other. They were gonna go the distance together. They clapped when the music ended, and some of the guest joined the couple on the dance floor. Olivia spotted Harrison before Erika did, and she smiled, knowing he was coming to ask Erika to dance. Erika happily took his outstretched and Harrison whisked her off to the dance floor, leaving Olivia and Quinn alone.

"Olivia where's Blair?" Quinn asked, noticing he didn't come with Olivia and he wasn't in the audience during the ceremony. She knew Olivia didn't want to come here alone.

Olivia sighed and drank the rest of her champagne, wishing it was something stronger. "We broke up Quinn, I broke up with him." Olivia answered, before picking up Erika's glass she left.

"What? Why? I thought you said you weren't going to."

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, I wasn't. But then I did something and felt bad afterwards." Olivia answered very vaguely.

"What'd you do?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Something bad. Something I shouldn't have done, and I did it twice."

"Olivia what did you do?"

"Fine. But you can't tell anyone. Not Huck, not Abby, Thea and especially not Erika. " Olivia sighed. She hadn't planned on telling anyone, but if she did tell one of her friends it would be Quinn. She couldn't tell Abby or Erika, because Abby would judge and Erika would get the wrong idea. Besides this was Abby's day, she wasn't going to interrupt that with her own drama. "I slept with Fitz."

"What?!" Quinn almost shouted, but still loud enough to get dome curious stares form the tables beside them. "You what?" Quinn asked a little quieter. "Olivia. I thought we agreed that that was not a good idea. I thought we agreed you would stay away from him."

"I know, and I tried I really did. But he came over to the house, and I had been drinking and I was emotional and he was there to comfort me. The next morning I woke up to him in my bed."

"Olivia." Quinn sighed. "Wait, you said you did it twice."

Olivia made a face. "Don't be made at me."

"Why?" Quinn asked, then realization finally hit her and she gasped. "You didn't."

"I'm sorry."

"You had sex at my anniversary party?!"

"Shush!"

"You had sex at my anniversary party?" Quinn whisper shouted. "When? Where?"

"Before the toasts, in an electrical closet."

"Oh my God."

"We were dancing, and then he invited me back to his place. I blew him off, and seduced me. He started talking about what he'd do to me if it went with him and I got wet, I couldn't help it."

"Okay, I don't need to hear this." Quinn said, but Olivia kept going. She'd already opened the door, and now she couldn't keep quiet. Although it felt good to tell someone and finally get this off her chest.

"Then I left him on the dance floor to go clean up. I was almost to the bathroom, but then he pulled me into this closet. Then he just started kissing me. I pushed him off, but then I thought what the hell and I jumped back on him and fucked him. I fucked him hard Quinn."

"Shh." Quinn now shushed Olivia, people were looking their way, but she doubted they could hear what they were saying. Quinn pushed her glass over to Olivia, although it was only water. "So that's when you dumped Blair?"

Olivia nodded, sipping Quinn's water. "After he dropped me off at my place. He wanted to come in, but I felt so awful about what I had just done with Fitz. I tried to justify the first time, because we were both a little drunk. But we weren't the second time, we both knew exactly what we were doing. And I felt like a whore."

"Did you tell him about Fitz?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. I was too much of a coward to tell him the real reason I was breaking up with him. I just told him I didn't feel the same anymore, it wasn't him it's me. All the generic bullshit."

"So what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"With you and Fitz, what now? You too obviously have some unresolved…whatever between the two of you. What are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know. We haven't spoken since that night, I kind of blew up on him. I've been avoiding him like the plague ever since. I don't really know what to say to him."

"Well how about I love you, let's work this out."

"What?"

"Olivia anyone with eyes, can tell you still love that man. And he still loves you. You've never gotten over him Liv, why else do you think you haven't dated, except for Blair, since you and Fitz split."

"I've been busy with work Quinn."

"Bullshit. You've been given a second chance Liv, and if you don't take it you're gonna regret it the rest of your life."

"It's not that simple Quinn. We split because I couldn't have kids. Fitz wants biological kids, and I still can't give that to him. I'm trying to adopt a baby, how could this work if Fitz still doesn't want an adopted baby. You might be right about me still having feelings for Fitz, but I want a baby more. And if I have to sacrifice my happiness with Fitz to be a mother…then so be it. A mother has to make sacrifices."

"You shouldn't have to sacrifice your happiness Liv."

"Well I don't have a choice now do I?"

Quinn didn't have an answer for her, so she just held Olivia's hand on the table. She wished she had some words of comfort for Liv, but it was normally Olivia's job to do the comforting. Maybe this was just one of those times were silence did the best healing. Little did she know, that her husband was having the same trouble with Fitz at their table, after what Fitz just shared with him.

 **X**

It wasn't until about five after ten when Olivia finally made it home. Shortly after the cake cutting, Abby and Steven set off to their honeymoon their guest cheered, throwing birdseed, instead of rice, as they headed off towards their decorated limo. Olivia half wished she was going to Honolulu with them. Two weeks in the sun didn't sound bad right now. After the limo drove away, Olivia and her family all headed to her dad's house, including Charlie. Olivia wished she was staying longer, but she only came to town for Abby's wedding. She was leaving a few hours after the wedding to catch a flight to India. She was finally going to put her degree to use. She was going to be teaching at an underprivileged school.

They spent hours back at her dad's just sitting around enjoying each other's company. Charlie was telling stories about all her adventures over the years and the many little odd jobs she's had to support herself. Once it started getting late, Charlie left to head to the airport and Thea and Jason headed up to bed. Curtis insisted on Adelle staying in one of the guestrooms, instead of driving home because he knew she hated to drive at night. CJ was already back at his new apartment, probably in bed with the curvy beauty he brought to the wedding. Curtis tried to convince Olivia to stay in her old bedroom, but Olivia declined. Mostly because she had work in the morning, but partly because she just wanted to be alone.

She had showered, rubbed her body with lotion and put her still shorter hair in rollers for a nice bump tomorrow. She was just about to lay her head down, when someone rung her doorbell. Olivia cursed, who the hell was ringing her doorbell at…she looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was now almost eleven o'clock after she'd taken that thirty minute shower. Who was stopping by this late at night? Olivia was about to ignore whoever it was, but then she thought that it might be an emergency, since the person was here so late at night. Olivia hastily threw back her cover, put on her long silk robe over her short silk nightgown and slipped her feet into her bedroom shoes. She walked down the dark halls and down the steps to her front door. He turned on the porch light before looking out the side window. She half expected and hoped that Fitz would be standing on the other side of her door, but she grew concerned when she saw jasmine instead. She looked upset, like she'd been crying. Olivia quickly unlocked and opened the door for her.

"Jazmine?"

"Hey." Jasmine said, with a clogged voice. "I'm sorry to show up here so late, but I didn't know where else to go."

"Are you okay?"

Jazmine shook her head. "I saw my parents today." The tears that had once dried, came back streaming down her Jazmine's face.

Olivia quickly ushered her in the house. "Come inside." Olivia led her over to the couch in the living room. After Olivia made her some hot chocolate, per Jazmine's request, Olivia sat back on the couch next to her with her feet curled underneath her. "What happened?"

"I went to see my folks today, to tell them about UCLA. I don't know why I expected them to be happy for me. But I at least expected them to be proud of me. My older brother, God bless him, is a drug addict. We haven't seen him in years, my parents don't even know where he is or if he's even still alive. I'll be the first one in the family to go off to college, besides my mother. I thought they'd be proud. But, the minute they saw me and this…" Jazmine pointed to her belly. "I just don't understand."

"I'm sure they just don't know how to cope with seeing their daughter young and pregnant."

"I get that, but it's not happening to them. I'm the one that has to live with being pregnant. I'm the one who had to find an adoption agency all by herself. I'm the one who's taking care of my grandma, finding a home to put her in and trying to go to school. I didn't expect them to welcome this situation with open arms, but I at least expected them to by parents. I didn't expect them to turn their backs on me."

"People deal with stress and emotional situations differently. Some people handle it correctly, and others… not so correctly. What happened when you told them about school?"

Jazmine scoffed. "It was like they didn't even hear me. All my mother could do was stare at my belly and my dad didn't even look my way. We ended up getting in this huge argument which led to me storming out crying. I was driving around for what felt like hours before I realized it. I was hungry with no money, and I somehow ended up on this side of town."

"Oh well if you're hungry, I can fix something for you."

"I don't want to be a bother."

"Its fine really, you have to eat." Olivia said, before she headed off to the kitchen. If it had been anyone else at her doorstep at eleven at night, she'd never had opened the door, yet alone make them something to eat. But the girl who was carrying her future daughter, she could have anything she wanted.

Olivia returned about ten minutes later with a sub sandwich, kettle cooked chips, a dill pickle spear and a root beer. As she was making Jazmine's plate, her own stomach started to rumble a bit, so she made another sandwich for herself.

Twenty minutes later, Jazmine and Olivia were still on the couch talking like longtime friends. They had finished their sandwiches and Olivia was now finishing off the bag of kettle chips, while Jazmine ate from the jar of pickles. Jazmine was sort of playing twenty questions with Olivia. It felt better to have Olivia talking about herself, then think about what had brought her here tonight. It was a great distraction, and it didn't hurt that Olivia had lived an adventurous life and it was fun learning about all the different places she'd been and the amazing things she'd done.

"Is this you?" Jazmine picked up one of the many pictures off the coffee table. The entire surface was covered by picture frames. This picture was of Olivia and her family during one of their vacations, Olivia was about ten at the time.

"Yes. That's me, and my big brother Curtis and our big sister Althea. That picture was taken in Africa. My dad has a charity that helps bring in clean water and food to the villages. It's a nonprofit organization, that my granddad started, and when he became ill and couldn't travel anymore, my dad took over. We took that trip so he could get acquainted with the staffers and the people there."

"Cool. I've always wanted to go to Africa." Jazmine put the picture down and picked up another. This one was of an adult Olivia standing between two other women. They were wearing colorful skirts with tribal print, smiling to the camera as the wind blew their hair in their faces.

"That one was taken in Africa as well. My girlfriends and I took a trip together. The red head is Abby and the other one is Charlie."

"Is that your hotel you're standing in front of?"

"Mhm. Amazing right." Jazmine nodded. "Yeah, most people think Africa is nothing but dirt roads and poor villages with big bellied babies. And while there are, sadly, parts of Africa like that. You never see ads or commercials about the quite wealthy part. They have got malls, shopping center, there's a freaking McDonald's and they have the most beautiful houses and hotels. The pool there was put of this world."

Jazmine put that picture down and picked up the one next to it. It was a newspaper clipping, she couldn't read it, because it was a foreign newspaper. But she looked at the picture below the words. She could tell it was Olivia and the other two ladies from the previous picture. But what shocked her was the people running behind them, and behind those people were bulls.

"Are those bulls running after you?"

Olivia laughed, and nodded. "Yes. We went bull running in Spain." Olivia laughed again, remembering how much Abby was screaming as they ran through the streets of Pamplona. And she was still screaming as Olivia and Charlie laughed at her, when they ducked into a small alley while the other people ran past them.

"You and your friends must be pretty close."

"Yeah, we all went to college together. We shared a suite in one of the dorms."

"What college did you go to?"

"Well I did my undergrad at Yale. And got my bachelor and master's degree there as well. Then I got my doctorate at John's Hopkins."

"Shit." Jazmine said amazed. "I guess you're pretty smart huh? John's Hopkins?"

Olivia shrugged. "Well John's Hopkins has one of the best medical programs. And I needed a medical degree in order to be a psychiatrist, without it I would just be a psychologist and I didn't want that. No offense to psychologist by the way. I have always found the human anatomy very fascinating. But I find the human mind to be more fascinating. Plus I had a scholarship."

"Wow. I got lucky to get into UCLA, especially with my grandmothers bills." Jazmine said sadly.

Olivia felt bad for the girl. She was only a child, yet she had more problems and responsibilities than the average adult. "Did you say you found a place for your grandmother?"

Jazmine sighed. "Yeah, I had to find a place quick, because after I go off to school there won't be anyone to take care of her. The home isn't the worst but it isn't the best either. It's all I could afford with her disability checks."

"It's not Shady Hills rest home is it?"

"Yeah it is actually." Olivia was already shaking her head no. "Is something wrong?"

"You can't have your grandmother staying there. There's a reason they're so cheap, and it's not out of the goodness of their hearts trust me. No, I'll help you find some place better, don't worry about it."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask me, I offered." Olivia smiled, and got up to clear their plates and mess. It took her a while to come back, and when she did, she was carrying some clothes. "So I think these should fit you. They're my brothers, he's always leaving something here when he stays. Don't worry, I washed them." Olivia handed Jazmine a pair of pajama pants and a large t-shirt. "You can take the spare room downstairs, those steps can be a real bitch sometimes."

"Um…" Jazmine said confused.

"What you didn't think I was going to let you leave did you? It's way too early to try and leave now. You've yawned like five times since we sat down, I know you're tired. You can sleep it off here and leave at a more appropriate time in the morning."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. The room's is down this hall and the second door, the first is the bathroom."

 **X**

The next morning, Olivia woke up when her alarm clock rang. She got up and got ready for her day, and went downstairs for some breakfast and cup of coffee.

"Good morning Blue." Olivia said, when he dog came up to her, pawing at her leg. "Not this morning buddy, you eat your food." Olivia grabbed a muffin from the basket on her counter and poured a cup of coffee. She wasn't in a rush, but she wouldn't have time to make an actually breakfast. So she had to settle for blueberry muffin from her favorite coffee shop. She always bought some in bulk, so she didn't have to go back every morning she wanted a muffin. She should have already left, but she couldn't leave before Jazmine did. Olivia heard the shower running this morning when she came down, so she knew Jazmine was up. She was sitting in her breakfast nook reading the paper, sipping her coffee when Jazmine finally walked in. Her hair was slightly wet from her shower, and she was back in the clothes she had on last night.

"Morning."

"Good morning, I hope you slept well."

Jazmine nodded, "I did, thank you."

"Great. There's muffins in the basket behind you. Normally I would make breakfast, but I don't have time today."

"Don't worry about it, you already let me bum a room off you. I was actually coming in here to tell you I had to get going. My grandmother should be waking up soon. But thank you for everything, you know listening to my problems last night."

"Anytime."

Olivia walked Jazmine to the door, waving to her as she drove away. After, Olivia too got into her car and drove away toward work. It didn't take her a long as it normally did, because for whatever reason, traffic wasn't that bad and she made every light. She was still scrolling through messages and emails on her phone, when she walked off the elevator.

"Good morning Ms. Pope." The receptionist cheerfully greeted.

"Morning." Olivia mumbled before she looked up from her phone. "Can you leave a message for Dr. Patel that I need to speak with him before the day is over."

"Of course. There's a gentleman waiting for you in the lobby."

"Does he have an appointment?"

"Not exactly. It's the officer from before."

Olivia sighed a she turned around. Officer Ballard was just setting down the magazine he was reading, before he stood up, buttoning his suit jacket.

"Ms. Pope, nice to see you again."

"Can I help you?"

Jake ignored her question. "This is my partner Officer Montgomery." Olivia looked to the woman dressed in uniform beside him. She was surprised he had a female partner, he looked like the kind that would only work with a male officer. Too macho.

"Can I help you both?" Olivia repeated since she was ignored the first time. "If this is about Peter, I told you I can't discuss my patients with you."

"Mr. Walters is no longer a suspect in this investigation. He's now our witness."

"Oh?"

"Yes, we found the murder weapon. We pulled a set of prints, and they didn't match Mr. Walters."

"I told you he couldn't have done this."

"Yes well obviously he was there, he may not have done it, but he might have seen who did and I need to talk to him right away. He's been moved from the hospital to a psychiatric facility, but he's not responding to therapy, and the doctors there can't get him to open up to them."

"You want me to go down and talk to him for you." Olivia said, getting to the point. She didn't have time for story time.

"Yes I would, as soon as possible."

"Set up an appointment with my secretary." Olivia said, before he walked away towards her office.

"This is an urgent matter Ms. Pope." Officer Paige Montgomery spoke for the first time, following Olivia down the hall to her office.

"I'm sure it is Officer, but so are my patients." Olivia shut the door to her office, not letting the officer slip in behind her. After making the appointment with Daniel, both the officers walked back down the elevators.

"She's a feisty one." Paige spoke first.

"That she is." Jake smiled.

"Don't even think about it, she'd never give you the time of day anyway. You're out of her league."

"Yeah, and so are you. So put your lady boner away."

"Fuck you." Paige laughed.

 **X**

"I can't mother. I'm on call at the hospital tonight." Fitz spoke between yawns. It was almost ten at night now, and Fitz was beyond tired. He'd just taken a short nap on the cot in his office, but he was still tired. He was in back to back emergency surgeries that morning and he was exhausted. But this was his job, what he lived for; the rush and excitement of it all. "Mother you are being a bit dramatic. Why can't dad fix it?... Oh but he can still golf three times a week with his 'bad back'. Okay… okay fine mom, I'll be by in the morning to fix it. Okay. Love you too."

There was a knock on his door a moment later. "Come in." Fitz yelled, still lying on the cot.

Amanda walked in the door. "Doctor Grant didn't you hear the page?"

Fitz sat up from the cot, searching around for his pager. "Shit, what is it?"

"There's a girl in labor, she's been asking for you. She say's you're her doctor."

Fitz stood up and stretched quickly, before putting his lab coat back on and hanging his stethoscope back on his neck. "What's the patient's name?"

"Uh, Foresmith. Jazmine."

The breech baby, and the funny teenager. Fitz remembered her right away. "Page the OR, we might have to perform an emergency C-section." Fitz spoke, as the two of them walked down the halls to the maternity ward. Fitz heard Jazmine, before he saw her. Before he even opened the door to her room.

"Oh my God, this hurt so bad!" Jazmine groaned, when another contraction hit her. "I always thought the actors were exaggerating in movies, but this really freaking hurts."

"Jazmine, how we feeling?" Fitz asked gleefully.

"Pretty fucking bad. Can you just get her out?"

"Let's see." After Fitz finished washing his hands, two of the nurses in the room helped him into a scrub gown and put on his gloves. He sat in the little black stool at the foot of Jazmine's bed, taking over for the doctor that was already there.

"The baby is still breech, but her contractions are coming too fast, this baby isn't going to wait any longer. I don't think we have time for a cesarean." The other doctor informed Fitz, as she moved out of his way.

"I don't think we do either, I'm looking at a foot right now." Fitz said. "Jazmine, your baby is still breech and it looks like we're going to have to deliver now. I have to feel for the position of the baby, so I can bring her out as safe as possible. Now you're going to feel a lot of pressure, and this is going to hurt. I need you to just bare down and breathe through it ok."

Jasmine nodded frantically. "Okay." She just wanted this baby out. She braced herself, just as she felt Fitz pressing down on her stomach, while doing something else down below. She couldn't really tell what he was doing, but she wished he would stop. After a moment, he finally did stop, and he told her to get ready to push. She had been ready to push, when her water first broke.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"On my count. One. Two. Three push!"

 **X**

Olivia was soaking in her bathtub when she got the call.

After her long day at work, all she wanted to do was go home, to get in her whirlpool tub with some music, a glass of wine and soak until her skin pruned. She was half way there, her toes had started pruning up ten minutes ago. Her old school slow jams were still playing through the speakers, as she dunked her head underneath the water. This was one of her many stress relievers. This, dancing and sex. And since she was too tired to go dancing and there was no one for her to have sex with, this bath would have to do.

Not only was she stressed from her job, but she had so much on her mind. Jazmine and the baby, Peter and the cops, Verna and her health, and of course Fitz. He was the main one on her mind, as much as she wished otherwise. She just couldn't get him out of her head, not matter how hard she tried. She didn't know if this was just because of the sex and she was horny. Or was she really missing him, missing I'm so much to think about reuniting. Was this about her scratching an itch or repairing a broken marriage. Why does her life have to always be so dramatic and complicated?

The distant sound of her phone ringing, broke Olivia from her reverie. She sat up, wiping the water from her eyes and sighed. Who was calling this late? She thought for a moment that it could be Fitz, but she quickly dismissed that thought. Then she thought it could be Jazmine. Olivia had told her to call her if she needed anything, no matter what. Lord knows she doesn't have a sense of visiting hours, as yesterday if a fact of that.

Olivia finally decided to get out of the water and answer the phone, before it stopped ringing. Whoever it was had better have a god reason for calling her home phone so late. After she wrapped a towel around herself, Olivia grabbed the phone off the hook before it stopped.

"Hello."

And just like that, her life was instantly changed.

The next ten minutes were a blur. She could barely make out what Ms. Hannigan was saying. All she heard was Jazmine was in the hospital and had just given birth to a little girl. After Ms. Hannigan hung up the phone, Olivia stood stunned for about a minute before she got herself together. She quickly dried off, but not well enough, since she was still wet when she pulled on some underwear and a pair of yoga pants. She grabbed the first sports bra she could find and t-shirt and threw them on. Her wet hair was slinging water left and right as she frantically went around her bedroom getting ready. After she laced up her tennis shoes, she grabbed her phone, keys and purse before racing to the nursery. _What do I need? What do I need?!_

"Dammit, why didn't I pack that bag?!" Olivia yelled to herself. She hadn't yet packed a bag for when jasmine went into labor. Olivia snatched the diaper bag from the closet and quickly put in what she needed. She got diapers, wipes, pacifiers, bottles, a can of formula, bibs, onesies, and a cute outfit to go home in. It was probably too much, but she honestly didn't know what to pack. She wasn't sure what the hospital would have for her and what they wouldn't have. And she also didn't know how long the baby would have to stay in the hospital. _The baby. Her baby._ Olivia loved how that sound, but she would have to name her when she got to the hospital. Her tires couldn't roll fast enough.

 **X**

Olivia tied her damp hair into a curly bun on her head, as the elevator rose, carrying her closer to her baby. She smiled with her phone in her mouth, just thinking about her baby. When she got to the hospital, she parked in the first spot he could find. She got a horn honk and a few choice words from a woman waiting for the same spot. After she parked, she dug her wallet out of her purse and put it in the diaper bag, and locked her purse in her glove compartment. She was glad when she found a light jacket in her backseat. She always hated how cold hospitals always were.

She had decided that she wasn't going to call her family, until that baby was in her arms. She learned her lesson the last time, and she couldn't go through that heartbreak again.

The elevator doors opened, and Olivia headed straight for the nurses desk. Before she even got a word out, Ms. Hannigan was calling her name form down the hall.

"Olivia."

"I she okay? Are they okay?" Olivia asked.

"The baby is fine, and Jazmine is fine as well."

"I hate I missed it."

"It was fairly quick. There was a little hiccup, when they discovered the baby was still breech. But the delivery went smoothly. The baby was a little impatient."

"Can I see them?" Olivia asked anxiously.

"Well…" Olivia's stomach tightened. If Ms. Hannigan told her that Jazmine had changed her mind about the adoption, Olivia was going to strangle someone. And it was probably going to be Ms. Hannigan, for calling her down here just to tell her Jazmine changed her mind. "Jazmine doesn't want to see you. She doesn't want to see you or the baby. When she was born, Jazmine told the doctors to take her away and give her to you. She didn't even hold her."

"Is she okay?"

"This is just a little difficult for her, I'm sure you understand. She knows she's doing the best thing for the baby, but it's still hard."

"Can I see the baby?" Olivia asked, hoping she didn't sound insensitive to Jazmine's feelings, but she just wanted her baby. And if Jazmine didn't want to see her, what could she do anyway?

Ms. Hannigan smiled. "Of course." The two walked down the hall towards the nursery. They stopped in front of the large window and Ms. Hannigan pointed out the baby. She was in the front row right in front of the mirror, so Olivia could see her well. She was already swaddled and in a blanket with a pale pink hat on her head. She was gorgeous. She had a light complexion, but she was still a little darker than the other babies. Olivia could tell she was going to be a little chocolate baby, just like Jazmine. She had the cutest plump lips and button nose. She had her eyes closed, so Olivia couldn't tell what color they were, but she could tell they were big and round. _This was my baby._ Her little lips were twitching, once her pacifier slipped out. _This was my baby girl._ Olivia kept repeating that in her head, over and over. This was her baby girl, she was finally a mother.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes!" Olivia answered quickly and enthusiastically, making Ms. Hannigan laugh.

"Come with me. I know the nurse on duty tonight, she always gives me special treatment." Ms. Hannigan knocked on the door, and the nurse inside opened the door. "Kelly."

"Bethany how are you?" So that was Ms. Hannigan's name. Olivia never really took the time to ask her first name before.

"I'm fine thank you. Kelly this is Olivia, she's adopting the baby I was telling you about."

"Oh, the little turkey." Kelly laughed. "That's what Dr. Grant called her when she was born. She was a big one, almost ten pounds." Olivia wasn't listening to them, so she didn't hear the nurse say Dr. Grant. All she was worried about was her baby girl. "I guess someone wants to hold their baby."

That's when Olivia snapped back into the conversation. "Yes, I do."

After Olivia washed her hands, and put on an awful yellow gown the nurse picked the baby up from the bassinet. She whimpered in her sleep, but didn't wake.

"Are you ready?" The nurse asked.

Olivia smiled. "Yes."

The nurse lifted the baby, and Olivia opened her arms. She fit perfectly, like she was made to be in Olivia's arms. She whimpered again, while Olivia adjusted her, but quieted quickly when the nurse put the pacifier back in her mouth. Looking at her more up close, Olivia could see she looked like Jazmine but not by much. She must look like whoever her father is. She was the perfect baby in every way. That might have been a little biased coming from Olivia, but whatever.

A single tear slipped down Olivia's face, a she stared down at her baby girl. She could believe that after years of trying to have a baby, and now after months of trying to adopt, she finally had her little girl.

"She needs a name." Nurse Kelly said.

"Sophia. Sophia Marie Pope." Olivia could've sworn she saw the baby's lip curl into a smile when she spoke her name. "You're stuck with me now kid. You've got my name."

 **X**

 **So Olivia has her daughter. YAY! Okay enough... Next chapter will be a time jump.**

 **(^_^)**


	11. Chapter Eleven: How to Cope

**Chapter Eleven: How to Cope**

 _The sounds of a baby crying was all that could be heard in Olivia's residence. Sophia had been home for a two now, and oh how she was making her presence known. Olivia had taken leave from work, and now spent all her time at home taking care of her baby girl. Now all her days consisted of making bottles, washing bottles, refilling those bottles. Changing diapers, changing more diapers, washing baby clothes, folding baby clothes and trying to find some time to take a nap in between._

 _Olivia was tired to say the least. But she was prepared for it. She knew what becoming a single mother would entail. She would be doing everything herself. She would be the one to always get the baby when she cried at three in the morning. There was no one else to rock the baby back to sleep. And although Olivia may have been beyond tired, she didn't complain. She didn't complain, because this was what she wanted. To finally be a mother, no matter how unglamorous it could be at times._

 _But tonight was different. Tonight, Sophia was on another level. She seemed to be in a bad mood all day long. A normal day with Sophia would start around five in the morning when she woke. Olivia would feed her, take her bath for the day and put her in her swing. She loved that thing, she could stay in it all day long. Soph would normally sleep through the day, like a normal baby would, only waking when she needed to be fed or changed, then go right back to sleep._

 _But this day was different. She woke up a two in the morning, instead of around five. Nevertheless, Olivia still got up, fed her and took her bath. But when she tried to lay her back down, Sophia began the siren scream. Anytime Olivia would try and put her down, she'd just start screaming until someone picked her back up. Olivia eventually gave up, and fell back asleep cradling the baby in the rocker in her nursery._

 _When the sun finally lit the sky, Olivia was awakened again by her crying daughter in her arms. She made another bottle and fed her again. After she'd burped Sophia, Olivia tried once again to put her in her swing. Soph was having none of it. It was like that for the entire day, until Sophia just decided to cry the whole day._

 _Olivia couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She was well fed, and burped, her diaper was clean and she was in her favorite swing set. But she was still screaming her head off. Olivia tried any and everything to get the girl to stop crying, and nothing worked. Olivia was beginning to get frustrated herself, not just at the baby, but with herself as well for not being able to quiet her._

 _After a while of the baby screaming, Olivia had finally called her mother to come rescue her. The minute Adelle stepped through the door to Olivia's home, Olivia thrust the still crying baby into her mother's arms and retreated down the hall._

 _Adelle had no time to ask Olivia what was wrong, because she was gone in a flash. She looked down at her screaming grand baby and instantly felt bad for both the ladies. "What's wrong with grandma's baby?"_

 _After Adelle finally managed to get the baby to calm down, sleep and actually let her lay her down in her crib, she went in search of her daughter. When she found her, she was in the kitchen pouring herself another glass of wine._

 _Olivia was so glad she was breastfeeding. She needed this large glass of wine and the one before. She'd heard her daughter's cries quiet about half an hour ago, and she couldn't have been more grateful to her mother. She didn't know what Adelle had done, and she didn't care. As long as Sophia wasn't screaming anymore. Her cries had long since given Olivia a headache, and she knew this glass of wine wouldn't help with that, but it sure would help with agitation and nerves._

 _Adelle sat down in a chair across from Olivia at the table. She slid the wine bottle away from Olivia as she sat. She didn't know how much Olivia had already drank, but she figured that as enough._

 _"She's sleeping."_

 _Olivia meekly nodded her head. "Thank you. But it won't last."_

 _Adelle chuckled. "They never do."_

 _"I'm sorry I called you so late, but I couldn't take it anymore. Soph's been crying all day long and no matter what I did, it didn't work. She only screamed louder."_

 _"She's a baby Liv. That's what they do. You just have to be patient."_

 _"Do you think she knows?" Olivia asked, gazing down at her wine glass._

 _"Knows what?"_

 _"That I'm not her mother. Do you think babies can tell that type of thing? Like they have a sixth sense for it."_

 _"Olivia you are her mother."_

 _"I don't love her." Olivia blurted out before she could stop herself. She didn't think it was true, but she often had more contempt for her child than love. She didn't dink that was the same for all new mothers._

 _Adelle laughed again, "Of course you do honey."_

 _"No I don't. and she doesn't love me either, she doesn't even like me. I couldn't get her to quiet down at all today and here you come and she's soon asleep."_

 _Adelle sighed. "Now listen Olivia you need to pull yourself together alright. I'm not here for some type of pity party."_

 _Olivia scoffed. "This isn't a pity party momma."_

 _"Olivia stop being ridiculous."_

 _"I'm not being ridiculous momma! I'm sleep deprived, I'm tired, I've had the same fucking migraine for the past two weeks because of that fucking baby! And I know I can't complain, because this is what I wanted, this is what I chose but she is driving me insane! All I do is feed her when she screams and change her when she stinks. I hold her, I rock her, feed her again, change her again and do it all over again when she wakes up at the crack of dawn every single day! And it's never good enough, she just cries anyway! All she ever does is cry and cry and cry and I'm sick of it, I can't fucking take it anymore. Who the fuck does she think she is?!"_

 _Adelle had abandoned her seat, and was now standing over Olivia. She was couched down to her level with an angry look on her face. Olivia shrunk down just from the look her mother was giving her. "Do you think you're the first woman who ever had a baby? Huh? What the hell did you think this was gonna be?"_

 _Olivia knew better than to try and answer those questions, Adelle wasn't looking for an answer. Olivia looked up, when Adelle gripped her chin and forced her face to meet her._

 _"Stop all that goddamn whining, grow the fuck up and get your act together. Be the mother."_

 **Nine Months Later**

"Peek-a-boo!"

The sounds of baby giggles and squeals filled examine room three. Inside, a now nine month old Sophia Pope was playing peek-a-boo with her mother, sitting on the bed in nothing but a diaper and the little yellow bloomers that came with her dress. Just moments ago, the room was filled with a different sound. The sound of her cries as her doctor pricked her thick thighs, causing her big, light browns eyes to fill with crocodile tears, while her arms and legs kicked out. Her doctor quickly learned how strong the little girl was. He had to hold the little girl down, and still needed Olivia's help to hold her, just so he could give Sophia her shots.

At nine months old, Sophia Pope was already a feisty little thing and spoiled rotten. She liked attention and needed to be the center of attention at all times, and had no problem letting others know it. She liked taking baths, because she liked to splash around in the water. She only has four teeth in her mouth, but somehow she can eat anything you give her. However, she didn't like baby food, and refused to eat it now that she'd had some real food. Her favorite was mac and cheese, and she loves chicken. She liked being outside, and liked to play with Blue while her mommy worked in her garden. She isn't walking yet, but she tries. She'll hold onto walls, chairs, and anything else she can grab onto to get from place to place. She's is a funny loving, sweet little girl and her mother wouldn't change a thing about her. Except, maybe how cranky she gets when someone isn't feeding her fast enough.

"You wanna play patty cake Soph?" Sophia started clapping her hands, before Olivia even started singing. Her little ladybug pacifier fell from her mouth, and a long string of slobber followed behind. "Honey what is it with the drooling." Olivia used the bib Sophia was wearing and dabbed at the drool running down her chin.

There was a knock at the door, and Stephan stepped in. "Alright I'm back." Stephan has been Sophia's doctor since she was born. Olivia wanted nothing but the best for her little girl, and since the best wasn't an option for her, she had to settle for the second best, Stephen. "It isn't ringworm, only eczema."

"Great. I was so worried. Soph had a little play-date last week. And the little girl had this nasty little rash on her hand. After they left, I scrubbed every single toy down with Lysol and threw away the plush toys she touched."

Stephen laughed. "Liv you could've just put them in the washer."

"You didn't see this rash. Okay, just be glad I didn't burn them."

Stephen shook his head, still laughing. "So I wrote Sophia a prescription for her eczema. It's a cortisone cream, put it on her skin twice a day. Also, you might want to change her soap and lotions. It may be what's causing her dry skin. A lot of my mothers started using Aveeno on their kids' dry skin and it seems to be helping. Last thing, whatever laundry soap you wash her clothes in. Try for something softer, not so harsh, and something fragrance free."

"Great." Olivia said, a she stood Sophia up on the bed to put her dress back on. Lately, Soph has been standing by herself, without holding onto anything. She just wouldn't take that step out, without holding onto something.

"Has she been trying to walk at all?"

"Yes, she'll go from room to room if she has something to hold onto." Olivia snapped the last button on Sophia's dress, and started putting on her white strappy sandals. "Which is why we have to stop at the store before we can go home. I have to buy some baby gates, to keep her out the kitchen. Last week I almost tripped over her with a pot of boiling water in my hands."

"And how's the adoption stuff going? Is everything finalized yet?"

Olivia sighed. "No, not yet. I still have some home visits coming, I hope it's only one though. Then eventually I'll have a court date where a judge will hopefully sign off on it. Honestly, I just need all this to be over. It's been nine months of nothing but biting my nails, hoping someone doesn't come to take her away from me."

"Liv no one is taking her."

"I can't relax until the ink dries, and she's officially, legally mine."

"And she will be."

"So when are you and Abby gonna start having some babies?" Olivia asked, changing the subject.

"Well if it were up to me, Abby would've come back from our honeymoon pregnant. I'm ready, it's just a matter of getting Abby ready."

"Well don't worry, she'll be ready soon enough. Between Sophia and Jackson, she'll get baby fever eventually."

"Yeah, and you and Fitz have to have worked out whatever issues you two are having before then." Olivia looked at him confusingly. "You know Abby will make you godmother, and I'm going to make Fitz godfather. You're bound to see each other. And I don't think you'll be able to hide the fact you have a kid anymore. I still don't know how you've been able to keep Soph hidden from him for nine months. Especially since he's the one who delivered her."

"Because we've had no reason to be in the same room in nine months."

It was true, Olivia barely went out the house for the first three months after Sophia's birth. She only went into work twice a week, and that was for the sensitive cases she couldn't hand to another doctor. And in the months that followed, Olivia and Fitz just never found themselves in the same room together. Even during the many trips Olivia made to Gerry and Carol's home. It was a little trickier, however, to keep Soph a secret when she had a doctor's appointment. Stephen of course worked in the same practice a Fitz. So Olivia had Sophia's doctor appointments arranged around Fitz's schedule at the hospital. So whatever days Fitz was working at the hospital, that's when Olivia scheduled Sophia's appointments with Stephen. And yes, she knew it was a little childish the way she was sneaking around and avoiding Fitz. But she just couldn't see him. And for whatever reason, she didn't want him to know about Soph. he would find out eventually, but she didn't want that to happen now.

"Why are you hiding her from him anyway?"

Olivia shrugged, she didn't have a definite answer. "I don't know. I'm just not ready for him to find out about her yet. It's not like he'll care anyway."

"Don't say that. Fitz knows how much you've wanted this and what it means to you. I think he would be happy for you, I know he would be."

Olivia shrugged. "If you say so. You ready to go peanut?" Sophia looked up at her mom and smiled, like she knew what she was saying.

"So cream twice a day and change her soap. Johnson Johnson is a popular brand, but some babies can't use it."

"Copy that." Olivia picked Soph up from the bed, and slung her diaper bag over her shoulder. "Can you say bye bye?" Soph giggled, and waved bye to Stephen, which was really just her opening and closing her fist. "I'll see you later Stephen."

As Olivia walked out the doctors' office, she was too busy trying to get her necklace from Sophia's grasp before she put it in her mouth, to notice Fitz walking out from his office. She hadn't seen him, but he for sure saw her. He was supposed to be at the hospital today, but his schedule changed at the last minute.

He was just walking out his office door, when he heard a baby's giggle. He didn't look up from his papers, but he smiled to himself. He always loved the sound of a happy baby. But when he heard what sounded like Olivia's voice, he couldn't help but look up.

He heard her say 'Soph no' and tried to pry her necklace from the little girl's grip. Confusion immediately set in. What was Liv doing here, and why did she have that baby. Before he could make the decision on whether to approach her or not, she got on the elevator. Who was that kid? Whoever's he was, she was a cute little booger. She had on a cute little white dress with sunflowers on it. And her hair was up in two small puffs with a small yellow headband.

Shortly after, Fitz spotted Stephen coming out of the same room Olivia just left out of.

"Stephen."

"Hey Fitz. What are you doing here? I thought you were on call at the hospital today."

"I was, but the schedule changed last minute. What was Liv doing here?"

"You saw Liv?"

"Yeah I saw her. What was she doing here, and why did she have a baby with her?"

Stephen knew Olivia wasn't ready to tell Fitz about Sophia yet, and he wasn't going to be the one to tell him first. "I uh… I think you should ask Liv yourself."

"What?" Why did he have to ask Liv, why couldn't Stephen just tell him? What was the big secret? Deciding to figure out for himself, Fitz took the file from Stephen's hands and opened it before Stephen could snatch it back. He read the name on the file _Pope, Sophia_. "Pope?" Fitz whispered to himself. He looked down at the spot where the parents were named. _Pope, Olivia_.

"That's a confidential file Mr. Grant." Stephen sassed.

"Olivia has a kid?" Fitz asked, but Stephen didn't answer. "When did she have a kid? When did she get pregnant?"

Stephen sighed. He already knew, no reason to keep lying now. "She didn't. She adopted Soph."

"And you knew this entire time and didn't tell me?"

"Olivia didn't want me to. She didn't want anyone to tell you. And don't ask me why, because I don't know why. It's Olivia, she's always been complicated for no reason."

"Why didn't she ask me to be her doctor?"

"Where you not just listening to me? You're not even supposed to know about Sophia. And can you imagine how awkward it would be having you as her kid's doctor?"

"When was she going to tell me?"

Stephen shrugged. "I don't know. Whenever she felt like it I guess. Ironically, you've already met the kid. You met her even before Liv did." Fitz frowned. "The night Soph was born, you were on call. You delivered a nine pound eight ounce breech baby girl around ten fifteen. Her birth mother gave her up for adoption. Jasmine Foresmith."

Now Fitz remembered. "The little turkey. She came out left foot first." Fitz smiled. "That's Olivia's baby?"

"Well the adoption isn't final yet, but yes."

"How did not know this? How'd she keep this from me for nine whole months? Sophia." Fitz repeated the little girl's name and a smile involuntarily came to her face. "Olivia always said she would name her first born girl Sophia, after her grandmother." Fitz smiled. "I would always tease her about Sophia being an old name. And she'd tell me so was Olivia and Althea, she said she was just keeping up with tradition."

So she finally had the little girl she always wanted. She'd finally become a mother. Why would she want to keep such a joyous thing from him? _Did she honestly think I wouldn't be happy for her?_

"Alright Fitz, so since you know now, just pretend like you still don't. Let her be the one to tell you." Fitz wasn't really listening to Stephen, but he nodded his head anyway. "I've got another patient on the way in. Catch you later."

 **X**

"Sophia no." Olivia dashed over to Sophia, who had made her way to a plant in the corner. Olivia had just gotten to her, right as Soph tried to put a handful of the potting soil in her mouth. "That doesn't go in your mouth." Olivia swiped the dirt from her hands, and picked her up. Olivia put her in her playpen and went back to trying to put together the walker she'd just bought at the store when she bought the baby gates. Sophia, not liking being locked in the playpen had an instant fit. She stood holding onto the side of the playpen, shaking her little body with her head thrown back as she squealed.

"You know if you would just go to sleep and stop fighting it, you wouldn't be so cranky right now." Olivia ignored her daughter's little tantrum, shaking the sides of the playpen.

"Yo Liv!" Olivia jumped at her brother's booming voice, as he walked through her front door. She hadn't even heard his car pull up, or a key in the front door.

"Jr I gave you that key for emergencies. And you coming here twice a week to raid my refrigerator, because you refuse to grocery shop is not an emergency."

"Well it is to me." Jr said, as he plopped down on the sofa. "But that's not why I'm here."

"Oh no. No and no." Olivia said, shaking her head as she got up to get Sophia out her playpen. She hadn't even been in there a good five minutes, but her whining was getting louder.

"Oh come on Liv."

"No, you are not using my child as a prop so you can pick up women."

"Why not, it worked so well for me the first time." Olivia had to work late one day, so Jr watched Sophia until she got off work. He ended up taking Soph to the store with him, and discovered how much attention a handsome man with a baby got. "She's the perfect wingman. She's like a little puppy and a kitten mixed into one little brown package."

"I should slap you right now." Olivia gave Soph to Jr, while she fixed her a bottle so she could go to sleep. "What are you going to do when those women find out Soph isn't your baby?"

"You let me worry about that."

"You don't have to worry about anything, because you aren't taking my kid anywhere. But you can take Blue. She needs to be walked anyway."

"Whatever. That might be better anyway. There's this woman in my building, she's completely in love with dogs and I'm completely in love with her ass in bike shorts."

"Jr." Olivia slapped Jr's arm, and gave Soph her bottle. "Don't say ass, and you are a pig."

"What? She knows what she's doing wearing those tight little shorts, she knows I be looking."

"Remind me to never leave my future son alone with you." Olivia rolled her eyes. "Have you talked to Thea lately?"

"Yeah, they are still set for a month from now. I still can't believe Althea's moving back here."

Althea, Jason and the kids were scheduled to move to California in a month. After they left back to DC, it hadn't even been a few months when Thea called and said she and her family were moving back. It took a little talking into for Jason to get on board, but he finally accepted that he could practice law anywhere. And Thea just wanted to be back near her family again. The time she spent here for Abby's wedding reminded her just how much she missed her family.

"I can. Thea hates cold weather. She didn't want to leave in the first place, no matter how hard she tried to make everyone think she did." Sophia had finished her bottle, so CJ put it on the counter and propped her on his shoulder. "You know I had a real reason for being here."

"You mean besides trying to use my daughter to get women to sleep with you." Olivia took Soph from Jr, and took her upstairs to the nursery.

"There's a guy." He called behind her, as she walked away.

Olivia was already shaking her head no as she went up the stairs. "No."

"You haven't even let me finish."

"Because I already know what you're going to say. I don't need my big brother trying to set me up on dates."

"Well you broke it off with the black Mr. Clean. I don't see any other offers knocking down your door."

"Don't be an ass."

"Don't say ass." Jr mocked. "And why won't you even give this guy a try?"

"I don't even know him!" Olivia put Sophia down in her crib, made sure the baby monitor was on and walked out the room. Jr was still following her every step as she went back downstairs to finish putting the walker together. This thing was becoming a pain in the ass, and the instructions were no help at all.

"That's why you go on a date genius. I'm your big brother, trust me this isn't the highlight of my day either. You really think I want to introduce my little sister to a guy?"

"Then stop doing it."

"Once again, I don't see any offers in the near future."

"I'm curious, do you want me to punch you?"

"His name is Adam. We went to school together. He's a thirty-two year old entrepreneur, he owns a bunch of hotels in the states and abroad. Like the kind of hotels celebrities vacation to and get married in. He's crazy smart and athletic. He could've played pro football, but he injured his leg in college. He still could've went pro, but he decided to go into business instead."

"What does he look like?" Olivia asked sort of interested now.

"Tall, like six foot something. He's a _brotha_ , a chocolate _brotha_. An Idris, Taye Diggs, Lance Gross mashup."

"Geez Jr, why don't you just date him."

"If I swung that way, he would be at the top of the list."

Olivia laughed. "I have Soph now Jr. I can't just go on dates with random guys."

"Adam is a family man. He grew up with five other brothers and sister, he wants kids, and he's at that settling down age."

"If he's so great, how come we've never met him before?"

"He's been in Europe for the past whatever."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do Jr. I really do. But I'm not ready to start dating yet."

"Well too bad, I already gave him your number."

"What?"

"Be expecting a call from him soon."

"Curtis Jamal Pope!" Olivia hurled the closest thing to her, which happened to be a block of Styrofoam. It bounced off Jr's forehead with a soft thud. "I can't believe you did that. How can you just give my number out like that?"

"Oh relax, he's not some stalker serial killer." Jr. took off his suit jacket and shoes and sat down on the carpet next to Olivia. He grabbed the instructions to the walker and started helping Olivia put it together.

"I hate you so much right now."

"Yeah yeah, just be nice to him when he calls you. Now hand me the screwdriver."

 **X**

The next morning, Olivia and Soph started their day later than usual. They had breakfast in Olivia's bed, watching the morning cartoons. Then after, they took Blue for a walk and came back home for some more lazy time. On any other day, Olivia would have been out of the house and Sophia would be with her grandparents. But Olivia didn't have any patients today, only a meeting later that afternoon so she had some time to kill.

When she woke up this morning, she had half expected Jr's friend to call her. Jr said to be expecting his call, but didn't say when. Olivia wasn't sure if she was nervous or excited to hear from him. On one hand, she was ready to start dating again, to have someone there for the long haul. But then again, she wasn't sure if she was ready. She couldn't honestly say that she was ready to give herself one hundred percent to another man. In the past nine months, Olivia had thought about one man and one man only. Fitzgerald Grant. How could she be actively avoiding the man, but then at night have the most vivid dreams about him. Dreams so X-rated she woke up to damp panties and labored breathing. She would hate to go on a date with someone, when all she could think about was her ex.

Around twelve o'clock, Olivia finally started to get ready for work. She took herself and Soph a bath, before she got Soph dressed in a cute little white dress with a red headband and red sandals. Then she dressed herself in an all white suit with red accessories. She loved to have her and Sophia's outfits coordinating, even if they weren't going to be together. Olivia was just about to head out the door, when her home phone rang. With Soph on her hip, she balanced the phone on her shoulder while using her free hand to pour some apple jacks into Sophia's travel cup.

"Hello?"

There was some sniffling on the phone before Olivia heard, "Liv."

"Erika?" Olivia knew something was wrong, Erika was breathing hard, Olivia could hear her sniffles and hiccups between her words. "Erika what's wrong?"

"My… It's Verna." Olivia's heart dropped, fearing the worse. "She's in the hospital. She had a massive heart attack. The doctors don't…they don't think she's gonna ma- make it this time."

"Oh my God." Olivia knew Verna was having health problems, serious health problems, but she wasn't prepared for this phone call. Even though she and Fitz weren't together anymore, Verna was still family to Olivia and she'd been a grandmother to Soph in the short nine months since she was born.

"E, honey what do you need?"

"I- I'm at the shop, I need to get to the hospital. But I don't think, I can't drive right now. I'm too upset. And I don't want to call a cab-"

"I'm coming. I'll take you to the hospital, don't worry." Olivia was already heading towards the garage. She'd drop Soph off at her mother's, then swing by Erika's flower shop to get her and they would go to the hospital together. She knew she had to get her emotions together before she got to Erika. E was already a mess, they both couldn't be a mess walking into the hospital.

 **X**

 ** _"_** _She's so precious Olivia." Verna smiled down at the little baby sleeping peacefully in Olivia's arms. Sophia was about four months old, when Olivia finally started taking her out the house for more than doctors' appointments and quick trips to the grocery store. Olivia had decided she'd take Sophia to Gerry and Carol's. They'd already been by the house to see the baby, but Verna hadn't met Sophia yet. Fitz would be at work and had no plans of coming over that day, so Olivia thought this would be a good time._

 _Verna had become instantly drawn to the baby. She couldn't get over how adorable Sophia looked in her floral print suspenders. Olivia could tell Verna wanted to hold Soph, but she wasn't sure if Verna had the strength be able to hold her._

 _"What's her name?" Verna asked once again. She'd already asked Sophia's name at least three times._

 _"Her name is Sophia. Sophia Marie Pope."_

 _"She looks like my Fitz."_

 _Olivia smiled politely at the older woman. She didn't have the courage or heart to correct her anymore. It made her happy to think Olivia and Fitz were still together. Olivia wouldn't dare tell her otherwise._

 _"You think?"_

 _"Oh yeah." Verna chuckled. "Look at that face. She's a grant for sure. Where is my Fitzy?"_

 _Olivia smiled. Verna was the only person Fitz would allow to call him Fitzy. "I think he's working nana."_

 _"I miss him. I wish he'd come by and see me soon."_

 _"I'll make sure he does." Olivia knew Fitz was busy with work, and his hours at the hospital were often long nights, but he had to make time to come see his grandmother, before he didn't get another chance at all._

 _"Do me a favor sweetie."_

 _"Yes ma'am?"_

 _Verna pointed over to her dresser across the room. "Go and fetch me that jewelry box on top my dresser." Olivia got up from her chair beside the bed to retrieve the vintage silver jewelry box. She gave it to Verna and sat back down in her chair. She watched as Verna struggled just a little to get the top open on the box. Olivia would have offered to help her, but she knew how upset Verna got when people tried to do things for her. She was still a strong and independent woman and didn't like for people to take pity on her. Even if they were just trying to help._

 _When Verna finally managed to get the top off, she dug around in it for a moment, before she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a little tan jewelry bag and gave it to Olivia. "Open it." Verna commanded Liv, she knew she wouldn't be able to open it herself, she had a hard enough time getting the jewelry box opened._

 _Olivia rested Sophia's head in the crook of her arm and opened the bag. She dumped the contents in her hand, and found a gold necklace. It was a thin gold chain with a small angel hanging from it. "Verna, its beautiful."_

 _"My father gave it to me when I was a little girl. He was in the army. He gave that to me the last time he deployed. He said it would always keep me safe even if he couldn't. Put it on that baby."_

 _"Oh Nana are you sure? I don't want to take anything from you." Olivia knew Verna wasn't always in her right mind. And although Verna seemed to be having a relatively good day today, Olivia didn't want anyone to think she was taking advantage of Verna._

 _"I'm sure. I'm not as crazy as everyone seems to think I am."_

 _"Nana that's not-"_

 _"I want my grand baby to have it. It's kept me safe all these years, now it can keep her safe_."

 **Present**

Erika and Olivia had just arrived at the hospital. Erika already knew what room Verna was in, so they headed straight back. When they first walked in the room, they first saw Carol sitting in a recliner beside the bed and Gerry was standing behind her rubbing her shoulders. Carol was clutching a tissue tight in her left hand, while the other held onto her mother's hand on the bed. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had bags under her eyes and she looked disheveled. Clothes hanging off her body, her hair was in a messy ponytail and her nails looked like she'd been nervously chewing on them for hours. This wasn't the Carol Olivia knew. The Carol Olivia knew was polished, always put together, clothes tailor made, with a string of pearls around her neck. Olivia also noticed Fitz wasn't in the room with them. She was about to ask where he was, but she turned to look at Verna.

Olivia had to hold in her gasp. She could barely recognize Verna. It had only been two weeks since she last seen Verna, and she looked nothing like she did now. She looked small and fragile in the hospital bed. Her skin was pale, clammy and cold she didn't have her natural rosy red cheeks. She had wires hanging everywhere, an IV in her arm and a tube down her nose. And yet, she looked like she was just sleeping peacefully.

"Mom." Erika whispered. Carol looked up, and finally noticed the two of them standing there. Carol opened her arms, and Erika went to her without hesitation. She sat half on Carol's lap and half on the arm rest of the chair. Carol rubbed Erika's back in a circular motion, just like she use to do when she was little. It always calmed her down.

Olivia stayed in her spot by the door. Even though they still felt like family to her, she felt like she was interrupting in a family matter.

"Hey Liv." Olivia hadn't noticed Gerry approaching her, until he hugged her. "Thanks for bringing Erika. I didn't want to leave Carol. But when I spoke to E, I didn't think she needed to drive anywhere either."

"Don't worry about it. How um, how is she? What are the doctors saying?"

Gerry sighed, and Olivia knew whatever it was, it wasn't good. "It's not looking good." Gerry spoke low, so Carol and Erika couldn't overhear him. "The doctors basically gave up on her. They said they'll make her as comfortable as possible, but…"

"But what?"

"Verna signed a DNR. Once her heart stops that's it, they can't do anything about it."

"How long did they give her?" Olivia asked, willing her tears not to fall.

"Not even a week. Three days at most."

"Jesus."

"Yeah. I've been trying to get Carol ready, but I don't think she's accepted it yet. And Fitz…"

"Fitz what? Where is he anyway?"

"In his office on the fifth floor. He kind of lost it when he found out about Verna's DNR. He feels bad because he can't fix the fact that she's dying. I need a favor."

"Anything."

"I need you to talk to Fitz for me. Calm him down, maybe get him to leave the hospital just for a little while to let him cool off."

"Okay."

 **X**

"I said get me the damn file!" The entire hall where Fitz's office was, was lit up by his shouting and screaming at the nurses and anyone else who dared to come in his office. He wasn't trying to bust their balls, but he was angry and they were the only ones he could take his anger out on right now. He was angry at the world, at God, and at himself for not being able to help his grandmother. He was a doctor, a surgeon, a master in his field who saved the lives of strangers every day and now he couldn't save someone he loved.

He heard the knock on his door, but he chose to ignore it. When the person knocked a second time, Fitz ignored that as well. But when the knock happened a third time he got pissed. He shouted "What?!" while slamming the files and papers in his hands down on his messy desk. He banged on the desk so hard, the small glass figurine he had on his desk popped up and onto the floor shattering.

"Fitz?" Fitz looked up at the sound of Olivia's voice. If it had been any other situation, he would've appreciated how beautiful Olivia looked in her all white pants suit with matching jacket. She was a vision, a stunning angel in white.

"What are you doing here?"

Olivia stepped in the office, closing the door behind her. "I heard about Verna and I brought Erika up here."

"Is she okay?"

"She's upset, a bit shaken up. But your dad sent me to check on you. He was worried and by the look of this office and the yelling I heard from the elevators he was right to be concerned."

"Don't start Olivia. Don't start with the psychobabble shrink talk, okay I'm not in the mood. Don't try and tell me how I need to feel right now. I'm pissed and I have every right to be."

"I wasn't going to say any of that. I know how you're feeling right now. I've lost loved ones before."

"This is my grandmother Liv."

"I know. Verna was special to me too Fitz, I loved her too."

"Loved? I know it doesn't look like it, but she's still breathing. She is still very much alive."

"I'm sorry." Olivia hadn't realized she slipped up and used the past tense.

"What are you even doing here?"

"I told you, your dad wanted me to talk to you. Maybe we can get out of here, get some lunch?"

"No, I can't leave." Fitz went back to flipping through papers on his desk and typing furiously on his laptop.

"Fitz, there's nothing you can do for her now."

"Of course there is! Those stupid hacks don't know what they're talking about. And they aren't going to do a damn thing if she dies."

"She signed a DNR Fitz. You know they can't do anything. It's a lawsuit waiting to happen if they go against a patient's wishes."

"I really don't want to hear this right now, I'm busy Olivia." Fitz was still typing on his computer. His knuckles were turning white from how hard he was typing. She couldn't even believe that he was typing actual words.

Olivia walked behind his desk, and leaned over to place her hand on top of his on the keyboard. Fitz kept his stare straight ahead, refusing to look her way. "She's dying Fitz, and no matter how bad you wish you can change that, you can't. She's getting old and her body is failing her. There's no cure for that Fitz. No medicine you can give her, no life changing surgery you can perform. You just have to accept it." Olivia spoke as softly and direct as she could, hoping she could get through to him.

"I can't."

"You have to Fitz. That's the only way you're gonna get through this. The only way your family is going to get through this. I know it isn't fair, but you have to be the strong one for your mother and your sister. Carol's leaning on Gerry and Erika's is gonna need you to lean on. It's just what we have to do for our family, when we're the stronger ones."

Fitz was shaking his head. "I can't do this right now, I can't go back in that room."

"You don't have to. Let's get out of here."

 **X**

Fitz sat in his spot in the booth, across from Olivia with a half smirk half frown on his face. They had left the hospital, and Olivia drove them to a bar they use to go to when they first started dating. The owner was a friend of theirs and a real great guy. They would always come here and drink good beer, eat good food, listen to good music and Olivia would whip Fitz's ass in darts and he would beat her in pool.

Now they sat in one of the booths in the corner. It was their favorite booth, it was quiet and semi secluded from the rest of the bar. And it had the best view, you could see from the front door, to the billiards area, the bar and the stage.

Fitz sat back in his seat, and watched as Olivia finished off another chicken wing and reached for another loaded waffle fry from his plate. He was smirking, because when they sat down to order food, she wasn't hungry and didn't want anything. Fitz had been the one to order a basket of hot wings and the loaded waffle fries topped with cheese, diced bacon and green onions. He was frowning, because Olivia had eaten more than he has of his own food.

"I can feel you smirking at me." Olivia said, while still looking down at Fitz's plate.

"I'm just curious as to where all this hunger came from in the past half hour."

"I wasn't hungry half an hour ago. Now I am." Olivia said, taking a sip of her water.

"You sure you don't want something with a kick?"

"We can't both be tipsy, one of us has to drive home. Besides, I had a drink earlier."

"You had a Cosmo, you're so fancy." Fitz laughingly shook his head. "Normal, regular people drink beers and shots at when they go to a bar."

"Well I don't drink beer and you know that."

"Yes, I do know that." He knew that and so much more. Olivia didn't even know half the things about herself that Fitz knew. "So how have you been?"

"Pretty good. A lot has changed in my life in the past nine months. Most of it for the better."

Fitz was waiting for Liv to tell him about Sophia, but she never did. He was a little disappointed, but he understood Olivia's skepticism in tell him. So Fitz wouldn't tell her he already knew about her daughter, and instead would wait until she was ready to tell him herself. "So I hear Thea is moving back to California."

"Yes! I'm so happy. Now I get to see my nieces and nephews more often."

For the next few hours, the two caught up with each other, sharing only what they wanted. They talked about Verna and funny stories they had of her. Then the conversation shifted to politics, movies, and sports which eventually led to a game of darts. Then that game led to a round of pool, which they were still playing now.

Fitz snickered behind Olivia, as she tried to sink a ball in the left corner pocket. The ball ended up popping up and off the table, nearly hitting someone at the other table. "Well I see someone is still terrible at pool. I guess some things never change do they?"

"I guess not because I can still kick your ass in darts."

Fitz playfully rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to help you or not?"

"Yes please."

"Alright then." Fitz stepped behind Olivia, who was still bent over the table. She had taken off her suit jacket a long while ago and was now only in her suit pants and a thin strap undershirt. He almost lost himself at the feel of her silky brown skin. The soft curves of her body and the scent he'd fallen in love with all those years ago. You would think one would get tired of the same scent after so many years, but this was not the case. "You see you're far too tense. You have to relax your posture a little bit, don't be so stiff. Plan your move out in your head and get your alignment right. And then, you want to hit with just enough force to sink you ball in the pocket. Too much force and you get another ball in the air and too little and you'll never even reach the ball."

"Well that told me absolutely nothing."

"Hey I never said I was a master teacher here. I just happen to be better than you. Now hit the damn ball."

 **X**

"Oh! Jesus Christ midnight, you scared the hell out of me." Gerry growled at the cat weaving through his legs as he walked through his front door. Midnight was Verna's cat, Gerry had always hated cats and had a special hatred for Midnight. Midnight was the kind of cat that like to scratch at everything, mess in people's food and climb on table and cabinets just to knock stuff over.

Gerry walked further into his house, reading over the mail he'd gotten from his box. He had come back home to shower and bring fresh clothes back to the hospital for Carol and Erika. There had been no change through the night, neither for the better or good. Gerry had talked to the doctor outside for a moment, and he told Gerry he didn't expect Verna to live through the next night. Gerry had already accepted Verna's death, because he knew it would happen soon and so did Verna. Verna had signed that DNR months ago, and had refused medical treatments, and had stop taking all her medicine except for her pain pills. She'd made peace with her death and was just waiting on the day she got called home.

Gerry's main worry wasn't his wife or his daughter, it was his son. Carol and Erika were emotional creatures, they wore their hearts on their sleeves. They would grieve openly, cry and shout, then eventually they would make peace with it. But Fitz, Fitz was different, because he was like his father. He would grieve in private, keep his emotions inside and let it fester. Pretending everything is fine, and he's okay just to make the ones around him feel better. And Gerry knew from personal experience that that was not the way to go. It never worked out to hold your feelings inside, because they always caught up to you. It may not be right away, but eventually it would catch up.

Gerry was just walking past the living room to the steps, when an adorable sight stopped him. His son and his ex-wife were cuddle up on the couch sleeping. Fitz was laying on his back with his arm around Olivia, while she lay against the back off the couch with her head on his chest and her arm and leg thrown over him. Gerry smiled. He'd always loved Olivia with his son, she was good for him and he was good for her. They were a good couple, great husband and wife and deeply in love. Which is why it was so shocking and confusing when they announced their divorce. How'd two people so madly in love with each other just one day end their marriage?

"Dad?" Fitz woke up groggy, with a bad taste in his mouth and some weight on his chest.

"Morning." Gerry smirked, then changed directions to the kitchen instead.

Fitz wiped the sleep from his eyes, and finally noticed the weight on his chest was Olivia. They must've fallen asleep watching the movie last night. After they left the bar pretty late, Olivia drive Fitz to his parent's house instead of his apartment. Olivia only came in the house because she had to use the restroom, but they ended up watching movies instead. They must have fallen asleep when the second one ended. Fitz was so appreciative of Olivia last night. She really got his mind off things for a while and let him cool down before he had to go back to the hospital. She'd always had that effect on him, the ability to calm him when others couldn't. Fitz slid out from beneath a still sleeping Olivia, careful not to wake her. She only shifted in her sleep when he fully removed himself. He found his dad in the kitchen putting cream cheese on a bagel.

"You and Liv must have had a late night."

"Nothing happened dad. We fell asleep watching movies."

"Hmm. So what'd you two get into last night?" Gerry asked, sliding a bagel with cream cheese on a plate next to Fitz.

"Went to Johnny's bar. We had a few drinks, or I had a few drinks Liv really only had one and sips of mine. We played a few games of pool, some darts and dancing then she drove me here."

"Well I'm glad she got you to settle down for a moment."

"Yeah, dad I'm sorry about blowing up the other day. That was…"

"Understandable son. You were upset and rightfully so, don't worry about it." Gerry patted Fitz's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. His version of a hug. "Ah, Olivia dear good morning."

Olivia smiled and stepped in the kitchen. She could feel Fitz's eyes on her chest as she walked past him. She still wasn't wearing her suit jacket, and the tight undershirt she had on left little to the imagination and gave her breast a nice lift as well. "Good morning. I was just looking for my keys."

"Why don't you stay for breakfast? I'm sure I can whip something up real quick."

Olivia was already shaking her head, no offense but she just wanted to get out of there. "I'm so sorry. I would love to but I have to get to my mother's, she has my dau-" Olivia almost slipped up and said my daughter, but she quickly caught herself. Gerry knew about Sophia, but she'd asked both him and Carol not to tell Fitz yet. "I can't stay."

"Well maybe next time."

"Absolutely." Olivia stood on her tiptoes and kissed Gerry on the cheek. "You all can call me if you need anything, and I mean anything. You too Fitz. Anything, I'm here."

"Thanks." Fitz smiled, even after all the shit they've been through Olivia was still there for him.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later."

 **X**

Fifteen minutes later, Olivia made it to her mother's house. She wasn't shocked to see one of her dad's cars parked in the driveway, but she was shocked to see her dad kissing her mother as she rounded the corner to the kitchen.

"Eww ma!" Curtis and Adelle split apart as soon as they heard Olivia's voice. "Do you really have to do that in front of my baby?" Sophia was sitting in her highchair next to the bar, eating banana slices. She started kicking her feet and giggling when she saw her mother in the doorway. Olivia passed her parents and picked up Sophia from her highchair. She looked back at her parents with a little smirk on her face.

"Wipe that little smug grin off your face." Adelle hissed.

"What? I didn't say anything." Olivia said. "So is this a thing now? Can we stop pretending you two don't have adult sleepovers?"

"Olivia!"

"What, momma we're all adults here. And you two aren't exactly the best sneaks. Momma you're at daddy's house six times a week, I'm surprised you're here right now. You call him late at night for ice cream runs, everyone knows any call after eleven is a straight up booty call."

"Olivia I will wash your mouth out with some soap if you don't hush."

"What are you so embarrassed about momma, everyone knows."

"I'm not embarrassed, and what do you mean everyone knows?"

"I told you you don't know how to sneak around. Thea saw you coming out of daddy's room one night when she was here last." Sophia broke Olivia's attention when she smashed a banana on Olivia's mouth, trying to feed her. Olivia laughed, and wiped her mouth while Soph tried to put another one in her mouth. This time Olivia was ready, and opened her mouth. "Thank you munchkin. Anyway mom, no one cares. You two don't have to sneak around like teenagers."

"You mean like you use to do?"

"It's not the same, because you never caught me."

"Alright, I'm gonna go give my grandbaby a bath so you can head out." Curtis said, taking Soph from Olivia.

"You getting rid of me already?" Curtis just waved her off as he walked out the kitchen with Sophia. Olivia noticed her mother was smiling and humming as she washed up Sophia's banana mess. She looked happy, genuinely happy. "Mommy can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What made you decide to get back with daddy?"

Adelle stopped wiping the counter top, and sat down next to Olivia in one of the bar stools. "To be honest honey I don't know. After our divorce, we stayed friends obviously. We've always been friends, we just weren't the best at being married to each other. But then, we started to spend more and more time together, mostly because I was lonely at my house all by myself and also because I really missed your dad. He could always make me laugh, and I was just always in a good mood around him. It was your father's idea to give us another shot. We were so young back then, that we thought now we were older and more mature we could get it right this time."

"Did you still love him after you got divorced?"

"Of course I did, I never stopped. I don't think you can ever stop loving someone you truly loved, no matter how hard you try to." Adelle answered honestly. "Any particular reason you're asking?" She Asked, although Adelle had a good guess why Olivia was asking her alt his.

"I spent the night with Fitz last night." Adelle raised her eyebrows at her daughter. "Not like that. Gerry was worried about him at the hospital and he asked me to take him out so he could cool off. He wasn't taking Verna's health news so well."

"How is Verna doing?" Adelle asked.

"Not good. The doctors don't think she's gonna last much longer. And Fitz feels all helpless, because he can't do anything about it. I took him to Jonny's bar to take his mind off things and we had fun. I forgot I was even trying to be mad at him. And when we danced together last night, it reminded me of our first dance on our wedding day. The way he held me so close that I could feel his heart beating in sync with mine. The way I just felt so protected in his arms. And if I closed my eyes, for a second it was like we never divorced and I was Mrs. Grant again. I missed him. I missed us, you know. I missed my husband."

"So what are you saying?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do Olivia." Adelle smiled. She had a feeling this day would come. Olivia and Fitz had been so in love with each other. Their love was the kind of love people dreamed of having, the kind that only happened in books and movies. You just couldn't forget about at love like that. It doesn't just go away.

"I can't ma. Nothing's changed. And besides, I have Sophia now and I have to think about her now too. And having Fitz back in my life would not be good for either of us."

"You don't know that Olivia."

"I do momma, I still can't give him kids. Fitz wanting a son or daughter is not just going to go away overnight."

"It's not overnight Livia. It's been close to three years now."

"Well what happens when he finds out about Soph?" Olivia asked. "He didn't want to adopt a child with me before, what's different about this time?"

"Olivia I think you and Fitz just need to sit down together, and you need to have this talk with him. You never know honey; he could be feeling the exact same way."

Olivia was already shaking her head. "No. He has too much going on right now for me to pile more on top of him. He needs to stay focused on his family and not my drama."

"You never know unless you try Olivia."

"I never said I wanted to try. I'm just voicing my feelings, and now I'm done. Did you make breakfast, because I am starving."

Adelle shook her head at her daughter. Olivia could be so stubborn at times, in fact she was the most stubborn out of all her kids. Adelle wanted her daughter, all her kids, to be happy. But she didn't know if Olivia would be able to get over her stubbornness to go after what she wanted. Olivia may not have made up her mind yet, but Adelle knew her daughter wanted her husband back. They were such a good fit. They were damn near perfect. Adelle have never seen two people more in love with each other than her daughter and son-in-law. They were a match made in heaven. And the sooner the both of them figured that out, the better their lives would be.

 **X**

Verna died two days later in her hospital bed at 11:58 p.m. with her family surrounding her. Carol and Erika were inconsolable. The doctors and their family tried to get them prepared for this day, but they still couldn't believe it. Carol had to be given a sedative because she became so hysterical. She spent the next couple of days locked away in her room, not wanting to see any of the visitors who came by the house, bringing food and to offer their condolences. She couldn't even help Gerry plan Verna's funeral. And since Erika wasn't any better, Fitz was the one who helped his father plan his grandmother's funeral. Not that it was any easier for him, but he was taking Olivia's advice about being the strong one for his family.

Fitz hadn't grieved yet, he'd yet to shed one tear because he was being strong for his family. He knew if he broke down, that would be it. So he kept his emotions hidden inside. Even now, as he straightened his tie for the funeral, he worked overtime to keep his emotions under control. He didn't know how he was going to handle all the people wanting to give him hugs and kisses and telling him how sorry he was. Sharing stories about what a wonderful person Verna was. He knew how great she was, he didn't need others telling him. He didn't want hugs he didn't want handshakes and kisses, he just wanted to go home and loose himself in a bottle of scotch.

"Fitzgerald dear are you ready." Fitz turned to see his mother standing in the doorway to his old room. He and Erika were getting ready at his parents' house and riding together in the family car to the church. Fitz actually hadn't been back to his apartment since his night out with Olivia. He wanted to be there for his mother and he also didn't want to be alone in his apartment. Fitz gave his mother a weak smile. She looked better than before, but he could tell she'd been crying although she tried to hide it with makeup and a few Clear Eyes drops.

"Yeah."

"Okay, your father and sister are waiting downstairs, we should probably get going."

The ride to the church was silent. No one wanted to talk so no one did. They all had so many things running through their mind, but the number one being grief. When they got to the church, there was already people there. Some were in the church sitting down, and there was a line going outside waiting for a seat and viewing the body. Fitz had no intention of view the body, so when his dad, mother and sister went to the casket, he went straight to his seat. A few people came to speak to him and offer their condolences and prayers and Fitz just shook their hands and nodded his head in response. Then he smelled a familiar scent. He raised his head and sure enough there was Olivia standing in front of him.

Even in the middle of his grief-stricken state, Fitz couldn't ignore how good Olivia looked. She was standing in front of him in a form fitting, long sleeved all black dress. It stopped at her knees, and she had on stockings and black pump heels. Her hair was in a bun to the side and she had on a large black hat. What was it with ladies and big church hats? He also noticed the string of pearls hanging around her neck. He knew they were the pearls Verna had given Olivia when they first got married. Olivia wore them as her something old, and Verna told her to keep them and when she and Fitz had a daughter, then she would wear them down the aisle. Olivia loved those pearls, she loved them better than diamonds. She thought pearls were classy, and chic and timeless, they would never go out of style and went with any outfit she owned.

"Hey." Fitz said.

"Hi. You didn't look like you wanted to speak to anyone else, but I had to come over." Olivia sat down next to him on the pew.

"No it's okay, I don't mind your company. It's everyone else who's getting on my nerves."

"How you feeling?"

Fitz shrugged. "I'm okay I guess. You know considering."

"You know you can always talk to me right."

"Yep." Fitz answered, and Olivia could tell he didn't want to talk anymore so she left it alone. His parents and Erika were walking over just as she was leaving.

"Olivia dear." Carol wrapped Olivia up in a tight hug. "How are you dear?"

"I'm fine, I should be asking you how you're doing."

Carol smiled. "I'm holding up, it's still hard, but I'm holding up. Listen, make sure you stop by the house afterwards okay. There's something I need to give you."

"Okay." Olivia gave Erika a hug next, and then Big Gerry. When she was finished, she was going back to her seat so others could pay their respects to the family, Carol stopped her

"Olivia, where is that precious baby of yours?" Carol asked, not realizing what she just did. Olivia could feel Fitz's eyes on her, but she didn't acknowledge him. She was going to tell him sooner or later, she just didn't expect it to be this soon. But whatever, he knew now, no use in trying to hide it.

"Um, she's sitting with my mother and my dad."

"Make sure I see her before you all leave."

"Yes ma'am, I will."

Olivia made her way back to her seat. She was only two rows back from Fitz and his family, the first two rows were reserved for the family. She was sitting with her parents, Quinn her husband and kids and Abby and Stephen. Olivia was holding Quinn's baby, but Sophia got jealous and crawled off her grandma's lap and over to her mother's lap. Jackson was a little under seven months old now, and he was the spitting image of his father. He was a sweet baby, always laughing and smiling and didn't mind when he got passed around at parties and any get together. But Sophia was a jealous one, and no one came between her and her mother, especially not another baby.

"She is so spoiled Olivia."

"Don't be so surprised, Olivia spoils any baby she gets her hands on." Adelle said, leaning over Olivia so she could see Quinn. "She spoils her kid, Thea's and yours."

Shortly after everyone got into the church, had a chance to see the body and get settled in their seats the service started. Their family pastor said a prayer, and a couple of family members said a few testimonials and short stories about Verna. Some were funny and others made you cry. Adelle had to keep giving Olivia tissues, because she kept getting choked up. After a few hymns, Gerry got up to in the pulpit to give the eulogy. Not too many were privy to it, but Verna and Gerry had a great relationship. Gerry wasn't the most expressive man in the world, but he did care for a lot of people and his mother-in-law was one of them.

"Verna Thornton was more than just a mother and grandmother, but she was also a wonderful and faithful friend and an exceptional woman. No one was more dedicated to their faith and family. But what set Verna apart was that she was fiercely passionate about those she cared about. She wasn't afraid to stand up for and protect the ones she loved, no matter who you were. Yes she was a hard pill to swallow at times." Gerry laughed, remembering one of those times Verna was being a hard ass to him. "But everyone who knew her as well as I did all knew that that everything she did was out of love. Every time she pushed and pushed you, she did it out of love. She always wanted what was best for her family. And if that meant pushing you towards better, then that was exactly what she would do. And she was fiercely loyal, a firm shoulder when you needed on. But if you cross her, well, let's just say that she'll never forget it and neither will you. And myself personally, though I'm sad she had to go, I can now rest knowing that she is no longer suffering in pain. I know, that she's up in heaven right now smiling down at us completely at peace. Her spirit will live on and her memory inscribed in all our hearts. We love you Verna."

 **X**

After the funeral, the family and their friends all gathered back at the Grant home for the processional. Everyone all brought a different dish, and set it up in the dining room for the guest to partake in. Everyone was mingling around the home, talking to the family, and enjoying seeing their other relatives. Some of which lived out of town, so they hadn't seen them in a while. It was sad that something so tragic had to happen for the family to get together again. But Olivia was glad to see Carol smiling for once today. Even though they had gathered for something so sad, it was a great for Carol to see her family. She was surrounded by her family and they were taking up all her attention. Every time Olivia looked over to her, there was either someone talking to her, or another one of the kids running around here sitting on her lap.

She had taken Sophia for a while, until Soph got hungry and a little cranky. That's where Olivia was now, feeding Soph some of the rice and gravy, mac and cheese and green beans, although Soph was only worried about the bread roll in her hand. Soph never really liked baby food, she stopped eating that stuff long ago. Olivia would always have to put salt and pepper in her baby food to get her to eat it. She hated the vegetable stuff but she loved the fruits, she could eat that all day.

As she continued to feed Soph, Olivia found herself playing with the pearl necklace on her neck once again. She'd notice she'd been doing that all day. During the entire funeral, Olivia couldn't stop messing with it. She'd worn those pearls hundreds of times before, but this was the only time I pained her to wear them. Verna gave her those pearls on her wedding day. They were her something old, and she would never tell her mother this, but that was her favorite thing. But she could tell Adelle that, but she had on Adelle's garter on her thigh as her something borrowed. She and Althea had both worn it down the aisle when they got married. Olivia smiled, thinking back to her wedding day…

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"And here is your something old." Adelle reached down and held the garter so Olivia could slip her foot into it, and pull it up her thigh. She was in a room, getting ready for her wedding. She'd already gotten her hair and makeup down by a professional makeup artist to the stars. And she'd put her dress on moments ago and her mother was the first one to shed some tears. The ceremony hadn't even started yet, and already the water works had._

 _Now she was putting on her final touches, before she had to walk down the aisle. She had her something blue, her grandmother's light blue handkerchief she had in her bra. Her something new were the pearl and diamond earrings her parents had given her as one of their wedding gifts. The garter she wore was her something old. Carol had given Olivia the lace veil she wore on her wedding day, that was her something borrowed. She was all ready to go, but Verna had something for her as well._

 _"Well you already have your something old, but this can be your second something old." Gave Olivia a long brown jewelry box. Olivia opened it and found a single strand of classic pearls._

 _"Verna."_

 _"My late husband Arnold gave these to me for my birthday. This is my second favorite necklace I owned. And now, I want you to have them."_

 _"Verna I can't take these… I don't feel right taking them from you."_

 _"Nonsense, you're marrying my grandson. That makes you family, so you can take them and you will."_

 _"But you should give these to Erika, not me."_

 _"Erika already has a necklace for her wedding day. She's more of a diamond girl than a pearl girl. I gave her the diamond necklace my mother wore on her wedding day before she gave it to me." Verna unclasped the pearls from the holder in the box and had Olivia to sit in front of a mirror, so she could put them on her. "Perfect." They really were perfect Olivia thought. They were the same size and color and the pearls in the earrings her parents gave her. "And when you and Fitz have my first great-granddaughter, she can wear these as her something old as well."_

 _Olivia squeezed the Verna's hand that was still resting on her shoulder. "Thank you."_

 _Verna gave Olivia her sweet motherly smile and said, "Now let's go get you married off."_

 **Present**

A single tear fell down Olivia's cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. She was going to miss Verna dearly. She was so lucky to have known Verna and to have had her in her life. Olivia only wished Sophia could have known her as well. Olivia had brought Sophia to meet Verna before, when Soph was about four months old. But Sophia wouldn't remember that, and Olivia doubted Verna did the next day. Although Verna was having one of her better days that day, she was still forgetful and her memory was still off. Though, she was able to sit up in her bed and enjoy the view from her window and was able to keep up with the conversation for the full duration of Olivia's visit.

And although Verna wasn't strong enough to hold Soph, Olivia had sat beside her on the bed and laid Soph on Verna's lap. Sophia even woke up for a little while and Verna talked with her. A doll baby is what Verna kept calling Sophia. And she wasn't wrong. Olivia just wished Verna could be here now to see Sophia growing up. She would fall in love with her all over again. Especially now, as she played with Isabelle. Belle was making her laugh so hard, just by ducking back and forth behind Olivia's chair. Every time Isabelle would reappear, Sophia would laugh so hard. She had the kind of laugh people would watch over and over again on a YouTube video.

"Is she walking now Auntie Liv?" Belle laughed, after Sophia focused back on the now soggy bread in her hand.

"Not yet, but she will be soon."

"I hope so. Because then we can play more when we have sleepovers. Can we have another sleepover soon?"

"You have to ask you parents if you can come over." Olivia told her, although she knew Quinn and Huck wouldn't have a problem with it.

As Belle ran off to go find her parents, Olivia noticed Fitz walking her way. Olivia braced herself, for what reason she didn't know. Olivia didn't know why she was so anxious and nervous to have Fitz around Sophia. It was ridiculous ducking and dodging him for the past nine months, making their friends lie about Sophia's existence just so Fitz wouldn't now.

Fitz finally got the nerve to go over to Olivia. He'd been contemplating going over to her for the past half hour. She was with her daughter, and Fitz knew Olivia had been hiding her from him for a while now. But he knew now, so he thought it was okay for him to go over and meet her. He wanted to wait for Olivia to introduce the two, but it was clear she wasn't. So he decided to make the first move. Fitz had no idea why he was nervous about meeting a nine month of child, but he was.

The closer he got to Olivia, the more he could see how gorgeous her daughter was. She had a beautiful dark brown complexion, a few shades darker than her mother's. Her big, light brown eyes sparkled when she laughed, and her two deep dimples were on full display when she smiled. Fitz could tell she was a short little girl, as her chubby legs barely showed from the dress she was wearing. It was all black with white flowers on it. Fitz smiled at her little black strap shoes with the white, ruffled socks. He remembered his mother making Erika wear the same kind of socks whenever they went to church. He also remembered how much Erika hated those socks.

"Hey." Fitz said, once he finally made it over to Olivia. She was sitting in one of the many folding chairs that had been lined up against a few of the walls around the house.

"Hi." Olivia shyly answered. Fitz took a seat two seats away from Olivia. The plate she was feeding Sophia from was in the chair between them.

"I've been trying to talk to you all day. It seems like every time I found you, you weren't alone."

"Your family is very big. And I haven't seen some of them in years. You're Cousin Ricky kept kissing my cheeks all day."

Fitz laughed and rolled his eyes. His cousin still thought he was still a player at seventy five years old. "That sure sounds like him. So, this must be Sophia."

Olivia was shocked that Fitz knew Sophia's name. "How do you know her name?" Olivia asked, before it hit her. "You knew didn't you."

"I saw you walking out my office with Stephen after one of her appointments."

"You've known this entire time?"

"Well not the entire time, I just found out after her last visit. I saw you walking to the elevator, and then I kind of bullied her file from Stephen. And also, you have her car seat in your backseat."

"Of course." Olivia mentally smacked herself, she couldn't believe she forgot about that. "Why didn't you say anything?" Olivia asked.

"Well I kind of figured you didn't want me to know, then Stephan confirmed to me that you didn't want me to know. So I didn't say anything. I figured you'd tell me when you were ready, or when I ran into you two together."

"Fitz, I'm… I'm sorry."

"No, no, you don't have to apologize. I get why you didn't want me to know, I understand. So how does it feel, being a mother?"

Olivia smiled brighter than she'd ever before. "It's amazing. Better than I imagined it would be. I mean we had a rocky start. I think I was just a little overwhelmed with it all. But we eventually got it right. I got lucky with this one, she's perfect."

"She's gorgeous."

"Thanks."

"I'm happy for you Olivia. I know this isn't how you planned on starting your family, and I'm partly to blame for that… but I'm happy for you that you finally got what you wanted most. She's a lucky little girl to have you as a mother."

Olivia reached over and held one of Fitz's hands with hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you Fitz."

Fitz looked at the little girl in Olivia's lap, and suddenly became sad. He could've had this life with Olivia. Sophia could've been _their_ daughter instead of just Olivia's. Not a day had gone by that Fitz didn't think about that night he left his wife. Not a day went by that he didn't regret his decision. He left, because he thought they would both find what they were looking for. It seemed to have worked out well for Olivia, but not for Fitz. He still wasn't any closer to have his son or daughter than he was two years ago. He was lonely, sleeping with women he met in bars, just so he didn't have to go home to an empty apartment night after night. And now with his grandmother's passing, Fitz just fell deeper into a hole, one he didn't know he could climb out of.

Fitz kissed the back of Olivia's hand, before getting up and leaving. Olivia watching his retreating form with confusion. He was acting wired, but Olivia just chalked it up to the day and the events. You weren't really expected to be in top form at your grandmother's funeral.

 **X**

"Olivia thank you so much for staying to help us clean up. You really didn't have to." Carol thanked Olivia for the fourth time for helping her and Gerry clean up after their family and friends finally began to leave. Olivia and a few others stayed behind to help Carol put the leftover food in the fridge and clean up the mess. Gerry was in one of the other rooms cleaning, Fitz was upstairs somewhere, she hadn't seen much of him after their talk. And Erika was out back on the deck with Harrison. Their relationship had grown over the past nine months and Olivia was glad Erika finally came out of her shell and found someone. She was too good a person to be alone.

"It's really no problem, I don't mind."

"I hope you're not keeping Sophia out too late."

"Oh no, my mother took her with her."

"Oh well that's great. I know she's excited about having another grandbaby around the house."

"That she is. Soph already has my mom and dad wrapped around her finger already."

"I'm sure she does. Listen, can I steal you away for a second."

"Yeah sure." Olivia put the garbage back she had down on the floor, and followed Carol to her office down the hall. Carol called it her office, but it was really just a small arts and crafts room. This was where Carol did her knitting, her sewing, jewelry making and the occasional paint project. It was a little messy, but Carol always insisted she knew exactly where everything was.

Olivia shut the door behind them, while Carol opened one of the drawers in a cabinet and pulled out a small box. Carol gave the box to Olivia, and took a seat on the cushioned bench by the bay window. The curtains were opened, letting in a glow of natural lighting to the room.

"What's this?" Olivia asked, taking seat next to Carol.

"It's from mom. She gave this to me and told me to make sure you got it. I'm sorry, I meant to give it to you sooner, but when she got sick, I kind of forgot about it." Olivia opened the box and immediately recognized the crisscross gold band ring inside the box. It was the ring Fitz had given her on their honeymoon. It was Verna's ring, that she'd passed down to Fitz to give to the woman he loved one day. Olivia loved that ring, but after she and Fitz divorced, she didn't feel right keeping the ring. Neither Fitz nor Verna had asked for it back, but Olivia had given it back to Verna anyway.

"She never asked for it back." Carol said.

"I didn't feel right keeping it. Fitz and I weren't together anymore, and we aren't together now, I shouldn't keep this." Olivia closed the box, not wanting to look at the ring anymore. It brought back too many memories. Some pleasant and others she wished she could forget.

"I really shouldn't take this Carol." Olivia tried to give the box back to Carol, but she wouldn't take it.

"I'm not asking. She wanted you to have it" She closed Olivia's hands over the box and pushed to back on her lap.

"I won't want people to think I'm taking advantage."

"How could you be taking advantage when it was offered to you. You didn't ask for it. Trust me, mom was having a good day when she gave this to me to give to you. She said it wasn't hers anymore, and it belonged to you. So now you have to keep it and give it to your son or Sophia one day." Adelle lovingly rubbed Olivia's hands over the box she was clutching tight in her hands. "Now, I'm going to see if I can get all these people out of my house." Olivia laughed a little. "You alright darling?" Olivia nodded, keeping her head down. Carol kissed the top of Olivia's head, before she left out the room.

Olivia sat silently by herself for a moment, clutching that box in her hand. Why did Verna have to give this back to her? Oliva only wore it for Fitz. And now that they weren't together, she wanted nothing to do with this freaking ring. Verna should've given it to Erika, or back to Fitz so he could give it to someone else. Suddenly, Olivia was grateful Verna hadn't done that. Olivia didn't want the ring, but she didn't want to see it on another woman's finger either. She'd keep it in safe keeping, but Olivia wasn't sure she would ever want to wear this ring again.

 **X**

Olivia was just about to leave the Grant house, when she heard Fitz calling her name from behind her. "Hey, you okay?" He looked a bit disheveled.

"People have been asking me that all day long, I'm really getting tired of that."

"Sorry." Olivia quickly apologized.

"No, I'm… I need a ride. I didn't drive here, and I would ask Erika, but she's… I don't know what she is, and she just keeps crying every five minutes and I can't deal with that right now. And I really can't spend another minute in this house, with grandma's room just down the hall. Every time I walk past that door, I swear I can smell her and I can't, I -"

"Hey hey Fitz, it's alright." Olivia cut of his ranting, gripping his arms as she spoke to him. "I can take you home. It's no problem."

"Thank you." Fitz didn't wait for a response, he just walked past Olivia and out the door to her car. Olivia followed close behind him, and unlocked the doors for him. Fitz got into the passenger seat and Olivia got behind the wheel. The ride to his apartment was quiet. The radio was off and Fitz only spoke to give Olivia directions to his apartment. Olivia's had never been to his new place, so she didn't know where she was going.

When she pulled into his apartment building, Olivia barely had the car in park before Fitz mumbled a quick thank you and hoped out her car. Olivia knew she should've left, Fitz clearly wanted to be alone right now. She should've left, but she couldn't bring herself to leave. Olivia knew that when he was upset, he wanted and needed to be alone with his thoughts. To get himself together again. But Olivia just couldn't leave when he was clearly in such agony. She may not have been his wife anymore, but she still cared for him and felt a need to take care of him when she could.

So instead of leaving, Olivia turned her car off and got out. The doors to the apartment building locked when closed, only residence could open them. So she waited for a while, until a woman with a baby on her hip came by. Olivia held the door open for her and slipped in behind the woman. She got Fitz's apartment number from the mail boxes on the wall and got on the elevator. Olivia wasn't sure what she was doing, or what she'd do when she got to his door. She was mostly winging it at this point.

When she got to his door, she found it slightly cracked open. She knocked, but didn't get a response. She called out his name, as she pushed the door open. She didn't have to search for him, because his apartment had an open floor plan and he was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Fitz." He still didn't answer even as she walked over to the chair. She noticed the bottle of scotch on the table, but she also noticed his glass was still dry.

"What are you doing here Olivia?" Fitz finally spoke.

"To be honest, I don't know." Olivia sat her purse down in the single chair, and sat down beside Fitz on the love seat. "I was in my car about to drive off, but then I couldn't leave, knowing you were upset. I wanted to check on you." Olivia kicked her shoes off, and sat side ways on the sofa with her elbow resting on the back, propping her head up.

Fitz turned his head towards her. He couldn't help but smile at her. She'd taken her hair out of its bun, and now it fell to her shoulders in loose curls. She'd taken her shoes off, and she just looked so comfortable in his home. "You're not supposed to still care about me."

Olivia shrugged. "I can't help it. You still care about me."

"That's true." Fitz put his hand on Olivia's knee, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

Olivia put her hand over his on her knee. "Fitz you haven't cried for her yet." She could feel Fitz tense up but she kept going. "I know I said we have to be the strong ones for our families, but that doesn't mean you aren't allowed to grieve. You may not want to, but I know you'll feel much better after you just let it out." Olivia knew how much Fitz hated to cry in front of other people. She and his mother were really the only people he's allowed to see him cry. He always tried to be mister macho. But he didn't have to hide his emotions from Olivia. They'd been through too much together for him to not want to cry in front of her.

Olivia used her free hand, to run her fingers through Fitz's hair, massaging his scalp. That always use to calm him down before. And it seem to still be a useful weapon. Olivia could see Fitz's eyes getting a bit watery. He was still fighting it, but Olivia whispered to him that it was okay, and that broke the dam. Fitz began to cry heavy tears, letting out all his anger and frustration and grieve. Everything he'd been holding these past few days.

Olivia brought his head to her chest, and cradled him while he cried. She shed a few tears of her own, as she comforted Fitz, her tears falling into his curls. This was the same man who'd broken her heart two short years ago, the same man she use to hate, and now all she wanted to do was make his pain go away. Funny how strong a hold love could be.

Fitz had let go of Olivia and had his hands buried in his face as he bent over. Olivia slid off the couch, and knelt in front of him on her knees. His cries had turned into soft sniffles. Olivia pulled his hands away from his face, replacing them with her own. She cradled his head, as she kissed his forehead, then his wet cheeks. This wasn't how she'd planned on comforting him, but she didn't stop herself when she kissed the corner of his mouth. And he didn't stop her when she softly kissed his lips once. She pulled back only slightly, to gauge his reaction. She was now kneeling between his open legs, and she knew he approved, when she felt him gripping her sides, bunching her dress in his fists. So she pecked his lips again and then once more and didn't stop after that.

Olivia moved her hands from Fitz's face to his shoulders as he gripped her hips and lifted her onto his lap. She straddled him, never breaking their kiss. Fitz found the zipper on the back of her dress, and pulled it down. He lifted her dress from bottom and gathered it at her hips. Olivia pulled it over her head, tossing it beside them on the couch as Fitz kissed her side, her stomach and her breast through her lacy bra.

Fitz didn't know what had gotten into Olivia, but he wasn't going to question it. This wasn't at all how he saw his night going. The way his saw his night was in a bottle of booze. This wasn't a permanent solution to his problem, but it would damn sure put a Band-Aid on it for now. He just hoped Olivia didn't regret this the next morning, because he knew he wouldn't.

Fitz unhooked Olivia's stocking from her garter belt, but stopped her hands as she tried to unbutton his shirt. For a moment, Olivia thought he was changing his mind about this, but that vanished when he stood up with her in his arms and carried her down a short hallway to his bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed, standing over her as he slowly undressed himself. And unlike the last time she was in a situation such as this one, Olivia wasn't feeling a single hint of doubt. She felt she was right where she needed to be.

The last times they were together was nothing but drunken, lust filled sex. But this wasn't the rough, animalistic sex they both loved so much. No, Fitz was taking his time tonight as if he had all the time in the world. After he'd stripped himself naked, he climbed on the bed, kneeling in between Olivia's bent legs. He was soothingly rubbing down her bare thighs as she panted underneath him. Olivia was supposed to be the one comforting him, but Fitz had taken charge and Olivia let him. She didn't always let him take charge, but she'd give it to him tonight.

She moaned loudly, when Fitz finally kissed her again. Massaging her breast through her bra, before he finally opened the front clasp of her bra. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, blowing cool air on them, making Olivia's back arch up off the bed. Her fingers locked in his hair. He nipped his way down her body, keeping her firmly on the bed. When he reached her panties, he pulled her stockings off, before pulling her panties down her thighs and dropping them in the floor.

Normally Fitz would have given Olivia a little more foreplay, but tonight he didn't. She was ready for him just as ready as he was for her. He'd make up for it later, seeing as he didn't think either of them would be getting much sleep tonight. Leaning back over Olivia, Fitz bared his weight on his elbows. But Olivia didn't like that. She liked when he put all his weight on her, trapping her to the bed. She loved to feel all of him. So she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him down by his neck. Fitz got the hint, and laid on her fully, giving her all his weight. They couldn't have been any closer in that moment.

Olivia opened her eyes, to find Fitz staring intently at her. She kept her eyes locked on him, as he slowly slid inside of her. He kept the pace nice and slow, giving her long and deep stokes. And Olivia took in every one of them, moving her hips in rhythm with his.

Fitz and Olivia may have done a lot of things wrong when they were together, but there was two things they could always get right. One was the physical in the bedroom, and the other was how to love one another. And tonight, they didn't know just how right they were. They wouldn't know this now, but tonight their love would make the baby the both of them desperately wanted.

 **X**

 **Yay! Olitz babies to come! Since Shonda wont give me one on the show, I'm reduced to fantasizing about them and writing them into my fan-fiction. A lot of people were asking me was Olivia pregnant, when was she gonna get pregnant, and if she was even going to get pregnant. And to answer one question, no Sophia is not the baby I was talking about in the summary for this story. As much as I would love her to be, Sophia isn't an Olitz baby. I wanted to answer you guy's question, but I also didn't want to give the ending of this chapter away. I hate ruining stories. So in summary, Olivia's pregnant, but of course this wont be an easy road they're bout to take, so stay tuned.**

 **Also the flashback scene between Olivia and Adelle was from a movie called Mother and Child a movie Kerry did a few years ago. Someone mentioned it in a review a while ago. I love that movie and yes, I pulled my inspiration for this story from that movie. But the flashback scene at the beginning was almost word for word from the movie on Adelle's parts. Kerry's momma getting her together in that movie was one of my favorite scenes. Let me know what you think.**

 **(^_^)**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Confirmation

**Chapter Twelve: Confirmation**

The next morning Fitz woke up before Olivia did. She was still lying on her stomach in his bed with the sheet around her waist and a halo of bed hair around her shoulders. Fitz didn't know whether or not to wake her. Did her make her breakfast? Would that be weird? Well things were already going to be weird when she woke up, he already knew that. This would be the second time the two of them woke up in a situation like this. And if the first reaction was any indication on the second, this wasn't going to be pretty.

Fitz finally decided to let Olivia sleep, since he wasn't ready to be yelled at, although she was the one who had come onto him the night before. Fitz made a mental note to not bring that up when Olivia was yelling at him later. It would only make matters worse.

Fitz picked his boxers up from the ground and slid them back on. He quietly made his way into the kitchen, making sure not to make too much noise and wake Olivia up. He started the coffee pot, and opened his fridge to make breakfast. Upon further inspection of his fridge, Fitz realized he had no food to make anything. All that was in his fridge was a loaf of bread, one peach, jelly and a jug of milk that Fitz was sure had expired. Fitz took the bread out the fridge, knowing how much Olivia hated when he put bread in the fridge. He popped a couple of pieces in his toaster and took out a stick of butter. Olivia would have to settle for some toast and grape jelly for breakfast this morning.

Fitz was giving Olivia's toast one last swipe of jelly when she came walking through his bedroom door. She was holding the sheet up to her body with a small, tentative smile on her face. Fitz was unsure about that smile, but this morning was already better than the first.

"Have you seen my dress?" Olivia asked quietly, trying to smooth her tangled hair down. She'd curse herself later for letting her hair get like this.

Fitz smiled and pointed to where he'd taken it off last night on the couch. Olivia offered him a quick thanks, before walking over to the couch to get her dress. Fitz got a quick peek of Olivia in her bra and panties when she dropped the sheet to put her dress back on. When she was finished, she walked back to Fitz in the kitchen and turned with her back to him. Fitz granted her silent plea and zipped her dress up.

"What's that?" Olivia pointed over to the small mess he was making on the counter top.

"Well I was contemplating whether or not I should make you breakfast. Then I realized I haven't gone grocery shopping. So we have toast with grape jelly and a peach in the fridge."

Olivia picked up one of the pieces of toast and took a bite. "Was this bread in the fridge?" Olivia asked mid chew.

Fitz shrugged. "So what if it was."

Olivia stared at him before asking. "Why'd you leave?" Olivia didn't have to elaborate anymore, Fitz knew she was speaking of the bed this morning.

Fitz shrugged again, and looked away from Olivia, swiping some jelly on a piece of bread for himself. "Because the last time we woke sleeping in the same bed together, you kind of freaked out on me."

Olivia nodded, he had a point. "Right. So how'd I do this time?"

Fitz mimicked Olivia's head nod, "Better."

"So…"

"So." Fitz mimicked again.

"What are we doing Fitz?" Olivia asked. She honestly needed to know, because she didn't know what to make of the two of them right now. This would be the second time they'd spent the night together and the third occasion they'd had sex. What were they doing?

"I don't know Olivia. Honestly, I thought you'd be the one to tell me."

"Well I don't know either. I'm just as confused as you are." Olivia played with her toast for a while. "I… I think last night we were both just… emotional. And I didn't plan that last night, just so you know, I was just trying to comfort you. It seems even after all this time, I still feel the need to make you feel better when you're upset."

"Do you regret what happened between us last night?" That was the only question in Fitz's mind. If Olivia had asked him that same question, he'd know his answer right away. No, He didn't regret one thing last night. It felt good, it felt amazing. He felt alive for the first time in weeks. Having his wife back in his arms was the greatest feeling in the world. "Do you regret it Liv?"

Olivia shook her head before she answered. "No. I don't." Fitz silently breathe a sigh of relief when she answered him. He'd honestly thought she was going to say yes. Fitz was about to say something, but he was cut off by Olivia's ringing phone.

"Shoot. Where's my purse." Fitz pointed again over to the chair in the living room. "Hello?" Olivia answered the phone when she saw it was her mother calling. "No, ma it's just her eczema. Her cream is at the house... Yeah, it's in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom… Okay, I'll be home soon."

"Hey Fitz, I'm sorry, I have to go."

"I heard."

"Are we…"

"We'll talk later."

"Yeah, okay… um bye." Olivia slipped her heels on, grabbed her purse and walked to the door. Before she left, she stopped in the kitchen intending on giving Fitz a simple kiss on the lips. Instead, Fitz traps her between himself and the bar and gives her a more aggressive sendoff.

 **X**

 **T** wo **M** onths **L** ater…

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, Olivia wasn't at work and really had nothing to do that day. So she sat on her front porch swing watching Erika play with Sophia and Belle on the front lawn. They were sitting on a big sparkling pink blanket having a tea party, but Sophia clearly didn't know how to play. Every time Belle would setup the plates, Sophia would knock them over or throw them somewhere in the grass. Belle finally gave up and settled for just playing dolls. It was cute to watch, because as many dolls as Belle had, she still liked to pretend that Sophia was her baby too. And Erika was being a big sport too, wearing the dress up boas and hats and gloves Belle picked out for them.

Quinn sat beside Olivia on the same porch swing with Jackson sleeping in a bouncer at their feet. Olivia hadn't invited any of them over this morning, they just came by, like they always did. Not that Olivia cared. She loved having people around the house. And it was good for Sophia to play with some kids every once in a while. Abby was busy making sure a wedding she planned went off without a hitch, to come to the impromptu girls day.

"So where is Javi today?" Olivia asked, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"With his father on a camping retreat with the boys in his cub scouts." Quinn answered. "Huck managed to get some time off to chaperone the kids. They left Friday morning and won't be back until late Sunday."

"I bet Huck is having a better time than the boys are. Sleeping in tents beneath the stars, camp fires, hiking. This must be the vacation of a lifetime, the only thing that would make it better for him is if he was alone."

"Right. And I know he's really enjoying fishing right now too. He was looking forward to teaching Javi how to fish. And I hope he learns quick, because whatever they catch that day is for breakfast, lunch and dinner that day."

"Ew, now that's just too much fish."

"Huck says its part if the camping experience. Honestly I wish Belle would join a club like that."

"Why."

"She's too much of a prissy, can't get dirty, has to wear dresses and ruffled socks every day princess." Olivia laughed, because that was the perfect description of Belle. "I mean I love my daughter, but sometimes I just want her to go outside and play and not come screaming to me when she gets a little dirt on her dress. She had a complete meltdown yesterday because she sat down on a chair and got her dress dirty."

"She's a true girly girl. Nothing wrong with that." Olivia laughed. She looked over to the girls, and noticed how Erika and Sophia were half on and half off of the blanket they were sitting on, but Belle made sure to stay all the way on the blanket. She was wearing one of her princess dress up dresses, no way she was getting that dirty.

"The other day I caught her trying to put on my makeup. She had on my jewelry and perfume and a blouse of mine that fit her like a dress. And to be honest, the makeup didn't look that bad for a five year old. But Huck had a fit when he saw all that makeup on her face."

"I can imagine."

"I don't know what he's going to do when Belle gets older and actually starts wearing that stuff. A teenage Belle is going to be hard to swallow, I can already tell."

"Hey I'm not going to talk, because I know I'll probably be the same way with Sophia, when she gets older."

"How does it feel now that the adoption is finalized?" Quinn asked.

"I feel so great." Sophia's adoption had been finalized or a couple of weeks now. Olivia had her final court date where a judge signed off on her adoption papers, Sophia was officially Olivia's. Olivia had been worried for a while, because she felt it was taking too long for the adoption to be finalized. To her, she was convinced that meant something was wrong.

"Sometimes I still worry that something is still going to go wrong, and I get a call saying they mad a mistake. But Ms. Hannigan assured me things were fine. And honestly I'm just glad it's all over with. I was tired of being worried that someone was going to come take my daughter away from me. Tired of people having unscheduled visits to my house to make sure I'm taking care of my daughter properly. Sophia is a happy and healthy baby, I'm taking good care of her."

"We know that, and so did that judge. No one is taking Sophia anywhere." Quinn squeezed Olivia's had affectionately. Olivia would like to feel as assured as everyone else was, but even though the judge signed off and the adoption as finalized, Olivia still couldn't fully relax. She was still worried that Sophia's birth mother or anyone would come back into their lives wanting Sophia back.

Sensing Olivia's discomfort, Quinn changed the topic of conversation, "Have you spoken with Carol lately? How is she doing? I haven't seen her since the funeral. Huck mentioned he ran into her at the grocery store and she look a bit off."

Olivia sighed. "Yeah, Gerry mention that she wasn't doing too well. He said Carol had started sleeping in Verna's old room. He has to remind her to take baths and to eat. He told me she barely gets out the house, and when she does, it's because he has to make her. I told Gerry she was just grieving, and that there is no real time limit on when a person has to stop grieving and it's only been two months since Verna passed. But he seemed real worried about her, so I recommended therapist to her. She has experience as a grief counselor as well, so maybe it'll help."

"How's Fitz doing?" Quinn asked. Olivia's face instantly changed and Quinn noticed. She looked nervous for whatever reason. Olivia wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"Why would you ask me that?"

Quinn scrunched her eyebrows, confused. "For the same reason I asked about Carol… What's wrong with you?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"You just got like supper weird on me." Quinn chuckled.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. The second I mentioned Fitz's name, your entire demeanor changed." Quinn eyed Olivia suspiciously, she knew something was up. Olivia was just acting too weird all of a sudden. "Did something happen with the two of you?"

"No." Olivia still wouldn't look at Quinn. Olivia had an excellent poker face, but sometimes she slipped and this was one of those times. Quinn saw right through her.

"You're lying." Quinn sat up, turning towards Olivia on the swing. "What are you hiding miss thing? What happened between you and Fitz?"

"Nothing Quinn."

"Don't tell me it's nothing, it's something." Quinn shoved Olivia's side, prodding her to speak, but she didn't. "Something happened with you and Fitz, you are acting way to strange. Spill."

"Erika is right there Quinn." Olivia pointed over to the girls on the front lawn.

"She can't hear us." Quinn waved it off. "Spill."

Olivia sighed, she knew she would tell someone eventually, but she didn't think it would be now. Especially not in front of Erika. But Olivia needed to get this off her chest, she needed to tell someone.

"I slept with Fitz again." Olivia finally admitted.

"I knew it!" Quinn shouted.

"Shut the hell up!" Olivia returned Quinn's shove from earlier.

Quinn slapped her hand over her mouth. "I fucking knew it." She spoke against her hand. "When did this happen?"

"Verna's funeral."

"You fucked at Verna's funeral?!"

"No! It happened later."

"How much later?"

"That night. After everyone started going home. Mom had Sophia, and I gave Fitz a ride home."

"I bet you did." Quinn snickered. "So what he do, invite you up?"

"No, I barely had the car parked, when he got out. I could tell he was upset and I didn't want to leave him alone."

"Mhm, so you followed him up and…"

"And he had a bottle out like he was about to just drink the entire night. I swear I only went up there to comfort him."

"With your vagina?"

"No Quinn." Olivia smacked Quin's arm, but couldn't help but laugh at her friend. "I was just going to talk to him. But he just looked so sad, and then he started crying. And I don't know what it is about big, strong men crying but…"

"You got turned on."

"No… Okay maybe a little, but no. But he just looked so upset and I don't like to see people upset. So I hugged him. And he just cried on my chest for… I don't know how long. Next thing I know, I'm on my knees between his legs kissing him. And the next, I'm on his lap and he's taking off my dress."

"What happened to not going there with him again?"

"Well Quinn I didn't plan it. I didn't plan the other times either. It just keeps happening."

"Did you spend the night with him?"

"Yeah. And the strange thing is, all the other times, in the back of the head I was telling myself I needed to stop. Asking myself what the hell was I doing and why. But that night… there was none of that. I wanted to be there, with him. And I wanted him to do everything he did to me. It felt… I felt like we were married again and in love. It felt like to first time we ever had sex. He was slow and gentle, the way he kissed me and caressed me. The way he starred into my eyes when he-"

"Okay bitch I need you to shut up, before I have to excuse myself to the bathroom."

Olivia laughed. "I'm sorry. It was just a great night. And when we were finally finished, he held me all night long. And I could feel him pulling me back to him whenever we would separate in our sleep. That was the best night's sleep I've had in a while."

"What happened that morning? What'd he say?"

"He wasn't in the bed when I woke up. I could hear him in the kitchen."

"You went through his things didn't you." Quinn accused.

"I didn't even say that."

"I know you Liv. You're nosy, you can't help yourself."

"Okay fine, I might have went through his things, but just the nightstand."

Quinn shook her head. "What'd you find?"

"Nothing really, just a typical male nightstand, a bunch of junk. Some magazines, Vaseline, tissue."

"Ew."

"Yeah. But then I found this framed picture of the two of us."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was a picture of the two of us on our honeymoon. I remember him saying it was his favorite picture of the two of us. And I also remembered looking for that picture after we divorced and couldn't find it anywhere. Turns out he's had it this whole time."

"And he keeps it in his nightstand, something he uses every day. He didn't just put it in a box in his closet, he made it a point to keep it close by."

"Quinn stop reading too much into things, it's just a picture."

"His _favorite_ picture of his ex-wife. And he keeps it close for a reason Liv. Why else would he keep a picture of his ex-wife in his nightstand drawer?"

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know."

"Yes you do know. You just don't want to admit it."

"Admit what?

"That there is a chance that Fitz misses you. That maybe he actually regrets divorcing you. That maybe he wants to get back together. You don't want to admit it, because then you have to admit your feelings too. That you miss him too, that you regret divorcing him as well and you want to get back together with your ex."

"You got all that from one picture in his nightstand? Besides, I didn't say any of that."

"You didn't have to. It's my job as best friend to read between the lines. And you my friend miss him." Olivia looked at her with the saddest pair of eyes. "I know we all give you grief about this, Abby more so than anyone, but honey there's nothing wrong with you missing him. And there's nothing wrong with the two of you getting back together, if that's what you want."

"I don't know what I want." Olivia said honestly. "I've been so confused since that night. I haven't spoken to him since. He tried calling me a few times after that night, but I didn't answer any of them."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to say to him. What am I supposed to say to him?"

"Tell him how you feel dummy. For all you know, he might feel the exact same way."

"And what if he doesn't? I don't handle rejection well Quinn. And it's not just me I have to worry about, I have Sophia now. The reason we divorced in the first place, was because he wants kids of his own. Am I to believe that he just suddenly changed his mind and will have no problem raising a child that isn't biologically his."

"It's been close to three years now Olivia. It's not so hard to believe that his views could've changed."

"And what if they haven't?"

"Well you'll never know if you never talk to the man. Damn, practice what you preach ' _communication is key'_. Isn't that what you tell all your patients."

That was what she always told her patients. Because although she could and did, she didn't like to always prescribe medication to her patients. She was one of the few psychiatrist that still believed in the power of communication.

"It might not matter anyway." Olivia said, staring out to the road in front of her home.

"Why do you say that?"

Olivia was quiet for a while, gazing out to the front lawn, until she finally answered. "I think I might be pregnant Quinn."

"WHAT?!" Quinn shouted, and this time she got the attention from Erika and the girls. They were all looking at her like she'd lost her mind.

"Will you please shut the hell up." Olivia growled through clenched teeth.

"You okay?" Erika called out from her spot on the blanket.

"She's fine." Olivia answered. "We're gonna take Jack in for a little while." Olivia got up from the swing, taking Jackson out the bouncer on her way inside. Quinn followed close behind her. Olivia felt that Jackson's diaper was mushy and needed to be changed. She sat down in her living room where the diaper bag was a changed him on her lap. She could feel Quinn's eyes on her as she changed the baby, but she ignored her. Olivia had just dropped an atomic bomb and left like nothing happened.

"Olivia don't act like you don't see me sitting here." Quinn said. "And don't act like you didn't say what you just said. Explain yourself."

"I think I might be pregnant."

"Yeah I got that. But what the fuck?"

"I've missed my period two months in a row. I'm the most regular woman ever, I'm never late and I'm never early. It comes the second week of every month like clockwork. But I missed last month and the month before. And in all my other pregnancies, I got morning sickness real early on, it was how I always knew I was pregnant. I've been throwing up a lot lately. Yesterday I almost threw up on Soph when I was changing her diaper."

"Okay, that could've just been Soph, her shit is explosive."

"I have that metallic taste in my mouth again. I got it with all my pregnancies. I've been eating peppermints like ice chips trying to get that taste out my mouth."

"Okay, that's a bit harder to discredit." Quinn sunk down in her seat. "Shit Liv." That was all she could think to say. "What are you going to do?" Quinn asked.

"What do you mean?" Olivia laid Jackson down on his back in Sophia's playpen, he quickly got distracted by the stars and moon mobile hanging above him.

"What do you mean what do I mean? You just told me you might be pregnant. When are you going to take a test to find out for sure? When are you going to tell Fitz?"

"Why should I tell him?"

"Because this would be his baby too… wouldn't it?"

"Of course it would, but what's that point in telling him?" Quinn was confused.

"Olivia-"

"I've been pregnant four times Quinn, possibly five now. And the first four ended the same way every time. What makes this time different?"

"Olivia you can't go into this thinking like that."

"Why not? Four pregnancies, four miscarriages. It only makes sense that this one would end that way too."

"Okay Olivia, I know you're only saying this, because you really think you're pregnant and you're trying to not get too excited."

How was it that Quinn knew her so well? "I really think I'm pregnant Quinn." Olivia whispered sadly. "I want to be happy, I want to get excited but… I just don't want to get my hopes up, just to have them all shattered when…" Olivia didn't finish. Quinn draped her arm around Olivia's shoulder and gave her a side hug. Olivia put her head on Quinn shoulder and let her friend comfort her.

"Let's just take this one step at a time okay. First things first, we need to find out for sure if you're pregnant or not Liv. Depending on what the home test says, we need to get you an appointment to confirm it. And depending on what the doctor says, you need to then tell Fitz." Olivia didn't like that part of the plan. "You may not want to, but you know you have to. I can go with you to your first appointment, but you still need to tell him."

"What if he's not happy by the news?"

"Are you kidding? That man loves kids, he'll be more than excited."

"His excitement about us having kids kind of died after my second miscarriage. The last two times I told him I was pregnant, he just said okay and went back to whatever he was doing. And now we're not even together anymore."

"He just might surprise you Liv."

Olivia groaned, and lay her head in Quinn's lap. "I can't believe this. What the fuck is going on with my life? It feels like some lifetime movie and I can't change the damn channel. Why the hell can't I get a handle on my love life?"

"I don't know babe, but I do know that the plot to this movie is about to get a whole lot thicker."

 **X**

"Good game." Stephen said, taking his seat at the table. He, Fitz and Harrison had just finished a few rounds of golf and were now enjoying a drink and maybe some food at the club's bar.

"Yeah, how'd you get so good?" Fitz asked. Stephen wasn't a terrible golf player, but he wasn't a decent one either.

"Abby's uncle. She made me take a few lessons to kiss up to him. Son of a bitch still hates me." The guys laughed, they knew which Uncle Stephen was talking about. He did seem like a real ball buster at the wedding. "And he's not even her real uncle. He was just an old friend of her dad's and she grew up calling him her uncle."

"Well you know what they say, _'Happy wife…'_ "

"Happy life, I know." Stephen said. "And speaking of happy lives, how's things going with you and Erika?" Stephen asked Harrison.

Harrison got nervous all of a sudden. Erika was Fitz's sister, and he was right there. Harrison knew he wouldn't want to hear another man talk about dating his sister to his face, and he didn't think Fitz would either.

"It's uh… its fine, things are going great."

Fitz laughed, sensing Harrison's discomfort and knowing he was the cause. "Dude relax alright. You're dating my sister, I'm cool. You don't have to make it weird. You just better make sure you're good to her. I'd hate for our friendship to turn sour."

"Oh you don't have to tell me that. Olivia already threatened to cut off my balls if I ever even made Erika sad." Harrison nervously chuckled remembering their conversation. "And oddly enough, I actually think she would cut off my balls."

"Oh she would." Fitz laughed. "Olivia is fiercely protective of her family. And Erika has been tucked under Liv's wing for over ten years now. She'd do anything for her."

"And she also went to med school." Stephen added. "She'd know how to get the job done and make sure you're still breathing by the end of it."

"Gee thanks Stephen. That's what I needed to hear." Harrison smiled.

Stephen smiled. "Speaking of Liv, how is she Fitz?"

"What would make you think I know?"

"Well after you told me about what happened between the two of you, I would think you two were spending a lot of time together."

"What do you mean what happened?" Harrison asked out of the loop.

"Fitz and Liv." Stephen spoke with a high eyebrow and a drawn out speech. Harrison finally caught on.

"Oh! Damn, can't say I'm surprised."

"No one is. It was bound to happen." Stephen said. "So there's been no more hanky panky since then huh?"

Fitz shook his head. "You gossip more than a female, I swear."

"Whatever."

"And no, there hasn't. I haven't even talked to her since that night. I tried calling her a few times after that night, but she didn't answer."

"So are you two back together now?" Harrison asked.

"No. It was a one-time thing."

"A one-time thing that happened three times?" Stephen said.

"Fuck off." The guys laughed, and ordered their food. Fitz and Harrison ordered burgers, but Stephen got a grilled chicken Caesar salad. Abby was on some new health fad, so that meant Stephen was too.

While Harrison and Stephen were talking back and forth about any and everything, Fitz was in his own head. Ever since the mention of Olivia's name, that was all he could think about. She'd really been on his mind ever since that night in his apartment. For some reason, that time they were together was different than the other two times. It felt like it did when they were happily married. That night took him all the way back to the first time he ever had Olivia in his bed. That first time in Olivia's bed and the second in that closet was sex, wild animalistic sex. It was great, but it wasn't the intimate love making that they shared in Fitz's apartment that night.

Fitz fantasied about that night every day since then. He could still feel Olivia's dainty hands on his back, gripping his shoulders. Smell the scent of her shampoo and perfume. The way her kisses felt on his neck, hear her soft whimpers and moans in his ear.

"Hey Fitz, what's got you so quiet over there?" Stephen asked.

"She told me she loved me." Fitz answered.

"What?"

"Olivia. That night we were together, she told me she loved me."

"Holy shit, what'd you say?"

"Nothing. We were in the middle of… you know. I don't even think she remembers saying it, she didn't mention it the next morning. I don't even know if she meant it."

"Well you know what they say, ' _a drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts'_."

"She wasn't drunk."

"Might as well have been." Harrison said. "You've never said something when you were with a female that you didn't meant to say, but it was the truth."

"That's how I first told Abby I loved her." Stephen admitted. "I didn't mean to say it like that, but I did mean it."

"Well I don't think she did, so I didn't mention it the next morning."

"So do you want to get back with her?"

"I don't know."

"Well whatever you two are doing, you need to figure it out. And you need to decide what you want as well. You can't keep jerking her around, especially now that she had Sophia. Kids need stability."

"Yeah I know, but I don't know what the hell we're doing either."

 **X**

Tuesday afternoon, Olivia sat in a doctor's office twisting her fingers around, waiting for her appointment. Tuesday was the earliest day she could get an appointment scheduled, after taking a home pregnancy test. She'd taken five just to make sure she got the same result every time. And all five times, the results were the same positive, pregnant, plus sign, happy face, and two distinct lines. After she took the home test, Olivia made herself an appointment with her doctor to confirm and here she was now. Olivia was glad Quinn was able to come with her today. Javier and Belle were both in school and Jackson and Sophia were with Olivia's parents.

Olivia was glad to have some type of support system right now. She didn't want to tell her family yet, because it might've been a false alarm. And she didn't want to tell Fitz, because _A_ she didn't want him to be upset at her about being pregnant, and _B_ she didn't want him to get his hopes up. If she were to tell him about the baby, and then end up having another miscarriage, it would kill him. Olivia would have no choice but to suffer through, but she could keep Fitz from suffering the same pain.

"Olivia." Quinn's voice broke through Olivia's thoughts. "They're calling you back, let's go."

Olivia and Quinn followed the nurse out of the waiting room and into a room. The nurse checked Olivia's weight, vitals, gave her a gown and told her the doctor would be in with her shortly.

"Olivia relax, I can hear you breathing from here." Quinn was sitting in a single chair by the door, flipping through a magazine.

"I can't relax."

"Look we're just here so your doctor can confirm what we already know. After that will take it a step at a time."

"And exactly what steps are those?"

"Well first, you talk to your doctor. You two discuss the best treatment plans to help you carry and deliver a healthy baby. And I know the number one thing she's going to tell you is you need to take it easy, which means no stress, which means calm the hell down."

Olivia laid back on the bed and took a few deep breaths, trying to take Quinn's advice and relax. But it was understandably hard to accomplish.

About ten minutes later, Olivia's doctor walked through the door. Olivia had started seeing Doctor Milroy about a year ago. Dr. Milroy was smart, graduating top of her class in med school, she was compassionate towards all her patients and really cared for them.

"Olivia, how are you dear." Dr. Milroy gave Olivia a hug.

"I'm fine, for now."

"Uh oh." Dr. Milroy sat down on the rolling stool in front of Olivia's bed. "Oh, hello." Dr. Milroy noticed Quinn in the room.

"Sorry, this is Quinn a good friend of mine."

Quinn and Dr. Milroy exchanged pleasantries.

"So, Olivia is see you're here to find out if you're pregnant." Dr. Milroy quickly skimmed Olivia's file.

"Yeah, I took some home pregnancy test, and I just want to make sure they were correct."

"I assume they all came back positive."

"Yep."

"I didn't know you were trying again."

"I'm not." Olivia corrected. "I was… it was a one-time thing." Olivia spoke with embarrassment, not wanting to talk to her doctor about a one night stand, even if it was with her ex-husband and not a complete stranger.

"I'm not here to judge you Olivia. Now you told the nurse your last sexual encounter was in February. If you are pregnant, that would make you roughly eight to ten weeks which is too early to perform a normal ultrasound, so I need you to lose the undies." Dr. Milroy patted Olivia's legs and went to wash her hands and put on gloves.

Olivia took off her underwear and lay back down on the bed and put her feet in the stirrups. She winced only slightly, when Dr. Milroy began the examination. She always hated going to see her OB or to the gynecologist. Although she was comfortable with her doctor, she still hated having someone all in her business in such an intimate way.

"Alright, here we are and Olivia you are definitely pregnant." Dr. Milroy announced, and Olivia finally looked at the screen. There it was plain as day, the little flutter in the middle of the screen, her baby's heartbeat. Quinn vacated her own seat, to stand beside the bed to get a better view.

"Oh my God Liv!" Quinn was obviously excited, but Olivia couldn't get excited, not yet.

"Is it… is it okay?"

"Well there's not much to see right now, but the heartbeat is strong and steady." Dr. Milroy pushed a button and a second later, the sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room. Olivia still didn't want to get too excited, but she couldn't stop the smile from forming at the sound of that heart beating.

"Looks like you're about nine to ten weeks along, so two and a half months." Dr. Milroy took a couple of still shots of the ultrasound and let Olivia get dressed. "So first off congratulations. And as you know, we need to discuss a few things." Olivia nodded. "I'll let you get dressed and you meet me in my office when you're finished." The doctor left, so Olivia could get dressed.

"You okay?" Quinn asked. She noticed how Quiet Olivia had gotten and the little to no emotion on Olivia's face when the doctor showed her the heartbeat. "You nervous."

"Yeah." Liv answered. Pulling her dress over her head.

"Let's just see what she says okay. You want me come in with you or to wait in the lobby?"

"No, can you come in with me?"

"Of course."

 **X**

A few minutes later, Olivia sat in Dr. Milroy's office, holding some pamphlets

"So Olivia, I am well aware of your medical history. I know you've had complications with your last four pregnancies, so this will be considered a high risk pregnancy. You were briefed about your conditions by Dr. Rousey and I assume he explained to you what a cerclage is and how and when it's performed."

"Yeah."

"Great. So right now that is our best option to help you carry this baby to term, or at least to a point where the baby has a chance to make it outside the womb. As you know a cerclage is performed around week 14, you're only at week 10. I need you to get to week fourteen, at least thirteen before we can safely perform the cerclage. After that, the chances of you carrying this baby to term are greatly increased. Of course there are complications that can arise in any pregnancy, but your odds are better if we are able to get the cerclage done."

"Okay, so how do I make it to week fourteen? Only my first pregnancy lasted that long."

"There's not much I can tell you to do, other than to take care of yourself. No extraneous activity. I won't suggest you take off from work, considering your work doesn't involve you overexerting yourself. But still, work and go home. Don't overexert yourself. I need you to eat right, get plenty of rest. And most importantly, I need you to stay stress free. Stress in any pregnancy is never a good thing and in your case it would be worse. And I would hate to put you on bed rest, I know how important your job is and you have a little one in the house now."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she takes it easy." Quinn assured the doctor. "Is there anything else we need to do?"

"Well since this is a high-risk pregnancy, and you've had history of miscarriage and delivering early, I want to see you more often. Every two weeks to be exact, and then once you move into your third trimester I'll want to see you every week." Olivia was pleased the doctor seemed to think she would make it to a third trimester.

"There is also a shot we could discuss. It's called hydroxyprogesterone caproate or Makena. It's simply a hormone prescribed to help lower the risk of having a preterm baby. It would be a weekly injection in the hip that I would administer starting at week sixteen until week thirty-seven or until you give birth, whichever happens first." Doctor Milroy could tell Olivia was nervous and overwhelmed by all of this. This was not the highlight to Doctor Milroy's day either. She hated giving bad news to expectant mothers, this was supposed to be a happy and wonderful moment in their life. They should be thinking about baby showers and painting nurseries, not strategizing the best ways to keep their unborn children alive.

"Olivia I know this is a lot. I can't tell you I know how you feel right now, nor can I promise you that everything will be okay. But I can tell you that I will be here with you every step of the way, and that I will do everything in my power to ensure that you deliver a healthy baby. Okay?"

Olivia seldomly nodded. It was nice to have someone thinking positive right now. She would love to feel the same way, but it just wasn't a reality for her right now. She felt Quinn take her hand in hers, giving it a comforting squeeze, and she'd never been more grateful for her friends. And she knew that even if she didn't have Fitz, she wouldn't be alone in this.

 **X**

 **Okay, so obviously I am not a doctor. I didn't go to med school to write this chapter, but I did do some online searches. So if any of you happen to be pre-med or a doctor. Don't chew my head off if this stuff isn't accurate, blame the internet. I tried to make it as realistic as possible, but this is fiction and my story, so I made it work for me.**

 **(^_^)**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: We Need to Talk

**Chapter Thirteen: We Need to Talk**

"Have you been working with the exercises I told you to try out?" Olivia asked her patient, who was currently pacing around Olivia's office. She normally didn't allow her patients on the side of the room where her desk was, but Nora just wouldn't sit down. Olivia's attempt to get her to sit had fallen on deaf ears.

Nora was a knew patient of Olivia's. She'd been recommended to Olivia, after Nora spent a few days in the psych ward at the hospital. She'd recently been through a very traumatic event, that lead to a psychotic episode. Nora was in a serious car accident about a month ago, resulting in the death of her husband and unborn baby girl. The stress and trauma from the crash, along with the grief of losing both her husband and unborn child lead her to a psychotic and mental breakdown.

Olivia had only been working with Nora for about a week now, and they were getting nowhere. Nora was an exceptionally difficult patient. As expected, it was hard for her to talk about the crash or her husband or unborn baby as it would be for anyone. Normally Olivia would be able to break her patients and finally get them to open up, but Nora was proving to be the exception.

"Not really." Nora finally answered Olivia's question. She was standing up at Olivia's bookshelf, reading the spines o the books. Anything to avoid talking to Olivia.

Olivia sighed, something she tried not to do when dealing with a patient. "And why not?"

"Because they don't work." Nora spoke with an attitude.

"How do you know they don't work if you won't try them?"

"Because I don't need to play any of your psychobabble games. I'm fine."

"You're not fine Nora. That's why you're in my office now." Nora ignored her. "Are you still having the dreams?" Olivia asked, and once again, Nora ignored her. Now she was walking towards Olivia's desk. She spotted something on Olivia's desk that made her pause.

Olivia normally didn't keep pictures of her family or friends in her office. Her clients didn't need to be privy to anything involving her personal life. Especially not her daughter. And especially not to Nora. But Olivia couldn't help but keep a picture of her baby girl on her desk. If she could, Sophia would be right next to her in the office if it was possible. Instead, she had to settle for the cutest picture of Sophia playing with the sprinklers in the back yard. She was wearing a cute little strawberry themed one piece bathing suit with her wet swimming diaper. She was standing in a blowup pool, spraying Blue with the water hose.

Nora picked up the picture and stared intently at the smiling, chubby baby. "Is she yours?"

Olivia turned to see Nora holding a picture of Sophia, she recognized the frame. "Yes." Olivia answered, calmly making her way over to Nora to take the picture from her.

"What's her name?" Nora asked.

This time it was Olivia who purposely ignored Nora. She wasn't going to tell her Sophia's name. "Let's get back to your session Nora."

"How old is she? She must look like her father, I don't see any resemblance." Nora was still stuck on Sophia and the picture on Olivia's desk.

"Nora-"

"What's her name?" Nora asked again.

"Nora, we're not here to talk about me. This session is for you." Just as Olivia finished talking, the timer went off, signaling the end of the session.

"Oh well look at the time." Nora's attention was still focused on Sophia's picture sitting on the desk. Olivia had become so uncomfortable with Nora staring at her baby's picture, that she put the picture face down on her desk. "I guess I should be going."

"Nora, I know we have a set appointment date and time, but I'd like to see you back here sooner."

Nora shook her head as she gathered her things, which was only a small black bag that didn't look like it even had anything in it. "I don't think that's necessary. I'll see your next time." Nora gave Olivia a smile that rubbed her the wrong way, before she walked out the door. Olivia had never been physically turned off by a patient in a way that frightened her before, but for whatever reason she was slightly frightened by Nora and her behavior.

After Nora left, Olivia felt her stomach began to turn and she quickly rushed to the small bathroom she had in her office. And although it had always been there, she rarely used it and used the one down the hall for whatever reason.

Olivia had just lifted the lid of the toilet, before she began puking up the small lunch she made herself eat earlier. She had a light breakfast that morning, but promptly threw it up before she even left the house. She still wasn't feeling up to eating anything when lunch time came around, but she knew she just couldn't starve herself. So she made herself eat some of the garden salad she had Daniel get her.

Olivia knew why and what was making her sick, but everyone else didn't know. It had only been a short two weeks since she confirmed what she already knew with her doctor. She was now twelve weeks along, and her morning sickness was kicking her ass. She had gotten some pretty hellish morning sickness with her other pregnancies, but nothing like this. And it wasn't just morning sickness. It was afternoon sickness, night sickness and the cycle started over again in the morning.

She'd woken up this morning feeling like complete crap, and not looking too much better. She'd managed to get Sophia bathed and dressed to take to her mother's house. She was in the process of looking for nannies for Sophia, while she was working, but she'd yet to find someone she liked. And until she did, Sophia would be staying with her grandmother during the days.

"Boss lady I have…" Daniel trailed off, when he heard Olivia gagging in the bathroom. He put the papers he'd brought, and walked into the bathroom. The first thing he did was pinch his nose closed to block the foul smell. "Olivia are you alright?" He ran a rag through some cold water and put it on the back of Olivia's neck.

"Yeah I'm fine. I must've eaten something bad for lunch."

"You had a salad." Daniel reminded her. He helped Olivia to her feet when she was ready and back away so she could rinse out her mouth and wash her hands. "No offense, but you look like shit."

"Thank you Daniel." Olivia's makeup had smeared from her watery eyes, her face was pale, and she had dark circles under her eyes from her lack of sleep the past few nights.

"Are you sick honey? Is there a bug going around or something? Because I think you've caught it."

"I'm fine really."

"Maybe you should just take the rest of the day off and start your weekend early. You only have two more patients coming in today. I could reschedule them or see if another doctor has an opening today."

"No, don't do that. I'll be alright." Olivia splashed some more cold water on her face, and when she finally began to feel only slightly better, she walked out the bathroom and headed straight for her desk chair. "Could you find me some tea in the break room?"

"Of course, be right back." Daniel left with a smile, shutting the door on his way out.

Olivia sighed. This pregnancy was already taking a toll on her. She was doing everything the doctor had told her to do, but it seemed every day that passed she felt worse and worse.

And on top of everything else, she had yet to tell Fitz she was even pregnant. She initially didn't plan on telling Fitz at all. Then she realized how ridiculous that was and compromised that she would tell him after her fourteenth week, after she got the cerclage and her chances of miscarriage was reduced. She wanted to spare any unnecessary hurt to him by any means. But now she was having different feelings.

Quinn had been Olivia's support system, because she was the only person other than her doctor who knew she was pregnant. Olivia hadn't told anyone else, and made Quinn promise not to tell anyone either. And as grateful as Olivia was for her friend, she wasn't who she wanted. She wanted Fitz. She wanted to talk to Fitz late at night, when she couldn't sleep. She wanted it to be Fitz who comforted her and reassured her that everything was going to be fine.

After weeks of procrastinating, Olivia finally decided that she was going to tell Fitz about the baby. She was still nervous about what his reaction would be like, but she wasn't going to back down just because she was scared. She planned on calling him later on tonight and asking him to dinner so they could talk. Even feeling like shit, she still didn't trust herself around him, so she was meeting him out in public and not in private. Now all she had to do was stop being a pussy and call the man.

 **X**

Fitz walked into his parent's house later that day. He'd just got off from work and decided to visit his parents for a while. HE was still feeling guilty about not visiting much before Verna died. And although his parents were in excellent health, he didn't want to risk anything. Any day could be their last day together.

When he pulled into the driveway, he wasn't surprised to see his sister's car parked there as well Erika had become clingier to their parents as well. When he walked in the house, he found everyone in the kitchen. His father was frying something in a pan, Erika was clipping some fresh flowers, that she no doubt brought from her shop, and arranging them into a short glass vase. And Carol, who Fitz was shocked to see outside of her of Verna's room, was sitting at the small kitchen table staring out the window with a steaming mug sitting in front of her. Fitz was also surprised that she was dressed and out of the bathrobe she'd been wearing. Her hair was combed and styled in a simple braid, which was way more than she'd been doing to it. Erika must have done her hair.

"Hey FJ." Gerry greeted his only son, he hadn't called him FJ since he as a boy.

"Hey dad." Fitz pat his father's back in passing and kissed Erika's temple. "How she doing today?"

"Better. I got her to shower and get out of that bathrobe, which I am burning by the way. A wash will not save that thing; it smells like rotten booty." Fitz couldn't help but laugh. "And I got her to come downstairs and out of that room. I'm going to try and get her to take a walk with me later, but I'm not too hopeful."

Fitz sighed. He wished he could do more for his mother, he wished anyone could do more for her. But they couldn't perform some miracle and make her not be sad about losing her mother. Like Olivia would say, there was no time limit on a person's grief. It could be years later, and you're were still allowed to grieve for a lost loved one.

Fitz sat in the seat beside his mother. "How you doing mama?" Carol didn't answer, but she did turn towards Fitz and gave him a smile, before she turned back to her window. Fitz knew she was listening to him, so he just kept talking about anything.

He as interrupted by his phone ringing. He took it out his front pocket, and was surprised to see Olivia's name across his screen. Two months of ignoring him, and now she just calls him out the blue. Fitz had half a mind to ignore her call, just to teach her a lesson. But he knew it would hurt him more than her. Because then he would be just going out his mind wondering what she wanted.

"Excuse me mama." Fitz left to the backyard, before he answered the call. "Hello?"

"Fitz? Hey, it- it's Olivia."

"Oh hey Liv." Fitz was trying to play it cool, but inside he was the furthest from cool. "What's up?"

"Um, this is going to sound completely random, but I was- I was wondering if you would meet me for dinner tomorrow." Olivia was talking fast, something she did when she was nervous."

"Dinner?"

"Or lunch, breakfast, a drink anything really. I just need to see you tomorrow-I mean not like that- Not that there's anything wrong with-" Olivia stopped talking, shoved her phone in her pillow and forced herself to calm the hell down. "Listen Fitz we need to talk, I have something I need to discuss with you."

"Something like what?" Fitz had every intention on meeting Olivia anywhere at any time she wanted tomorrow, but he was confused why she was speaking in code almost.

"It's not something I'd like to talk about over the phone. So can you meet me tomorrow? If you can't I get it, I can do the day after tomorrow too. Although it'd have to be after church."

"No no, tomorrow's fine."

"Great, so dinner? Lunch?"

"Dinner's fine."

"Okay, our spot say eight-ish sound good?"

Fitz knew what 'spot' Olivia was talking about. It was a small Italian restaurant they use to go to all the time when they were together. It was their favorite date night restaurant. "Yeah, that sounds good. See you then." Fitz didn't mean to rush her off the phone, but he had. He'd barely given her time to reply, before he hung up the phone. _What could be so important?_ Was all Fitz could think about. It must have been something pretty important for her to call him up to go to dinner. She did say she did want to talk about it over the phone. _Oh God, I hope she's alright._ Fitz's mind immediately went to the worst scenario. _Now that I think about it, she didn't sound too good on the phone. But that could be just exhaustion from having a little one in the house. And Olivia was doing it all by herself._ Whatever it was, Fitz would find out tomorrow, he just hoped that it wasn't anything horrible.

 **X**

The next morning, Olivia stood in her closet searching through the expansive mount of clothes she had hanging everywhere. She was trying to get ready for her dinner with Fitz, but she was having troubles finding something to wear. She had already curled her hair in rollers, did her make-up now all she needed to do was find an outfit. She grabbed another dress off the rack and brought it out to Sophia to look at.

"What do you think?" Olivia asked her baby girl, who was sitting on Olivia's bed, biting down on one of her teething rings in a white onesie. Sophia just smiled at her mother. "You said the same thing about the last one. These are too sexy Soph, I'm not trying to be sexy tonight." Sophia just kept smiling at her mother, before she started clapping her hands. It was her new favorite thing to do. "Oh you are just of no help tonight are you?" Olivia tickled her sides, loving the humorous chuckles coming from her baby.

Olivia couldn't believe how big Sophia was getting. It seemed like it was just yesterday when she brought her home from the hospital, and now she was eleven months old, turning a year old in just a matter of weeks. Time was really flying bye. Olivia wasn't sure she loved how fast it was passing. Next thing she knew, her baby would be going off to school. Olivia definitely wasn't ready for that yet.

Olivia took the dress back to her closet, and came out with a long-sleeved, navy blue off the shoulder blouse. She held it up to Soph, and she clapped her hands again. "I think you're right this time baby girl. Now momma has to hurry before she's late." Olivia grabbed a pair of white pants from her closet and quickly got dressed. Rose gold knob earring to match the rose-gold and white flowers on her shirt, with dark beige thick heels and matching purse. She wore light make-up and wore her hair slightly curled with a middle part. She really wasn't trying to overdo it tonight. She wasn't trying to look good for Fitz, although she did look good. Tonight was strictly about telling him about the baby. Nothing else.

Olivia's doorbell rang, and she knew it was Erika coming to watch Sophia while she was gone. Olivia hadn't told her where she was going tonight, and she as keeping it that way. "Alright Soph, let's go let aunt Erika in." Olivia picked Sophia up from the bed, and made her way downstairs to let Erika in. She was officially running late.

"Hey Liv."

"Hey E, sorry but I can't talk, I'm running late." Olivia handed Soph over to Erika and went in search of her car keys.

"Where are you headed tonight anyway?"

"A dinner meeting." Olivia answered vaguely.

"Work?"

"Not exactly." Olivia finally found her car keys in Sophia's playpen, she remembered Soph playing with them earlier. "Mommy loves you." Olivia kissed Sophia's cheek. "And thank you for watching her tonight."

"No problem."

 **X**

Fitz sat at the table in the restaurant waiting for Olivia to arrive. He had no idea, now, why he'd made sure to leave the house with plenty of time to get to the restaurant. Olivia was never on time for anything. He could have finished that episode of Criminal Minds he was watching as he got dressed. He dressed casually in a pair of jeans, a nice button up and suede Oxford shoes.

Fitz was trying to figure out exactly what Olivia wanted. She hadn't spoken to him in two months after their night spent together. And then out of the clear blue sky, she wants to meet him for dinner to 'talk'. Fitz's mind had immediately gone to the worse, and he started to believe something was wrong. _She did say it was something she didn't want to talk about over the phone._ _What if she's sick?_ Fitz hoped that wasn't the reason. He's just lost his grandmother, he couldn't lose Olivia in the same year too.

Fitz was nursing his first glass of scotch, when he spotted Olivia standing at the Maître D podium at the front of the restaurant. He was sitting by the window, and had a god view of the front door as well as the sidewalk. The first thing he noticed was that she looked tired and worn out, but not in a seriously sick way. He was relieved that perhaps her news wasn't t about her being sick.

The second thing he noticed was, although she did look tired, she still looked unbelievably beautiful. Her skin was glowing, and her hair, that had since grown back to her shoulders, framed her face to accentuate her features. And the best part were the form fitting pants she had on, and sine he didn't see a panty line, he assumed she was wearing one of her many lace thongs. Fitz was getting hard just thinking about her ample behind in the skimpy thong she use to wear.

Fitz had to get himself together before she made her way over to the table. When she was close, Fitz stood to greet her like a gentleman.

"Hello Olivia."

"Hi." Olivia gave him a quick smile, and accepted the half hug and kiss on the cheek Fitz gave her. He just couldn't help himself, but he wished he had, when he got a whiff of her perfume. Fitz held out her chair for her and scooted it in, once she was seated.

"You look great." Fitz complimented her.

"Thank you."

It was quiet for only a few moments before a waiter promptly came over to take Olivia's drink order. Fitz was more than shocked, when Olivia just asked for a glass of water. She always loved a glass of wine with her meals, especially when they were at her favorite Italian restaurant.

"No wine this evening?" Fitz teased.

"No, not this time." Olivia tried to act normal, but she knew Fitz would find it off that she didn't order any wine. She was either that predictable or she had a borderline problem with alcohol.

After ordering their meals, the two talk for a couple of minutes. They talked about anything and a bunch of mundane things. Fitz asked how work was going, Olivia replied fine and in turn asked how his work was going. She asked about Carol, and Fitz let her in on everything going on with his mother. She also asked how he'd been since Verna's passing and he simply relieved, fine. That's not what he wanted to talk about. None of this was. All he wanted to know, was what was so important that she called him here.

Olivia could tell by his face, that this wasn't the conversation he wanted to have. "But I guess that's not what you want to talk about."

"No, not really." Fitz chuckled. "I mean we don't talk for months, and then all of a sudden you call and want to have dinner. Forgive me for being a bit confused, but what was so important that couldn't be said over the phone."

Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but hen closed it. She did it two more times, shifting in her chair, trying to decide exactly how to break the news to Fitz.

"What is it Olivia?" Fitz prodded, hoping she would answer but she didn't. "You aren't sick are you?"

"What? No." Olivia immediately answered, but it was kind of a lie. She was feeling sick right now, but not because of anything life threatening like he was thinking. "I'm fine. I mean I'm not fine, I'm exhausted and I haven't slept in days. But that's just the joys of being a mother right."

"How is Sophia doing?" Fitz asked, because he genuinely cared.

"She's great. Perfect really. She learned a knew work recently, ball, so now anytime she sees anything spherical or round, she yells ball. It kind of cute, until she tries to throw an orange around. But, as much as I love to talk about my angel, that's not why I asked you here." Olivia sat up in her seat, playing with her fingers in her hand. Olivia hadn't been this nervous to tell Fitz she was pregnant since her first pregnancy. She'd been nervous, but excited to see what his reaction would be. But this time around, she was just nervous, borderline scared, there was no excitement.

"Fitz I, I don't know how to tell you this. But before I do, I want you to know that I didn't plan this, this wasn't something I did on purpose. It was an accident. I won't call it a mistake, because I don't really regret what happened between us…" Olivia was rambling out word vomit. She couldn't get her words together fast enough to suit how they were jumbled in her mind. She thought it might just be best to rip the band-aid off, as her grandmother use to say. Olivia took a deep breath and utter the short three words.

"Fitz I'm pregnant."

Olivia could tell the exact moment her words truly clicked in Fitz's mind. His entire demeanor changed. His back instantly straightened, his breathing picked up and his face turned into stone. No other emotions played from his face, he didn't flinch.

"Fitz?" Olivia called out to him, to snap his out of his shock. "Fitz aren't you going to say anything?"

After a rather lengthy pause, Fitz finally spoke. "Is it mine?"

Olivia sighed, and calmed her rage. "Seriously, why is that always the male first response? You know what, I'm going to give you the benefit out the doubt, because you're clearly still in shock. And yes Fitz, of course it's yours. Why would I be telling you if it wasn't?"

"Are you sure?"

"Excuse me? What kind of woman do you take me for? What do you think that I'm just out here sleeping with every man I lay eyes on? Oh you know what Fitz, there's a chance that busboy over there could be the father."

"Will you relax?" Fitz spoke in a low voice, looking around to the other table making sure Olivia wasn't bringing attention to them. Everyone seemed to be in their own conversations at their own table, but the older couple next to them seemed to have overheard. "I didn't mean it that way. But you were dating Olivia."

"Fitz I hadn't slept with anyone other than my vibrator in months before we got together. So unless you can now get pregnant through random skin contact, you are the father of this baby." Olivia took a large gulp of water from her glass. Fitz was really beginning to piss her off.

Fitz sat back in his chair, his arm o the armrest and his chin on his fist. He couldn't believe what Olivia was telling him, he hadn't thought this to be a scenario at all. _How could she be pregnant? She doesn't look pregnant._ Fitz's eyes roamed lower to her stomach, but the way she was sitting, he couldn't see. But he didn't think back to when she walked in the restaurant, she didn't look pregnant at all.

"How did this happen?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Fitz you're a doctor okay, you know exactly how this happened. What'd you skip sex-ed classes? You ejaculated into my vagina instead of a condom."

"Will you cool it, we're in a fucking restaurant." Fitz eyed the couple beside them again, and could tell they were now actively trying to listen in. "Why are you so calm about this anyway?"

"Oh trust me baby, I'm anything but calm. But I've had weeks to come to terms with it."

"Weeks?" Fitz repeated. "When exactly did you find this out? How far along are you?"

"I'm around twelve weeks now." Olivia answered. "I had a feeling the first four weeks, but I didn't know for sure. Then the second four weeks, I was almost positive I was pregnant, but I still didn't know for sure. Quinn's the one who finally made me take a test to find out. Then I set up a doctor's appointment, to confirm what I already knew."

"So Quinn knows? When exactly were you planning on telling me?"

"Quinn only knows, because she was there when I took the test and she went to the appointment with me. I wasn't planning on telling her."

"But you did. When were you going to tell me?" Fitz repeated.

"I don't know."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes! Of course, obviously, I just told you. I was going to wait longer, but… I just didn't want to get your hopes up. You and I both know what happened with my other pregnancies, and I just… I thought this one would end the same way. I didn't see the point in telling you if I was just going to end up having a miscarriage anyway." Olivia eyes began to water, but she didn't dare let them fall.

Fitz felt bad now for badgering her earlier. He understood where she was coming from, but he was still upset about how long it took her to tell him she was pregnant. Especially since she told Quinn first. "Why'd you decide to tell me now?"

Olivia shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I guess I felt bad that I knew and you didn't. Besides, Quinn kept pressuring me to tell you. And also, my doctors been very optimistic about all this. And eventually her optimism rubbed off on me and I started to believe that I could do this. That this time I could make it to delivery, or at least to a point where it could survive if I had it early. And I thought, you know, you're the father, so you should be there every step of the way with me."

"So what happens now?"

"I have an appointment this Monday."

"What kind of appointment?" Fitz asked alarmingly, and Olivia wanted to slap him for even thinking something like that.

"Not that kind. I have an ultrasound appointment. I thought you might like to go with me."

Fitz nodded. "I'd like that."

"Okay. The appointment is at two, I'll meet you there. And the rest, I guess we can deal with at a later time."

Fitz was still nodding. "Works for me." It definitely worked for him. Fitz didn't think he could handle anymore right now. Olivia just told him she was pregnant. With his child. He impregnated his ex-wife. What does this mean now? Do they get back together? Shared custody? Does she expect do get full custody? Will she even be delivering a baby in nine months? This was way too much right now. Fitz was glad she told him, and she had an appointment next week. He already had more than and few questions for Olivia's doctor. And with Fitz being a doctor himself, he knew just what questions he needed to be asking.

Fitz was completely lost in his own thoughts, that Olivia's hand slamming down on the table almost made him jump out his seat.

"What the fuck are you two looking at?" Olivia was now yelling at the couple beside them, who were still eavesdropping in their conversation. "Can I not have a private conversation without the two of you lurking? What do you wanna have my baby next? Jesus Christ, look away." Fitz slid down in his seat for one, trying to hide from embarrassment and two, trying to hide his laughter. Olivia was something else.

"And where the hell is our food? We've been here for fucking ever."

 **X**

 **Short chapter to introduce a new character, Nora (Who we will be seeing again). And for Fitz to finally learn Olivia is pregnant. Next chapter, Olivia and Fitz go to Olivia's appointment together.**

 **(^_^)**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Doctor or Mother

**Chapter Fourteen: Doctor or Mother**

"Are you serious?" Stephen had been stuck in his thoughts for the past ten minutes, trying to comprehend what his best friend just confided in him. They were at the golf course this Sunday morning enjoying a few rounds, neither Stephen or Fitz were big church goers, but the entire time Stephen could tell Fitz's mind was elsewhere. He was off his game. Stephen had never beaten Fitz in a game of golf, and although he still didn't win this time, he was close to.

It wasn't until they took a break for a quick drink at the club bar, that Fits confided in Stephen was bothering him. Stephen was more than surprised, that wasn't at all what he was expecting. Olivia was pregnant? And Fitz was the father? What the hell?

Stephen could tell his friend was still trying to comprehend all this, so he tried to calm himself for Fitz's sake. "How? I mean I know how but… Damn, she's pregnant? What are you gonna do?"

"I have no fucking clue." Fitz answered honestly. Olivia had only told him she was pregnant just yesterday, he still hadn't enough time to wrap his head around things. "She has a doctor's appointment tomorrow and I told her I'd be there."

"So she's keeping it?"

"Of course she is." Fitz looked at Stephen like he had two heads. "Why wouldn't she?"

"I don't know man. This is all just complicated, I mean you're not together anymore for one-"

"That doesn't matter. She's pregnant with my baby, an abortion isn't even a suggestion."

Stephen nodded. "Alright."

"It might not even matter anyway."

"Why do you say that?"

"Olivia's been pregnant five times before, and each time we got the same outcome. No baby. There's no reason to believe this time will be any different."

"Come on man, don't say stuff like that. You need to stay positive. You can't even let those types of negative thoughts creep in your head. You said Liv has an appointment tomorrow, just discuss all your concerns with her doctor then. What are they saying anyway?"

"Olivia says their optimistic. More than likely, they're trying to perform a cerclage on her, but it's done around week fourteen. Liv's only twelve weeks along. She only been fourteen weeks one time before, the rest didn't make it past week twelve. And the last one… She was only eight weeks along." Fitz sour chuckled. "We didn't even know she was pregnant. She lost it sitting on the toilet."

"Geez."

"Yeah. The doctors may be optimistic, but I'm not there yet. They can be as optimistic as they want, but that's not science."

Stephen sighed. "I feel where you're coming from, but I think you should keep your thoughts to yourself. Especially don't share them with Olivia. I'm sure she's felt this way at least once in these past twelve weeks. I'm sure she's more than worried about miscarrying again, and you don't need to put that back in her head. It ain't right."

"I know. And I won't."

"Alright. And because I haven't said it before, congrats man." Stephen lifted his beer in toast to Fitz's.

"Thanks. Oh and by the way, I don't think she's telling people yet so don't mention it to anyone. I only told you, because apparently, Quinn knows and knew before me. I figured if Olivia gets to confide in someone, so should I. But I mean it Stephen, don't tell anyone, especially that nosey, loud mouth wife of yours."

"You know I'd be upset if that wasn't true." Stephen laughed. "But your wife can be pretty nosey and loud herself."

"She's not my wife."

"Could've fooled me."

 **X**

"Alright Chunky monkey. It is thirty minutes passed your nap time, why are you still awake?" Olivia was laying sideways on her bed, watching Soph shove the head of her giraffe teether into her mouth. She'd been laying on her back, with her big toe in her mouth, before they giraffe caught her attention. They been home from church for about an hour now, and Olivia had long since discarded them both from their church attire. Sophia was only wearing a diaper now, but she had been extra cute this morning in an ivory dress with a crimson red band and rose around the waist and flower pedals around the bottom hem. She had on the signature ruffled socks and flats with two little puffs in her head. When Sophia was born, she had almost a head full of hair. Now, most of it had rubbed off in the back and all was left was the hair on the top of her head. But she was still stinking cute.

Olivia had already given her a snack and a bottle, and was trying to coax her to take a nap, but she was being stubborn as usual. 'Mommy finger' played in the background on the TV, but Sophia had lost interest in it.

"What you talking about monkey?" Olivia poked Sophia's potbelly, making her smile. She was babbling on and on, still chewing on her giraffe. "You know honey, mommy's got something she needs to talk to you about. How do you feel about being a big sister?" Olivia asked, as if Sophia cold answer back. "I need to know, because mommy has a baby in her belly. It's gonna be your new little brother or sister." Sophia yelled some more babble out.

"That's right baby. You're not going to be mommy's only baby anymore." Olivia swore she saw Soph frown. "But don't worry, you'll always be mommy's baby girl, no matter how big you get or how many babies mommy has or adopts. But these next few months are going to be really hard for mommy, because I have to be extra careful and take care of myself so I can make sure your brother or sister is born healthy and not too early." Olivia smooth Soph's hair down in the front, but the second she moved her hand away, her curls sprang back up. "So I need you to be a good girl for mommy. And I need you to be patient with me too. I may not always feel my best and I won't always be 100 percent, but it's just you and I here, so you have to bare with me. You think you can do that?" Olivia nodded.

Sophia nodded her head, but she was only mimicking Olivia's head nod, wiping her eyes as she did. She crawled over to her mother, snuggling deep into her side. Olivia sat up with Soph in her arms, rubbing her back and gently swaying side to side.

"We didn't get off to the best of starts Soph, because mommy was still trying learning how to be a good mommy to you. But eventually we figured it out didn't we. But now, we're going to do it all over again. But you don't have to worry about anything but being a good big sister and you just let mommy worry about everything else alright."

Sophia's breathing had evened out, but the hold she still had on Olivia's shirt was still tight. Olivia knew she was sleeping, but continued to hold and rock her in her arms.

 **X**

The next day at around one thirty, Olivia and Fitz at the doctor's office, waiting for her doctor to come back. They'd had a cancellation earlier that day, so they could take Olivia back earlier. Olivia had already gone through the little examinations before you're sent to a room. She was glad to get a good report of health and to know she'd gained another two pounds since the last time she'd been in the office.

Now, she lay in her gown, waiting for the doctor to come back. Fitz was standing off in the corner of the room, he'd been quiet ever since he met Olivia at the office. She understood his demeanor, but that didn't mean she appreciated it. He'd been a bit cold and distant ever since he laid eyes on her, and although she tried to not let it get it her, it was. Olivia understood this was a lot to take in right now, but he wasn't the only one this was happening too. It wasn't just about him. She really needed him to get out his feels about all this.

It was about five minutes later, when her doctor came through the door.

"Hello Olivia." Dr. Milroy was in her signature good mood. Olivia had never seen the woman frown or unhappy, except when she was delivering bad news. So to see her smiling bright and in a good mood, settled Olivia.

"Hey Dr. Milroy." Olivia smiled.

"How are we feeling today?"

"I feel great. The morning sickness has turned into an all-day sickness that keeps me up half the night with my head in the toilet, but other than that I'm feeling okay."

"Any unusual or severe pains?"

"Nope."

Fitz had yet to be noticed, and it didn't look like Olivia was in any hurry to make his presence known, so he did. He moved around a bit, making noise, to be se seen.

"Oh, hello, I didn't even see you there." Dr. Milroy turned to Fitz.

"Dr. Milroy you remember Fitz right."

"Your husband yes." Dr. Milroy reached out for a handshake. She was under the impression that Olivia had since split form her husband. When Olivia told her she'd gotten pregnant from a 'one-time thing-, She didn't realize the one-time thing was her ex-husband. "It's great to see you again, you feel like a stranger again."

"I could say the same."

"So Olivia, twelve weeks and everything looks great so far. But I am a little worried about your blood pressure, it's slightly elevated, so we need to keep an eye on that. Just make sure you're following a healthy diet, try to avoid high sodium foods, avoid stress and light workouts. It's not at an alarming rate right now, but we don't want it to get there."

"Okay."

"Other than that, and you're high HCG levels, everything was okay."

"My H what?" Olivia asked. Olivia may have been a doctor herself, but she specialized in the psyche, not obstetrics.

"Your HCG levels, it's uh Human Chorionic Gonadotrophin Hormone. It was about thirty percent higher than average, but it's nothing to be alarmed about. Let's just get on with the ultrasound shall we."

Fitz hadn't spoken another word yet, since greeting the doctor, but he did move closer to the screen when she began the ultrasound. Fitz was a doctor himself, in specific he was a double board certified OB/GYN, subspecializing in maternal-fetal medicine/fetal surgery, so he knew how to look at an ultrasound and understand what he was looking for and at. He spotted the baby immediately, but at twelve weeks, anyone should be able to spot the baby on an ultrasound.

Fitz didn't know what to feel, when he saw the baby on the ultrasound. His baby…his baby with Olivia. He was still trying to wrap his mind about that detail. Coming into this appointment, for some reason, Fitz was thinking this was all a mistake. Thank somehow Olivia and her doctor had been wrong. That she wasn't pregnant, and this had all been some kind of dream. Fitz hated that he felt that way, especially talking about his child, but he couldn't help it.

Fitz looked down to Olivia, her eyes were glued to the screen, not paying him any attention. She was smiling widely, already the proud mother. Fitz wanted to be happy, to be as excited as Olivia seemed to be, but he'd made that mistake too many times in the past. He just could bring himself to get excited about this pregnancy. There were just too many factors against them right now.

Something on the ultrasound caught Fitz's attention. "What is that?" He asked. He hadn't meant to say it out loud and worry Olivia, but he had and she was. Her face had quickly gone from elation to concern in a matter of seconds. Fitz eyed the doctor, and he knew she saw it as well.

Olivia looked back and forth from her doctor, to Fitz, to the ultrasound and back again, trying to figure out what the problem was. "What? What is it? What's wrong?" Olivia's heart had begun to beat faster, and she was second away from panicking.

"Let me just check something." Dr. Milroy moved the transducer around Olivia's belly, almost to her side. She pushed a few more buttons and seemed to be zooming in. She had this look on her face that was a mix of concern, shock and happy. Olivia couldn't read her.

"Will you just tell me what's wrong?" Olivia looked over to Fitz, who's expression was almost mirrored to Dr. Milroy's. "Is there something wrong with the baby?" Olivia asked, as the tears began to fall from her face. Not again. She'd only just began to get excited about this pregnancy. She couldn't go through another miscarriage, not now. Neither Dr. Milroy, nor Fitz had answered any one of Olivia's questions. But moment later, a sound filled the room, mixing with her cries and sniffles. It was comforting, it was her baby's heartbeat. Olivia relaxed slightly, but realized that something was off about it. It didn't sound like that heartbeat she's heard at her last ultrasound. There was something off about it, it sound irregular.

"Um, I'm no expert or anything." Olivia said. "But that sounds off-"

"It's two heartbeats Olivia." Fitz finally informed Olivia. But his tone and folded arm posture was throwing Olivia off. Two heartbeats? That meant two babies.

Olivia looked over to the ultrasound and could now clearly see another fetus and heartbeat on the screen.

"Oh my God."

"It explains your high than normal HCG levels. And it appears they're in the same amniotic sac sharing the same placenta." Dr. Milroy announced.

"That means they're identical right?"

"Yes."

"How did this not show up on the last ultrasounds?"

"Well the second fetus already looks considerably smaller than the other. It could've just been hiding behind the bigger one."

"But the heartbeats? I… we only heard one last time."

Dr. Milroy shrugged. "They could've been beating at the same time."

Olivia made a face. "That sounds made up."

"It does, and it sounds like that couldn't happen, but it can. It's rare, and with advances in technology it's getting harder and harder to misdiagnose a multiple pregnancy, but it can still happen."

"Oh my God! We're having twins!" Dr. Milroy's and Fitz's sour faces were still throwing Olivia for a loop. They were having twins! This was something exciting, not sober. Why did both her doctor and Fitz look as if this were the worst news in the world? Instead of one baby, they were being blessed with two. She couldn't be the only one realizing the magic of it all.

"Two!" Olivia exclaimed. "I was perfectly happy with one baby, but two? This is amazing." Olivia was too thrilled, to notice the worried look Dr. Milroy wore.

"Olivia." She placed her hand on Liv's knee. "Why don't I let you get dressed and we discuss this in my office.

Olivia nodded. "Okay. Could I get another ultrasound picture?"

"Of course."

After Dr. Milroy closed the door, Olivia began to get dressed. She was still on cloud nine, and she wouldn't let Fitz's mood change hers.

"Can you believe it Fitz? After all time of trying to have a baby together and we make twins?"

Fitz hated to be this way. He hated to be so negative about everything, but he just couldn't find it in himself to be any other way. "I'll meet you in the office." Fitz abruptly left, leaving Olivia alone in the exam room.

 **X**

After Olivia had redressed in her simple cotton dress, she hadn't felt like getting dolled up that morning; but she still looked great with no make-up and in a simple cotton dress and sandals. She made her way to Dr. Milroy's office, still in such a good mood. But by the looks on Dr. Milroy and Fitz's face, she had a feeling her good mood was about to get ruined.

"So does anyone want to share with me why this isn't good news?" Olivia sat down in the seat in front of the desk and next to Fitz. "Look I know with me carrying multiples is going to be harder, but I can do this."

Fitz scoffed. "You don't get it Olivia."

"What don't I get Fitz?" Olivia asked, but he never answered.

"Listen Olivia." Dr. Milroy started. "Your pregnancy is already considered a high risk pregnancy because of your cervical insufficiency. Now with a singleton pregnancy it is much more manageable, and the risks are considerable lower."

"I know that. But this is no longer a singleton pregnancy. I'm having twins, can't we just adjust our plans to suit a multiple pregnancy?"

"It's not that simple Olivia. You see with you carrying two babies, as they grow and get bigger, they are going to add so much more weight on your cervix than a single baby would. And because of that, your chances of miscarrying both fetuses are greatly increased."

"So… so what happens now?" This was not what Olivia wanted to hear. This wasn't what any expectant mother would want to hear. She just found out she was having twins, she was supposed to be excited. Olivia looked over to Fitz, who had yet to say a word, and he gave a slight nod to Dr. Milroy for her to continue.

"Multifetal pregnancy reduction."

"Reduction?" Olivia did not like the sound of that.

"It's also known as selective termination-"

"I think you need to stop talking now." Olivia cut her off, she didn't even want her to finish whatever she was about to say.

"Olivia I think you need to hear this-"

"No, I don't."

"Olivia, just hear me out. Please." When Olivia didn't say anything else, Dr. Milroy continued. "MFPR is a procedure used to reduce the number of fetuses in a multiple pregnancy." Olivia was already shaking her head 'no', but Dr. Milroy continued. "It's usually done in pregnancies with four or more fetuses, but it has been done to reduce a twin pregnancy to a singleton."

"No."

"Olivia the main goal of this procedure is to increase the chance of a successful and healthy pregnancy which is something we want. I know this is a tough decision, but it's something you need to consider."

"There is nothing to consider. I'm not doing it."

"Then what happens when you lose both of them because you were stubborn?" Olivia's face shock so quick to Fitz's she almost gave herself whiplash.

"What did you just say to me?"

Fitz repeated himself. "I said. What happens when you lose them both because you were stubborn as usual."

"Stubborn? That's what you think I'm doing right now, being stubborn?" Olivia couldn't believe the shit coming out his mouth right now. "She's telling me to kill one of my babies, our babies, and you're agreeing with her?"

"I understand where she's coming from and I'm putting it into consideration."

"Well you know what, when you get pregnant then you can put it into consideration. Until then, this is my body and I. Said. No!"

"Come on Olivia." Fitz was speaking louder now, but not loud enough to be considered yelling. Olivia couldn't believe him right now. She knew he wasn't happy about her pregnancy, but she didn't think he would be so adamant about killing one of their babies. "You're thinking like a patient and mother right now."

"Because that's what I am."

"You need to think like a doctor and understand where we're coming from right now. Olivia you know it's too much of a risk to try and keep them both. Judging by that ultrasound, it already looks like you have TTTS."

TTTS, or Twin to twin transfusion syndrome is a disease of the placenta (or afterbirth) that affects identical twin pregnancies. In Layman terms, it means one twin is getting more nutrients from the shared placenta than the other twin.

Olivia had started crying again. She felt like she was being attacked and gained up on with no one on her side. Dr. Milroy felt awful for ever bringing it up, but she knew she had to. It was in the best interest of her patient to have all the facts.

"Why are you doing this?"

Fitz hated seeing her this upset, but he didn't relent. "Olivia I'm not trying to upset you, I just want you to make the smart and better decision here as both a doctor and a mother."

"I am being a mother. I'm being a mother, thinking about _both_ of her children."

"No, you're being selfish and greedy."

Olivia damn near lost her mind when he said that. "Greedy?! You think a mother not choosing between her children which one lives and dies is greedy? I am being a mother, a damn good mother right now. What kind of father are you being? So ready to agree to this? Not having any faith that you could see both of your kids one day."

"Your best bet right now is a cerclage and eventually reduction amniocentesis. You never made it to fourteen weeks before, in order to have the cerclage. With twins the risk is doubled and not only for the babies but for the mother as well. I'm just being realistic Olivia. We can't all live in your world of faith and hope and fairytales."

Olivia shook her head. Hot tears and snot ran down her face, but she couldn't care less right now. Fitz was showing her a different side of him today, and she did not like what she saw. "Do you know how long I've waited for a child? Even before I met you, I have always wanted to be a mother. I didn't really care how it happened, just as long as it did. Then I met you, and my dreams became our dreams. Then years of miscarriage after miscarriage, and then our divorce. I thought my dream was gone. Then God blessed me with Sophia. She's the light of my life, I love her so much. And now, God has blessed me again with two more... This is a miracle Fitz. After everything we've been through Fitz, how could you ask me to do this?"

Fitz sighed. "Liv, it could kill you."

"And it would also kill me to kill one of my children. Fitz these aren't just some beating hearts in here. They have arms and legs and ears and eyes. They're babies. How are you comfortable asking me to do this? I have to know. Fitz, these aren't just mine, they're yours too. You've wanted this for so long, and we are so close to having what we've always wanted. Don't give up on me now. Don't give up on them. Please."

Fitz leaned over in his chair, turned towards Olivia. He held her hands in his, looking her directly in the eyes as he spoke. "Livvie, do you not understand that you could die. Not only you, but the children you carry, both of them will be gone. I don't want to lose you Olivia." Olivia didn't respond, she couldn't. "Liv what about Sophia? Huh? What if something happens to you? Okay, you have to think about the daughter you already have. You can't make her an orphan for the second time in her life."

"Sophia has four mommies. Quinn and Abby and Erika and her grandmother will make sure she is well taken cared for."

"You're speaking like you already plan on something happening to you."

"Fitz I don't want to talk about this anymore. You can keep speaking til you're blue in the face, but I won't change my mind. I'm not doing it."

"Oliv-"

"I. Said. No." Olivia spoke between her clenched teeth. She was tired of this conversation all together. It was pointless, because she wasn't changing her mind, nor would she ever.

"One day, I want to be able to tell our kids that I did everything to save their lives. To make sure they were brought into this world healthy and okay. That I sacrificed everything for them, because I already loved them so much before they were even born. And even if I'm not here to tell them for myself, someone else will. At least they'll know, that they had a mother who sacrificed for them, did everything she could for them. Will you be able to tell them the same Fitz?"

Fitz didn't have a response to that. He didn't have anything else to say, and Olivia was grateful. She released his hands, wiping her face with a tissue. She reached to the ground picked up her purse and tossed it over her shoulder. Before she walked out, she turned to a still silent Dr. Milroy, "You are my doctor. You do whatever I want, and I want my children. Both of them. I will carry these babies as long as I can and I will delivery two babies. So I need you to find some way, some procedure, pill, or miracle breakthrough in order to make that happen. Because this is the last time we will ever discuss reduction or terminating any one of my babies."

 **X**

 **So again, I am not a doctor, just some more online research and from personal experience with my sister and her multiples pregnancy. Her situation wasn't the exact same, but it was similar to Olivia's. So what do you think? Olivia is confident she'll be able to deliver two healthy babies, but Fitz isn't so convinced. Who do you agree with?**

 **(^_^)**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Depending on You Most

**Updates to come on Unconventional Love. Sorry about the wait, really, I hate it when I have to wait for another story to update that I'm reading, so I know how you feel. But I'm not going to make a big drawn out excuse, I was busy and this isn't my paying job, so yeah. Here's an update yay!**

 **Time jump head…**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Depending on You**

"Whoa… whoa… whoa."

"Okay, would you stop saying whoa? I get it whoa."

"I'm sorry, but I'm a little loss for words right now." Quinn defended herself. She was sitting on Olivia's couch in her living room, watching her friend pace back and forth in front of her, probably wearing a hole into her socks. Olivia had just got done telling her all about her doctors' appointment including her disagreement with Fitz. "I mean shit. Not only are you pregnant, but there's two little things in there."

"Well how do you think I feel? Especially knowing now, that Fitz doesn't have my back in all this."

"Well that's not what he said-"

"He told me to abort one of my babies." Olivia spoke, in a raised voice. She didn't understand why Quinn was attempting to defend him.

"Yes, and fuck him for saying that out loud. But I also think you should look at it from his perspective-"

"Hi perspective is the father. And a father, a good one, would never even let that shit come up in his thoughts."

"Okay, but he has another perspective. And that is one of a doctor. One that specializes in this type of stuff. And, although he went about it the wrong way, I'm sure he only meant well. He's only preparing himself for the worse possible outcome and acting accordingly."

"And choosing which one of our babies to send to the slaughter house is acting accordingly?"

"Oh my God Olivia. Stop being so fucking dramatic. Slaughter house? Really?"

"So since you're defending him, I guess that means you agree with him?"

"Look I'm just saying I understand where the man is coming from. I can understand his reasoning for saying what he did. And I also understand you not wanting to go along with it. I mean, you're the one carrying them. You can feel them growing inside you, he can't feel that."

"Exactly Quinn. I can feel them. I have a connection with them already, and I'm barely showing. And I know the risks, I am well aware, but I don't care."

"And what happens if the worst possible scenario becomes the reality?"

"Then so be it. It's God's will. But I know that God didn't give me this beautiful blessing, just to turn around and snatch it away."

Quinn sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing Liv."

"I do. But I can't do it alone."

"You're not alone."

Olivia smiled, and went to sit beside Quinn on the couch. "Thank you."

"You know I got you."

Just as Olivia embraced Quinn in a hug, her doorbell rang, followed by three swift knocks on her door.

"I bet I know who that is." Quinn said. "I'll leave and give you guys some privacy."

Both Olivia and Quinn got up from the couch and made their way to the front door. They shared their goodbyes before they opened the door. And just as Quinn thought, Fitz stood behind the storm door, with a dejected look on his face. Quinn opened the door and smirked.

"Well If it isn't baby daddy." Fitz rolled his eyes. "I guess we know your pipes are still working. You must age like fine wine."

"Don't you have a husband to get home to?"

"Testy. Call me later Liv." Quinn patted Fitz chest twice as she walked away. "See you later baby daddy."

Fitz rolled his eyes again, as Quinn left them alone, standing in her doorway. "We need to talk."

"If you're here to argue with me again, then let me know now so I can shut the door."

"I'm not here to argue. I just want to talk."

Olivia debated for a few minutes, before she pushed the storm door open and let him in. She didn't wait for him, instead walked into the kitchen for something to drink. She didn't need to lead the way, he knew his way around the house. After all, they'd shared this home for ten years.

Olivia was drinking from a bottled water she'd gotten out of the fridge, when Fitz walked in. he awkwardly stood in the doorway, before he went and sat down at her breakfast nook. Olivia took the hint and followed suit, sitting opposite him in the nook. For a few minutes, they just stared at each other, neither of them speaking a word.

"So…You wanted to talk? Now is a good of time as any to start up a conversation."

"Well I guess I should start off with my apology." Olivia gave him a look to continue. "I'm sorry for how I behaved today at the doctor's office. I'm sorry for how m words came out and… I meant what I said, but the way I went about it wasn't right. And For that I'm sorry."

"Is that it?"

"What?" That wasn't the response he was searching for. "I'm trying to apologize."

"Yeah, I heard that weak ass apology."

Fitz sighed. "Jesus Christ, why do you have to be so difficult all the damn time?"

"I'm not being difficult, I just think that the apology you own me warrants more than a few sentences."

"Well excuse the hell out of me, I didn't realize 'I'm sorry' wasn't good enough for you."

"Not for what you said to me, no it isn't."

"Olivia, I didn't say anything any doctor wouldn't have told you."

"Exactly Fitz. You were talking to me like you were my doctor."

"I am a doctor!" Fitz yelled in frustration."

"Do not yell at me!" Olivia checked the baby monitor she kept on the kitchen counter. She made sure to keep one in every room of the house. Sophia was a light napper, and even though she as upstairs in her nursery, she would still somehow hear Olivia and Fitz arguing. And she hated to be woken up abruptly, her wailing could go on for what felt like hours.

"And you are not my doctor Fitz. In this case, you're not even a doctor first. I'm not just some patient, I am your wife. You don't treat me like a patient in your office." Fitz noticed that Olivia had called herself his wife right away, but it took Olivia moment to realize what she'd said. But when she did, she quickly corrected herself. "Ex-wife."

"I don't know how many times or different times I can apologize to you and have you believe me."

"I don't want any more of your apologies. I just want you support. This is going to be hard enough for me, I don't need you breathing down my neck with all your negativity. I just need your support. And your word that you'll be there for me. These aren't just my babies, they're half yours, even if we aren't together."

Fitz nodded. "I can do that." Fitz got up from his seat, and crossed over to where Olivia was. Olivia didn't automatically get up, so Fitz pulled her up by her hands. When she stood tall, he took her in his arms hugging her tight. Eventually, Olivia curled her arms under his, hanging onto his shoulders. Her face buried in his chest since she was too short to reach his neck without heels.

Fitz swayed them both side to side, while he lovingly stroked her hair. He always knew what to do, to get her guard down and how to comfort her, even if he was the one causing her unhappiness. He'd just wrap his arms tight around her and refuse to let go. Eventually, Olivia would melt into him and give in, just as she was doing now.

"You can be such an asshole at times." Olivia mumbled against his chest, but he still heard her.

"I know." Fitz didn't even try and say otherwise. "You've got a few asshole tendencies as well." Olivia slapped him hard on the back, making Fitz chuckle but in slight pain. "My point exactly."

The two of them still hadn't let the other go. And neither of them were thinking about it. Fitz was enjoying having Olivia in his arms for a while, and Olivia was enjoying being held. She hadn't felt this comfort in months, and she was enjoying every bit of it.

They didn't enjoy for much longer, however, because just a few seconds later, Sophia's cries could be heard on the baby monitor. And since her door wasn't closed, they could hear her upstairs. Olivia released Fitz, but not fully. She still had her arms on his sides, and his were still resting on her shoulders. She eyed the baby monitor and it showed Sophia standing up on the side of her crib crying and rubbing at her eyes.

"She's awake." This time, Olivia completely removed herself Fitz's grasp, and walked out the kitchen. She headed upstairs to the nursery. When she poked her head through the door, Sophia's cries stopped and she immediately began to smile and talking. Sophia loved her mother no doubt.

"Hi peanut." Olivia cooed, as she walked to Soph's crib. "Did you have a good nap peanut." Soph just smiled with her four little teeth, letting a tremendous amount of drool just pool from her mouth. "Do you need your diapey changed?" Olivia never thought about how her words have changed since she became a mother. Whenever she spoke to Sophia, it was in a baby voice. Something she'd always hated that other mothers' did, and swore she would never do it herself. And certain words had changed as well. Diapers were no longer diapers, they were _diapies_. Little was _wittle._

Olivia lifted Soph from her crib and carried her to the changing table. "Geez Soph. I think mommy needs to think of another nickname for you. You are no longer mommy's little peanut are you?" Soph cackled, when Olivia started tickling her think little thighs. "You're not a little peanut with these thighs are you? Huh porker?"

 _Fitz was downstairs, still in the kitchen, watching Olivia and Sophia on the baby monitor. He loved watching the dynamic between mother and daughter. Olivia was a true natural. Fitz could tell she was a loving and caring mother, anyone could see it. He hoped that he would be able to watch this same interactions with his twins._

"Don't you feel better now?" Olivia clipped Sohp's onesie, after she'd changed her diaper. Liv looked down, when she felt Sophia's little fingers scratching at her belly. She could've just been playing with her shirt, but Olivia felt that somehow Soph could sense her little brother's or sister's in there.

"Can you feel them peanut? You're little brothers or sisters are in there. You'll get to meet them in a few months, but until them, I'm going to need your help okay?" Olivia sat Soph up on her feet on the changing table. She tried to keep her attention, but now the little girl was distracted by Olivia's hair and started playing with the ends of her mother's dark brown hair.

"Mommy's going to need you to be extra good, especially when I get too big to even see my own feet." Olivia laughed at herself. "It's just going to be me and you here, and somedays I won't feel like myself and I'll need you to be patient with mommy. It's not going to be easy, but I promise it'll be worth it when we get to bring your new brothers or sisters home okay." Soph looked as if she was paying attention, just staring back at her mother with her big, round eyes.

"Are you excited to be a big sister? Huh? I promise having siblings is a good thing. Being an only child isn't all it's cracked up to be and having siblings is a good thing. Having siblings means you'll have best friends forever. You'll always have someone to play with and talk to. And although they can get annoying, I promise, you'll still love them so much." Sophia smiled. "So are we thinking two little brothers or sisters?" Soph obviously didn't answer, but Olivia could've sworn, her little lips frowned when she said bothers. "We'll have to wait a little while longer to find out if we'll have a house full of females, or if we'll get some testosterone around here. But either way, we're going to be super excited right?"

 **X**

Back in the kitchen, Fitz tried to shuffle away from the monitor when he heard Olivia coming back. He didn't want her to know that he was eavesdropping on her conversation. He sat back in his spot at the breakfast nook, and waited for Olivia to reappear in the kitchen.

When she finally did, she looked shocked to still see Fitz sitting in her kitchen. Olivia had honestly forgotten that he was in her home.

"Hi." Fitz spoke, watching Olivia walk in with Sophia on her hip in a bright purple onesie and white fuzzy socks, sucking on a pink Soothie pacifier.

"Hi."

"She's awake." Fitz didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah. And a little bit hungry. Hence why she's going to town on this pacifier." Olivia stood Soph on the ground, to fix her a little juice to hold her off while she got her food ready. Fitz was confused, when Olivia put her down and shocked, when Soph started toddling towards him. He wasn't aware that she had started walking.

"She walking?"

Olivia looked back with a smile, watching her daughter wobbly, but surely make her way over to Fitz. "Yeah, about a week ago, she just struck out all of a sudden. I don't even think she realized she was walking. She just let go of her walker and walked to me on the couch. And the fact that I was eating some chili fries was totally unrelated wasn't it peanut."

Fitz chuckled, and looked down at the little girl who was now standing right in front of him. She had a grip on his pants to keep her upright, and was gazing up at him like he was a total stranger. He basically was, since she'd only met him once or twice before.

Fitz started laughing to himself, as he gazed back down at the little girl. She reminded him of Maggie from _The Simpsons_ the way her pacifier was shooting in and out her mouth.

"What's so funny?" Olivia asked, coming over with a pink two handled sippy cup with chilled apple juice inside. Since Soph was teething still, so she love to have something chilled to drink. She'd hold it in her jaws before she swallowed it.

"She looks like Maggie from _The Simpsons._ Look how fast that pacifier is going."

"Yeah. And she's going to spit it right on the floor as soon as you give her this cup." Olivia gave Fitz the sippy cup, and went back to fixing Sophia's food. And just as she'd said, the moment Fitz stretched the cup in Sophia's direction, her pacifier went flying in the opposite direction.

"Geez." But what Fitz wasn't expecting, was for Sophia to reach her chubby hands up to him, wanting him to pick her up. And when he didn't immediately pick her up, she started to whine, clenching her fists in the air.

Without having to turn around, Olivia knew what was wrong with her daughter. "She wants you to pick her up Fitz. "She still likes to be held when she drinks and sometimes eats."

Snapping out of it, Fitz picked the whiny child up and perched her on his knee. Almost instantly, Soph stuck the sippy cup in her mouth and leaned back onto Fitz's chest.

"I can already tell you spoil this little girl."

"Well of course. The first and last born are always spoiled. But in my case, all of my kids are going to be spoiled."

"Yeah well, wait until they hit about six or seven. Then I want you to look back on this day and decided whether spoiling them was a good idea or not."

"Yeah, yeah yeah." Olivia set a plate of food in Soph's highchair. It was a few leftover candied yams and a few small pieces of chicken from last night's dinner. Sophia was eleven months old and had only four teeth, with two more peeking, but she ate like someone with all their teeth and adult taste buds.

"She's a healthy eater."

"Is that another way of calling my baby fat?" Olivia smirked at Fitz as she settled Sophia into her highchair, she was already trying to get to her food.

"I never said fat. But she is a bit on the chubby side."

"Hey!" Olivia threw her dish rag at Fitz, but he caught it instead, and threw it back at her.

"What? Look at her legs Liv. One of her legs has more rolls than the Michelin Man."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh, although she was trying to act mad. "You better stop talking about my baby." Olivia went to snap Fitz with her towel, and slipped on something on the floor. Luckily, Fitz was right there and she fell right into his arms.

"Woah, shit. Careful baby."

"I'm okay." Olivia quickly recovered, and removed herself from Fitz's arms. "What is that in the floor?"

"I don't know, this is your dirty ass kitchen."

Olivia laughed again. "Shut up. And don't curse in front of my baby."

"Excuse me Sophia." Soph wasn't paying either one of them one bit of attention. She was too busy stuffing another piece of the sweet yams in her mouth. That was one thing Olivia could count on with her baby. Although she still made quite a big mess when she ate, she didn't waste food. Yu would never catch Soph throwing her food on the floor, unless it was something she didn't like. Which has happened before. Apparently Soph wasn't a big fan of her Aunt Abby's mac and cheese.

Fitz took a look at his watch and discovered that he'd stayed longer than he'd anticipated before and should probably get going. "Liv I think I'll head out now."

"Oh, well thank for stopping by."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes."

Fitz turned and grabbed his jacket off the table. "See you later Miss. Soph." Fitz pinched at her cheeks, which Sophia did not appreciate while she was eating.

"No!"

"Alright, I'll leave you alone. I'll see you later Liv." Fitz went to walk out the kitchen, and after checking that Soph was securely strapped in her highchair, Olivia followed after him. He was just at the door, when she caught him.

"Hey Fitz." He turned around. "Thanks again for coming over, I really mean that. And thank you for what you said. I appreciate it." Fitz wasn't expecting Olivia to reach out and hug him, but he was delighted when she did.

"Bye."

"Bye."

 **X**

 **Two Months Later, May**

"Mama san!"

Olivia looked behind her to her daughter, who was happily playing in her sand box in the back yard. Olivia has taken Soph to the beach plenty of times, and every time they go, the little girl just gets so happy about all the sand. She gets so excited to fill her little bucket up with sand, just to dump it back out into a lopsided pile at her feet.

Olivia eventually got the bright idea to just bring the sand to Sophia, instead of having to travel to the beach every time Soph wanted to _'pay in san'_. Olivia had bought everything she'd need to make a sandbox in her backyard and both Fitz and Curtis came by one Saturday and set it up for her.

Sophia loved that sandbox, she always wanted to play in there, and didn't mind that every time she got out, she was covered in sand. And Olivia loved it, because it kept her daughter occupied while she worked in her garden, or just wanted to relax outside with a good book.

Today, however, Olivia was thankful for the distraction, so she could get a little work done in her garden. Olivia had sadly been neglecting her garden lately. Olivia was now seventeen weeks pregnant with the twins and she was certainly feeling it. On most days, Olivia was so tired and fatigued that she just wanted to stay in bed all day with Soph. She could feel her energy just draining form her body. And although Olivia was when most morning sickness would have stopped, Olivia still spent most of her mornings with her head buried in her toilet. Her morning sickness was an all-day affair.

Olivia was so grateful to her family; they were all being so helpful for her during this time. At first, her family was more than shocked that to learn Olivia was pregnant by her ex-husband. Althea got all judgmental in pure Althea fashion. Olivia's parents made her sit through an uncomfortable conversation bout the importance of condoms and other forms of birth control, as if they hadn't had this conversation years ago when she was sixteen years old. And Curtis might have been the harshest, considering her still wasn't a big fan of Fitz's. It took a miracle for Olivia to convince him to help Fitz build Sophia's sandbox.

Eventually, Olivia's family came around. Althea started coming by to help Olivia with Sophia or to help clean the house. Adelle came by to cook dinner some nights, or to bring by an already prepared meal for dinner. Fits stopped by most of the time as well, he'd even spent the night in one of the guest bedrooms a few times. All in all, Olivia was so grateful for all the support she had around her.

Olivia was also very grateful that this morning she woke up with zero morning sickness, nor did she feel the urge to release later that afternoon. She was able to get up, with a pep in her step. Get Soph up, bathed and dressed and fix her breakfast, all without the normal fatigue she felt every day. And now, she still had enough energy to work a little bit in her garden. She'd planted some snap peas and carrots that were now ready to pick. She'd woken up with the taste for roast, and these snap peas and carrots would go nicely with roast and potatoes.

Olivia rubbed at her growing belly. At four months, Olivia definitely had a belly and it was growing by the second it seemed. Olivia couldn't express how happy she was to be experiencing this feeling right now. Although she tried her best to hide it, Olivia was so nervous about carrying her babies to term. She breathed the biggest breath of relief, when she was finally able to have the cerclage to help ensure a healthy pregnancy. Olivia knew that didn't mean she was out of the woods, and that anything could still happen, but she as more optimistic than ever before.

"Mama yook." Olivia looked down to her daughter's hands to find a small pile of sand clenched in her fist with a ladybug perched on top. "Yook."

Olivia lived Sophia's baby talk, it was the cutest. "I see. Did you find a ladybug?"

"Bug!" Sophia poked at the ladybug with her free hand, and Olivia expected the bug to fly away, instead it stay motionless.

"Soph honey I'm pretty sure that ladybug is dead." Sophia didn't understand what her mother just said. She just kept proudly showcasing what she'd just found. "How about you make mama another sand castle?" Olivia plucked the ladybug from her daughter's hand and flicked it somewhere.

"San cas?"

"Yeah baby."

"San cas!" Sophia ran back to her sandbox as fast as she could. She looked too adorable in her pink romper with ruffles on her pamper clad tush. Olivia laughed, watching how her bottom switched as she ran away. Olivia couldn't wait until she learned whether she'd have two more Sophia's running around or two miniature Fitz's.

Olivia was just about at the point where her doctor could tell the sex of her baby. By time Olivia went back to another appointment, she'd be four and a half months pregnant and should be able to find out the sex of her babies.

 **X**

Back on the outside of Olivia's home, two unwanted visitors made their way to Olivia's front door. Frederick and Whitney Foresmith stood outside Olivia's front door, waiting to ring the doorbell. About three months back, the Foresmith's had gotten back in touch with their daughter Jazmine. Their relationship with their daughter had been pretty nonexistent since they learned their daughter had gotten knocked up by some stranger at a frat party.

They obviously didn't handle the news well and turned their backs on their only child. It took months for Whitney and Frederick to realize what they did was wrong. Turning their backs on their child in her desperate time of need was not was parents did.

After their initial realization, they tried to get back in touch with their daughter, Jazmine, they knew she was staying with her grandmother, before she put her in a home. They had no idea that Jazmine was off to school at UCLA, although Jazmine had told them. They'd just forgotten.

Eventually, they tracked her down at school and tried to get her to talk to them. But it was of no use at first. Jazmine wanted nothing to do with them. She was doing well in school, she had friends and her grandmother was doing well in the home Olivia had gotten for them. Her life was good, and on track, she didn't need her parents there messing with her head.

It took Jazmine an entire month, before she finally accepted a lunch invitation from her parents. It surprisingly went better than she'd thought it would. After their first meal, they made it a weekly thing. Every Saturday they would have lunch at Jazmine's favorite place for hot sandwiches.

After a while, Whitney and Fred brought up the subject of Jazmine's baby and what happened to it. Jazmine told her parents that she'd given the baby up for adoption. Her parents were saddened that they had a grandchild out there that they could have had a relationship with had they been more supportive of their daughter. And now, their grandchild was out there in the world and they had no idea where.

Imagine their surprise, when Jazmine told them that not only did she know the family that adopted her baby, but she lived in Los Angeles. Jazmine wouldn't tell them anything else other than the fact that their grandbaby was a girl. She didn't even know the girl's name. But she did know the one piece of information Fred and Whitney wanted to now; Olivia's address.

Jasmine didn't tell her parents Olivia's address at first. Mostly because she didn't think her parents deserved to meet the little girl. She also didn't want to open that can of worms for her own benefit. Jazmine would always think about her child, not a day went by that she didn't think about the baby and what it would have been like if she had decided to keep her baby. Jazmine knew she did the right thing, but it didn't stop her from thinking what if.

But after weeks of hounding her, Jazmine finally gave in and gave her parents Olivia's address, which led to Whitney and Fred being outside Olivia's door now.

"Ring the bell Whitney." Fred nudge his wife.

"I am." Whitney took a breath and rang the doorbell. Her heart was beating faster than she could count. She'd adjusted the bow on the bear in her arms at least five times while she waited for someone to answer the bell.

"Ring it again."

Whitney pushed the button again, and then once more and still no one can to the door. "What if they aren't home?" Whitney asked nervously.

"Then we'll come back tomorrow." Fred answered. Just as they were about to head back to their car and try again tomorrow, they heard the sweetest sound. A child squealing a giggling made them turn back around. They walked to the light gray painted fence. As soon as they reached the fence, they could see a woman kneeling on the ground, tending to her garden. And beyond her, they saw a small child playing in a sandbox by herself, but having the time of her life.

Whitney and Fred melted on sight, watching the child fill her little bucket up and get so tickled when she'd dump the sand back out onto her chubby little legs. She was the most adorable thing they'd ever seen in her little romper and matching headband. They couldn't believe that they'd forfeited a life without their precious grandbaby for so long.

"She's so beautiful."

Olivia had the feeling that she was being watched. As sure enough, when she looked up, she spotted two people standing on the other side of her fences watching. Olivia immediately stood up, as fast as she could with her belly, and made her way over to the fence; wiping her hands on her pants as she went. The couple didn't seem to notice her walking their way, they were too busy watching Sophia playing in her sandbox.

"You mind telling me why you're peeping into my backyard?" Olivia spoke when she reached the couple still stalking in her backyard.

"Oh I'm sorry." The man spoke first, the woman was still looking at Sophia. "My name is Frederick and this is my wife Whitney."

"Congratulations Fred and Whitney, now are you going to tell me why you're you peeping in my yard, or do I need to go get my gun?" Olivia didn't have a gun, she hated guns.

"That won't be necessary, we-"

"That's our granddaughter." The woman finally spoke up.

"Excuse me?"

"Jazmine Foresmith is our daughter." Whitney revealed. "We've recently gotten back in touch with our daughter, and she gave us your address."

"Why are you here?" Olivia asked, she in no way wanted Jazmine or her family here near her daughter. Jazmine didn't want to be in contact with Olivia after Sophia was born and Olivia liked it that way. There was no need for her family to be sniffing around now.

"We just wanted to see or daughter's daughter."

"She's my daughter." Olivia quickly corrected the woman. Sophia was hers.

"She's our grandbaby."

"No. No you gave up the right to call her that when you neglected your only child in her time of need. My daughter has grandparents and you are not them."

"Look, I'm sure you have a nice family. But the fact is, is that that is our blood running through her veins, not yours."

Olivia was half way to yanking this woman through her fence. "Blood or not, Sophia is mine and-"

"Sophia? Is that her name?" Frederick asked.

Olivia cursed herself for letting Sophia's name slip out. "I think it's time you both go." Olivia turned to go away, but the man stopped her.

"Please wait. We just- we just wanted to see her. Please. After that we'll leave." Olivia was seriously considering letting them both see Sophia just for a little while, but then the woman Whitney opened her mouth again.

"Like hell we will." Whitney growled. "That is our grandbaby, and we're not just going to let you take her."

"Okay. Now I'm sure it's time for the both of you to leave. Now." Olivia walked away towards Sophia to take her back inside.

"She has family! You can't keep her from her family!"

"I am her family!" Olivia yelled back. "I am her family! I've raised her since the day she was born, she calls me mama, I am her mother whether you like it not. And I will always be her mother!" Olivia could feel her heart pumping faster, her breathing was becoming staggered, and she could fell her skin getting clammy. She was getting herself worked up and she knew she needed to calm down. She needed to get away from Whitney and Fred.

Olivia quickly made it to Sophia and scooped her up from the sandbox, much to her displeasure.

"This isn't over! You can't keep her from us forever!"

Olivia picked up her pace to her back door. As soon as she was inside, she slammed and locked the door. She was sure Whitney and Fred heard it. The nerve of them, just showing up at her house unannounced, demanding to see her daughter. They may have been Jazmine's parents, but they forfeited being Sophia's grandparents, the day they turned their back on their daughter. Sophia was hers, and there was no way in hell she was going to let anyone take her away.

Olivia was still worked up, she could feel herself getting more and more worked up. She knew she needed to calm down, but she couldn't. The more she kept thinking about her altercation with Jazmine's parents the more upset she became. Olivia walked to Sophia's highchair and snapped her in. She headed to the fridge to get a bottle of water, but her legs felt like jelly.

"Calm down Olivia." She spoke to herself over and over, but it wasn't working. She just kept visioning Jazmine's parents coming back or even Jazmine coming back because she'd changed her mind and wanted Sophia back. And although her adoption had been finalized for months' now, Olivia kept picturing in her head, Sophia being ripped from her arms kicking and screaming.

Olivia's breathing was now faster than she could count and she was sweating profusely. Olivia knew what was happening, she was having a panic attack, she'd seen more than enough patients of her having a panic attack on her couch to know when it was happening. And although Olivia knew what was wrong, she couldn't help herself. She tried to walk towards a chair, she never made it.

She took a couple of steps until she slumped backwards onto a wall. He legs were of no use, and she slid down the wall onto the floor, breathing hard and heavy. She slumped to her side, finally slumping to the floor. She could hear Sophia crying form her highchair, but she couldn't do anything about it. Her limbs felt like cinderblocks. And as hard as she tried to fight it, she couldn't help it when her eyes slowly closed and everything went black.

 **X**

"This was nice. I've never seen the Hollywood sigh that close before." Erika put her water bottle down on Harrison's island in his kitchen. They had just spent the afternoon hiking up the Canyon Drive Trail to the Hollywood sign.

"I still can't believe you've lived in LA your entire life and you've never seen the Hollywood sign."

"I've seen it, I've just never been that close. I've never hiked that trail before either."

Harrison laughed. "You could've fooled me. You were ahead of me, most of the time I was just trying to keep up with you."

Erika laughed with him, because she knew he wasn't lying. She'd looked behind her more than once to find Harrison trudging behind her. He didn't look too winded, but she could tell he was out of practice. "Yeah, I love to run and hike. I'm kind of a health nut as my brother likes to call me. He use to run with me, but he told me I was 'too extra' for him and he stopped running with me." Erika laughed again. "he won't even come to my house for dinner anymore, because he doesn't like my cooking."

"Well you he won't be complaining when you live to 104."

"106," Erika playfully corrected.

"Oh my apologies."

"Forgiven."

Both Erika and Harrison laughed out loud at their corny encounter. Over the past few months since Abby's wedding the two of them had gotten closer and closer. Harrison was Erika's first real boyfriend, although neither of them had officially put any labels on their relationship. All their friends and family knew they were a couple, even if they didn't. Or more like Erika didn't. If it were up to Harrison, everyone in the world would know she was his, but he knew how shy and withdrawn Erika could be at times, and he didn't want to move too fast and scare her off.

With that being said, calming his raging libido was getting harder and harder. Erika was a beautiful woman, even if she didn't know it. She didn't have the confidence or carry herself like the beautiful woman she was, but that was only because she hadn't met the right man to show her just how beautiful she was, but Harrison was determined to change that.

The most the two of them had done was kiss, albeit passionately, but kissing was all they did. Harrison managed to get a few caresses in, but Erika would always stop them before things got too far. But right now, as Harrison watched Erika walk over to his couches, her ample behind switching in the running tights she was wearing, he didn't know if he'd be able to hold back anymore.

Harrison followed her to the couch, when she sat, he sat right beside her; barely any space between the two of them. He was staring intently and she was getting embarrassed.

"What?"

"You are so beautiful."

Erika blushed bright red. She could feel the heat rising on her cheeks and other places she wouldn't mention. Erika wasn't a virgin, but she'd only been with two men at twenty-six. And neither of those men were masters at sex.

"Can I kiss you?" Harrison asked, and instead of answering, Erika nodded her head. Harrison didn't waste any time closing the distance between the two of them. He cupped Erika's cheeks in his hand and held her in place. He could feel her responding to him and it got him even more excited. He pushed them back on the couch, resting Erika on her back and leaning on top of her. He expected her to push him away or resist him when he pushed her back, but she did neither one. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Harrison's hands were everywhere. Her hips, stroking her legs, then back up and snaking their way to her breast. He squeezed one of her ample breast in his hand and Erika trembled at the contact.

"Harry."

God he loved when she called him that. "I want to make love to you."

This wasn't how Erika saw their first time going. Sweaty, in the middle of the day on a couch. It was hardly the most romantic thing in the world, but she didn't stop herself from speaking a very confident "Yes."

 **X**

Fitz parked his car in Olivia's driveway, checking his appearance before he got out. Fitz had been coming by more and more since Olivia got pregnant. He came by most the times after work. He mostly just came by to make sure Olivia was taking good care of herself, which she was. He made sure her fridge was stocked, that she had her medications she was taking and sometimes stayed for dinner if Olivia wasn't feeling too hot that day.

And on several occasions, Olivia has called him, wanting him to make a run to the grocery store for the many cravings she'd had. This time, he made a trip to the grocery to grab a few mangoes. Olivia had been craving fruit for a few weeks now. She'd sent him to the store before, for strawberries and sun butter.

Fitz rang the bell again, since Olivia hadn't answered yet. Fitz rang the bell again. He knew she was home, when she called and asked him to bring by some mangoes on his way home from work, she told him she'd be home all day. Fitz tried the door handle, but it was locked.

Fitz remembered that they use to keep and spare key hidden under a flower pot, and decided to try his luck, maybe it was still there. When he got to the fence, he opened the latch on the other side and pushed it open, making sure to close it on his way in. He walked to the back door, and when he got close, eh could hear Sophia screaming her head off. Fitz was immediately worried; he knew Olivia would never just let Sophia cry like that. Something had to be wrong. He sped up towards the back door. When he got to the kitchen window, he quickly peaked in and stopped dead in his tracks.

Fitz saw Sophia in her highchair crying, and beside her on the color was Olivia presumably passed out. Fitz dropped the bag of mangoes on the ground and dug his phone out his pocket, as he rushed to the back door. He found the key under the flower pot and hurriedly opened the back door. He wished he could take Sophia out her highchair and soothe her, but he had to make sure Olivia was still breathing.

"Liv?" Fitz rushed to her side, gently turning her on her back. "Liv?" Fitz called out her name, but she didn't respond. He almost forgot that he had his phone in his hand. He called 911.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"My wife is unconscious on the kitchen floor."

"Is she breathing sir?"

Fitz felt for a pulse, and thanked the Lord when he felt one. "Yes, but it's weak. I'm a doctor, she's four months pregnant, high risk. I just found her on the floor, I don't know how long she's been like this."

"What's the address sir?" Fitz quickly rattled off Olivia's address. "An ambulance is on the way sir."

"Thank you, please hurry!" Fitz tried again to wake Olivia up. He called out her name and patted her cheeks. He finally got a response out of her, although she wasn't fully awake, her eyes slowly opened halfway and Fitz could feel her squeezing his hand in hers.

"Livvie? Stay with me baby the ambulance is on the way." Fitz was so happy she was showing some signs of life, although he'd felt her pulse earlier. You're going to be okay, just stay with me." Olivia's eyes closed back just moments later, despite Fitz calling her to stay with him.

Fitz left her for a moment, to take Sophia out her highchair, he couldn't take hearing her screaming anymore. He knew she must have been so scared being stuck in that chair, with Olivia just laying on the ground. He didn't even know how long Olivia had been like this.

"It's okay sweetheart. Mama's okay." Fitz cradled the child in his arms, softly bouncing her up and down. He'd seen Olivia do it may times before, and it seemed to calm her down whenever she did it. "It's okay."

 **X**

"No Soph, let's not put that in our mouth." Fitz quickly swiped some crumbs from Soph's hands and out the chair she was leaning against. They had been at the hospital for a little over half an hour now. The doctors had taken Olivia back to run some test and see what had caused her to faint. She had woken up for a short while during the ride in the ambulance, but just like before, she went back out.

Fitz wanted to stay with her in the room, but Sophia was getting antsy so he took her out to the waiting room and used that time to call Olivia's family and his parents as well. He'd forgotten to grab Sophia's diaper bag from the house before they left or anything she might need, so he bought her some Cheetos and a yahoo from the vending machine and that seemed to keep her happy for a while.

Fitz just wanted to know how Olivia was doing. He wanted to know what caused her to pass out. And he also wanted to know if she'd gotten hurt when she passed out. He had checked her before the ambulance arrived and didn't see any signs that she'd fallen hard, or hit her head on the way down, but it wasn't a full and thorough exam.

"Meme!" Sophia face burst into a smile, when she spotted her grandma, grandpa, aunt and uncles make their way down the hall towards them. Fitz hadn't seen the Pope's down the hall, so when Sophia took off in that direction, he tried to stop her. But when he saw Olivia's family, he backed off and watched as she used her short legs to run into her grandma's arms.

"My baby. Are you okay?" Adelle looked the little girl over and found nothing wrong with her. Sophia just rest her head on her grandma's shoulder. She hadn't even noticed any of the other Pope's. Sophia was wish washy on who was her favorite, at any given time it could change at the drop of a hat. One day she was all over her grandmother, then her Pop-pop, and Curtis and Althea were left for a rainy day.

After ensuring that their grandbaby was okay, they made their way to Fitz, who was still waiting for them in the waiting room.

"Fitz." Adelle hugged him and thanked him for calling and taking care of their grandbaby.

"What happened?" Curtis Sr. asked.

"I'm not really sure yet. I was stopping by to check on Liv and to bring her some things from the store. She didn't answer the door, so I went around back and I saw her just laying on the kitchen floor and I called 911."

"Have they said anything yet?" Althea asked.

"No. They're still running test I suppose. I was in there with her, but Soph got a little restless, so we came out here to burn off some energy and wait for you guys."

"Fitz." Everyone turned to see Carol and Gerry coming down the same hall the Pope's took. Carol had started walking towards her son, but when she saw Adelle, she changed course. "Adelle honey I am so sorry, we came as soon as we heard." Carol hugged Adelle tight, squishing Sophia between the two of them. "How is she Fitz?"

"We haven't heard anything yet." Fitz answered.

"I'm going to go see what the hold up is." Curtis Sr. announced.

"I'll go with you." Gerry gave Adelle a quick hug, before walking off with Olivia's dad to get some more information on Olivia's status.

Now that Olivia's and his family were here, Fitz felt like he could relax a little. He didn't really get a chance to process what could possibly be happening since he found Olivia. He was by himself, trying to worry about Liv and worry about Soph, he didn't have time to worry about his own feelings. But now that their family was here, that's all he could think about. Fitz had to sit down as everything came crashing down at once. Things were going so well. Olivia was healthy and at every doctor's appointment, the babies were given a clean bill of health. They had just gotten over a big hurdle with the cerclage, now they were at another impasse in the road. It seemed if it wasn't one thing it was another. Fitz leaned over, putting his face in his hands. He felt the seat next to him dip and a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be alright." Curtis said reassuringly. The two of them may not be too fond of one another, but they both cared and loved Olivia. And although Curtis was not the biggest Fitz fan, he knew he cared about his sister. "Liv's a fighter. And stubborn as all get out, she'll pull through just fine."

"Thanks."

"Oh doctor, there you are." Everyone turned their attention to the doctor walking back with Curtis and Gerry in tow. "Any news about my daughter?"

The doctor looked around to all the worried faces staring back at him hoping for some good news. "Are you all family?"

"Yes." Everyone replied rather impatiently.

"Well. We've run a few test and it seems Olivia's fainting spell was primarily brought on by a panic attack. Olivia regained consciousness for a short while and was able to go through the events she remembered that lead up until now."

"So it was just a panic attack that's it?" Adelle asked.

"Not necessarily. During her exam and test, we discovered Olivia has a condition called twin to twin transfusion or TTTS."

"What the hell is that?" Althea asked annoyed. She hated when doctors used big words or words she, or anyone else who wasn't a doctor wouldn't understand. Fitz was the only other person in the room who knew what it meant.

"It's a condition disease of the placenta that affects identical twin pregnancies, who share a common monochorionic placenta. The placenta is being shared unequally by the twins. One twin may have a share too small to provide the necessary nutrients to grow normally, and the other twin is being overloaded with too much. And that is causing his or her heart to work faster, putting too much strain on the baby's heart to the point where it could develop heart failure."

"Oh my God." Adelle was halfway to tears. She was not only worried about her future grandkids, but she was also worried about what this would do to her daughter. Olivia had come so far, she'd be heartbroken if she were to lose her babies now.

"What are our options?" Fitz asked from the back of the group. "What are we thinking, reduction amniocentesis or Fetoscopic laser photocoagulation?" Althea was all the way confused now.

"Well for right now we think that reduction amniocentesis is our best bet. And of course if she doesn't respond to the treatment we can move forward to other options."

"Hold on, what does that mean?" Thea asked.

Instead of the doctor answering, Fitz did. "They're going to drain some of the amniotic fluid from the twin with too much."

"Yes, well we've already taken Olivia for the procedure, Curtis gave us consent, so unfortunately you can't see her at this moment. But I promise as soon as the procedure is complete I'll let you know and you'll be able to see her then."

"Thank you doctor."

 **X**

Erika was late to the party. Fitz and Olivia's mother had just about called every single family member and all of Olivia's friends letting them know Olivia was in the hospital and asking for prayers. Olivia hated when her mother did that. Not asking for prayers, but letting everyone in the world know all her business. Especially her old friends at the church. They may call themselves a child of God, but church women gossip more than a fourteen year old girl.

Fitz had called Erika to let her know about Olivia, but he'd gotten her voicemail instead. Erika was a little too busy with Harrison at the moment to answer anyone's calls. She'd seen her caller ID with Fitz's name, but she didn't answer. Nothing would kill the mood faster than a call form her brother, unless her father suddenly called.

When Erika did decide to check her phone, she saw that Fitz had left her a message. Fitz hardly ever left messages, if he had something to tell you, he'd just wait until you called back or he'd send a short worded text message to call him.

As soon as Erika listened to the message, guilt seeped in. She hoped out of the bed, and quickly redressed in her hiking clothes that were scattered around the room. She was frantically trying to find her sports bra, rattling off what Fitz said in the message, to a very confused Harrison. Erika felt to guilty for not answering her phone when Fitz called. Harrison tried to reason with her, that even if she had answered, there was nothing Erika could have done to prevent anything. Olivia was already in the hospital.

Harrison eventually got Erika to calm down enough to get dressed and offered to drive her to the hospital.

When they finally arrived, they spotted the family in the waiting room. She hadn't thought much about her appearance and how it looked that she was showing up with Harrison, until she saw the surprised, yet, confused look on her mother's face. Gerry just looked confused.

"Hey." Erika hugged her brother first. "Sorry I missed your call." Erika ignored the looks her parents were giving her, and the laughing expressions on CJ and Althea's face. "What happened?"

"Olivia had a panic attack and fainted. They also say she has TTTS…" Fitz trailed off. He too, was wondering why Erika and Harrison had shown up together and why Erika looked like she'd walked passed a leaf blower before she got here. "Were you two already together when I called?"

"Oh uh… yeah. We went on a little hike this afternoon." Erika answered.

"What like a date?" Gerry asked.

"Well…"

"Yeah." Harrison answered, while Erika sought the right words.

"So you two are dating? This is a thing?" Gerry asked again. Erika was a grown woman, but she was still a little girl in Gerry's eyes. And although Erika has dated before, Gerry still didn't like it. He was never this way when Fitz started dating, because men are such hypocrites.

"Yep." Harrison replied, proudly draping an arm on Erika's shoulder.

"Daddy this isn't the best time to talk about this. We're all worried about Liv right now."

"Actually the doctors' are pretty confident that Olivia is going to be just fine." Adelle spoke up. She, just like every other Pope in the room, was enjoying the show at Erika's expense.

"So how long has this been going on?" Gerry continued on with his investigation. He really was overreacting. As if Erika was a child, or as if he didn't know Harrison or like him.

"Not long." Erika answered.

"And how long is not long?" Gerry wanted to know exactly how long his baby girl has been lying to him about a boyfriend.

"Nine months." Erika glared at Harrison, he obviously wasn't picking up on her cue to shut the hell up. "But only about five months of that was real serious."

"Huh."

"That's when she met my folks."

"Oh really?"

Erika was now giving Harrison the shut the hell up face, and he still wasn't catching on.

"So you've meet his parents?"

"It was just lunch daddy."

"And dinner last week."

"Really?" Erika snapped at Harrison. Could he really be that clueless? Surely he was just messing with her. Luckily, before Harrison could open his big mouth about the Sunday dinner Erika spent at his parent's house the doctor came back.

He told them the procedure was smooth and easy without any problems and that hopefully in a few days they could see some change in the pregnancy. He told them they could go back and see Olivia now, but obviously, they all couldn't go back at once.

Curtis and Adelle were seeing their daughter no matter what, and they went ahead and walked back to Olivia's room. Fitz went with them and took Sophia with him, because he knew Olivia would want to see her daughter.

 **X**

"Mama." The minute Soph saw her mother, she struggled to get free from Fitz's grasp. She didn't even pay attention the oxygen mask Olivia had. Or the fact that her mother looked as pale as a ghost. She was just happy to see her mother. And Olivia was just as happy to see her.

"Hi peanut." Olivia pushed the button on the side of the bed to sit her upright. She reached out for her daughter, and Fitz gently put Sophia on Olivia's side. "Hi baby." Olivia removed the mask so she could kiss Soph's cheek.

"Leave that on." Fitz cautioned her. He took it from her and tried to put it back on, but she kept moving.

"I'm fine. I just want to kiss my baby." Olivia smushed her lips onto Sophia's cheeks, followed by several pecks that made Soph giggle.

"Okay, now put it back on."

"Fitz I'm fine." She was still dodging his hand with the oxygen mask.

"Olivia."

"Fine!" Olivia grumbled, and kept her head still long enough for Fitz to put the oxygen mask on her face. "Happy now?"

"Yes, I am."

"Olivia what happened?" Adelle asked.

"I don't know mama. I just got upset about something, and I got worked up. I thought I was having a panic attack at the time, but now I don't feel like that's what happened."

"Your doctor hasn't spoken to you yet?"

"No. I've kind of just regained consciousness. He said I was in an out, but I don't remember talking to him earlier. Has he told you anything?" Olivia asked, waiting for someone to answer. But no one did. Curtis and Adelle didn't quite know how to explain Olivia's condition. And Fitz, we Fitz just wanted to stand quietly in the corner, watching Olivia like a hawk.

"Knock Knock." Olivia's doctor knocked on her door a few moments later. "I see you're awake now." He took out his little light from his lab coat pocket and checked Olivia's eyes. When he was satisfied that she looked just fine, he put it away. He then went on to explain to Olivia everything that happened while she was unconscious; including the amniocentesis and TTTS.

"Okay, so what now. They're fine now right? I feel much better, better than I've felt in a few days actually."

"Well it's a little too soon to show real progress right now, but the procedure went well and the babies vitals are strong post-op. Going forward, I'm putting you on bedrest. I want you to take time off from work, and I cannot stress enough that you need to stay away from all stress and extraneous activities. And it wouldn't be a bad idea to have someone stay with you for a while, especially since you have a small child in the house."

"How long are you talking about?"

"About four to six weeks for now."

"Six weeks of sitting on my ass." Olivia remembered Sophia was still sitting next to her. "Booty."

"Six weeks of taking care of yourself, to ensure a healthy birth yes." The doctor could see this wasn't something Olivia wanted to hear. No one wanted to hear that they had to take weeks off from work and lay in a bed doing nothing.

"I'll do it obviously, but it's going to be hard. I have a lot of people who depend on me."

"Yes. Well now you have two very important people who are depending on you most."

 **X**

 **Until Next Time...**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Nora

**Chapter Sixteen: Nora**

"So doc, what's the verdict?" Olivia pulled her shirt back down, and sat up on the table in the doctors office. Today she had a check up to see if she was doing better after her trip to the hospital. She was on the fifth week of bedrest, and she was ready for Dr. Milroy to tell her she could go back to work. Fitz was sitting in a chair against the wall, holding her purse.

"Well look at these, you are doing much better. And I don't think you need to be on bedrest any longer."

"Great." Olivia got excited.

"But-"

"No, no buts."

"But, I still don't think you need to be at work right now."

"Why?" Olivia whined in a childlike way. "You just said I was perfect."

"I said you were doing better. Not perfect." Dr. Milroy corrected. "Working right now could still cause some unneeded stress for you."

"But I don't even really do anything. I just sit in a comfy chair and listen to people talk all day. I'm not moving or lifting anything but a tissue box."

"Olivia." The doctor shook her head. "I'm sorry. But this is for your own good. No working until after you give birth. I want those babies to stay in there as long as possible."

"Fine." Olivia conceded. "Ugh! These babies are slowing me down already."

"Hey! Don't talk about my babies like that." Fitz laughed, coming over to where Olivia was. He stood by her table and put his hand on her stomach. She was five months along and her belly was getting bigger. Whenever he was around her, he couldn't help but to touch and rub on her stomach. And Olivia didn't seem to mind. She found it quite relaxing. He'd put her to sleep a few times just by rubbing her belly.

"Oh shut up Fitz, this is your fault."

"Whatever." Fitz rolled his eyes, and turned to the doctor. "I hope these are boys in here. Because I cannot handle two more of that." He pointed to Olivia, and she smacked his finger out of her face.

"Well I could always tell you if you've changed your mind."

"No, he hasn't. We're still waiting. I want to be surprised."

"Olivia you being pregnant is surprise enough."

 **X**

"Aww Fitz look, isn't this cute?" Olivia held up another blanket for Fitz to see. After her appointment, Olivia had hungry, so Fitz took her to a nearby sandwich shop for lunch. After they'd eaten, Fitz spotted a baby store and they decided to pop in. They couldn't get too crazy, since they didn't know the sex of the babies, but they could buy some things they needed.

"What about bottles? You need bottles right."

"I've still got some at home. Plus, Soph has some unused bottles in the closet. I am going to need some diapers though. I don't think I'll be able to use Soph's newborn diapers. I'll probably need preemies right?"

"Yeah, probably." Fitz put the bottles back down. "What about the nursery? Have you though about which room you're going to put them in? I could get Stephen and come clear out the room for you."

"Um. I was actually planning on putting them in the nursery."

Fitz looked at her shocked. "In the old nursery?" She wasspeaking of the nursery they decorated during her first pregaancy. The same nursery Olivia vowed to never step foot in again.

"Yeah. I mean I can't keep it as a shrine to our… It's just sitting there collecting dust. This way it'll get some use."

"I think that's a good idea. We would have to get another crib though."

"No. I want two new cribs. I give the other one to the salvation army or something."

"Perfect."

They spent another half hour in the store, picking out blankets, onesies, socks, pacifiers, bibs, rattles and a two baby rockers that Olivia was having delivered to her house. After paying for all the things, Olivia and Fitz walked out with their bags, heading back to his car.

"Olivia."

Liv heard her name being called from behind her. She recognized that voice, and knew God was playing some twisted game on her. Fitz turned around first, and Olivia followed.

Jazmine stood behind them, slowly making her way towards the pair. She looked almost scared to walk up to them. Olivia knew better than to think this was a coincidence running into Jazmine after her parents came to her house.

"Dr. Grant?" Jazmine was confused, why they were together. "Olivia I didn't know you knew Dr. Grant."

"Liv is, my ex-wife." Fitz answered for Olivia, since she wasn't talking.

"Oh! Woah, small world huh?" Jazmine smiled, but it was forced. She was uncomfortable. "Olivia it's nice to see you." Olivia still didn't answer. "And you're pregnant. Wow. That's… congratulations."

"What do you want Jazmine?" Olivia finally spoke up.

"I didn't come to upset you. My… my parents told me what happened when they came to see you."

"Why did you give them my address?"

"I'm sorry. They just keep asking me about the baby and I just told them where you lived so they'd stop asking me. I didn't know they were going to go to your house."

"What did you think they were going to do? You don't just give out people's addresses."

"I'm sorry, they just wanted to see her."

"That's not up to them! And it's not up to you either." Fitz put his hand on Olivia's back, signaling her to calm down.

"I've been thinking about her a lot lately. My dad told me her name is Sophia. It's a beautiful name." Jazmine smiled.

"I have to go." Olivia knew where this conversation was going, and she wasn't about to let it happen. She turned to leave, but Jazmine quickly stepped in front of them blocking the way.

"Wait! I just… I kind of want to see her."

"No." Olivia answered quickly.

"Wha- what? No? I just want to see her, just for a little while. I mean I am her mother."

This was the second time someone question her motherhood. Olivia took a deep breath, she wasn't going to get overworked again.

"Jazmine. I'm not getting into this with you, not now and not ever. The last time a Smith questioned my motherhood, I ended up in the hospital and I won't do that again. This isn't you right now, this is your parents speaking through you. You don't want to see her, your parents do."

"I do too-"

"Kind of? 'I kind of want to see her'? Really? You need to go back to school and forget we ever had this conversation."

Olivia and Fitz stepped beside Jazmine and continued walking to his car. Jazmine followed behind them.

"Olivia come on, what is the big deal? You're about to have another one just give me this back."

"This one? She's not a puppy. I'm not just going to give one away because the litter was too big."

Olivia had stopped walking, and Fitz thought it was time to put an end to this.

"Jazmine, you need to stop. You know that you nor your parents have any parental or legal rights to Olivia's daughter. So she decides who can and cannot see her daughter. She's made her choice and you need to live with it. Especially if you're only doing this for your mother or your father. We are going to walk away now, and you're not going to follow us, unless you want me to call the police.

 **X**

"I cannot believe she did that."

"I know right." Olivia spoke on her cell phone as she walked into her office building. She knew she's not supposed to be working, and she won't. She was just popping in for a quick update on the office to see how everyone was doing and to see how her patients were doing seeing the other doctors instead of her. Quinn had called her before she got to her office.

"And you know what really pisses me off, is the fact that she's not even doing this because she wants to see Sophia. She's only doing this because her parents want to see her. And by the way, if they hadn't have been so fucking rude when they came to my house, unannounced, I might have considered letting them see Soph. But now, over my dea body will they lay eyes on my child."

"I feel you. If it was me, I wouldn't let them see her at all."

"I mean it's not like I was going to keep the adoption a secret from Soph. When she's old enough to understand, I'll tell her. And when she turns eighteen or so and she wants to go meet them then, then that's on her."

"I'm just glad Fitz was there to keep you calm. We don't need you back in the hospital."

"I know. I am too. He's been such a big help for me these past weeks."

"Oh has he now." Olivia rolled her eyes, she could practically hear Quinn smirking over the phone.

"Shut up. Not in that way."

"Oh right, like it's so impossible for the two of you to be hooking up again."

"Quinn we're not doing anything."

"Right, you two arejust playing house."

"We're not playing house either."

"Well you're about to. Have you even thought about what the living situation is going to be when the twins get here? Have either of you thought about it."

"What's there to think about? After they're born, the twins will come home with me. Fitz can come by and see them as much as he wants, I'm not going to stop him from seeing his kids. And when they are old enough they can spend some nights at their dads."

"And have you ran this whole plan by Fitz yet?" Quinn asked. "What if he doesn't like it?"

"He doesn't have a choice but to like it. Now listen Quinn, I have to go. This elevator has shut and opened six times since I got here and I have yet to get on it."

"Alright fine, I'll let you go. I'll call you later, I want to get together with the girls and have lunch since you're off bedrest now."

"Yeah sure, tell me when. Love ya."

"Love you."

Olivia hung up the phone and stepped on the elevator the next time it opened. She rode the elevator to the top floor and stepped off when the doors opened again. She smiled, when she stepped into the office. She missed this place. She missed the calming music that played in the lobbies. She missed the smell of coffee from the breakroom, although it was about to make her throw up right now.

"Ms. Pope?" Ashley was confused, she thought Olivia was still on maternity leave. "What are you doing here? I thought you were on maternity leave."

Olivia walked to the front desk to greet the woman. "Hello Ashley. I'm still not back yet. My doctor took me off bedrest, but she still doesn't want my coming back to work yet. I just came to see how things were going and to get an update on my patients."

"Oh well, I guess it's kind of good you here then."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Ms. Phelps."

"Nora?" Olivia asked. Nora was the young woman who'd lost her husband and baby girl in a car accident, which lead to a psychotic break. "What happened?"

"She refuses to talk to anyone but you. She come in everyday looking for you and when we tell her you're unavailable she loses it, like it's the first time we've told her. And everyday she comes in, she looks worse and worse."

"Why didn't anyone call me?"

"You're on maternity leave. You're not supposed to be working."

"She's my patient. Where is she?"

"She's in with Dr. Baker. She'd only been back there a few minutes though."

Just as Olivia was about to walk down the hall, Daniel walked up to her. "Olivia what are you doing here? You are on strict bed rest, you are not supposed to be here."

"Actually, my bedrest ended a few hours ago."

"Well you still shouldn't be here. Mr. Grant called and told us you have been given very strict orders not to work."

Olivia rolled her eyes. She hated when Fitz involved himself with her business. She didn't try to run things with his business. "Well he shouldn't have done that. Fitz didn't run anything here, and you don't work for him, you work for me."

"Why are you so stubborn Olivia? Just go home and prop your feet up please."

"And I will, as soon as I get home." Olivia gave Daniel her purse and walked off to Dr. Baker's office. When she got to the door, she raised voices on the other side of the door. When she walked in, Nora was the first one to notice her. Dr. Baker's chair was facing the opposite to the door, so he couldn't see Olivia.

When Nora noticed Olivia, her train of thought was lost. She was stuck. All she could focus on was Olivia, and more specifically Olivia's belly. Olivia noticed the way staring at her stomach, and it made her uneasy. On instinct, she put her hand protectively on her stomach.

"Hello Nora." Olivia spoke.

Dr. Baker then noticed that Olivia was in the room. He stood and turned towards Olivia. "Dr. Pope. I didn't realize you'd joined us. Nora and I were just discussing her childhood, perhaps we could chat after our session is finished."

Olivia was listening to him, but she hadn't looked at once while he was talking. She was still staring at Nora, who hadn't taken her eyes off her stomach. "Actually Dr. Baker, I was hoping to have a few words with Nora."

Nora seemed to hear that, and she snapped her attention up to Olivia's face. "I hear you've been wanting to speak with me." Olivia said.

"Yes."

"Well I'm here now. Can we chat for a little while?"

"Yes." Nora continued to give one word responses.

"Dr. Pope I don't think this is a good idea." Dr. Baker said. He hated when Olivia came around and took over things. She thought she was hot shit and he hated it. Although he'd never tell her that to her face, after all she was his boss and he loved his job. More importantly he loved the pay. "I just think Nora and I have a good rapport going right now and I'd hate to break it."

"I understand Dr. Baker, but she is my patient." Olivia answered. "Please shut the door on your way out."

 _And now she's kicking me out of my own office. The nerve of this woman! Dr. Baker defeatedly nodded his head and walked out his office, shutting the door behind him._

After he'd gone, Olivia walked to the chair he'd vacated and slowly took a seat. Her belly wasn't too big to where she couldn't sit or stand without assistance, but her back had been bothering her a lot lately.

"So Nora. How have your sessions with Dr. Baker been going?"

"I don't like him."

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"I just don't like him, I want to talk to you." Nora answered, and her attention went back to Olivia's stomach. "Can I touch it?"

"I'm sorry?" Olivia asked.

"Can I touch it?" Nora asked again, but instead of waiting for an answer, she moved to kneel on the floor and put both her hands on Olivia's belly. Olivia immediately became uncomfortable. "You're big. How far along are you?"

Olivia, not wanting the woman to touch her anymore, gripped Nora's hands and moved them off of her. "Nora we're not here to talk about me remember. We're here to talk about you." Olivia tried to sound calm and not completely weirded out.

"Why do we need to talk about me? Why does everyone want to talk to me?"

"Because we want to help you."

"Help me do what?" She was still focusing on Olivia's stomach.

"I want to help you heal. I know things have been terrible for you since you lost your family in that car crash. It's been hard for you to cope."

"Cope? How do you cope with losing a child?"

"It's not something that happens in a day or even months, but you can learn to get passed this. Therapy. There are support groups with women who are dealing with similar situations. There are a lot of different people you can talk with besides me-"

Nora looked up when she spoke to Olivia. "I don't want to talk. I'm tired of talking. All everybody wants to do is talk! I want this to be over! I want my pain to stop!"

"And I want to help you Nora-"

"Only having my baby back can help me." Nora's eyes once again diverted back to Olivia's stomach.

"I can help you Nora."

Nora looked up. "You will?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then you'll give me my back?"

"Excuse me?" Alarm bells were going off all over the place. Something just wasn't right with Nora. "Nora I don't know what you mean."

"You said you'd help. Give her back."

"Nora, your baby died in that car crash. You know that."

"You're a liar. You said you'd help me!"

"Nora you need to calm down."

"Do not tell me to calm down!" Nora yelled. She was now standing and pacing in front of Olivia. Olivia rose to her feet, unsettled by Nora's behavior. Daniel must have heard Nora yelling, because he soon opened up the office door.

"Is everything alright in here?" He asked. Nora and Olivia didn't acknowledge him.

"I'm tired of waiting." Nora said.

"Waiting for what?" Olivia asked. Nora didn't answer, she just gathered her things and walked out the door.

"What was that about?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know. But something's not right about her."

Daniel scoffed. "Olivia you're a psychiatrist. Something's not right with all of your patients."

"No, but this one is different. I can feel it. I think I might have to commit her. I don't trust her to be out in society."

"You think she's going to hurt someone?"

"Possibly."

Olivia was more worried about her own safety. During that entire session, she noticed that the majority of the time, Nora was focused on her belly. Then her comment about giving her baby back really freaked Olivia out. She'd been doing this a long time, and never had she feared one of her patients.

 **X**

Nora walked out of the office, with determination on her face. She knew what she had to do, she'd been planning it for weeks now. Ever since she learned Dr. Pope was pregnant. _She thought she could get away with it. Taking my baby. I won't let her get away with it._

Nora got in her car, and drove away. She drove passed her turn that would take her to her home, and instead drove about forty minutes outside of Los Angeles to Santa Clarita. Her parents lived in Santa Clarita, and when they passed away Nora got the house. She didn't have much use for it before now. On the way, Nora listened to her favorite station on the radio, singing along when a song she liked came on. She was happy for the first time in months and she couldn't contain her excitement.

When she finally pulled into the driveway to the small one-story home. It was tucked into a cute neighborhood where kids played in the streets. Neighbors all knew each other and waved when they passed by in their cars. It was a lovely neighborhood, it was a family neighborhood. Nora had grown up here, that's why she knew this would be the perfect place to raise her child.

When she got out of her car, she noticed the large package waiting for her on the doorstep. She quickly ran to her door and unlocked it, pushing the box in with her. She sat all her things down on the foyer table and pushed the box to the kitchen. It took a little struggle, but she managed to get the box on top of the table. After she grabbed a knife from the kitchen, she cut the tape off the box and opened it up. She felt like a kid on Christmas morning so was so excited.

She'd been reading online about cesarean sections and she was confident she knew how to perform one. The internet was an amazing thing. You could search for anything and buy anything. She was more than shocked, when she found a website that provided every single surgical tool she would need to perform a cesarean section. And it only cost her a little over three hundred dollars. She bought it and had it shipped to her home on rush delivery.

Nora took out every piece from the box, laying them down in a neat fashion on the table. She checked off that she had every item she'd need. She was ready. She had her surgical kit, she had the shed behind her house prepped where she would perform the surgery. And the nursery was all ready for baby.

She'd fixed it up nice and neat for her little girl to come home. Thinking of the nursery made Nora smile, and she left the kitchen to the nursery down the hall. On the door, was a little white rabbit hanging on a hook. She opened the door, and the smell of an ocean breeze air freshener welcomed her. The walls were painted a soft yellow color. Pictures of animals and letter hung on the wall. Stuffed animals sat scattered around the room. And one lone white crib rest in the middle of the room with a canopy sheet hanging above it.

Nora walked to the crib, straightening out the blanket hanging on the railing. She'd made that blanket for her little girl, and she couldn't wait to wrap her baby in the soft blanket. Everything was perfect. Now all she had to do was bring her baby home and she would be happy once again.

 **X**

Olivia sat up in her bed, rereading her files and notes on Nora. She' gone over all her files and notes on multiple times, and she still wasn't sure what exactly she was looking for. She knew didn't know what she was searching for, but she knew she was missing something. It had been days since her impromptu session with Nora in Dr. Baker's office, and Olivia was still uneasy about it.

The way Nora stared at her, or more specifically her belly. How she only wanted to talk about Olivia. How she suddenly reached out and caressed her stomach out of nowhere. And what really made Olivia worry was Nora comment about 'giving her baby back'. It gave her a great cause for concern, but Olivia didn't think she had enough to commit her for a psych hold. She just couldn't throw the woman in the psych ward, because she gave her a weird vibe.

"What are you doing still up?" Fitz asked, as he came into her bedroom. Even though Olivia was off bedrest, he still came by practically every day to check on her and help with things around the house. He'd been walking passed the door, when he saw her bedroom light still on. He figured she must've fallen asleep with it on, so he went in to turn it off. "I thought you went to bed a while ago."

Olivia was sitting up in her bed, dressed in her pajamas, but she couldn't fall asleep. "I can't sleep." She answered.

"Something wrong?" Fitz came further in the room, and lay sideways on the bed. It didn't even bother Olivia that he was obviously so comfortable being in her room and just casually laying on her bed as if he did it every day. Which he basically did, since he came over every day.

Olivia sighed. "Just a patient."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"You know I can't. Patient confidentiality."

"Who am I going to tell? Besides, I'm a medical professional. I can give you my orefessional opinion. You don't even have to give me specifics."

Olivia sighed again. "Okay. I have this patient that I've been treating for a few months now. She lost her husband and infant in a car crash. She had a severe nervous breakdown, and I fear she might be on the verge of having another."

"Why do you think that?"

"I went by the office a few days ago-"

"You what?" Fitz sat up, he no longer cared about her case problems. "Olivia you're not supposed to be working."

"I know. And I didn't go there to work, I honestly just wanted to check up on things. And then, Nora was there and I learned she was having problems adjusting to the new psychiatrist I assigned her to. So I stopped by for a little session."

"Olivia."

"I know, but I sat down as soon as I got in there, and it didn't even last that long."

"You're not suppose to be working period." Olivia looked at him with a sad puppy dog face. "Don't look at me like that Olivia. You know what the doctor said. No working. You shouldn't even be looking at these files, this technically counts as you working."

"Fitz I'm just reading. It's like reading a book." Fitz gave her a look this time, but his was angry. "Can I finish talking?" Fitz didn't say anything, so Olivia kept talking. "Anyway, during our session, Nora seemed a bit off to me." Olivia didn't realize that she'd let her patients name slip out.

"Off how?"

"She didn't really seem to care about anything, except me."

"You?"

"Yeah. She barely even looked at my face, she just kept staring at my stomach. And then out of nowhere she just reached out and touched my belly." Now Fitz was on edge. "And the second she touched me, I got this real queasy feeling. I felt sick and nervous. In all my years of doing this job, I've met some… characters, but She's the only one who has ever put me on edge. I was almost… scared."

"Olivia I don't think you need to see her anymore."

"Fitz I can't just drop a patient."

"Assigned her to someone else. Liv she's fixated on you. She lost her child in a tragic way, and now she sees you and her swollen belly of course she's going to fixate on you. That's not healthy, nor is it safe and I'm mainly talking about you. What if she becomes obsessed with you?"

"I don't think she would hurt me." Olivia didn't even sound convincing to herself.

"Olivia you just said you were scared of her, so clearly you do. Refer her to someone else. Preferably an entirely different practice. I don't want you anywhere near her."

Maybe Fitz had a point Olivia thought. He seemed pretty concerned and Olivia would be lying if she said she didn't share in his concern. She hated to drop a client, but that would be the best solution for her and Nora.

"Okay." She agreed. "I'll call Malcom and see if he has room for her."

"Good. Now you need to sleep." Fitz began gathering all the papers spread out on the bed and in Olivia's lap. He dropped them on the floor beside the bed. When all the papers were cleared, he moved the covers back and pulled Olivia by her ankles, to make her lay flat on her back. Olivia laughed and smiled up at him, lifting her arms Fitz pulled the covers back up her body.

"You don't have to tuck me in you know."

Fitz shrugged, and continued tucking the covers under her body. "Practicing for when the twins get here." When he was all finished, he turned out the light. The moon shining in from the blinds illuminated the room. Fitz leaned down and kissed Olivia's forehead. "Goodnight Livvie."

 **X**

That Saturday, Olivia woke up early then usual for a Saturday morning. Her mom had called the day before and told her she and Curtis were keeping all the grandkids for the day. They wanted to take them all out for a fun day and maybe go to the beach a little later on. Olivia was thrilled, she could get some errands done today a lot quicker if she didn't have to lug Sophia around with her. Her pregnancy already made her so tired all the time, and Soph just added to it. And she knew Soph would love a day at the beach with her grandparents and cousins.

"Good morning Peanut." Olivia smiled when she walked in Soph's crib. She didn't notice her mother at first, because she was occupied with all her little animals in her bed. But when she heard her mother's voice, she stood up and held her arms out to be taken out of the crib. Olivia recently had to get Fitz to lower Sophia's mattress on her crib. She'd been climbing lately and almost got out of her crib on a few occasions.

"Did you sleep good?" Olivia lifted the toddler out of the crib and put her on the changing table. "Peanut I cannot wait until you are potty trained. Momma can't take too much more of your dirty diapers." Soph just looked up at her wide eyed, sucking on her pacifier. "And that pacifier is going to come up missing one of these days. I refuse to let you have jacked up teeth, because I let you suck on a pacifier too long."

After Olivia got her cleaned and changed out of her poopy diaper, she carried her to the bathroom and gave her a bath. She could no longer bend down and wash Soph in the bathtub, it hurt her back too much, so she gave her baths in the sink. It was big enough for Soph to get in and play like she was in the tub.

After she got her cleaned, she was already tired, but now she had to get her dressed and then make breakfast before the day even started.

"Alright Soph. Please do not pee until I get a diaper on you." Olivia made it back to the room just in time to put a diaper on Soph's naked behind before she peed again. Sophia thought it was funny the way her mother screeched, just as she began peeing and just as her mother snapped the diaper in place.

"You did that on purpose didn't you." Soph laughed again. Olivia rubbed her little body with lotion and put her on the floor while she looked for her an outfit today. "Alright Soph, what are we wearing today huh?" Soph had crawled to where her mother was in the closet, and pulled herself up on one of the shelves. She grabbed a pink sandal and immediately put the strap in her mouth.

"I take it you want to wear those today?" Olivia asked. "Good choice, because it is rather hot today and Nana is taking you to the beach today and you get to play in the sand."

"San!" Sophia understood that. Playing in the sand was her absolute favorite thing to do.

"Yeah baby sand. Oh and no putting sand into your swimsuit missy. Momma is not spending thirty minutes getting sand out of you little butt cheeks." Olivia playfully pinched Sophia's behind and her giggled. The last time they'd gone to the beach, Olivia caught Soph just casually stuffing handfuls of sand in her swimming diaper. She thought it was hilarious at first, but she didn't think it was so funny later on after all that sand was stuck in some unpleasant areas.

"Alright peanut how about this one?" Olivia pulled out a cute little mint green romper floral print romper with little pompoms around the legs. "You like this one?" Soph looked up and smiled, with the sandal strap still in her mouth. "Perfect, let's go get dressed."

After getting Sophia dressed and styling her hair, Olivia was so glad her hair was beginning to come back. When Sophia was born, she had a head full of dark brown tight coils. But after a few weeks, her hair started to 'disappear'. Now it was finally growing back and Olivia was desperate to put Soph's hair in cute little styles. Today, however, she settled for just two little puffs on the top of her head and a headband to match her romper.

When Soph was finally camera ready, she sat in a playpen in her mother's room with some toys and Mulan on the TV. One night, while watching ABC family, Olivia came across Mulan and learned that Sophia loved Mulan. It was the cutest thing to watch her rock and try to dance to the songs in the movie.

Olivia kept her bathroom door opened, so she could hear Soph, and quickly took and shower and got dressed. It was almost eleven on the dot when they finally left the house. It wasn't a long ride to her mother's house, and when she got there everyone was already there. Althea answered the door.

She exaggeratedly gasped when she saw Sophia. "Look at you!" Althea took Soph from Olivia. "Don't you look so cute in the outfit auntie Thea got you." Althea bounced her up and down earing a lough cackle from Soph.

"Oh I wouldn't do that. She just ate and it is guaranteed to come back up if you continue to bounce her."

"Well let me stop then. Hey sis." Thea gave Olivia a quick hug as they walked in the house. "how you feeling?"

"Large." Olivia laughed. "And tired. My back has been screaming for days."

"Well you've got the day to yourself. What you gonna do with all that time?"

"Run errands. I've got a million and one things to do today. But I think I'm going to try and get a massage sometime today."

"Ooh a massage, that sounds amazing."

"Why don't you come with me." Olivia suggested. Since Althea had moved back to California, Olivia was ashamed to say that she hadn't spent much time with her sister. Olivia and Althea didn't have the best sister relationship, but they were still sisters and they loved one another. And Olivia would love to spend some more time with Thea.

"Really?" Olivia nodded. "You don't mind me tagging along on your day to yourself."

"No I really don't. I hate being alone, it's so boring." Olivia admitted. Before Soph, she'd spent too many nights sitting at home alone. She hated it. "So it's settled you and I are getting massages. Ooh and when we get there, ask for Ricky." Olivia said. "What that man does with his hands is an act of God."

Althea laughed. "Is it that good."

"Yes girl. It's not like those spa's where the guy gives you a happy ending at the end if you know what I mean, but he comes pretty damn close."

Althea laughed again. "I think you've had one too many sessions with Ricky Olivia."

"Who's Ricky?" Jason asked. Thea and Olivia had walked into the living room where everyone else was.

"He works at the spa Olivia and I are going to later today."

"You are?" This was the first Jason was hearing of this. He had plans for them on their one kids free day.

"Yep." Thea said and walked off. She wasn't asking for his permission, she was simply informing him of her plans for the day.

"Okay Momma, here's Soph's bag." Olivia plopped Soph's diaper back on the couch. "I didn't pack any clothes, because I know she has a dresser full of clothes here in her room. But I did pack her another swimsuit, the one you have is too small now. And this one is a one-piece, so I don't think she'll be able to get sand in her bottom. Oh and I packed some swim diapers in there too."

"Say thank you mommy." Adelle cooed to Sophia. She was excited to have all her grandkids to herself for the day. "Olivia honey how are you feeling?"

"Other than my back killing me and being tired all the time, I'm good."

"You haven't been over doing it have you?"

"No mommy."

"Fitz told me you went into work one day last week." Adelle gave her daughter a look.

 _Oh my God! That man is such a snitch. Does he ever mind his own business?_ "I just wanted to check up on things. I didn't even stay long."

"You shouldn't have stayed at all. No work means no work Olivia."

"I know mommy."

"Alright now all of you get out. I want to have my grandkids all to myself."

 **X**

After finishing all her errands, Olivia was more than ready to get those massages with Althea. A hot stone massage sounded so good to her aching muscles. Throughout her day, Olivia hadn't once noticed the blue Honda Civic that always appeared wherever she was. When she went to the post office, the Honda was parked across the street. When she went to home depot, the Honda was parked two cars beside her. And when she went to get her oil changed, the Honda was the next car in line.

And now, as she walked out of a boutique, after picking up a few items she'd ordered, she didn't even glace at the blue Honda parked right next to her car. It was almost 2:30, and she was supposed to meet Althea at the spa at 3:00, so she was in a bit of a hurry. Traffic was moving a little slow while she was running her last errand, and she didn't want to get stuck behind traffic.

 **X**

Nora had been following Olivia all day. Her day began before the sun even rose. She was parked outside Olivia's house at three a.m. She didn't know what time Olivia would start her day, and she was too anxious to wait at her own house. So she spent the majority of the night Outside Olivia's home watching her house. She noted when the lights cut off that night when she went to bed, and she was alert, when the lights came back on that following morning. She waited for almost two hours, before the garage door began to open. Nora cranked up her car, and watched as Olivia pulled out of her driveway and she followed behind her.

She first followed her to her mother's house, making sure to stay a safe distance away to where Olivia wouldn't notice she was being followed, but not too far away to where she would lose the car. After the trip to her mother's home she followed her through the city while she ran her errands. Nora was waiting, waiting for the perfect time to confront Olivia. But it was never the right time. Every parking lot she stopped at had too many people around and was out in the open.

But when Olivia parked in a parking garage, Nora knew this was the perfect spot. She knew this was her chance and possibly her only chance. And she wasn't going to miss it. Nora waited for Olivia to park her car, and leave before she parked right next to hers. She was nervous but also excited. She was going to get her baby back whether Olivia liked it or not. She reached in her glove compartment and got out the little black pouch she'd put in there. She unzipped it and tripled checked that the syringe was still in there. It was.

Nora sat patiently in her car waiting and waiting for Olivia to return. After about forty minutes of sitting in her car, Nora spotted Olivia in her side view mirror. She watched her walk to her car, opening the trunk on her way. After she put her bags in her car, Olivia got pulled out her phone. Nora could tell she was texting someone, and knew this was her shot. While Olivia was distracted, she got out her car and came up behind her.

"Dr. Pope."

Olivia hadn't heard anyone walking towards her, so when she heard someone calling her name it scared the daylight out of her. She whirled around, almost throwing a punch out of fright. When she registered that it was Nora, she relaxed a little, only to tense right back up.

"Nora? What are you doing here?" Olivia asked, but Nora didn't give an answer. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not. But I will be."

"Nora how did you know where I was?" Olivia was discretely looking around the parking garage for another person. There were a lot of cars parked, but no one was in them or around.

"Dr. Pope. You've always been nice to me. And I appreciate that. But I'm tired of waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

Nora stepped closer to Olivia, she put her hand on her shoulder and rubbed it. "You have my baby Dr. Pope and I want it back." Just then, Nora jabbed the syringe Olivia's arm before Olivia could even move away. Olivia felt the sharp pain in her arm, and yelled out, but no one was around to hear her. She tried to get away from Nora, but whatever was in that syringe was powerful and fast acting. before she could even take a step, she felt drowsy. Her head was pounding and her body felt weak.

Nora saw the drug was working, and she quickly caught Olivia before she fell to the ground. Nora gently laid Olivia's body on the ground between their cars. She looked around once more to check that no one was around. Then she opened the passenger door to her car. Nora dragged Olivia's limp body to her car and propped her up in the passenger seat. She clipped the seatbelt around Olivia's body to keep her upright and propped her head against the head rest. To anyone else, it looked as if Olivia had simply fallen asleep in the car.

Nora didn't even bother picking up Olivia's things from the ground or even the syringe she'd dropped when she caught Olivia. She just hurried back to the driver's side of her car and sped out of the parking garage before anyone came back.

 **X**

 **I live for drama, although I just noticed that I've done something pretty shitty to Olivia in all of my stories and even the story I haven't posted yet -stay tuned that Olivia is on another level- But now I feel like I have to do something to Fitz to balance it out lol.**

 **Anyway, sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. I'm back in school now and my school work is higher up on my list of priorities. College is so not fun, and I want to punch everyone who ever told me it was in the throat. I hate being an adult.**

 **Also, if anyone knows where I got my Nora character from, I fucks with you. I loved that show and hated so much when i went off. (Private Practice)**

 **Until Next Time...**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Survival

**Chapter Seventeen: Survival**

Fitz rang Olivia's doorbell once again, wondering where she was. She hadn't said anything about making any plans for the afternoon. He'd stopped by her favorite Taco food truck and gotten her dinner. Fitz had been stopping by a lot lately. At first, he had come by the house because Olivia was on bed rest and she needed help around the house. But now that she as off bed rest and could do things herself, Fitz was still coming by every night. Sometimes he even spent the night in the guest bedroom.

He wanted to say it was because Olivia still needed some help around the house and he was just being nice. But that wasn't true. He was still coming by, because he missed Olivia. He hated being alone in his apartment, it was too quiet. Olivia's place was never quiet even though there were only two people living there. He even missed Sophia when he went home. He didn't know when it had happened, but Soph had found her way into Fitz's heart. He cared for that little girl. She was too sweet not to love. Even the way she said his name was cute Fee.

Since she wasn't answering her door, Fitz deduced that she wasn't home. He thought she might be at Erika's place, so he walked over to her house. He called Olivia as he walked, but the phone just rang until he got her voicemail. He knocked on his sister's door, and was surprised, when Harrison answered the door.

"Fitz. Hey."

Fitz was quiet for a moment, caught off guard that a shirtless man was answering his sister's door. He had to take a moment to remember that Erika was a grown woman. "Harrison." Fitz walked in the house. "Where's Erika?"

"E! Baby your brother's here."

Erika came barreling down the steps a few moments later. She looked disheveled. Hair in disarray and in only her robe. "Fitz hey, what are you doing here? Harrison was just-"

"Save it, don't make it weird." Fitz cut her off. "I just came by to see if Liv was here."

"No. Why?"

"I was just at her house, she wasn't home. And when I tried calling her, the phone just kept ringing until I got her voicemail."

"Well she's probably just out."

"Yeah." Fitz didn't feel right. He didn't know what it was, but something wasn't right. He took his phone out once again, and called Adelle. He got some relief, when Adelle told him that Olivia was with Althea getting massages. He then called Althea's phone, and that relief vanished. "Thea hey, can I speak to Liv? I wanted to let her know I stopped by with dinner."

"Liv isn't with me."

Fitz's alarm started back up. "But I thought she was with you getting massages."

"Yeah she's supposed to be. I've been waiting for her." Althea sounded worried. "She texted me earlier saying she was on her way. She had some errand she was finishing then she was coming my way. That was almost forty minutes ago. I starting to get worried now, she isn't answering her phone."

Erika could sense the change in her brother, she knew something must have been wrong. "Fitz? What is it?"

"Liv isn't with Althea. She hasn't seen her since this morning."

"Where is she?"

"Thea did she say what she was doing?"

"Yeah, She said she had to pick up a dress she had tailored, but she didn't say where."

Fitz knew where. Olivia only used one tailor. "I know where she went. I'm going there now to look for her."

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

 **X**

It didn't take long for Fitz to arrive at the little shop he knew Olivia had her alterations made. Erika was worried when Fitz got off the phone with Althea, so she and Harrison rode with him to make sure Olivia was okay. They drove passed the shop and didn't see Olivia's car, but Harrison thought to look in the parking garage.

Fitz pulled in, but didn't see Olivia's car on the first level. He drove on up and was almost to the third level, when Erika spotted Olivia's car parked in a spot with the trunk wide open.

"Wait Fitz, there. That's her car."

Fitz stopped the car, and hoped out the car. He was for sure blocking a few cars in, but he didn't care. He immediately noticed no one was in the car, and Olivia wasn't anywhere around. "Where the fuck is she?" His heart was beating faster and faster.

"Is this her purse?" Harrison spotted a bag on the ground, it was obvious someone had gone through it. All her things were scattered on the ground, her wallet was beside it wide opened and you could tell it had been messed with.

"That's her purse." Erika said. "Oh my God, do you think she was mugged?"

"If she was mugged then where is she?" Fitz said. "She would've called."

"Uh guys." Fitz and Erika looked down at Harrison, who was currently kneeling on the ground trying to get something form under Olivia's car. He pulled out Olivia's cell phone in one hand and an empty syringe in the other. "I don't think she was mugged."

 **X**

Althea was in her car when Fitz called her back, telling her something had happened to Olivia. Althea immediately thought he worse. She was in a car accident, she had another panic attack and passed out. But in reality, it was a whole lot worse.

She didn't know how fast she was driving, nor did she care. She had to get to that parking garage. When she finally made it, she couldn't even drive into the garage, because there were police cars blocking the entrance. When she explained who she was, they led her up to the second level of the parking garage.

"Fitz!" He was the first one she saw. Thea was already hysterical, she didn't even know how she'd made it here in one piece. "What happened where is she? Where is my sister?" Fitz wasn't sure what to say, because he didn't have the answers.

"Ma'am I'm office Ballard, this is my partner Officer Montgomery. Who are you ma'am."

"Althea Payne. I'm Olivia's sister." Althea spoke through tears. "Do you know where she is?"

"Ma'am we've only began our questioning-"

"Why are you talking? My sister is missing! You need to be out looking for her. Put out a missing person report on the news!"

"Ma'am Ms. Pope is an adult. It's only been an hour since anyone has last heard from her. We like to run through all the possibilities before we file a missing person's report."

"All the possibilities?" Fitz said. "She didn't just run away you idiot! Her purse is scattered all on the ground, she left her phone behind, her wallet! There's a fucking syringe right there! And you think she just ran away? How dumb do you have to be?!"

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to calm down." Officer Ballard said.

"Oh fuck you! It's not your family that's missing! And you're not doing a damn thing about it."

"Sir there are cameras all over this parking garage. We have officers checking the footage now. Soon we'll know-"

"How long does it take to looking at some videos?!" Thea yelled.

Just then, another officer wearing a yellow coat came over and spoke quietly to Officer Ballard and Montgomery. They only nodded their heads and when they looked back and Fitz and Althea, they wore no expressions on their face.

"We're going to have to ask you all to come down to the station."

 **X**

"Fitz!" Olivia woke with a start. She had a terrible headache, and she felt like a slab of cement was just laying on her body, she felt so heavy. Her vision was a little blurry as she blinked a few times to clear it up. When she could finally see her surroundings, she began to panic. She was laying on a cold concrete floor in what looked like a shed of some kind. There were no windows and no one around. There was only a single light right above Olivia that kept flickering on and off and giving off a steady humming noise.

"Who's Fitz?"

Olivia got startled by the voice of another person. But when she tried to see who it was, she found that she couldn't move. What? She struggled to move her limbs, but they just weren't working. She could only tell who the person was, when they walked into her view.

"Who's Fitz?"

"Nora?" Olivia didn't remember anything when she first woke up, her mind was scrambled. But now everything came back to her all at once. "Nora what the hell are you doing?"

"I've already told you what I'm doing Olivia. I'm just glad you're awake now. You've been out for quite a long time. I didn't think it would make you sleep that long."

"Nora what are you doing? Why am I here?" Olivia cried. "Why can't I move."

"Well that was a lot of question Olivia." Nora laughed. "I've already answered the first two. And as to why you can't move, well you have these to thank for that." Nora was talking about the handcuffs around Olivia's wrist and ankles bolted to the concrete floor. "They're more of a backup really. That syringe was full of some goodies I found online. And it's the real reason you can't move. You're paralyzed from the neck down. But don't worry, it's only temporary."

"Nora why are you doing this?"

"I've already told you Olivia. You have my baby, I want it back."

"Nora please listen to yourself, you're not making any sense. How can I have your baby inside of me?"

Nora laughed. "Look I know this sounds crazy, I know. But I am not crazy. Everyone likes to think I am, but I'm not! Now I don't know how, but you stole my baby girl and she's not trapped in there." Nora rested her head on Olivia's belly. She kissed it softly and whispered. "Don't worry sweetheart. Mommy's going to get you out of there."

"What do you mean Nora." Olivia asked, she was scared out of her mind. Nora didn't answer her. "Nora what are you doing?"

"I'm going to get my baby out of you."

"What? Nora you need to stop, this is not your baby. What are you going to do cut it out of me?!" Olivia was getting upset, and she needed to calm down. She knew that. She would only make things worse if she upset Nora.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." Nora smiled sweetly.

"What? Nor-"

"Shush shush, no more talking for now, you've asked enough questions." Nora got up off the floor and went a little rusted table in the corner of the room. She came back with a roll of duct tape and a rag. "Now I have to run in the house to get somethings before we can begin. This is to make sure you're a good girl while I'm gone." Nora kneeled back down on the ground. She shoved the rag in Olivia's mouth and put a piece of duct tape on top. "I'll be right back."

 **X**

"Oh my God!" Erika cried. She, Fitz, Althea and Harrison had just watched the security tapes from the parking garage. They sat in fear and astonishment as some woman approached Olivia, they spoke and then the woman jabbed Olivia with what they assumed to be the syringe they found under Olivia's car. Fitz watched in horror and anger as the woman then drug Olivia's lifeless body into her car and sped away.

Jake backed the video up, and paused on the woman's face. "Do any of you recognize this woman?"

"I've never seen her before." Althea answered, and everyone else just shook their heads no.

"Well I'm afraid this is all we have to go on right now. There wasn't a license plate on the car. We lifted some prints off the syringe, but they're not in the database. We don't have anything else that might tell us where Olivia is."

"So that's it? You're just giving up?"

"I didn't say that. Right now-"

"I need to speak with someone in charge right now!"

Everyone turned, when they heard Adelle's loud voice roaring through the precinct. No one had thought to call Adelle and Curtis, until they got to the precinct. Adelle was more than furious that she was just finding out that some lunatic had taken her baby.

"Who is in charge?!" Adelle had Curtis, CJ, Jason and the kids in tow. They didn't have time or the patience to call a babysitter.

"Adelle." Fitz called her over to where they were.

"Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"I'm sorry."

"Do they know anything yet?"

"They have security camera footage from the garage, but none of us know who the woman is."

"What video? Where is it?" Curtis asked.

"Mr. And Mrs. Pope. I'm officer Jake Ballard, I'm taking lead on your daughter's case. I'd like to show you a video, no one else seemed to know who the woman is, but perhaps you will." Jake showed the video again, and stopped on the woman's face.

"I have never seen her before."

"We have our techs trying to run facial software on the image. But the video isn't clear or perfect. It may take some time to clear it up and then even more for the image to run through the system."

"We don't have time!" Curtis yelled. Everyone was on edge, and for good reason. "You saw the video! There's no telling what that bitch is doing to my sister!"

"Listen everyone you need to be patient."

Everyone yelled all at once. "Patient!"

While everyone was all yelling at Jake, Fitz walked away the hall. He needed to be alone. He couldn't believe this was happening. Olivia just got out of the hospital after nearly dying and now she'd been kidnapped by some psychopath. How much bad luck can one person have in a lifetime.

He couldn't lose her. Not like this. Not ever. Things were going well with them for the first time in years. They may not have been together, but Fitz felt they could get there. Things were fine, they were happy, they were having a baby. Two. This was not how their story was supposed to end. She couldn't die. He couldn't handle it if she did.

Fitz felt helpless, just sitting there doing nothing. He tried to think of something, anything that could help find Olivia. He couldn't think of a single person that hated Olivia this much and was crazy enough to kidnap her. This wasn't real life. This was the kind of thing you saw in TV shows and movies. This didn't happen to ordinary people like them.

Just when he thought he'd racked every part of his brain and came up empty, he remembered the conversation he had with Olivia just a few days ago. The patient. The woman Olivia was sacred of. He remembered what Olivia said, but he couldn't remember her name.

He walked back into the room where everyone was still yelling and talking over each other.

"I think I might know who she is." Fitz spoke loud enough to be heard in the room. When everyone looked his way he spoke again. "A few days ago, Olivia told me about this patient of hers. She said she had a very strange feeling about this woman. She said she felt she was obsessed with her in a way. Olivia was afraid of her."

"Do you remember her name?"

"I can't think of it. Anna or Rhonda." Fitz took a second, he closed his eyes and tried to put himself back in Olivia's room during that conversation.

"Please Fitz, we need you to remember." Adelle pleaded.

"Nora." Fitz finally said. "Nora her name was Nora."

"Last name?" Jake asked.

"I don't know Olivia didn't say."

"Is she the woman in the video?"

"I don't know. I've never seen her before, I only know what Olivia told me. That she was afraid of a patient of hers named Nora." Then Fitz had an idea. "But Daniel should know."

"Who's Daniel?"

"Daniel Buchanan. He's Olivia's assistant. He handles everything for her at the office. He knows who all her patients are."

"Jake walked to the door, and poked his head out. "Montgomery, I need you to find a Daniel Buchanan. He's Ms. Pope's assistant. I need him here now."

 **X**

"Okay Olivia, I'm back. Are you ready to do this?" Nora came back in the room, carrying a tray that would normally be topped with a tea kettle and some cute china cups. Now, it was carrying several pieces of surgical equipment. Nora had changed her clothes as well. She's changed out of the floral print dress she was wearing and into some light blue scrubs with a scrub cap on her head and booties on her feet.

Nora sat the tray on the ground beside Olivia. "Do you like it?" Nora did a 360 twirl. "I got it all off amazon." She laughed. "Can you believe it? And it was on sale too at a steal. Only forty bucks for everything." Olivia still had the rag in her mouth, so she couldn't speak. Nora kneeled on the little mat she had for herself beside Olivia. She pulled the tea tray closer to her, so Olivia could see. "Now these, I had to special order and let me tell you, they were not as cheap. But you would be amazed what someone can find on the internet if you just know where to look. Like that little surprise in the syringe."

Olivia started moaning, trying to get Nora to take the rag out of her mouth. "You want me to take it out?" Olivia nodded. "Alright, but if you start screaming, it's going right back in." Nora took the rag out of her mouth.

"What was in the syringe?"

"Oh you don't need to worry about that. But it is a potent little bastard huh? You still can move a muscle can you?"

"Nora please don't do this." Olivia begged. "I know you remember what happened to your baby."

"You want me to say my baby died? Is that what you want to hear?" Nora was flipping through some papers she'd printed off the internet.

"That's what happened."

"No. You couldn't have your own baby, so you took mine. That is what happened."

How did she know I couldn't have a baby? Olivia thought to herself, but Nora must've read her face. "I told you. You'd be surprised what you find on the internet. You just need to know how to look for it." Nora leaned over to talk directly into Olivia's ear. "I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks." She laughed.

"Nora. You only had a baby girl. I'm having two boys." Olivia wasn't sure what her babies were yet, but she'd say anything if it convinced Nora that these weren't her babies.

"I know how this must sound, believe me I do. But I believe this is my baby. And what kind of mother would I be if I allowed you to just take my babies away from me?"

"Nora. I know you think this is your baby. But I think they're mine too. I've felt them growing inside of me for months. I feel the pain in my back every day that they grow. They make me sick in the morning, I can't eat eggs because they make me sick. I've felt them Nora. I love these babies and so does their father. And I know you love them too. So I know you don't want to hurt them right?"

"No, I don't."

"Okay. Then how about we don't do this. Okay. Because if you try to cut them out of me, you're going to hurt them. I'm only five months pregnant Nora. They're not ready to come out yet."

Nora put her hands on Olivia's belly, slowly caressed it. It Nora wasn't holding her against her will Olivia would actually appreciate the soft massage. "I do love my baby. But I can't wait any longer. I've been without her for too long."

"Nora. Please don't do this. Not right now."

"Not right now?" Nora laughed again, Olivia was getting sick of that laugh. "What do you think I'm going to let you go and then come back they'll let me have my baby? I've attacked you. I drugged you and kidnapped you. You think they're going to let me have my baby after all that? Come one. You are smarter than that." Nora patted Olivia's cheeks.

"Nora please."

"Shut up."

"Nora!"

"Shut up!" Without thinking about it, Nora swung at Olivia connecting with her nose, effectively shutting her up for the moment."

 **X**

"Daniel." Fitz spotted Daniel walking in with officer Montgomery.

"Mr. Grant what is going on?"

Jake spoke next. "Are you Daniel Buchanan? Ms. Pope's assistant."

"Yes. But-"

"We don't have time for questions. Jake rushed Daniel into the room. I need you to watch this video and tell me if you recognize this woman." Jake played the video, and Daniel sat and watched in shocked horror as the woman drugged Olivia and dragged her to her car. "Do you recognize this woman?"

At first Daniel couldn't tell who it was, because the footage was so fuzzy. But after Jake paused it, Daniel begin to recognize her. "Wait. Oh my God that looks like one of Olivia's patients."

"Name. What's her name?"

"Nora. Nora Trenton. She's been Olivia's patient for a few months now." Officer Montgomery was already out the door and typing Nora's name into a computer. Now that they had her first and last name, it would be easy to find her through DMV records. They'd have her home address in no time.

"What is Ms. Trenton being treated for?"

Any other time, Daniel would never break patient confidentiality, but this was different. Olivia was in trouble, confidentiality be damned. "She was in a horrible car crash that killed her husband and baby girl. Nora was the only one to survive. She became depressed and had a nervous breakdown. She was referred to Olivia, after she tried to kill herself."

"So Olivia's pregnancy could be a possible motive?"

"I guess. Last time she was in the office, Olivia was worried that Nora might end up hurting someone. I guess she was right."

Just then, the door opened back up and officer Montgomery poked her head in. "We got an address. Nora Trenton has an apartment about fifteen minutes away, patrol is already on the way."

Fitz stood up, about to follow the officer out the door. But Jake stopped him. "No, absolutely not. You and the rest of your family is going to stay right here."

"I'm not just going to sit here on my ass and do nothing."

"Mr. Grant this isn't a TV show. You need to let us do our jobs." Jake left out the door, leaving everyone else behind.

 **X**

Jake arrived on the scene, about twenty minutes later, lights flashing. He got out his squad car, tightening the straps on his vest. "What do we got?" He asked the officers set up outside the apartment complex. They had already evacuated the apartments on the floors above and beneath Nora's. And set up a perimeter, surrounding the building on all sides. No one was getting out without them knowing.

"Apartment is on the second floor. We got both front and back exits blocked off. There are only two windows into the apartment, and we don't have a visual from any one."

"So she might not be in there."

"We won't know until we hit it. I've got the TAC team set to go."

"Alright do it."

Jake stood back and watched on the little camera on a screen in front of him. One of the men was wearing a body cam so they could see the footage. They line up in an expertly precise line. Moving through the apartment complex in a unified fashion. They climbed the steps, until they reached the second floor. When they got to her door, one man put thing cord with a small camera underneath the door. They didn't see anyone in the areas that were visible.

With a three count, another officer used a battering ram to force the door opened. Then they threw in a stun grenade. Only seconds later, an there was a flashing light and a loud bang. Then the officers rushed in. They searched every room, closet and crevice of the apartment looking for anyone. When they came up empty, they informed the officers still outside.

"Shit." Jake grumbled as he made his way into the apartment building.

"There's no one here sir. But we did find something you should see."

Jake followed the man into the kitchen. On the table, was a lap, and a bunch of papers that looked to be online receipts.

"She's made some recent purchases on a few different sites lately. She spent a large sum on surgical supplies, equipment, clothing."

"The hell does she need that for?"

"She's also been researching a lot about c-sections and looking up how-to videos on the internet. We found these on the desk." Jake took the papers. "It's a print out of step-by-step instructions on how to perform a cesarean section. And lastly, she bought a crib."

"Jesus Christ. She's gonna cut that baby right out of her."

 **X**

"Oh my God Olivia. I am so sorry!" Nora frantically dabbed at Olivia's nose with the rag she had previously stuff in her mouth. "I didn't mean to. Really."

"Nora."

"Let's just get this over with okay."

"Nora."

"Shh. The sooner I do this, the quicker you can go back home."

"Nora. How do you think I'll be able to go home? I'm going to die. If you do this, if you cut me I'm going to bleed out and you're going to kill me."

"You'll be okay."

"Nora you're going to kill the babies. They're not ready to come out yet. They can't even breath on their own yet, their lungs aren't developed. If you take them out now, without the proper equipment they are going to die. Nora you don't know what you're doing."

"Yes I do. I've been reading all about it. I've watched at least twenty videos on YouTube. And I've printed out the instructions, just in case I forget a step. Look." Nora showed Olivia the instructions she'd printed off the internet.

"Nora! Watching some fucking YouTube videos doesn't make you a fucking doctor!" Olivia had lost it, she couldn't keep calm anymore.

"You know, you should really be nicer to me. Especially now that I'm holding a scalpel."

"Nora put it down now!"

"You are not in charge here Dr. Pope. This isn't your office, you don't get to make the rules. I do. I'm in charge. And right now I need you to shut up so I can focus."

"Nora!"

Nora ignored her, and proceeded to cut Olivia dress from the hem. She cut it all to right under her breast and moved the pieces out of the way. She then took a bunch of surgical pads and placed them around Olivia's belly. Olivia was still pleaded with her to stop, but she didn't listen. She grabbed the scalpel and brought to Olivia stomach.

"Nora stop!" Olivia couldn't feel where Nora had the scalpel, but she knew she could see that Nora was way too high up. "You're up too high. If you cut there, you could cut the babies."

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying. Why would I lie to you? I don't want you to cut my babies."

"They are my babies!"

"No they're not you crazy bitch!"

"That's it." Nora got the rag she'd stuffed in her mouth before, that was now covered in Olivia's blood, and put it back in her mouth. "That was just uncalled or Olivia."

Olivia was trying to get the rag out of her mouth so she could scream out to someone, anyone. All you could hear was muffled moans and screams. Olivia was just praying that someone would find her in time. All she could think about was Fitz bursting through that door and saving her. Olivia gave up. She stopped trying to scream, no one could hear her. She closed her eyes, causing her tears to run down into her hair. She couldn't feel the pain, but she felt the pressure and tugging as Nora cut into her stomach.

 **X**

"Is she in there?" Fitz rushed to where Jake and the other officers were standing. "Is she here?"

"How the hell did he get here?" Jake asked his partner. Shortly after Jake left with the other officers, Fitz slipped out of the room behind them and followed them to Nora's apartment.

"Mr. Grant you need to leave now."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I wasn't asking."

"Officer Ballard! We got something." A female officer came rushing towards them. "We found this with the rest of the papers on the kitchen table. It's the receipts for the surgical equipment."

"The what?!" Fitz shouted, but no one paid him any attention.

"We didn't notice it before. But the shipping address is different from the apartment address. It's to a house out in Santa Clarita."

"Well what the hell are we still doing here?" Jake hurried back to his squad car, shouting orders as he went. "Get the sheriff on the line, tell him we need agents and EMS at that location now. Let's move people."

Jake took off so fast, that he'd forgotten that Fitz was standing beside him. Fitz had seen the address on the paper the officer had, and walked away without anyone noticing. Fitz sped off in his car, but Jake was right behind him in his own car. They were speeding down the highway, so it wouldn't take forty minutes to reach the house, but they were still at least twenty or thirty minutes away from Santa Clarita, and that was assuming there was no traffic. Jake had already called ahead, and had officers headed to the house, hopefully they would get there in time.

 **X**

When the officers got to the scene, they immediately forced their way into the house. They didn't wait. They had been briefed on the situation and knew they needed to be swift. They searched the house thoroughly and didn't find anything. Some of the officers outside, began checking the perimeter of the house and discovered the shed in the back. The door was already opened wide, and they could clearly see inside.

"I got her!" one man yelled while another yelled for the paramedics to come. After checking that no one else was inside, the officer checked on Olivia. "Ma'am. Miss can you hear me?"

Olivia was slightly out of it. She'd lost a large amount of blood. "My babies." Was all Olivia could manage to say before her eyes closed. The paramedics got there not even a second later. One of them checked for a pulse on Olivia, he got one and quickly put an oxygen mask on her. The other one was checking her stomach. He obviously saw the cut on her, but he also noticed that she wasn't fully opened, meaning Nora hadn't gotten far enough down to reach the babies.

"We gotta move! She needs an emergency c-section now." They used one of the officer's keys to uncuff Olivia from the floor and they quickly put her on a stretcher.

Fitz got there just as they were pushing the stretcher to the ambulance. He got out of his car so fast, that he didn't even put it in park. It slowly rolled forward, but luckily there was a tree in the way to make it stop. "Olivia!" He yelled, trying to reach her.

Jake was still behind him, and got there just after Fitz did. Jake was getting tired of Fitz interfering. "Mr. Grant." Fitz ignored him, so Jake had a few officers restrain him. They had to tackle him down to the ground and cuff him to get him to settle down. "Put him in your car." Jake said, right before he walked to the ambulance. "How is she?"

"Unconscious, she's lost a lot of blood. We gotta get her to the hospital for an emergency cesarean."

"She's still pregnant?" Jake was shocked.

"Yes! We have to go." They closed the doors, and the ambulance took off to the hospital.

His partner came to his side. "Nora got away."

"What?"

"They only found Ms. Pope chained to the floor in the shed out back. Nora must've heard the sirens and made a run for it. There's fresh foot prints leading to the woods. We've got men searching, but so far nothing."

"Alright keep me informed. I'm going to call the Mr. and Mrs. Pope, tell them we found their daughter."

 **X**

"Fitz, where is she?" Adelle raced down the hall with the rest of the Pope clan following behind her. She was having a case of déjà vu, thinking about the last time she was racing down a hospital hall to get to Olivia. After Jake called him captain, and he then told them that they found Olivia and she was being taken to the hospital, they were on their way. They also called Gerry and Carol and told them what happened, and they were on their way to the hospital as well.

Fitz was sitting in a waiting room, with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. After he'd calmed down, the officer let him go and he went to the hospital. The ambulance arrived well before he had, and when he got there, Olivia was already in surgery. All they would tell him was that Olivia was having an emergency C-section, and they would update him soon. That was almost an hour ago.

"Fitz what's happening?" Adelle asked again, once she'd reached him. He still had his face in his hands, and hadn't answered her. Adelle sat in the chair beside him, and gently took one of his hands from his face. "Fitz?"

Fitz finally lifted his head up. His face was red and his eyes was redder, he'd been crying for some time now, he wasn't even sure. "I don-." He cleared the frog out his throat. "I don't know anything. All they would tell me was Olivia was in surgery for and emergency C-section."

"Oh God."

"Does that mean Nora didn't-"

"Not for lack of trying. I saw Liv when they took her in the ambulance. They had her covered up, but… there was too much blood."

"I can't believe this is happening."

"You know, if there was ever a time to pray." Curtis said. He didn't know what else he could do for his daughter. "I believe now would be it." Curtis stood up and held his hands out. One by one, they all connected their hands, forming a circle in the small waiting room. When the circle got around to Fitz, he was still sitting down. He wasn't a praying man, he was barely a religious man, he couldn't remember the last time he was in church. When he an Olivia were together, she had him in church almost every Sunday. And now, although he wasn't a praying man, just like Curtis had said, there wasn't a better time than now to start.

 **X**

 **Okay, so Nora didn't get the twins out, but she did try. And now she's on the loose. You'll learn Olivia's, Nora's and the babies fate in the next chapter.**

 **Until Next Time..**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: It's Gonna Be Alright

**So I'm obviously not a doctor, nor am I going to pretend to be. I still try to be as accurate as I can be, while also doing what I want with this story and taking it int he direction I want it to go in. And also some of this is from experience. Not me personally, but my sister gave birth to her twin boys at five months. And although my sister lost one of her boys, Olivia and Fitz's twins are kind of an homage to my nephews. So I'll be telling my nephews story through my story, in some ways. Also, I'm pretty sure there isn't a Levine Children's Hospital in California. But that's the hospital my nephews was at for the first few months of his life. So in my story world, there is. Anyway, enough ranting, for those who actually read this part lol enjoy...**

 **Chapter Eighteen: It's Gonna Be Alright**

Fitz stood in front of the incubator in the NICU looking down at his son. After waiting for what felt like hours, the family was finally informed about Olivia. The c-section had been successful. The doctors were able to get the babies out and assess damage that nor had left went on Olivia. Nora, obviously, had no idea what she was doing. So the incision wasn't clean or precise. The incision or left Olivia stomach was more of a cut a butcher believe on a cut meat. The doctors were able to stop the bleeding, and close the wound. The internal damage would heal, but the external damage will leave a terrible scar.

As soon as the doctors told them they can see Olivia, everyone went back to Sierra. They could care less about the two person limit. When they went back to see her, they were all expecting the worst. But when they finally laid eyes on Olivia, they were pleased that she didn't look as bad as they had been imagining for the past few hours.

Olivia was in the bed with her eyes closed. The doctors told them that Olivia will be out for a few hours, due to her trauma and the medication they given her during the surgery. If it wasn't for the oxygen tube in her nose, the IV in her arm, and the fact that she was in a hospital room; one would think that Olivia was just taking a nap.

The family spent a few hours in Olivia's room, mostly quiet, just watching her breathing in her bed. All of them just anticipating, waiting for her to open her eyes. After a while, another nurse came into the room to check on Olivia. Then she told Fitz he could go to the NICU to see the twins, but only if it was allowed to go back right now.

Fitz was excited to see his boys. _His boys._ he loved the way that sound. His boys, he finally had his boys and with the woman he loved. And just as before, when he went to see Olivia, he was expecting the worst. After washing his hands, thoroughly, and putting on a gown, Fitz was allowed to go and see the twins. Since they didn't have names yet, their incubators were labeled Pope, A and Pope, B. The first task for he and Olivia, when she was finally awake, were to pick names for the boys.

When Fitz first saw the boys, he noticed how small they were. Fitz went to see baby a first. The nurse already told him that baby A was 3 lb 1 oz and baby B was only 2 lb. They both had a little wires stretching over their body, with a tube in their nose. And he had little black cutouts covering his eyes. Although they had all the wires and tubes, they looked comfortable, nestled in the cushions in their incubators.

Fitz wished he could hold them. He wanted them to know he was there, that they weren't alone. He was elated, when a nurse came by and told him he could put his hand in the small opening on the side of the incubator. Fitz quickly washed his hands again in the small sink in the corner. He went to baby B first. He could barely contain his excitement enough to open the small circular door on the side of the incubator. When he finally did, he reached inside and grazed his finger against the babies stomach. He put his finger in the baby's hand, he smiled when his son closed his small hand around it. Fitz still wished he could hold them, but he knew as a doctor he couldn't. This was going to be the hardest times resisting the urge.

"Hey little man." Fitz spoke quietly. There were a lot of other babies in the NICU and he didn't want to disturb them. "I know you and your brother came earlier than expected, but I'm so glad you both are here. And although your mommy isn't here right now, I know she's glad you're here too."

 **X**

"Do we have anything on Nora?" Captain Jackson asked out loud.

A dozen officers were crowded around a large board with Nora's face on it. They were all working on Olivia's case. Their main and only objective right now was Finding Nora. It had been hours now, since she disappeared. They already released Nora's picture to the public and opened a hotline for tip calls. Nora was running on Instinct right now. she didn't know what her next move was, and neither did the police. They did, however, know that Nora was mentally unstable and she obviously was a danger to others. They needed to find her as soon as possible.

"Nothing yet. We canvassed the woods surrounding the home and turned up nothing. We're not sure how she managed to evade us and slip away."

"A woman does not just disappear into thin air." Captain Jackson said.

"We checked her financials, she hasn't made any recent purchases or withdrawals." Jake said. " we have officers stationed outside her apartments in case she goes back. But-"

"But in other words you don't have anything." Captain Jackson cut in. " Ballard you wanted this case. You wanted to take lead on this, and you got it. Now you don't want to make me regret giving you this case. I want answers Ballard, not just a bunch of I don't knows! I've got a woman fighting for her life in a hospital bed, because this nutcase tried to cut her babies out. I want her found and I want her found now!"

"Yes sir." Jake hate it being scolded in front of the entire department. It was degrading.

After the captain dismissed them, Jake went back to his desk. His partner, officer Montgomery, and a few other officers assigned to Olivia's case followed behind and surrounded his desk.

"We have got to find this woman." Jake said.

Nora was a danger to society in the long as she stayed out there, the greater the chance of someone else getting , the longest she stayed out there, the more pissed off Captain Jackson and got at Jake. and if he wanted to get on the captain's good side and make detective, he couldn't afford to make any mistakes.

"We put out alerts to all bus and train stations. And all airports have a description and photo, Nora Trenton is not leaving the state." Officer Montgomery said.

"She never should have been able to leave Santa Clarita. how'd she even managed to get back to Los Angeles?"

"We're not sure. But however she's getting around, it's either on foot or hitchhiking. Her car is at the police impound lot."

"Well let's hope she is hitchhiking, maybe someone will recognize her and call the tip line."

"Hey Ballard!" One of the officers manning the phones, yelled out from his desk. He'd been answering calls from the tip line all day. Most of them are from nutjobs or just people giving random information, hoping to get the reward money.

"I think I got something." Jake and officer Montgomery jogged over to the officer by the phones. "I've been listening to calls all morning and they've all been dead ends. Except for this one."

"Talk to me."

"I've got a call from a truck driver. He said he picked up a woman on i - 5 and brought her to Los Angeles."

"How do it was her?" Officer Montgomery asked.

"The trucker said he didn't recognize her at first. He said he dropped her off at a gas station, and saw her picture on the news inside the station. He called as soon as he recognized her."

"He could still be mistaking."

"I don't think so. THe station this guy mentioned is only a block away from from Nora Trenton's apartment. I think this is one worth checking out."

"I think you're right."

 **X**

It took Jake and Paige about twenty minutes to reach the gas station Nora was last seen at. They spoke to the owner, and requested his security tapes and he happily cooperated. The watched the tapes, and although the woman in the tapes fit the description of Nora, they couldn't see her face. She was wearing a baseball cap and held her head down. The security cameras caught her crossing the street, and that was the last they saw. There were no other security cameras to catch where she'd gone to, so Jake and Paige didn't have much to go on.

Deciding to just go off in the direction they saw her heading in, Jake and Paige got back in their squad car and drove off in the same direction. They rode slowly, paying attention to every individual on the street. The were only driving for a minute or two, when they pulled up to Nora's apartment. It was a straight shot from the gas station. They spotted the squad car outside her building, the officer still keeping watch. They pulled up beside his car.

Officer Montgomery was in the passenger seat. "Anything yet?"

"No ma'am." The young officer replied. He'd been parked in this same spot for hours, and he hadn't seen Nora. "It's been quiet."

"We got a tip that the suspect was seen in the area."

"I haven't spotted her ma'am."

"Just make sure you keep your eyes open. I know it can get pretty boring but-" Officer Montgomery stopped talking, when she felt Jake nudge her arm. "What?"

Jake pointed across the street. He'd been surveilling the area, while his partner talked to the other officer. He had probably glanced at the park across the street five times, before he really paid attention. "There on the bench. Tan jacket, black cap. I think that's her."

Officer Montgomery looked in the direction Jake was pointing. "Fuck. I think it is." Paige agreed, that the woman fit the woman they'd seen on the gas station security cameras. "Newbie call in for back up." She told the young officer.

"Back up?" Jake said. "We don't have time to wait for backup, we have to go in now."

"No. We can't risk it. There are too many civilians around."

"Yes, which is why we need to go in now, before she takes off."

"If she does, then we will just follow her. I'm pretty sure she can't outrun our squad car. Newbie call in for back up." This time, the officer radioed in for back up. "We already know she's dangerous. We can't risk her hurting someone else."

"Which is why we're going in now." Jake commanded, then got out of the driver's seat with his gun in hand.

"Ballard! Goddammit!" Paige had no choice now, but to get out the car and follow after Jake to the park across the street. This was a bad idea. She hated when Jake went in his hero mode and goes rogue. His instincts weren't always the best. "Ballard!" Paige tried to get him to wait. At least until they could get a plan together, but Jake ignored her and continued on.

When they got to the park, Nora hadn't spotted them yet. She was facing them, but they did not have her attention. She was focusing on the kids playing on the playground. She hadn't even moved. Officer Montgomery noticed that Nora's hands were in her jacket pocket, and she felt uneasy, not knowing if something was in her hands. Jake didn't even register it.

"Nora Trenton!" Jake yelled out, once they were close enough. Paige rolled her eyes. That was dumb. Their best bet would have been to approach from behind Nora and catch her off guard.

When Nora heard her name been shouted with authority, she broke from her thoughts and staring at the kids playing. She caught a ride with a trucker and planned on going back to her apartment, not thinking about cops being there. She just needed somewhere to hideout for a while, until she could go get her babies from the hospital. But when she saw the single squad car outside of her apartment building, she quickly changed direction. She was running on impulse alone, not having a plan or thought for what she was going to do next. As she walked away from her building, she heard the kids playing and she naturally walked towards the park. She sat on the bench and just watched the kids play, she wasn't even sure how long she'd been sitting there.

"Nora Trenton." Someone called her name again. Followed by another voice telling everyone to clear the area. When her name was shouted for a third time, Nora reacted. Doing the first thing that came to mind. She reached out and grabbed the first kid she could reach and pulled the box cutter from her jacket pocket.

"No!" The boys mother screamed, seeing a woman grab her child and holding a box butter to his neck.

"Shit!" Paige hissed. This was exactly what she was worried about. The mother tried to go back for her son, but Paige pulled her back and told her to stay clear. The kid look as if he was about five or six. Aprige just hoped that he could stay calm, until they diffused the situation.

"Back up!" Nora yelled to Jake. The other officer had left his squad car as well, and was standing next to Jake. Nora was slowly back away from the two of them, she was really paying any attention to Officer Montgomery. Paige took advantage of the fact that Nora was paying her no attention. She slipped away and circled around the playground, so that she would come up behind Nora.

Seeing the box cutter against the kid's neck, Jake decided to soften his approach. "Hey, hey relax okay. Let's just relax."

"Back up!"

"Okay." Jake took a few steps back. "Nora let's talk through this okay. I don't want anyone to get hurt here."

"I won't hurt him if you just leave."

"I can't do that. You know I can't do that."

"Why are you here?"

"You know why I'm here." Jake responded. "Ms. Pope almost died because of what you did to her."

"I didn't want to hurt her. But she had my baby. I couldn't just let her take her away from me."

"I know." Jake could see the wheels turning in Nora's head. She was momentarily distracted, caught in her own thoughts. She still held the box cutter to the boy's neck, but she wasn't as alert. "When you get a shot take it." Jake spoke to the other officer, while he himself held his gun up, waiting for a chance to shoot.

Before either of them could shoot, Officer Montgomery fired her taser gun into Nora's back. Nora started to convulse. The box cutter fell from her hand, and she fell to the ground taking the boy with her. Paige rushed over, to get Nora off the boy and to kick the box cutter away so she couldn't reach for it again.

After Officer Montgomery got the boy, Jake and the other officer were on top of a screaming Nora, handcuffing her hands behind her back. Not too long after, they heard the sirens of back up finally joining the party.

 **X**

After giving their statements and being cleared, Jake and Paige made their way back to their squad car to head back to the station. Nora had been taken away by ambulance with a police escort to the hospital. It was clear she was mentally unstable, so she was being admitted to the psych ward.

"What the hell was that Ballard?" Paige angrily asked. Once again, Jacob Ballard had to be robocop and go off script. This time, his wanna be heroics almost got a kid killed.

"What?" Jake said, feigning ignorance.

"What the hell was that? I told you we should wait for backup and you go out there guns blazing with sight."

"Look Montgomery this job is all about instinct. We don't have time to think, I was going off instinct."

"No, this is about you always trying to be super cop. YOu always do this, you act before you think and this time, you almost got a child killed."

"The boy is fine." Jake scoffed.

"No thanks to you!" Paige yelled. "You were about to fire at a suspect while she was holding a kid hostage. What if you had missed? What if the kid had moved? You didn't even have a clear shot, but did you even think about that? You were acting like a rookie back there."

"Look, I don't have time for this. We are two different cops. I work on my instincts and you like to plan shit."

"This job is not all about instincts Ballard. You also have to think things through, before you act on impulse. Acting on impulse alone is what gets people killed. Innocent people, like that boy, who could have lost him life today because you don't think. You are never going to make detective, if this is how you act as an officer." She was going to make sure of that.

 **X**

 **The Next Morning…**

The morning after her cesarean, Olivia finally woke up. She was unconscious when they put her under for her surgery. Her trauma, the medication and the fact that she was already unconscious caused her to not wake up until the next day.

When she opened her eyes, the first things she noticed was how incredibly dry her throat was. IT felt like she hadn't taken a sip of water in days. She noticed she was in the hospital, the IV in her arm and the oxygen tube in her nose gave way to that. She pulled the oxygen tube from her nose. She tried to sit up, but the pain in her stomach, forced her to lay back down.

Across the room, she saw her mother sleeping on the small window seating sofa. THen she looked to her left, and saw Fitz sleeping on the single chair beside her bed. He was facing her, but his eyes were still closed, and his hand was resting on her thigh. Even in his sleep, he still reached for her. Olivia loved that no matter what, she could always count on Fitz to be there for her.

She reached for his hand, caressing the back of it, hoping to wake him up.

"Fitz." She spoke softly. Mostly because her throat was so dry, it hurt to talk. "Fitz." This time, Fitz roused out of his sleep.

At first, Fitz thought Olivia's mother or one of the nurses was waking him up. He was pleasantly surprised, when he looked over to see Olivia gazing back at him. He was out of his chair and at her side in seconds.

"Hi."

Olivia smiled weakly. "Hi."

"I'll page your doctor." Fitz went to move, but Olivia held onto his hand, stopping him.

"No." She didn't feel like having a doctor come in, poking and prodding her with a bunch of questions. She didn't feel like being fussed over right now. Now, all she wanted was to know what happened to her babies. She knew that Nora had cut her, but she didn't know how much. She'd passed out, before the officers got to her and before Nora could do any permanent damage. Olivia just needed to know her babies were still alive.

"Fitz." Olivia touched her stomach. She didn't have her stomach anymore, it wasn't flat, but it was obvious that she as no longer pregnant. "What happened?" Olivia had already began to softly cry. She was scared of what Fitz was about to tell her. "Did.. Did she-" She couldn't even say it.

Fitz knew what she was trying to ask him. He grabbed his phone off the table beside the bed and opened his gallery. He didn't have to scroll, because the plast pictures he took on his phone were of the boys in the NICU. He showed her the phone and watched the worry and fear escape her face and be replaced by elation and joy.

"Fitz." Now Olivia's tears were tears of joy. They were alive. She knew it was too early for them to be born, but they were still alive. That was all that mattered to her right now. She scrolled through the numerous pictures smiling at each one of them. They were so tiny. Their little hands look like the size of her thumb. She hated seeing all those wires attached to them and she hated, knowing that they were probably in a lot of pain that she couldn't soothe. She also hated that they were upstairs by themselves, and she wasn't with them.

"They're still here. Fighting. They're strong boys."

Olivia looked up from the phone. "Boys?"

"Yeah. Two boys. Identical."

"Our boys."

"Yeah." Fitz smiled. "Our boys."

"I need to see them." Olivia once again tried to sit up, but instead of the the pain, this time it was Fitz keeping her in bed. Fitz had his hands on her shoulders, lightly pushing her back against the bed.

"What are you doing?" Fitz looked at her like she was crazy. "Liv you know you can't do that right now."

"What are you talking about? I'm their mother, I need to be with them." Olivia was still trying to get up, but she was no match to Fitz right now.

"And you will. But not now. Liv you can barely sit up. There's no way you can walk."

"Then push me in a wheelchair Fitz. I want to see my babies. Now."

Their going back and forth, woke Adelle on the couch. "Olivia baby. You're awake." She dashed across the room, similar to how Fitz had when he saw she was awake. Adelle hugged Olivia's shoulders tight, kissing her forehead several times. "Oh my God, you scared me half to death. I'm so glad you're okay baby."

"I'm going to go get your doctor." Fitz announced, just before leaving, so Adelle could have a moment alone with her daughter.

"Can I get you something?" Adelle asked, and Olivia asked for some water. Hoping that would cure her cottonmouth.

"Where's daddy?" Olivia asked after drinking the entire cup of water.

"He's at home getting some rest. Everyone was here, but I sent them home last night to get some rest." Olivia was in a hospital in Santa Clarita, but it was only about a forty minute drive back to Los Angeles. "They said they would be back in the morning. I can call them-"

"No, it's okay." Olivia didn't want them all rushing up there. "Where's Sophia?" Olivia felt bad for not asking about her daughter sooner. She was too distracted with worry for the twins.

"She's with your father. He'll bring her when they come in a few."

"Have you seen the twins?"

A smile immediately formed on Adelle's lips, at the mention of her new grandbabies. She'd been so eager to meet her grandbabies. And although she shed a few tears, she was glad that they were here and still breathing. "I have. Your father and I went last night, before he left. Daddy's finger was as long as one of their little arms."

"I want to go see them."

Adelle wasn't certain, but she was sure it wasn't a good idea for Olivia to get out of that bed right now. "Let's just see what the doctor says okay."

Just like clockwork, the door opened back up and Fitz came in followed by Dr. Parks. He was the surgeon that operated on Olivia last night.

"Good morning everyone." He spoke to the room. Adelle was the only one who spoke back. "Olivia, how you feeling."

"Like someone has cut me in half."

"We can try changing your dosage of pain meds." Dr. Parks went to the small sink to wash his hands before putting gloves on and grabbing some fresh bandages from a cabinet. "Other than your abdomen are you experiencing any pain anywhere?"

"No." Olivia did feel a dull ache in her nose, from when Nora had hit her. But she didn't think it was necessary to mention that.

"Okay, let's have a look at your incision." Dr. Parks pulled the sheet away from Olivia's stomach and lifted her gown to reveal her bandaged stomach. Her incision was bigger than a normal incision for a cesarean would be. That was only because Nora had made her cut way too long. It was almost reaching Olivia's hip.

Dr. Parks removed the old bandages, setting them to the side. He checked her incision. Making sure her stitches looked fine and checking there there were no signs of infection. Adelle looked away, she had a weak stomach, she could barely even watch horror movies with fake TV blood. Fitz, however, was almost hovering over Dr. Parks shoulder. He was double checking everything Dr. Parks was checking. And he was also making sure Dr. Parks was doing his job correctly. Doctors really were the worst patients, and Fitz wasn't even the patient.

Oliva winced as he pushed on her incision. "As you know, tenderness is to be expected. You'll be tender for about three weeks maybe four. But your pain should subside in three to four days. And your stitches will began to dissolve within the next few days." Dr. Parks dabbed her incision clean and began redressing it with the new bandages.

"How long are you keeping me here?" Olivia asked. She knew what the normal time frame would be, but she wasn't a normal case.

"Well normally I would keep you here between two to three days. But I might keep you four to five, depending on how well and quickly you heal."

"When can I see my babies?"

"I know you're anxious to see them, but-"

"But?" Olivia didn't want to hear a but.

"I want you to rest for now. Take a day to rest and tomorrow we can try to walk around and visit the NICU."

Olivia didn't like that she would have to wait another day, but she was glad he didn't give her more time. "Fine."

"Perfect. Now I know you must be hungry. I want you to try something light."

"I can go get you something Liv." Fitz already knew Olivia wasn't about to eat anything that came from the hospital's cafeteria.

"Great. And I'll be back to check on you in a few."

 **X**

"And when I finally got her back to sleep, I couldn't move. Every time I did, she would start whining. She was laying on my chest in some weird position, her foot was almost in my mouth." Curtis said, making everyone in the room laugh again. Curtis, CJ, Althea and her family had gotten to the hospital about an hour ago. Curtis was in the middle of retelling his night with Sophia and how much of a hassle she was. Olivia was glad for the laughs and the distraction. Although it hurt to laugh right now, it was better to her than thinking about the twins or Nora or anything else.

She was sitting up in bed, she'd raised the bed, making it easier for her to sit up. She was enjoying the soup Fitz had brought her from Mcalister's. Sophia was sitting next to her on the bed. She'd eaten her breakfast already, Curtis had brought breakfast for everyone, and now she was working on a gogo squeez applesauce. She'd become obsessed with those things. Her favorite was the banana. And although Sophia had already eaten her breakfast and was now eating again, she would occasionally open her mouth for Olivia to feed her some soup.

"I'm sorry daddy." Olivia smiled, Sophia turned her opened mouth to her again. Olivia feed her a spoon of soup. When she'd swallowed, she put her applesauce packet back in her mouth.

"I'm not complaining. I love my grandbabies. They just tire an old man out."

"She is a wild sleeper." Olivia agreed. "Even as a baby she was wild. I remember one night, I went to check on her and found her face first in her stuffed animals. I panicked, thinking she was suffocating herself, but when i moved her she was still snoring. I stopped putting all that stuff in her crib after that."

"So Liv how long will you be here?" CJ asked.

"The doctor said he wanted to keep me a week possibly." Olivia answered. "But even after I'm discharged, I'm staying in Santa Clarita." This was the first Olivia had announced this news.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm not going back to Los Angeles until I can bring the twins with me. I'm not leaving them up here."

"Liv LA isn't that far away."

"I don't care how far it is. I'm not leaving here without my kids." Olivia was dead set on this. There was no way she was leaving Santa Clarita without her boys. "I'll find a rental house or apartment close by and I'll stay there until the boys can leave the hospital and I can bring them home."

"You know they'll be in the hospital for a while right." Fitz said. "It could be months before the leave."

Oliva was aware. "I know. And I'll be here everyday until then."

"What about Sophia?" This time it was ALthea questioning her choices.

"Obviously she'll be here with me. What's the problem?"

"Olivia, honey you just had major surgery. You are in no condition to be caring for a child all by yourself. You'll be up here alone."

"Mom, Thea, I can't believe you two are questioning this. As mother's you should understand. If one of your kids were in the hospital, would you be okay leaving them? Being almost an hour away from them?" They didn't answer, because no, they wouldn't be okay leaving their child.

"This is my decision, and my mind is made up. And I really don't want to talk about it anymore."

"We didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset. I just don't want to talk about it. I don't want to keep thinking about the boys having to be in this hospital for a day yet alone months." They sat in silence for a moment. "Someone change the subject please." Olivia needed anyone to talk about anything else. They could talk about blue's clues for all she cared. Thankfully Althea started talking about a dance recital Alecia had coming up.

They sat in Olivia's hospital room talking for about another hour, when there was a knock on the door. Fitz assumed it was Olivia's doctor, but was surprised, when Officer Ballard and his partner walked in the room. He hoped they were here to deliver good news.

Jake didn't expect Oliva's room to be packed. Every eye was on him and Paige, when they walked in.

"Good afternoon Ms. Pope." Jake spoke first, but Olivia didn't respond. SHe didn't want so see jake nor his partner unless they were coming to tell her they'd caught Nora.

"You have news?" Adelle asked.

"Yes ma'am." Jake stood proudly. "I just wanted you to know that I have apprehended Ms. Trenton and she is now in police custody." It wasn't lost on Officer Montgomery how Jake spoke as if he acted alone in capturing Nora. It wasn't the first time a male officer had taken all of the credit for a joint victory.

"Oh thank God!" It seemed everyone in the room spoke simultaneously or at least some variation of it. Olivia still sat quietly in her bed. She felt Fitz looking at her and she turned to look back. He wordlessly asked her if she was alight, with a gentle squeeze on her leg. Olivia nodded that she was okay.

"So what now?" Olivia asked.

Before Jake could answer, Paige spoke up. She was tired of Jake behaving as if she wasn't there. "Well the ADA has already filed charges against Ms. Trenton. But before trial can begann, Ms. Trenton has to be proven competent for trial. Then if and when she is proven competent, a trial date will be set."

"Will Olivia have to testify?" Curtis asked.

"Yes sir." Paige answered, she still wasn't going to let Jake speak over her. "But a trial is some time away, right now we have to take your statement Ms. Pope. We never officially got your statement."

Fitz felt Olivia tense under his touch. She hadn't spoken a word about what happened when she was with Nora, and she didn't want to start now. "Is that really necessary? I mean you have her on video tape drugging Olivia. We all know what happened."

"I understand that this is difficult for you Ms. Pope. But I'm afraid it is necessary."

"Kids how about we go get some ice cream downstairs?" Thea suggested. She didn't think the kids needed to hear all the gory details of what Olivia went through. Jason took Sophia from Liv, and he and CJ followed behind Althea and the kids. Adelle and Curtis didn't leave, but Adelle did move across the room to be next to him. Fitz didn't plan on leaving either, but Olivia reached out and grabbed his hands keeping him there anyway. He loved that Olivia still needed him, and could depend on him.

Jake moved to sit in the chair beside bed. Paige remained standing, and took out her notepad. Jake was tired of the two minutes he spent taking a back seat to Paige. So he started questioning Olivia before Paige got a chance to.

"So Olivia, let's start from the beginning." Jake said. "What were you treating Ms. Trenton for?"

"That's privileged." Even after everything that's happened, Olivia wouldn't break doctor patient confidentiality. Jake would never understand, but he moved on anyway.

"Okay, why don't you tell me what happened the day Ms. Trenton approached you in the parking garage."

Olivia sighed. "Fitz said you saw what happened on the security tapes. Do I really have to do this?"

"Yes you do." Jake answered rudely. Everyone in the room picked up on the short tone he was taking with Olivia. Fitz was shooting daggers at him.

"I'm afraid so." Paige answered softly.

Olivia squeezed Fitz's hand a little tighter. That's where she was getting all her courage and strength right now. "I had just finished running a few errands. I was putting my things in my car, when I heard Nora call my name. I asked her what was wrong, but she didn't answer. She… said she was tired of waiting, then she stuck a needle in my arm. I tried to get away from her, but whatever she stuck me with was strong. I was out in seconds."

"What happened after that?" Jakes asked. "Details."

"I- I was passed out. When I woke up, I was handcuffed in some shed. Nora said that I… she said I had her baby and she wanted it back. I panicked and I got scared and I got upset with her. I yelled at her and she hit me." Olivia stopped talking. She was staring at the intricate threading in her blanket. She was buying time, until she could get her courage back to talk.

"Keep going."

"I tried to stay calm, to calm her down and to get her to let me go. But I was just… so scared. And I was scared for my babies. I called her a crazy bitch and she got pissed off. Then she…"

"What happened next?" Jake asked, but Olivia didn't want to talk about happened next.

"I don't want to talk anymore."

"I need you to finish." Jake pushed. He never knew how to deal with alive victims. He wasn't a people person, and he was worse when he had to question kids.

"No, I can't. Please stop."

"I need you to tell me what happened-"

"She said enough." "Officer Ballard." Both Fitz and Officer Paige spoke up at the same time.

"I think the both of you need to leave." Curtis said, watching his daughter with tears fallen down her cheeks.

Jake was about to protest. After all, he was the law, he told people what to do not the other way around. But Paige spoke before did. "We can finish this another time. When you're more up to it." Paige dismissed both their departure and walked out the room with a reluctant Jake following behind her.

"What the hell was that?" Jake growled at Paige, the moment Olivia's room door was shut behind them. He was pissed that Paige shut him down. "You do not shut me down, you don't have the authority. I have seniority."

"You were berating a victim. A victim that's just woken up, I might add. She wasn't ready and you were pushing her too hard. She was about to shut down. Then we'll never get to talk to her."

"I am the lead detective on this case, which means I call the shots."

"Don't pull that lead detective bullshit on me. I'm your partner, your cases are mine."

"Incorrect." Jake corrected. "I asked for this case, and I alone was given this case. You may be my partner, but I am still lead on this. Which means you follow my lead."

Paige rolled her eyes. She was so tired of men trying to silence her and put her in the background, while they ran the show. "Well your lead wa getting us nowhere in there."

"Listen-" Jake stopped talking, when the room door opened back up. He rolled his eyes, when Fitz came out looking real issed off.

"Hey, I want to know what the hell that was back there. Have you forgotten that Olivia is the victim in this matter, you were practically interrogating her like she was the perp."

"Apologies Mr. Grant." Paige spoke up. Fitz acknowledge her apology, but he wasn't looking for one from her. He wasn't to hear Jake apologize to Olivia. But that wasn't going to happen. but it better not happen again. "I can assure you we are on Ms. Pope's side."

Fitz turned his attention back to Jake. He walked up closer to him, almost touching. "I don't know if you need to go back to training, or take some sensitivity classes, but that better not happen again. My father plays golf with the police commissioner, and I can assure you he will be hearing all about this." Fitz didn't like uses his father's friends and connections, but when it could work in his favor, why not?

 **X**

The next morning, when Olivia woke up, she was determined to see her babies. The doctor had told her to wait a day, and she had. She was still in pain, but she was feeling a lot better. And even if she was feeling worse than yesterday, she wasn't going to let anyone keep her from seeing her babies. Not this time. When she woke up, it was much like the day before. Fitz was sleeping in the chair beside her bed snoring. She smiled at him, watching his nose twitch in his sleep, like it always did. Her mother, however, wasn't sleeping on the other couch this time. Yesterday, Olivia and Curtis had convinced her to go home to get some sleep. She couldn't stay at the hospital everyday, she needed rest too. And so did Fitz, but olivia knew better than ti try and get him to leave. She knew there was no way he was leaving that hospital.

Around eleven o'clock, a nurse came in to help Olivia bath and get dressed. Fitz would have offered to help her, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable, so he let the nurse take care of it. Olivia was grateful to Althea for bringing her some of her pajamas from home. She hated wearing those hospital gowns, they were about as comfortable as a paper bag dress. After her quick wash up, the nurse helped Olivia back into bed and then Dr. Parks came in to check on her.

"Well don't we look refreshed this morning. He smiled, seeing Olivia sitting up in bed, snacking on some crackers. She looked much better than the pale and clammy looking woman yesterday. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." Olivia answered.

"How's your pain?"

"Five. Yesterday you said you'd let me see my babies."

Dr. Parks chuckled. Eager mothers were always adorable. "Let me check you out first, and then I will personally escort you up. Deal?"

Olivia's smiled almost reached ear to ear. She eagerly nodded her head, "Yes, deal."

 **X**

Thirty minutes later, Olivia was washing her hands as Fitz tied her gown behind her back. She was finally going to see the boys. Being a doctor herself, she knew what to expect when she finally saw the boys. She knew it wasn't going to be a sight she wanted to see. But since she knew what to expect, she could prepare herself. After Fitz tied her gown, he washed his own hards and put own his gown.

"You ready?" He asked Olivia, when he was finished. Whens he nodded, Fitz wheeled her chair through the NICU doors. He passed by the incubators and straight down the hall, until he reached the last curtain. The NICU didn't have rooms, each section was blocked off with curtains on every side. Fitz parked Olivia's wheelchair, and locked the wheels before he helped her stand. There was a nurse inside, checking on the boys, but she smiled and stepped to the side to allow Olivia to meet her boys for the first time.

Olivia walked up to the first incubator, resting her hand flat on the top. Baby A was the label. "Hi." Olivia whispered. Partly because she didn't want to disturbed any of the babies in the NICU, and because her voice was clogged with so much emotion. On one hand she was glad her boys were finally here and she could finally meet them. But on the other, of course she didn't want to meet them this way. She wanted to carry her babies as long as she could, and be able to take them home when she did. She already knew it was going to kill her, when she was discharged to go home and won't be able to take the boys with her.

Though baby A was bigger than his younger brother, he was still small. The little heart shaped sticker on his chest, his heart monitor, practically covered his entire torso. The nurse told her that she could put her hand through the opening on the side and Olivia wasted no time putting her hand through. She used her pinky to stroke his little arm. His arm flinched a little at the contact, and his skinny arm stretched out. Olivia smiled. They may be small, but their limbs were long.

"He's going to be tall like his daddy." Olivia spoke, as the baby wrapped his langy, skinny fingers around her pinky.

"Well good. Women like tall men." Fitz joked.

The nurse and Olivia both laughed. "They're not even a week old, and already he's talking about girls." Olivia said.

"Well It's true. How do you think I got you?"

Olivia looked up at him. "You think it was because you're tall?"

"Well that, my looks and my charm." Fitz winked and smirked at her.

Olivia jokingly rolled her eyes, and went to the other incubator. She didn't wait to be told this time, and opened to side door to feel her boys hands. When she rubbed this baby, he didn't flinch, he didn't even act like he knew she was there. When Olivia put her finger up to his little hand, he didn't react. His little hand stay motionless. Olivia began to internally panic, but she quickly glanced at the monitor above her and calmed her nerves. His heartbeat was steady and for extra reassurance, she could still see his little stomach rise and fall with every breath he took. She didn't realize she was crying, until a single tear dropped down on the top of the incubator.

"Don't worry little man. You're going to be okay." Olivia felt Fitz come up behind her, and drape his arm on her shoulder. He leaned in a softly kissed the side of her head. She'd been reassuring her babies that everything was going to be okay. And Fitz was confirming to her that in fact everything was going to be okay.

 **X**

 **Okay, so Nora got caught yay! The next time we see Nora, will be for her trial. And the twins are here bittersweet yay! As always feel free to leave a review. Maybe leave name suggestions for the twins :)**

 **UnTiL neXT tiMe...**


End file.
